Fate or just a word
by MetTheRealWorld
Summary: "It was fates hand guiding me to set the stage for the Pharaoh's and Queen's final journey home. But I wasn't the only one touched by fate. Everyone placed on the Pharaoh's and Queen's path was destined to play a role in it. "
1. Chapter 1

When I was in the second grade was when I received my millennium belt. My dad told me that it was a birthday present than an apology. The thing was, I got it several weeks after my birthday. I was pretty upset that my dad was too caught up in work to even care about me or my mom. Though I was only eight at the time I got that this was important to him and got paid really well. He knew that he would be out in Egypt on my birthday and didn't have the nerve to tell my mom or me.

One day several months later, my dad became sick, had a stroke and had to be hospitalized. Weeks after being in the hospital and him having to go through several blood tests, numerous scans and several surgeries, my mom and I were told that he had only a few months to live because of a heart problem, that a pacemaker could only do so much, stage 4 cancer, and an inoperable brain tumor. All I really remember was crying a lot. He was discharged a few days later.

Three days later, his dad showed up. We all had dinner together, and my dad went to bed strangely early. No one really questioned why and his dad came in a few minutes later to spend time with him. Several minutes later I hear.

"CASSIE CALL 911".

I obviously do that and it was really hard trying to keep calm. I nearly had a panic attack once or twice while waiting. 10 minutes later paramedics finally show up and I get questioned in what I saw. I think it was my belt that kept me as calm as I was. The sad thing is that he didn't survive to get to the hospital. It was the most horrible experience of my life. When the funeral came, it was difficult to not cry despite it being a funeral. All I remember was there being a lot of close family and friends that came. It was the worst feeling ever knowing that I would never get to see my dad again.

Except after the funeral, I was walking towards the car and out of nowhere some guy came up and snatched my belt. I don't even know how he got off of me. The guy was probably a few hundred feet from where I was, burning my belt. It took me 10 seconds to reach him and tackle. For a moment I forgot about my belt, I was just hitting the guy for taking my belt. Despite being small I was able to get a good beating on him.

Then I remembered about my belt. Then the sprinkler system went off. For a moment I was thinking well what if the fire isn't put out. The sprinklers did the trick and put the fire out. I dropped knees and started crying.

"Why. Why did this have to happen" I said

"What? What's wrong, Cassie?" one of my mom's friends asked.

"Everything. Everything that's happened so far." I sobbed

"There was a fire here?"

"My belt was in that fire" I screamed

"Is it okay?"

"I don't know I don't want to touch it yet."

I was soaked and miserable. I was still questioning why someone would want to destroy my belt. Little did I know how important my belt was to the balance of the world. Life just really hated me. At least the belt went unharmed in that fire.

After the funeral, noting real big happened until I was in middle school.

* * *

Reviews please?


	2. Chapter 2

Middle school comes and it's my final year, thank god. My mom kept dragging me over to this one game shop that sold cards to a game called Duel Monsters, owned by Solomon Mutou. Apparently it was created by some guy named Maximillion Pegasus. Due to my mom spending several weekends I had to spend time with Solomon's grandson Yugi.

Despite spending almost every weekend at that game shop, Yugi and I never talked. He was trying to figure out some puzzle he had. I wasn't much help because I was keeping up with my school work. I don't think he had any friends and I don't think we are friends, maybe more of acquaintances if anything. The few times we did talk it was about duel monsters. I have to admit he knew the game pretty well. Little did I know that something was going to happen?  
Two weeks after my birthday I was walking home, I kept hearing at one outside shop that someone broke into some house near the park. That was where I lived and nearly another half mile to go till from that location. So, I ran all the way home with all my school stuff and a bass clarinet. It was not easy.

It was my house that was raided. Most of the furniture was gone, all the electronics, and a few shirts were all gone. All of my jewelry and my moms were there. It was weird because my laptop and my mom's computer were still here. All I could do was break down and cry. My neighbor, who was walking her dog, saw that the door was open and said, "Cassie? Are..", but couldn't finish her sentence because she saw me on the ground crying.

"What happened" she asked

"Everything is gone, it was raided" I sobbed

"How?" she responded

"I don't know, I came home and saw that everything is gone."

"Does your mom know? She asked

"No, I haven't been able to pull myself together enough to call." I said

I was finally able to call my mom. To put it short, she was extremely pissed, and trying to blame it on me. She was the last person to be at home. She didn't bother asking what was gone or anything. Apparently it wasn't a priority for her to come home when I called; she just said it would have to wait until she got off. It was three hours until she got off. When my mom finally got home, she found me laying on the couch and our neighbor sitting in another chair.

"Whats the damage" she asked

"Some furniture, all the electronics, and a few shirts" I replied

"What the hell" she yelled

"Don't look at me, its not my fault. You must have forgotten to lock the door" I said defensively

My mom rolled her eyes. "Are you sure I was the last person at home"

"I was over at a friend's house last night remember" "Don't remember" She responded.

My mom didn't have the money to replace any of the furniture, or electronics that were stolen. It was going to cost 8 or 9 grand to replace everything that was stolen. Two couches, a recliner, a coffee table, an entertainment center, PS2, PS3, Wii and a few other small items is what needed to be replaced.

I never realized that my millennium belt was stolen. But when I went to look for it, it was gone from where I normally hide it. (Not going to say where I normally hide it) I was unbelievably pissed that it was gone and started freaking out. (Don't worry I did check all of my room before I started freaking out). Whoever the intruder was did not realize what the belt meant to me, I did know he/she took it for monetary gain or what.

That weekend we were again at Yugi's house. My mom explained what happened. They felt bad that it happened to us. Solomon was really nice and offered my mom a part time job at the card shop. As for me, I did various odd jobs around my neighborhood. It did not work very well, but I had to do what I had to do to make money. After months of my mom and me saving and a little bit of searching, a handful of generous people donated two couches, a recliner, and a coffee table. The cool part was that they all matched with each other and the color of the walls in my house. We still needed an entertainment center, PS2, PS3, Wii and a few other small items.

That was still about another two grand to be able to afford everything and we only made about $1500. There was another problem still; my millennium belt was still gone. I knew before I started high school I wanted to change how I looked. Before I started, I had long and beautiful dirty blond hair. I kinda stopped growing so im officially 5'7''. Don't judge me. At least I'm not as short as Yugi. He's like really short, but that's how it is for most of his family. My plan of action was to have my hair cut short with bangs across my forehead and the edges died purple with the rest of my hair dyed dark brown. Clothing wise, besides the Domino high school required uniform, gag right, well the girls uniform in my opinion, consisted of various band tee's, blue skinny jeans, high top vans, fingerless gloves, 2 belts with one worn normally and the boys Domino high jacket. I got the jacket from my cousin when it became too small for him.

* * *

Reviews? it would make me happy


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks after school got out, I was walking around the city, I was waiting for Yugi cuz he wanted to hang out, and I kept getting this feeling like I should go into this one thrift store near my house. We had about two weeks left of summer before school started. After looking around a few isles, I looked into one of the boxes. It was just my luck, and my belt was there. It was hidden in some box under some stuff. I trusted my gut feeling and a little bit of searching, but I found it. Trying to get it out of the store was another problem, I couldn't just steal it. So I asked how much it was. Ended up being $20, it was a total rip off. As I was checking out, my phone went off. It was my mom, freaken great. I was expecting a call or message from Yugi.

"What is it" I said, rolling my eyes

"whatcha doing"

"Nothing" _god I wish you would leave me alone_

"Just making sure you're okay, bye"

"Bye" As a clicked end a text message appeared, it was from Yugi.

_Hey Cassie, where are you_

_ Hey Yugi, I'm in that weird and creepy thrift store near my house_

I kinda figured he wanted me to come over, so I started walking over as I waited for him to reply.

"_Are you coming over today?"_

_ "Yeah, already on my way"_

"_Don't forget we have orientation today"_

Yugi was already waiting outside when I showed up. He gave me a hug. I'm guessing he was glad to see me.

"We have orientation today?" I asked.

"Yeah we do. You forgot?"

"Yeah…"

As we were walking over to Domino High, all I could think was how much I was going to hate those uniforms. At least Yugi agreed that the girl uniforms were crap looking. There was no point in trying to fight their uniform rule. There were some girls who looked pretty horrible in the uniform, no joke. After talking for a while, we finally arrived at the school.

When we walked onto the campus we were greeted by some of the staff and we were separated. I was guessing it was by gender because I was pushed into an all-girls line.

"Next" The woman at the table yelled

I walked up to her and handed her all the form I needed to turn in. I didn't care what I was wearing wasn't feminine enough. She gave me this kind of "why the hell are you wearing that" look.

"Go down there to the uniform line" the woman said.

Great, I got to stand in another line. This was the line I hated the most. At least the next line was where I would get my schedule. After about 20 minutes of waiting I hear.

"Next" Another woman said.

I walked up and handed her my school id that I got. I was guessing it was to start filling out some form for the school uniform. After about a minute or so the woman got up and went over to some boxes. She came back with a bag with everything I would need for my uniform.

"There are instructions on how it put it together." She said sweetly.

She handed me the bag and sent me off to the next line. Finally, I was able to get my schedule. I knew that most of my classes were going to be a waste of time, but it was required.

My Schedule 

Concert Band

Geometry

English

Biology

Health/Geography

Computer class

Marching Band

At least I was able to take band, the school tried to get me in some art classes. I was sure Yugi would be done before me because there were fewer guys there. I was pretty wrong,

"_hey where are you"_ I texted

"_Im still in line"_

"_Which line are you in?"_

"_The last one. There are just a few more people. Still up for lunch together?"_

_"Yeah I am. I'll be in the front of the school"_

_ "K. see you there"_

It was another ten minutes until he appeared. I was betting he was just as hungry as I was, going by the look on his face. I didn't blame him, I was too.

"Hey, sorry it took so long." He paused "You found your belt?"

"Oh, yeah I did. It was in that thrift store near my house."

We started walking towards some burger place. I was all whatever about it.

"Burgers okay? Please tell me you didn't have to pay for it."

"Yeah they are okay. Yes I had to pay for it. Rip off though."

"That sucks. How much?"

"$20"

We got a few burgers and walked back to his place. We both figured his grandfather would be hungry too. The burger place was only a few short blocks from where he lived, which was good because we had most of our school stuff. Yugi's grandfather was glad that we were finally back and that we brought food back. He was just as surprised that my belt was back in the right hands.

Most of freshman year I left Yugi alone with his other friends Teá, I felt bad though but band was sucking up most of my time. After the festival in early spring, my time was freed up. Yugi was glad that finally that I was able to hang out with him. Yes I was able to get to know Teá too.

* * *

**please review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Sophomore year was here and the year was going until this one day. Yugi solved the millennium puzzle and everything changed.

One day I was walking to my locker on the second floor, and as I approached my locker a fight was going on. Go figure, there was one every few days. This one was different. This one involved some guy named Tristan, Joey and some other guy. As it went on, I saw someone run towards the fight. It happened to be Yugi.

Yugi stood up for Tristan and Joey. He used his own body as a shield to protect them. I felt so bad and had to do something. I stepped in front of Yugi, putting my own live at danger. I didn't care though. The guy hesitated for a minute, then took a swing but missed. Little did he know I was a tenth degree black belt in Karate, some training in kung Fu and some kickboxing. I didn't get very far because a teacher saw that he was trying to hit a girl. After a day or so, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Teá and I became friends.

About 2 weeks later at Yugi's grandpa's shop, some guy named Seto Kaiba showed up demanding his Blue Eyes White Dragon. Yugi's grandfather held the one of 4 that were ever created. Kaiba held the other 3. He tried to trade for the card and buy it, but Solomon refused, since the card is of high sentimental value to him. Still determined and sickened by Solomon's attitude, Kaiba kidnapped him and challenged him to a Duel. Kaiba defeated Solomon and overwhelmed him with the holographic technology used in the Duel. Kaiba ripped the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card after winning it so that it could never be used against him. Outraged, Yugi dueled Kaiba as Yami Yugi, Yami is put in a tight place after Kaiba Summons all 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragons", but managed to win by Summoning Exodia . After winning, Yami inflicted a Mind Crush on Kaiba dispelling his evil half.

A few days later the gang and I were sitting at Yugi's place watching the duel monster championships when, his grandpa walked in holding a box.

"This came for you" He said

"What is it?" Yugi replied looking at the box

"Industrial Illusions" I read the box looking over Yugi's shoulder. "I've heard of them. Its owned by some guy named Pegasus. He's the guy who does the duel monsters stuff. Don't open it Yugi. I don't trust it. There's something weird about him."

Regardless of what I said Yugi watched the video. I had a horrible feeling something bad was about to happen.

"Greeting Yugi. I am Maximillion Pegasus." The guy on the video said.

"He was the guy on that duel monsters show." Joey said.

"I have heard many things about you Yugi, like you defeating Seto Kaiba. So I decided to look into it further. Right now we shall hold a duel. We shall play with a strict time limit of 15 minutes and when time is up the player with the highest life points wins."

"What?" Joey and Tristan said.

_I have a bad feeling about this_ I thought. _There is something about this guy that's making me feel uneasy._ Then, Pegasus released his shadow magic on us, freezing everyone except for Yugi.

"What did you do Pegasus?" Yugi demanded.

"Don't worry little Yugi. I will return you after our game" he replied.

"Start the clock." Yami said, taking over Yugi's body.

"You have never played a game like this" Pegasus said placing a card down. "Don't bother, you are about to play a dragon. I know every move you will make, before you make it"

"What?" Yami said, surprised that he knew what card it was. Regardless Yami still played that card.

"I can guess your next move and counter it with this" he said holding up and playing a Dragon Capture Jar. It captured Yami's Kamori Dragon.

_First he reads my mind, then he brings the cards to life._ Yami thought

"This realm is called the Shadow Realm. It's where the impossible is possible." Pegasus said, laughing slightly.

"What you're saying.."

"Tell me Yugi, Do you believe there is magic in these cards." Pegasus asked.

"You tell me, you did create this." Yami replied.

"What if I told you I didn't" Pegasus stated.

Yami didn't say anything. He just looked really confused.

"In ancient times, the Egyptians called this the shadow games. Pharaohs would hold this duels but not with cards like we do. They used real monsters, with real powers and nearly lost all control. "

"Sounds like a good story, but they can't be real." Yami said.

"Well, tell that to my Dragon Piper, watch him as he frees the Kamori Dragon, But puts him under my control"

Yami tried to defend, but was unable to. Pegasus continued to spew out crap, including stuff about the eight millennium items. Near the end of the time limit, 5 seconds to be exact, Yami tried to lower Pegasus' life points with the Summond Skull, but was unsuccessful.

"If you were successful little Yugi, I would have lost. Next we duel, we shall play for higher stakes, and I mean much higher stakes." Pegasus stated.

"I'm done with these games Pegasus."

"No, Im not giving you a choice. I do possess one of the 8 millennium items, the all-powerful millennium eye." He said, pulling away his hair that covered one eye. "that's what I thought Yugi-boy. Now witness the true power of my eye. I have found, given the proper incentive, anyone can be made to duel."

Out of nowhere, Yugi's grandfather showed up on tv. This meant the shadow game was over, for now and that Pegasus had won. No one knew what happened except for me and Yugi.

"What happened, Yugi" Joey yelled.

"Grandpa's soul was taken" Yugi cried out

"What how?" He replied

"He had a millennium item." I said, holding back my anger

"What" Tristan said." I don't get it"

"Apparently he has one of eight. I kinda know about them. I know that each possess a power." I said

"What kind of power" Joey said.

"I don't know. I know that Yugi's was held by whoever the Egyptian ruler was, but I could be wrong with that. I don't know if it has any other powers except for uses in the shadow realm. Mine, um, has use to go to the shadow realm, it protects from the other items. I don't know if it does anything else." I said

"What about Pegasus and his eye?" Yugi said.

"That one takes souls, like you just saw and access to the shadow realm. Otherwise I don't really know. I know that that one kid, I think his name was Bakura had one. I don't know what it does. I do not know what the other items are or what they do. Sorry" I said.

"It's okay, Cassie. At least we know something now." Yugi said.

"Are you still going to enter that competition Yug?" Joey asked

"I kinda have to now. He has my grandpa's soul."

A few hours later everyone left to go home. I didn't leave quite yet, I needed to make sure Yugi was okay. I know that sounds a little over protective, but he did help me through a lot.

"You okay Yugi?" I asked

"Crap, I didn't realize you were still here Cassie." Yugi said.

"Sorry. I thought you saw that I didn't leave." I pulled Yugi into a hug "You want me to stay tonight?"

"No its okay, I'll be fine tonight"

"Okay. See you at school tomorrow" I said.

I did feel pretty bad that this happened to him. Grandpa is the only family Yug seems to have now. _Shit. I was supposed to be home hours ago. Mom is going to kill me._ I knew I had to get home, like now, so I ran the almost 2 miles home, in the dark. I slowly opened the door, to see that my mom wasn't at home. As I closed the door there was a note.

_"Cassie—I see that you are not home yet. There is a package on the kitchen counter for you. You'll have to figure out your own dinner because I won't be home until ten. Don't make a huge mess_

_ Mom"_

I knew I was screwed big time when mom got home in an hour. I wasn't very hungry, but I still grabbed an apple and an orange and went to my room with the box. I didn't bother to look at who it was from when I grabbed the box, but the colors were oddly familiar.

"Industrial Illusions" read the address after I placed it on my bed.

"Not this again. God damn you Pegasus. Fuck you and your games" I yelled, throwing the box against the wall "I'm not going to open the box."

I just left it on my bed and went to start my homework. _Might as well get something done, I know I won't be able to finish it tonight but it will be something_. I thought. I knew I couldn't practice, my bass and music was at school, my homework, only had to highlight a section of stuff for chemistry. When I finished, I heard my mom walk in.

"Cassie? Are you home?"

"Yeah im right here" I said, walking out of my room.

"Where the hell have you been?" She yelled

"I was at Yugi's" I screamed

"What was in that box" she demanded

"Something I want thrown away NOW!" I said

"Why? What was in it"

"Nothing I need" I said

I ran to my room, opened the box, grabbed the glove and star chips out, hid them and gave my mom the box. I didn't want to risk watching the video. Pegasus creeps me out way too much.

The next day we didn't pile ourselves at Yugi's; I was guessing we had our own thing to do. I was whatever about it. Joey received a video from his sister. They haven't seen each other sense their parents divorced 6 years before. Her blindness was getting worse and she might not be able to ever see her brother again. The next day the group was told about the video. We all felt bad that Joey's sister was going blind. She means everything to him.

"Hey can I tell you guys something?" I asked

"Yeah, what is it?" Tristan responded.

"I was also invited to that tournament."

"What?" everyone stated

I grabbed my backpack and pulled out the star chips and glove. I still felt weird about being invited.

"Damn. I never thought you would be picked for something like this." Joey said.

"I never knew you even played." Tristan said.

A few days later Yugi and I received an envelope that contained a card to get on the island, get on the boat, Glory of the King's Opposite Hand and Glory of the King's Hand. The Glory of the King's Hand is needed to claim the tournament cash prize. The Glory of the King's Opposite Hand allows the winner to challenge Pegasus for the Championship. I knew when the time came; I wouldn't be able to choose between the Glory of the King's Opposite Hand and Glory of the King's Hand. There are just too many possibilities with either.

* * *

**please tell me what you think? **


	5. Chapter 5

Today is the day that Duelist Kingdom starts, great. The boat leaves in 4 hours and I'm not even ready to leave despite having four more hours. Damn you procrastination problem. I knew one thing for sure, my deck was done. That means one less thing I had to worry about. I knew I would be freaking out last minute, trying to get ready.

It was weird today; my backpack seemed like a dark hole or one of those infinite storage cubes, even though it's a backpack, from that show Jimmy Neutron, in a way. I was able to fit another pair of pants, some socks, a pair of shorts, a few t-shirts, extra cards and some water. I didn't see the need to bring food, I was so wrong later on. I had a feeling Yugi and everyone else was already ready to go. When the time came for us to enter the boat, a little incident happened.

"What? What do you mean you need a star chip to get on" Joey complained

"That's the rule. Now get out of line before I call the cops on you" The guard said

"He has a star chip." Yugi said

"I do?" Joey said. I looked confused

"Yeah you do." Yugi said handing Joey one of his.

"Thanks Yugi, I owe you"

"Come on guy. You two are so weird" I yelled from the boat.

The three of us were standing around talking Yugi was cool and gave Joey a few cards for his deck. I thought it was sweet, in a weird sort of way. Then Weevil came up to us. I'm sorry, gross; I can't wait to squash him and his insect deck. I could care less if he won the championship.

"I was wondering Yugi, if I could see your Exodia cards" Weevil asked.

I had a bad feeling about this, but I knew I couldn't say anything because I didn't want to alter any events.

"Sure" Yugi said handing him the cards.

"hmmm" he said, then threw them over the railing.

"NO!" Joey, Yugi and I screamed.

Not having much reacting time, I put my backpack down and jumped over the railing. Joey jumped over a minute later to help. I had most of the pieces when he came up for air, meaning I had 4 of the 5. He had found the last piece when he jumped in. I was so grateful that he helped.

"Joey, Cassie swim towards the boat" Yugi screamed.

I didnt realize the boat was already that far in front of us, damn. I really thought we were screwed, but it took a few to get back over to the boat. That swim back to the boat was a bitch, and I've done quite a bit of swimming in my life. Joey left the piece he found with me. I mentioned that I would give the 5 pieces back after they dried.

"Aint life a bitch" I muttered after getting back on the boat. "Weevil is a little asshole"

"Yeah, I swear I will kick his little bug ass next time I see him" Joey said.

"Im with you on that" I said.

"No. violence isnt the answer" Yugi said.

"Damn, fine." I said, _Im still going to kill that little fucker_

I smirked; Joey knew what I was thinking and was willing to join me. Yeah I know, I'm evil, get over it. We eventually met another duelist named Mai. She seemed like a stuck up prick. Later on I ended up being kinda right, but that's not the point right now.

After arriving on the island, everyone was told to go up the stairs and from there we would be informed of what to do. Great, 200 steps, fuck. Why couldn't there be an escalator or something else. But no, fucking stairs, one more thing on my list of reasons why I hate Pegasus.

"Welcome my guests. I am your host, Maximillion Pegasus. One piece of advice I have for all of you is that there a new rules. Unfortunately, I will not tell you about these new rules, you will have to learn about them as you duel. You will have one hour to prepare. May the odds be ever in your favor"

Yeah I know; Hunger Games reference. Who freaken cares, because I don't. Once the tournament started, Yugi tracked down Weevil to get revenge, but Weevil fled, leading him into a forest. Yugi suspected this was to do with the new rules Weevil mentioned. Weevil led them to a meadow, where he accepted Yugi's challenge, as his monsters got field power bonus there.

"Yugi, kick his ass for what he did. He doesn't deserve to be here after that" I yelled.

"Squash his bug deck" Tristan yelled

"Hey guys, I'll be back in a few. Okay?" I asked

"Where are you going" Teá responded

"Going to duel some people, Yugi shoudnt go into Pegasus' castle dueling alone. Besides I spot some easy prey" I smirked.

"Make it quick. We all need to be here for Yugi" Joey said.

"Will do" I said.

One hour, three duels and six more star chips later, I came back to the group. Yami was in a rough spot, Weevil had his Great Moth on the field, shit.

**Side note…. Yami and Yugi are the same person for right now. Not going to give anything away right now with who this Yami person is except that he comes out of the puzzle when Yugi duels. For now don't be confused when people say 'Yugi' when Yami is in his place.**

_This is fucking fantastic_ I thought. "Yugi is fucked with that thing on the field"

"No shit" Mai said. "Yugi's going to lose with that thing on the field"

"No one asked you Mai" Teá said

"Both of you shut it before I kick both of your asses" I screamed rolling my eyes.

I looked back up at Yami, he had this look on his face. I had a feeling that it was the card that he needed to win this duel, don't think anyone else picked up on it.

"My turn and I summon Makiu, the Magical Mist" Yami said, smiling.

"NO! My precious bug. I was so close to winning. It's it's." Weevil said sadly.

"Serves you right, you little ass" I muttered, smiling at myself.

"My Great Moth, ATTACK." Weevil screamed, laughing.

Yami started laughing, despite only having a few life points left. We all looked at him confused. Out of nowhere Yami plays Summond Skull and creams Weevil. Joey and I stood there laughing because Weevil lost. No one else found it funny, we just looked stupid.

We caught up with Mako Tsunami aka the freaky fish guy, teehee, got yelled at by him for eating his food without his permission, then ate more with his permission, threw a harpoon and then challenged Yugi to a duel. I was never a fish person, but Mako made it good, but yet again his harpoon almost hit me in the face. Yug defeated Mako, winning two more Star Chips.

Then we saw some guy being thrown off the island after some guy, *cough, cough* it was Mokuba (Kaiba's brother) who started it *cough, cough*. We promised to help the guy, caught up with some guy who had his face covered, he challenged Yugi, the guy swiped some of Yugi's star chips, we figured out it was Mokuba, Mokuba was blaming Yugi for what happened to his brother, and then we tried to return the stolen deck and star chips, but was unsuccessful.

One of Pegasus' goons, aka Kemo, threw out the star chips, some were Yugi's. The next thing he knew is that he was on the ground getting an ass kicking from me, it didn't work out all that well. Yug had to duel Kaiba's evil half. It was the creepy duel. The evil Kaiba was using Kaiba's deck. Confusing isn't it, whose who. Weirdly enough the real Kaiba helped Yugi with defeating the imposter.

"Crap, cant this thing go any faster" Kaiba groaned as the virus wasn't doing anything

"This is as fast as it will go. The virus is at 80%" His computer said.

"YUGI!" Kaiba screamed, hitting something.

"Kaiba" Yami said, startled, that eye that's on his puzzle appeared on his forehead.

It was weird; I was able to pick up what Yami was feeling, while no one else did. "whoa" I said, unable to stay balanced.

"What is it, Cass?" Joey asked.

"Nothing" I lied, trying to shake it off.

Yami eventually won the duel, and then changed back into Yugi. Yugi retrieved Kaiba's Deck, but Kemo had already disappeared with Mokuba. Weirder ass duels happened, all of them I could care less about, except for the duel that involved the eliminator, Panik. I knew I would get the remaining star chips I needed tomorrow. I was already really ahead of the game. That night, Bakura appeared and joined us for the night. Mai pulled me off to the side.

"What is it Mai?" I asked

"Why do you hang out with those guys? I could see why Teá would, but you?" Mai asked.

"Well, Yugi was there for me. He's kinda like a brother to me. I spent most of my life raising myself." I said, giving a half smile.

"Sounds like me in a way. I raised myself." She said, also giving a half smile. "I came into money, so I had whatever I wanted, except when it came to friends. Who needs them, they just hold you back"

"Not always Mai. I will admit they do get in your way, but they are there if you have a problem." I said.

"Whatever."

"You can trust me Mai. Despite you having an attitude issue, I like you"

"You seem better than your friends; I guess we could be friends"

Next thing I know Mai leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It took me a second to pull myself together, but I kissed her back.

You're probably thinking I am questioning my sexuality. Sorry to break it to you, but I already know that I'm bisexual. When she back off, I was a little sad. I will say I wasn't expecting that, but I did enjoy it. Mai disappeared right after that to be alone.

"Hey Yug, want to have a duel. Not for chips, just for fun." Bakura asked.

"Sure. Something different for once during this tournament" Yugi said.

"Why don't you guys put your favorite card into Yugi's deck, so it feels like we are all part of it?" Bakura said.

Yugi put in Dark Magician, Joey put in Flame Swordsman, Tristan put in Cyber Commander, Teá picked Magician of Faith, and Bakura choose Change of Hearts.

"What about you, Cassie?" Bakura asked

"Um, Dark Magician Girl. I know it's a girly card, but it fits me more than the rest of the cards I have"

"Woah, that's a really rare card, Cass." Yugi said.

"Yeah I know." I smiled.

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW? i really would like to know what I'm doing right


	6. Chapter 6

"There's one thing I would like to show you guys before we start" Bakura said. Then out of nowhere his Millennium Ring appeared around his neck.

A few people gasped, unsure of what it was. Stupid people, what the hell does it look like, oh wait I hang out with a bunch of idiots.

"What is it?" Yugi asked

"It is a Millennium item, known as the Millennium Ring" Bakura said, but he didn't sound like himself. "Fools, I am the evil spirit the resides within the ring"

Next thing we know, we are all passed out, and Yami Bakura started a shadow duel. He tries to steal Yugi's puzzle, but unable due to the spirit of the puzzle.

"Bakura, what have you done" Yami said

"The shadow realm. If you want your friends back, you're going to have to beat me" he said

"Fine" Yami spat.

Yami Bakura started with a card that made both players discard their hands. Yami was thankful that he didn't have any of his friends card, but his luck changed with his new hand.

_Cyber Commander__, Crap that was Tristan's card._ Yami Thought. "I play the Cyber Commander"

Tristan appeared on the playing field, dressed as Cyber Commander. He starts freaking out, go figure. I don't blame him though, he was six inches tall. Several turns later, Joey, and Yugi were on the field. Teá's card was still in Yami/Yugi's deck. Out of sheer, I don't even know what to call it; I sat up putting my hand on my head.

"Ugh. What the fuck?" I said finally opening my eyes. _Crap another fucking shadow duel_

"WHAT? How is this possible?" Yami Bakura said.

Yami looked at me, extremely surprised, but grateful that one person was there that wasn't a six inch tall person.

"Yeah, you can't take my soul. You're not the only people with a millennium item" I said, holding back the urge to puke.

"I'll deal with you later" Yami Bakura said, returning to the duel.

"Screw you Bakura" I said. _Yug needs to hurry up, I don't know how much longer I can handle being in the shadow realm_

Yugi was unaware of Yami's existence until that time; though he said he often heard a powerful voice coming from the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi admitted to having felt Yami's presence while he dueled and felt they could trust him. Yami managed to win the Duel, with the help of the good Bakura betraying Yami Bakura, returning everyone to normal, although Téa, Tristan and Joey believed the Duel to have been a dream. Yugi didn't take time to explain.

"Anyone have any pain meds" I groaned, still having a bad headache.

"I do" Bakura said handing me some

"Umm, Thanks Bakura" I said. I still didn't trust him after he took our souls, but I was desperate.

The next day, Mai left a letter explaining she had left and owes Yugi for winning back her Star Chips. Joey later got separated from his friends, who searched a cave after finding his wallet outside. Yugi, Tristan, I, and everyone else eventually found the cave Joey might be in. We ran into a little trouble, there were 2 paths to take and a bolder started following us. We ran down one of the paths, poor Bakura fell and got smushed by the bolder.

"Shit, Bakura" I yelled. "DEAD END"

"Then we fight" Tristan said.

I just stood there and face palmed. Tristan punched the bolder, and it popped like a balloon.

"Da fuck?" Joey and I said

I ran back up the path to find Bakura. He was still on the ground, but he was panicking. I would be tripping out like that too.

"Bakura, you okay?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"oh my god" he said hugging me "that scared the crap out of me. Don't leave me!" He put his head on my chest

"I won't leave" I said hugging him back.

We tried the next path, there were a crap ton of coffins. Bakura coward in fear behind me, I grabbed his hand, scaring him more, but I was trying to settle him down. He knocked a skeleton on himself. We finally found Joey, he was dueling some guy named Bonz, who had the help of Bandit Keith. That damn asshole forbid any of us to help Joey. Thank god Joey was able to win, but as we were trying to leave Bandit Keith locked us in the cave.

Using Bakura's Millennium Ring as a guide, the friends found the Paradox brothers guarding an exit. Yugi and Joey faced them in a Tag Duel to gain passage. Screw them and their riddles. That pain medication really was wearing off. The Paradox brothers were lucky I didn't go over and kick their ass. After winning Yugi and Joey, each had enough Star Chips to enter the finals and Yami Yugi passed the brothers riddle test in order to exit

At the stairs to Pegasus' castle, Teá pondered on Yugi's differing personalities and wondered if there could be two Yugi's. Yugi admitted to feeling as though there is someone else living inside him, but hoped he wasn't going crazy.

"Wait, Cassie" Joey said

"Yeah?" I said

"Do you have all 10 star chips?"

"Yeah. I got my last 2 this morning." I said, looking confused.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Cassie was in this too" Teá said.

At the top of the stairs, Kaiba blocked the way and talked Yugi into a Duel. Yami took control and faced Kaiba, using his Duel Disk technology. As Yami was about to win, Kaiba stood up on the edge of the castle, such that the shockwaves from Yugi's attack may cause him to fall to his death. Yugi spoke to Yami, telling him not to do it. Yugi took control in time to cancel the move. He fell to his knees, horrified by what he'd almost done. Kaiba took his turn and won the Duel, claiming five of Yugi's Star Chips.

"Yug, its okay. Its not the end of the world." I said kneeling next to him.

"What he lost?" Mai said. "Pffft, its one duel Yugi. Everyone has to lose at some point."

I did feel bad that this was happening to him. He did just loose his chance to save his grandfather. Now fully aware of the other Yugi's existence, Yugi admitted it to his friends, telling them that he is afraid of him and consequently afraid to Duel. Kaiba called Yugi weak, but Téa protested arguing that Yugi saved him and Kaiba is the real loser. After Kaiba left, Yugi continued to mope. I took out the star chips he needed and tried to hand it to him.

"Yug, please take it. You need these more than I do" I said, about to cry.

Yugi ignored him.

"Please Yugi." I said, now crying.

"I can never duel again" Yugi said.

Frustrated Joey grabbed Yugi by the shirt, asking him if he cares about his Grandfather. I didn't blame Joey. Mai appeared and was briefed in on what just happened. She offered Yugi her excessive Star Chips, as per her promise from earlier, but Yugi didn't even acknowledge Mai's appearance. Mai told him to grow up and hang on to the Star Chips. She accused him of being afraid to Duel again and challenged him. Teá instead accepted the Duel, to win back Yugi's Star Chips. Yugi began to slowly snap out of his depression as he watched Teá duel. After Mai surrendered, Yugi approached her about the face-down card she didn't use.

"Some cards just aren't worth playing" She said.

* * *

I have no idea what to think about this chapter. Im sorry if its crap.

Please comment and stuff. I really want to know what im doing good and stuff.

The Queen of Water, thank you for subscribing =D


	7. Chapter 7

anything in bold is an author's note. Im pretty sure this is the only chapter i do it in.

* * *

While attempting to get into the castle, Joey, Yugi, Mai and I were eligible because we each had the 10 required star chips to get it. Teá, Tristan and Bakura were never entered in it, but got in because of Mai's charms. One time I was pretty grateful to have Mai around. We watched as Kaiba dueled Pegasus, as he attempted to save his brother. He didn't win and Pegasus took his soul.

There were 8 finalists, Joey, Mai, Yugi, Bandit Keith, myself, another girl, a guy with brown hair and almost black looking eyes, and another boy with black hair and light blue eyes. No one knew who the last 3 finalists were. The finalists along with Teá, Tristan and Bakura were treated to a meal that evening. Before we were paired off for the next round of duels, Pegasus made an announcement.

"Before we get any further into this feast, I would like to tell you that tomorrow you will have the day off to prepare. Use the time wisely." He said.

"Now finalist, please turn your attention to the soup that is in front of you." Croque, one of the guards said

Out of nowhere, plastic Millennium eye appeared in all the finalists' soup. I could only sit there and stare at it, while Teá screamed. Joey sat there and poked at it. I joined him in poking it, well it was weird.

"Oh that's cool." I said sarcastically.

"Please open the eye, so we can continue" Croque asked

Joey- A

Yugi- C

Mai- E

Bandit Keith- G

Cassie- H

The other girl (Nicolle) - B

The Boy with brown hair and almost black looking eyes (Jack)- D

The Boy with black hair and light blue eyes (Ryland) – F

"So it is official, Joey VS. Nicolle, Yugi VS. Jack, Mai VS. Ryland and finally, Bandit Keith VS. Cassie."

_This asshole is going down for what he did._ I thought.

Little did any of us know that everything isn't what it seems. **Oh my god, this feels weird straying this far away from happened in the manga. Must… Not… Spoil… What… Will… Happen… Right… Now… in… this… Side… Note.**

Later that night, everyone was in their room, and I just got out of the shower. It was nice to be able to clean up some. As I was lying on my bed, I wasn't really ready to go to bed, the clock only said 8:38, I hear someone banging on my door, and it was Yami. He wasn't acting quite right, from what I was able to see. He didn't have the puzzle with him, I didn't question why he was able to stay like that without it.

"Can I come in?" He asked, trying not to sound like he was in any pain.

"Sure."

He came in and curled up on my bed. A huge red flag went off in my head, something was really wrong with him. I sat down on the bed next to him and put a hand on him.

"What's wrong Yug?" I asked.

"I didn't want to be alone in my room" he lied, and then started crying.

"Shit, don't cry on me like this" I said, trying to not make it sound mean. "I don't think I've ever seen you cry"

He sat up and put his head on my shoulder and continued crying. It was quiet for a few minutes, besides him crying. I tried the best I could to calm him down, but it failed. I don't ever think I have seen him so torn up like this, but what was wrong with him. Another knock on my door came after a few more silent minutes. Yami made it clear that he didn't want me up without saying anything. I managed to grab one of the many pillows on my bed and handed it to him.

"Hold it until I come back" I said.

He was kinda upset that I got up; but I was finally able to answer the door. I opened the door enough to get out.

"Hey Cassie have you seen Yug? I couldn't find him in his room" Joey asked.

"He's in my room Joey." I said.

"Why what happened?" He said

"Honestly, I don't know. He came into my room a little while ago and just started crying. He hasn't said anything that has clued me into what happened"

"Shit man. What do you think happened?"

"I don't even want to know, but I have a feeling someone hurt him" I said looking down

Bandit Keith came around the corner, smirking. He looked like he was up to some trouble, and im guessing some pretty big trouble.

"Sup losers" he said. "Whats that I hear about little loser Yugi." Joey and looked at him confused. "That's right, I raped him"

"WHAT?!" Joey and I screamed

"That little asshole deserved it."

"Joey?" I said, as my anger built.

"Yeah?"

"Hold me back before I end up killing him" I spat

Joey did what I said, despite his own anger building. Despite Joey being slightly bigger and somewhat stronger than me, he was having issues holding me back.

"I should castrate you right now for what you did!" I screamed, trying to break Joey's grip on me. I know I told him to hold me back, but I wanted to hurt Keith so bad.

Joey gave up because I was thrashing around too much and let me go. When he let me go I hurled into Keith, knocking him over while I didn't fall over and got up a minute later.

"You bastard." I screamed and would have spit fire right now if I could have.

I brought his fist up and punched Keith, repeatedly, in the face. Then I brought his foot up and kicked him in the crotch, knocking him to the floor. Then kicked him in the crotch again and he cried even more.

"I should castrate you right now!" I made to kick him in his most sensitive spot again.

"Please, stop!" Keith pleaded. "It wasn't even my idea! Pegasus made me do it!"

Joey just stood there looking at me, shocked that a girl was that though. I turned around and looked at Joey, he was still in shock.

"Umm. I think I know not to ever piss you off, like ever" Joey said.

"That's why people never see me angry." I said, like nothing happened. "Joey?"

"yeah?"

"We can never, and I mean never speak of this. If Yugi comes to either of us and says that he was raped" I stopped to try to calm down. Keith got up and left. "We have to act surprised. He cannot know that we already know what happened. Tristan and the others can't know. If I say anything about it in front of them, you have the right to kick my ass and vice versa."

"Yeah, I agree. I'll go now" Joey started walking away. "Cass. Make sure Yug's okay and doesn't do anything stupid. Take good care of him"

"Can do." I said walking back into my room.

Yami was still crying, but looked up at me when I walked in and tried to smile. I sat down and he moved closer, putting his head on my lap.

"I thought you weren't coming back" he said.

"No, I wouldn't leave you like this. I don't leave any of my friends who are hurt"

The next morning I woke up with Yami's head on my chest, it was quite uncomfortable, but at least he was sleeping, for now. He had a rough night, kept waking up screaming. I lied there for a minute rubbing his back. He picked his head up and looked at me. I will admit, he did look pretty depressed.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night, Cassie" He said sadly.

"No, don't be sorry. You were hurt, and I was just trying to make you feel better"

"I mean the screaming that kept happening" He put his head down.

"Yug, look at me." He looked "It's okay. It's what I do."

He shifted so his head was level with mine and kissed me. It wasn't long enough for me to kiss him back. Still, he freaken kissed me.

"It all I could do to pay you back" Yami said.

"Umm. It's okay. I'm not really sure what to say about it." I replied.

Yami spent the day in my room, tying not to have a panic attack. I had a feeling it was hard for him to try to contain his emotions for me, and I don't think Yugi even knew what happened.

Late afternoon he looked up at me, hoping I would say something. He still looked pretty horrible, but better than last night.

"What is it?" I finally asked.

He inhaled "Can I tell you something"

"Yeah, what is it?" _I had a feeling I knew what he was about to say, but I didn't want to spoil it._

"I can't keep lying to you like this." He said

"What do you mean?" I said. _Crap I was wrong_.

"Last night" He paused, looking like he was about to cry again. "I was raped."

"What?" I said, unable to say anything else.

I thought I would be able to react better because Keith admitted to it last night, I think it was hearing it from Yugi made it in some ways worse. Yami knew I understood what he said, just in shock about it.

"Yug" I said, still unable to say more. "Im sorry"

"No. it was my fault it happened" I looked at him confused. "I went for it"

"What did you go for?" I said confused.

"What Bandit Keith said. He said that I was worthless cheat and that he was going to teach me a lesson."

I pulled him into a hug, I knew he needed it, and he looked like he was about to cry. Yami didn't deserve this, he was a good person. I knew I had to keep my mouth shut about beating the crap out of Bandit Keith.

"Hey, why do you still have control of Yugi's body?" I asked, really confused.

"He was tired, but wanted to finish his deck last night. So, I took control to let him rest." He said

"That was nice" I said, finally giving a smile.

"Theres just one more thing I want to do before the night is over." He said looking down, and then left the room.

He came back several minutes later holding his puzzle. He looked like he was still deciding what he was going to say.

"Going to tell Yug?" I asked, but looked scared.

"I have to. After all we do share a body."

* * *

I bet you were not expecting that. Please say something?

Yami: Really you had to do that.

Im sorry Yami. I'll make it up to you,

Yami: I accept you apology.

Sorry im going to take a break from this story.


	8. Chapter 8

wow i found time to update this story.

Yami: i thought you forgot about us.

hell no. you people have messed me up way too much.

Cassie: she doesnt own Yugioh. enjoy

* * *

"I have to do this; it would be unfair for Yugi. You have to remember it is his body." Yami said. "Cassie, whatever happens." He paused, and then grabbed my shoulder. "I want you to promise me that you will calm Yugi down no matter what. He's probably going to freak out."

Yami sat down on the bed, holding the puzzle in his hands. He risked Yugi breaking the puzzle, but it was a risk he had to take. He made contact with Yugi's mind, leaving his body to enter the Puzzle.

"HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU?! I WAS A VIRGIN!" Yugi screamed, throwing his puzzle after a few minutes of silence.

"SHIT" I said jumping.

Yugi haven't taken it well at all when Yami had told him what had happened. He was shook up when he heard that Yami had been raped by Bandit Keith. Well that's kinda an understatement, he exploded with hate. All I could do was just stand there while Yugi freaked out. Then he proceeded to try push his way out of my room.

"Let me out Cassie" Yug screamed

"Sorry man. I made a promise, cant do that." I said.

He laid on the ground crying. I tried to make him feel better, but just pushed me away. Left him alone after that and sat down where I was so he couldn't leave. Yugi settled down a few hours later, I was already asleep. It was probably one or two in the morning

"Cassie?" He said, rubbing my shoulder

"Huh wha?" I murmured

"Wake up" he muttered

"Are you okay now Yugi?" I said, still really sleepy

"Yeah. Im sorry for the way I acted earlier"

"Its okay. I don't blame you; I would have acted the same way. You have the right to be pissed."

"Thanks, Cassie."

"Hey Yug, I don't want to make it seem like I'm trying to tell you what to do with your life, but I think you should talk to the spirit of the puzzle. He was pretty upset with what happened and I really don't blame him." I said, giving a half smile. "It wouldn't hurt."

"I think you're right." He paused looking at where the puzzle was laying, in pieces. "I've figured that puzzle out once and I could do it again"

I kinda forgot that he threw the puzzle and it was in pieces. Oops, sorry Yug. Well most of it was intact, so it was less of a mess to put together. Yugi sat at the end of the bed after fixing it, connecting with the spirit.

-Yugi's POV-

_I felt bad that this happened, it wasn't Yami's fault. I need to put the puzzle back together and talk to him. _ I started to think as I started putting it back together, with Cassie's help.

"Yami?" I asked after appearing in Yami's spirit room.

"Yugi! You came" He said. "Listen, I'm so sorry about what happened" He almost started to cry.

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"Really? I thought you would be really pissed at me" Yami said trying to show no emotion.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just mad that it happened." He hugged Yami. "Are you okay?"

"Im not even sure. Why do you ask?"

"Cassie. She wanted to make sure you were okay. I think she was able to really pick up on your pain."

"Tell her I am fine" He paused to think. "And that I'm sorry for any pain I caused her in the last day. She's just so understanding and wont judge until she hears the entire story."

"Yeah, that sounds like her. I'm glad I know her. She's not afraid to put of a fight." He smiled. "Hey Yami, do you really want me to tell her. I think she would like it more if you told her. Unless you don't feel comfortable telling her."

"I'll do it Yug. It isn't your problem to bear"

Yami took control of my body and looked up at Cassie. Sense I can pick through his mind, I found that he was upset with himself for the hell he put Cassie through. Poor guy.

_I know what you are thinking Yugi._ Yami though.

_Sorry Yami, kinda forgot_ I replied

Yami's POV

"Cassie?" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh" She paused. "Hey, wasn't expecting you or Yugi be back so quick."

"Cassie, I want to apologize for the hell I put you though the last day or so. It was uncalled for on my part." I tried to smile, even if it was for her. "Just. Thank you for being there. I'm sorry if I'm repeating anything."

"You didn't need to apologize. I know you would have done the same thing for me."

Without saying another word I smiled and let Yugi have his body back. I've hogged it for a little too long now.

-Cassie POV-

When Yugi took his body back, he looked up and smiled, I had a feeling the two made up and were okay but who was I to know.

"Hey we should rest up now, we do have to duel in a few hours" I said giving a half smile.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Good luck on your duel" He said walking out

"Wait Yugi." I said. "You forgot something"

"What is it?" He walked back in.

I started rummaging through my backpack. "Your Exodia cards" handing them back to him.

"No, I don't need them anymore." Handing them back to me "I made it this far without it."

"What?! Yug."

"Keep them, you might need it more than I do" he said. "See you in a few hours"

* * *

Cassie: I bet you didnt expect Yugi to let me keep the Exodia cards

Yugi: Well i did make it to the finals without it

gah dont get all mushy on me. Reviews please?


	9. Chapter 9

yay nother update :D i dont know if i'll update this till im out of school for spring break.

Yugi- She doesnt own Yu-Gi-Oh

Thanks Yug.

* * *

The next day started the final duels. The first 3 duels were already done, with Mai, Joey and Yugi as the victors. We were waiting around for Croque to announce the final duel. _I cant wait to kick Keith ass again._ I smirked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Joey asked

"Keith's going to get an ass kicking from me" I said

"You're going to win this real easy" Tristan said.

"The final will now begin. Cassie, Bandit Keith you have 5 minutes to be in the arena." Croque said.

Next thing I know, I'm in a middle of a duel with Keith, he was scared shitless. He was down to a little more than 500 life points with no monsters on the field, while I was at 700 with one monster card. Little did I know Keith was cheating throughout the duel. One more move and I could win, but out of nowhere Pegasus stood up and moved to the edge of his balcony.

"Im sorry to interrupt the duel, but this duel is officially over; Miss Cassie Katz is the winner."

"What?" All of us screamed.

"Is this some kind of joke, some sick satanic joke?" I said.

"Keith has been cheating this entire time and I do not believe it was fair" Pegasus said.

Damn that eye of his, he was able to pick through our minds and know what was about to happen, sick freak. Well except for me.

"Okay sir, Cassie you are this round's winner, you may leave now to prepare for the next round" Croque said.

"What, that is unfair. I didn't cheat. What the hell are you freaks talking about" Bandit Keith screamed, then somehow made it up to Pegasus' balcony.

He came prepared and stepped on a secret switch and Keith fell down it to the ocean. No one will ever know the truth. Dinner was so far, pretty funny.

"Give me seconds of that cheese!" Joey ordered scarfing down his food.

"Yeah, and the ham!" Tristan agreed. Despite Pegasus being a bad guy right now, I was starving so I was scarfing the food down as well.

"Pass the turkey and gravy!" I said

"And that uh, weird jelly cake lookin' thing!"

"Pass mashed potatoes and that chicken lookin stuff" I said

"If this was a Duel monsters eating competition, you three would win." Tea told Tristan, Joey and I weirded out.

Then there was soup, not that soup again. It had those eyeballs again. It still creeps me out.

"POKE IT, Joey. See what happens" I said, he did.

"The next duels will be as following, Mai VS. Yugi. Cassie VS. Joey" Croque said.

The next day the duel between Mai and Yugi began. Despite the fact they have dueled before, it was a hard duel for both of them. Yugi almost got his ass kicked, but managed to pull through because of the Dark Magician and Mirror Force. It always seems to work for him, but whatever. He was down to just a few hundred life points, and not really there. I don't know what snapped him out of it, but it worked. Im pretty sure he was still cut up about what happened.

"Present your entry cards, so this duel can begin" Croque said.

Joey held up Glory of the Kings Hand, while I held up Glory of the Kings opposite hand. That would happen; well Joey needed the money for his sister. Well me, I was going to ask for something. I would figure it out if the time came. In just a few turns I was able to get Joey's life points down to under 1,000, not going to question how, but I think he just was picking up really crappy cards. Eh, shit happens. No one knew who to root for; Joey needed this for his sister, while I was just there. It was his turn and somehow picked up Time Wizard.

"I play Time Wizard. Time roulette" Joey said.

We stood there waiting to see whether or not it would land on a skull or time warp. I lucked out and it landed on time warp. _Should I just give up now and forfeit? I don't believe I have anything else that I could use to win_ I thought as I watched all my monsters disappear. Then my turn came and I picked up Dark Hole. _There's no point now in continuing_ I started to think, then placed my hand over my deck.

"You win Joey. I forfeit" I said closing my eyes.

"What?" he said

"You win Joey. There are no other possible moves I can make" I lied

"Cassie." He said looking like he was about to cry

I grabbed my deck and started walking off. "No problem."

Later that night Tristan, Teá, and Bakura came in my room. They kept talking about how Pegasus was cheating in his duels. I couldn't take it anyone, I already wasn't fully there and I was tired.

"How about we go and search the grounds for anything. We could check the arena first." I said.

We searched the arena, and eventually found that light came into the room. Tristan scaled the wall to look through the hole where the light came, in search of what was on the other side. It was a tower.

"Lets go to the tower" Joey said, running to get outside and we followed.

"There has to be a telescope or something" Tristan said after we entered the tower.

"Tristan, there is no telescope." I told him sitting up after 10 minutes of searching.

"How can that be?"

"I wonder who this is?" Bakura said catching our attention.

"Whoa! That's a mighty big painting!" Tristan exclaimed when we walked over there. "Anybody got a flashlight?"

The lights turned on showing that it was a picture of a young beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. We gasped and turned around.

"Did either of you two turn on the lights?" Bakura asked, voice shaking slightly.

"Maybe it's voice activated?" I asked shrugging, thinking that it was Pegasus. We turned back to the painting.

"She must be very important to Pegasus." Bakura guessed. I heard footsteps and knew who it was.

Pegasus crossed his arms and said, "Isn't passed your bedtimes?" He asked and I gulped as we turned around.

"Pegasus!" Tristan shouted. "How'd you find us!?" He demanded.

Pegasus smiled. "A little birdie told me he saw you climbing up the walls."

Tristan raised his fists. "Yeah well, we're onto ya Pegsy!" He pointed at him. "You've been spying on your opponents cards from up here! The jig is up! Why don't you just admit!?" It took all of my will power to not face-palm at the situation.

"You barge into my private sanctuary and accuse me of wrong doing?" He asked smiling. "Absolutely no one is aloud in this room and I'm afraid you four have seen to much!"

"What'd you mean!?" Tristan demanded.

"You should've stayed in your rooms. Instead, you shall now be disciplined!" He lifted his hand and pushed his hair out of his face, revealing the Millennium eye. It began to glow and the room started to get all squiggly and wobbly and well...I'm not sure how to explain but it seemed as if we were being sucked into the floor. It was as if it was liquid.

"What's going on!?"

"The floor!"

I screamed and we fell in.

"Realms of Shadows this twilight hour. These souls have grant us power." I opened my eyes to hear the chanting. I sat up and Bakura, Tea and Tristan woke up soon after.

"Where are we?" Tristan wondered rubbing his back.

"Do you guys hear the chanting?" I asked them.

"Realms of Shadows this Twilight hour. These souls have grant us power-"

We stood up. "Let's go check it out." Tristan said.

We walked forward and hid behind a wall. "Who are these clowns?" He asked.

"Take these souls and grant us power. Realm of Shadows at this twilight hour. Take these souls and grant us power." They continued chanting.

"What do you think they're up to?" Tristan wondered as we ran and hid behind a pillar.

"I don't know." Bakura told him. "But they're creeping me out!" I nodded.

"Begin!" The enchanters shouted and one of them raised their hands and a...a...a stone tablet came out of the ground. My head began to pound but I ignored it. The tablet was of Blue-Eyes white Dragon.

"There's a Blue-Eyes on that tablet." Tristan observed. Bakura looked at him.

"I don't like this. Let's get out of here!" I wasn't listening as I was watching the scene closely, though the more I watched, the more my head started to pound.

The other man raised his hand and a tablet came out of the ground.

"Hey! Those two look like their...dueling!" Tristan exclaimed.

"You lose." the one man said. I caught a glimpse of the millennium and gasped. The other man's tablet crumbled and he screamed. For he was engulfed in shadows and vanished.

Tristan and Bakura gasped loudly, causing the robed men to say what and walk towards us.

"Oh no!" Bakura exclaimed. The guy who won the duel removed his hood, revealing Pegasus.

"Where did that robed guy go!?" Tristan demanded. Pegasus smiled and said,

"The Shadow Realm."

"The Shadow Realm?" Tristan repeated. "Not again!"

One of the robed men grabbed my wrist and Bakura millennium ring glowed. The man let go and the ring stopped glowing. Bakura narrowed his eyes at Pegasus.

"This is how the Shadow Games were played thousands of years ago." Pegasus explained. "These Duel Rituals released the magic of the Shadow Realm. And every soul I trap there, increases the power of my millennium eye! You can't imagine the power of my millennium eye! However there is one power that still eludes me. The ability to control life over death! And in order to get that magic I must get more souls like yours! However I need one soul in particular."

Next thing we all knew, Bakura's Millennium ring appeared.

"You shouldn't have been sneaking around my castle and learning my secrets." Pegasus told us. "I sure hope the accommodations in the Shadow Realm are to your liking. And my dear Bakura, you'll do more than strengthen my powers, for I'll also gain control of your Millennium Ring!"

"You may sense me now, but you won't remember any of this later." Bakura said as his ring and Pegasus's eye glowed brighter, causing Tristan and I to shield our eyes. "Erase their minds!" He shouted and I blacked out.

* * *

Reviews? please say something if you notice a mistake. -_-i no always see them.

Cassie: Im still surprised that pegasus said i won

Pegasus: i could have just let you lose, but i didnt. Dont get used to it

Hey cut it out. Pegasus i will in a later chapter write that you die.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I woke up and was really unsure about what happened the last few hours. All I could remember was wondering around the castle looking for something. Then I hear banging on my door, crap I missed breakfast and about to miss the duel between Yugi and Joey.

"Hurry up Cassie or you'll miss the duel" Tristan yelled

"Don't worry I'll be there by the time they start" I yelled back

I knew at best I had maybe 15 minutes, if I was lucky maybe a little more. The 2 already started dueling as I showed up. Yugi had already taken a good 500 life points away from Joey, while he hasn't lost any. I knew I shouldn't have taken that shower, whatever I needed it.

"What did I miss?" I asked

"Yugi's already kicking Joey's ass." Tristan said.

"Eh, I guess I didn't miss much."

Joey eventually summand Time Wizard and started time roulette, it was unsuccessful. After that, all of Joey's moves went downhill and eventually lost. Yugi advanced on to duel Pegasus.

At the start of the Duel, Yugi requested that the Kaiba brothers' souls be released as well as his grandfather's, if he wins. Pegasus accepted but indicated that he plans on taking Yugi's soul and his puzzle if he wins.

"God, this is going to be a hard duel" I said

"Yeah. I think Pegasus is after something" Joey said

"I think he was after Yugi this entire time" Tristan said.

"As part of the rules, Yugi Muto, please present the card that allows you to challenge Master Pegasus." Croque said.

"As per your rules, here it is. Glory of the Kings Opposite Hand"

Right before the duel started, Tristan ran off to look for Mokuba, Bakura followed soon after. After several tense minutes, Pegasus had the bright idea to use his Millennium Eye to read Yami Yugi's mind during the Duel.

Yami's POV

"Hmmmm let me guess, you're about to play Beaver Warrior. I place Red Archery Girl in defense mode"

_What? How did he know_ I thought _It must be that eye of his. He must have used it to sense my moves_. "I switch him to attack mode and attack."

"Hmmm. Yugi-boy and I counter with Tears of a Mermaid. It activates whenever an opponent attacks, canceling out its attack. I also switch Red Archery Girl to attack mode. Attack" he said smirking.

Cassie's POV

The move destroys the monster costing Yami 200 life points.

"Come on Yugi" Joey screamed. "He can defeat anyone in a fair duel but that eye gives Pegasus an advantage.

"Its what makes his eye one of the most powerful millennium items. He can read anyone's eye. Anyone who tries to oppose him must use extreme caution." Bakura said

"Damn it. Damn you Pegasus and all of your bullshit" I spat trying to contain and hide my anger.

"You seem to know a lot about that eye, Bakura" Joey said.

"Just a little, one thing I don't know is if any mortal can stand against it" Bakura said.

After watching Yami struggle for several more turns, evil Bakura came out and claimed that he was going to look for Tristan. Then minutes later Pegasus summoned Toon World, one of the hardest cards to get rid of.

"He's screwed now" I said

"Why?" Joey asked

"Remember what Yugi said about the card. It was never distributed; he has the only one ever made. From what I know about it, is that it is nearly impossible to destroy." I said

"Ever so right little Cassie" Pegasus said.

"hey I'll be back. Tristan and Bakura have been gone far too long." I said

When I found them, evil Bakura was conjuring up the shadow realm, demanding Mokuba's body. I really didn't want to know for what purpose. Tristan ended up knocking him out. I picked up the ring and took it away from Bakura.

"Good riddance to this cursed thing." I said, thinking about throwing it and started laughing.

"Whats so funny?"

"FRIZBEE" I yelled, throwing the item out the door.

When the four of us returned, Pegasus had brought the shadow realm to the duel. Tea and Joey were standing on the bridge staring at where the dueling arena was, trying to figure out what to do, Tristan and I made our way down after putting Mokuba and Bakura down.

"What is that?" I said

"Shadow duel." Joey said, sounding pretty pissed.

I started to walk up to the dome, despite everyone warning me that there was no point walking through it. I didn't pass through it like everyone else, I was able to walk in and see the duel. You can't blame me for not knowing I could do that.

"Cassie, can you hear me?" Joey yelled.

Little did I know Joey called out to me. Pegasus had no idea that I held a millennium item, and when I appeared, he freaked out.

"What? What is this? How did you get in here" He snapped

"You're not the only one here with a millennium item, Pegasus" I said

"Cassie?" Yami said shocked to see me.

"Hey man. Kick his cheating ass" I said, smirking

"I never said I was cheating, little Cassie" Pegasus said.

"You never said you were cheating, but I know that eye of yours allows you to see into other people's mind and know what they are thinking" I said folding my arms.

Someone was going to get an ass kicking from me for doing this, and it was going to be soon. I felt a lot stronger during this shadow duel than I did last time.

"Kick his ass Yugi" I said

"I'll try" Yami said.

Pegasus used his eye to try to get into my mind, wanting to know my motives, but was stopped by something, something he didn't know.

"What. Why am I unable to see into your mind?"

"Remember what I said about you not being the only person with a Millennium item? Well mine gives me the ability to block people from taking my soul and from you looking into my mind"

"In all of my years, I do not think I have known about its powers" Pegasus said. "Now Yugi-boy back to the duel"

Watching them duel was the hardest thing to do. Yami seemed so unsure of what to do next. There was so much at stake.

_Please Yugi, you have to win. Remember who you're fighting for, your grandpa, and the Kaiba brothers._ I started to think.

"What? What did you just say Cassie?" Yami said.

Pegasus looked at us confused, unknowing of what I just thought and unknowing he couldn't read my mind.

"You heard my thoughts?" I said hesitantly.

"Think something else" He said trying to ignore Pegasus

_Umm you can win_. I was really unsure of what to think or aware I could project my thoughts to other people. Meanwhile Pegasus tried to get into my mind.

"What? Why can't I see what you are thinking?"

"Because of my Millennium Belt, Pegasus. It prevents people from looking into my mind" I said, knowing he meant that question for me.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Cassie. I needed it. Pegasus, youre going down."

* * *

Cassie: ha mind fucked pegasus

yeah but the next chapter is going to be interesting cuz... wait never mind i ruin what is going to happen

Yami: yeah things get revealed... kinda

Yugi: Reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

Yami's POV

Despite the shadow duel still going on, I know Yugi and I could get through it together. We have to for grandpa and the Kaiba brothers, they need us.

_Woah, what was that._ I thought to Yugi. _Did you hear that?_

_What is it Yami?_

_I think I just heard Cassie's thoughts. I think she said 'Please Yugi, you have to win. Remember who you're fighting for, your grandpa, and the Kaiba brothers.'_

_ I did hear her then._ "What?"

Pegasus looked at us confused, unknowing of what she just thought.

"You heard my thoughts?" She said hesitantly.

"Think something else" I said

_Umm you can win_.

"What? Why can't I see what you are thinking?" Pegasus demanded

"Because of my Millennium Belt, Pegasus. It prevents people from looking into my mind" she said, knowing he meant that question for her.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Cassie. I needed it. Pegasus, youre going down."

_Yami, I think we should mind shuffle._ Flash _what was that_

_ I think Pegasus is trying to look into our mind again_. I said switching bodies with Yugi

"I place one card face down" Yugi said

"Hmmmm" Pegasus said trying to look into our mind. "What. I cant see the card"

"hehe, Mind shuffle, Pegasus" I said "You don't know what he played, neither do I."

"NO!" he screamed.

"Don't make me come over there and shove a foot up your ass. Cuz I will" Cassie said

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I will."

My POV

Several turns later, Yugi was in control of his body, but he was weak. He cant handle the shadow realm as Yami can. Pegasus had summoned Relinquished to the field 2 turns before. It made no sense, it has no attack or defense points.

"I place one card face down" Yugi said then passed out a few seconds later.

"YUGI!" I screamed unable to control my anger any more.

The next thing I knew I felt this spirit trying to make contact with me, I don't where it came from. This spirit looked like me, but she was much tanner, taller and had black and purple hair, much like mine.

_Cassie, please grant me use of your body. I can handle this. She started to think to me_

_ Who are you and how can I trust you. _

_ I am a 5000 year old spirit bound to this Millennium item, much like your friend, Yugi. He also harbors another 5000 year old spirit in his item. I was the queen of Egypt alongside the spirit of the Millennium puzzle. You can call me __Cleo._

_ Okay, I guess I could trust you_. I thought and let her take control. I don't know what happened after she took control.

Cleo's POV

"Pegasus" I said in a stern voice. "You're games need to end. You put too many lives in danger."

"What, who are you" Pegasus asked

"I am Cleo and I am the spirit of Cassie's Millennium Belt."

"What, I should have been able to see if there was a spirit of the Belt, and her mind"

"You cannot, my powers are far superior than yours"

Yami's POV

_Yugi, please wake up. I need you_ I started shaking him, but was unsuccessful. _I need to finish this duel. I need you back._ I took control of his body to finish this, holding back the tears.

I heard a voice that sounded like Cassie yelling at Pegasus, but when I looked at her, she looked somewhat different. She was much tanner, taller and had black and purple hair. She sounded like she knew what she was doing.

"What, I should have been able to see if there was a spirit of the Belt, and her mind" She said.

"You cannot, my powers are far superior than yours"

I didn't fully hear their conversation, but that is was as much as I heard. Several turns later Pegasus summoned Jigen Bakudan, a monster that could self-destruct in 3 turns destroying all monsters on your side of the Field and inflict Direct Damage equal to half of the total attack of the destroyed cards (excluding this monster) to your opponent's Life Points. I knew I was screwed, Pegasus could easily read my mind and that monster of his is set to go off in 1 more turn.

My POV

The next thing I knew, I had my body back and seeing Yami in a tough spot. I managed to push my way out of the shadow realm, there wasn't much I could do for him, he was in a tough spot. He looked like he was trying to think of what to do next. When I got out, I just sat on the ground with my head between my knees.

"What happened in there" Tristan demanded

I lifted my head up crying. "Yugi and the spirit of the puzzle were mind shuffling to try to throw off Pegasus. It only worked for a few turns, then Yugi was only able to place one more card down and just passed out" I cried more. "I don't even know what to do anymore, but he's going to lose now. Pegasus summoned some monster that's like a freaken time bomb and its going to wipe out the rest of his life points causing Yugi to lose his only chance."

"It'll be okay Cassie." Joey said. "We'll kill Pegasus."

"Thanks for reminding of this one song Joey?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Whats the song?" Tristan asked

"Keep Awake by 100 Monkeys" I said.

The gang sat around me and pulled me into a group hug. I knew I would have to mention at some point about the spirit of my item, but now wasn't the time. Teá came up with the idea, if we focused our thoughts to Yugi, we might be able to stop Pegasus from reading his mind. It was a good idea that just happened to work.

Yami's POV

It was my turn, picked up a card from my deck and looked at it. I figured Pegasus would look in my mind for what it was, I was completely wrong with what happened.

"Let's take a look shall we." He said smirking. "NO. what, I cant see the card. This is impossible. My eye is being blocked. My powers are unstoppable. I should be able to see everything in your mind"

"Not anymore Pegasus. Not on our watch." Joey's voice said.

"You wont be able to do anything when we're here" Cassie's voice said

_Thank you guys. I always knew you had my back_

Pegasus was pretty pissed now that he couldn't see what was about to happen. I went ahead and played Mystic Box. It saved my Dark Magician who was attached to his Relinquished. It also placed his Jigen Bakudan where my Magician was. I used Brain Control to take control of his only monster, using Jigen Bakudan, who was still attached to Relinquished, as a sacrifice so I could play Dark Magic Ritual. It allowed me to summon the Magician of Black Chaos.

"Nothing can save you now" I smirked placing 2 more cards down. Relinquished was back under Pegasus

"Ha, you think you have this all figured out. Wait until you see this" Placing Thousand-Eyes Idol and Polymerization.

Yami managed to defeat Pegasus 2 turns later with a combination of Kuribo and Multiply. Thank Ra, Kuribo self-destruct on contact.

My POV

"Whoa, did you guys feel that" Tristan asked

"Yeah." We said.

"It feels like he's okay now" Teá said.

"Pegasus, we won" Yugi said

"Its impossible." Pegasus said. "I lost"

The shadow realm started to disappear and we could see the arena now. We all attacked Yugi, showering him with hugs. He won, he freaken won this. I knew he would cream Pegasus and his cheating way.

"This isn't over until Pegasus frees everyone" Teá said

"Lets go find that creep" I said turning to where Pegasus was. "He's gone"

"Why am I not surprised" Joey said

"He's going to get a foot up his ass"

"Hey" Bakura said waiving at us

"Feeling any better?" Tristan said

"Back to normal. I wasn't normal?" He said

"I don't think he knew what happened. That ring of yours was acting up and making you a freak"

"Freak? Oh my"

"Where is his ring now?" Yugi asked

"Gone, Cassie threw it out a window. It should be far from here with how hard and far she threw it. She has an arm I tell you." Tristan said

"I probably threw it further than you could." I said

"I guess its for the best that its gone" Bakura said.

"Hey watch Mokuba for us?" I asked

"uhh, sure?"

"Lets find this freak" Joey said.

"And kill him?" I asked smiling.

* * *

Yeah now you know the secret. theres a spirit in the belt.

Cleo: Sorry for never saying anything. Probably not the best time to admit things but now its known

Cassie:Its okay. Yeah I know.. im an evil child, but that's just how I am.

Bakura: so im a freak now?

*looks at him innocintly* love you Bakura. Reviews please?


	12. Chapter 12

As we arrived at a tower, we heard a scream.

"Did you here that scream!?" Joey asked as we ran inside.

"It came from the tower!' Tea exclaimed.

"It sounded like it came from Pegasus!" I said.

We stopped running, the guards walked down the steps and one had Pegasus slung over his shoulder.

"It's Pegasus!" Pegasus was groaning in pain.

"What happened?" Yugi exclaimed.

"It's none of your concern." Croque answered.

"oh look, we got a badass over here" I said putting my hands up

"He promised he'd free Kaiba and Mokuba's souls! He promised!" Yugi asked. Croque walked around us.

"Not my department or problem."

"Who or what could've done that to him?" Tristan wondered.

"I wonder what's in here." She said. "It's all about Pegasus! Listen he written about that lady!" I yanked the book back. "hey!"

"She seems to be very important to him." Teá guessed.

"My darling Cecilia," I started to read. "At last I finally found a way to restore you to this world. It's a elaborate plan but not one beyond my genius. It involves the Kaiba corporation and some ancient magic that I plan to harness when I obtain more millennium items."

Yugi held up the card that dropped out of the ground.

"I can answer that one." I said causing them to look at me. "Cecilia is her name. She and Pegasus were to be married but then she became mortally ill and erupted into a bunch of flower petals...literally."

"Cecilia, oh my lovely darling Cecilia, you know how I loved you since the first moment we met. So many years ago, I'll never forget that day. It was at a party at my fathers country estate! Anyone who was anyone was there. But by far, the one that impressed me the most, was you. Even though we were only children, I knew I was in love. We were drawn to each other and from that moment on, we were inseparable you and I. You inflamed my passions, inspired me to become a painter. And you were my favorite subject. We were so in love. And just when I thought things couldn't get any better, you agreed to take my hand once again! This time, in marriage. That was the happiest day of my life. But it seemed just as we said our vows, you were struck down by a devastating disease. And taken from me and this world. It was as if a blow has struck me from the heavens! I was filled with sorrow. From that moment on I could no longer paint! Unable to accept that we could never be with each other again, i scoured the world in attempt to reach you from beyond the grave. My journey finally brought me to the great pyramids of Egypt! I was about to embrace the ancient city, when fate intervened.

-Flashback-

_Pegasus ran towards the man who picked up the hat and took it from him, placing it back on his head. "Thank you." Pegasus said._

_"Stranger heed my advice." The man in the turban said. Pegasus gasped. "You have traveled far, seeking to heal the ache within your soul. Take great care. The seeking to heal a heart may bring only a greater heartache." Turban guy turned around and walked away._

_"Wait! How do you know?"_

_"It matters not. Go home."_

_"But I couldn't."_ I read. _"I realized that if he somehow knew of my pain. He could somehow help me heal it!"_

_"I followed him against his wishes, or so I thought. Although the passage seemed to lead to the bowels of the Earth, still I followed. And my footsteps lead me to a hidden crypt. Apparently hidden beneath centuries of civilization!"_

_"What is this place?" Pegasus wondered once he entered._

_"So, you chose not to heed my warning." Turban guy said turning around to face Pegasus. To men then grabbed onto Pegasus arms and he gasped struggling._

_"What are you doing!? Let me go!"_

_"I am the guardian of the Millennium Items." Shadi began. "Once this sacred place is discovered, the only way to leave is to be chosen. It must be your destiny!" Turban guy reached down to the statue that was on the floor that had eight holes in it. He picked the eye that was residing in the forehead._

_"But how can these 'Millennium Items' be part of my destiny?" Pegasus asked as Shadi made his way over. "What do you mean?"_

_"You will now be tested by the item itself. The Millennium eye."_

_"The eye itself!?" Pegasus exclaimed after the guard threw him on his knees. "But how?" The two men walked away._

_"Each Millennium item awaits the day for its fated possessor to come to claim it." He explained. "And punishes those who are undeserving."_

_"Punishes?"_

_"Now. If you pass it will empower you to see more than you ever seen before."_

_"And if I fail its test?"_

_"If you fail to pass the test then the only thing that awaits you is nightmares beyond your imagination!" He stuck the eye towards Pegasus's right eye and he screamed. Pegasus clutched his head in pain._

_"You have not descended into chaos and madness!" Turban guy exclaimed. "You are the chosen one!" Pegasus clutched his new eye and breathed deeply._

-end of flash back-

"But seeing you at that brief moment, gave me more hope than I thought possible! Even though you were gone from my world, there was still a way to reach you spirit. And i wouldn't rest until I found the way to bring you back. And once again, touch the flower that is your face. And gaze into your eyes once more." I closed the book and told them. "It goes on saying that he found a way. It involves combining Kaiba's virtual technology and the Millennium items to restore Cecilia." I placed the book down. Yugi found 3 soul cards, and they were blank. Pegasus must of released them.

After leaving the room, this guy appears. The man looked up at us, opening his blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked and Shadi widened his eyes gasping.

"W-What are you doing?" Yugi asked as we stepped back.

Shadi looked at me and told me to step aside and I did.

"I do not need to see inside your mind Miss Katz." He started, I was pretty puzzled with how he knew my name. "I have already looked into your mind. I know that you did not do anything wrong. I know that you did not do anything wrong. I am puzzled that your soul has 2 rooms"

I couldn't help but make a face. How does he know my name.

Shadi's POV

Then I placed the key on Yugi's forehead, and turned it. I entered a corridor with two doors. He looked at each one. 'This boy's mind holds two chambers, never have I seen such a thing.' I thought, ever so slightly confused. One door was opened and the entire room was filled with childlike or possibly childish toys. The other room was filled with many doors. I ventured through one door and nearly plummeted to his death. Yugi appeared and saved him. I returned to the real world.

Cassie's POV

"I'm sorry, I seek the criminal who has stolen the power of an millennium item." Shadi explained. "Combined these eight Millennium items would have enough power to control the world! Since, many evil men have ventured to gather these items for themselves."

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Shadi. And I am certain that we will meet again another day. But until then, stay true to your destiny. The fate of the world rests on both your shoulders."

"The hell? That guy kinda creeps me out" I said, unsure on how to react to what just happened.

"Yugi Muto" Croque said

"Yeah" He said

"I was instructed to give this to you." Croque said.

"What is it?" I asked

"It is the prize money from Joey and Yugi's duel and a card called the Ties of Friendship" Croque said

"Here Joey, the money for your sister's operation" Yugi said.

"Thanks Yug, but I don't deserve this. Cassie really deserves this. She should have won that duel" He said handing me the prize money.

"What? Joey you need this money for your sister" I said.

"No, keep it. I'll find another way to raise the money"

"So what are you going to do with it?" Yugi asked

"Im not sure now, but I have an idea" I said

The Kaiba brothers were cool and gave us a lift back to Domino. Then on one rainy night a few weeks later, things started to change, yet again.


	13. Chapter 13

Things get said here

Yami: Sush. youve revealed too much

Joey:Nice going smart one

* * *

A few days later at Yugi's place.

"Hey can I tell you guys something" I asked

"Sure what is it?" Yugi said.

"Something happened back at Duelist Kingdom that you need to know about. Joey, Yugi its not that, its something else." Everyone looked at me confused. "Its something that happened to me during the duel between Yugi and Pegasus." I paused.

_Are you sure you don't want me to tell them Cassie?_ Cleo thought

_No it's okay. I got it, but I will need your help. I'll say something to you when its time._

_Okay. You sure?_

_ Yeah. Sorry I'm not trying to be mean or anything. Its just I want to do this on my own_

_ Yeah I get it. You know what to do if/when you need me_

"Umm Cassie? What happened?" Joey said, I didn't know I was still silent. "What were you going to say."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I was going to say there is a part of me that is not what it seems"

"What do you mean?" Joey said

"Apparently there is a spirit within my belt, like Yugi and Bakura. I never realized that there was one within it until the duel between Pegasus and Yugi." I stood up. "I know we can trust her. Hey Yug can you make sure the spirit of the puzzle is paying attention too. Im pretty sure he wants to know too"

"I still don't get it." Joey said "How could you not known about it"

"I don't know, but there have been times where I feel a lot stronger than usual. That probably explains my grades." Cleo laughed and I smiled. "She never made herself known the last 8 years I've had the belt."

"Well can we at least meet her?" Teá asked

"One sec." I said closing my eyes. _Now_ I thought

Cleo's POV

_Now_ Cassie thought and I took control.

"Whoa" Tristan said.

"um hi" I said

"I don't think we ever got your name" Yugi said

"Cleo" I said

"All of this stuff is still creeping me out. It seems like every item has a spirit in it." Joey said.

"No not all of them. Just 3 of them." I said.

_Damn Joey just shut it already._ Cassie thought. I laughed at it

"Whats so funny" Tristan asked.

"Nothing" I said.

Then grandpa walked up wondering where we all were. He was quite shocked to see someone who looked like Cassie, but really wasn't her.

"Grandpa, this is Cleo." Yugi said hesitantly

"Hello Cleo, you can call me Grandpa" He said. "hmmm. Where's Cassie?"

"Umm. I'm kinda right here" I said, trying not to make a face. "Well sort of"

"I thought you were Cleo?" Grandpa said getting a better look at me. "No. it cant be"

"What is it?" I said, no idea where he was going with it.

"Do you happen to be the same Cleo that was married to the Nameless Pharaoh?"

"The same"

_And you don't even tell me_

"What? Then how are you here?" Tristan said

"Bound my soul to the belt, like the nameless pharaoh did, but slightly different." I said. _I didn't use my fucking name like he did_

"What?" Yami said

"My Pharaoh" I said bowing in respect.

We continued talking for several more minutes, trying to figure everything out. Well what we could. There's only so much I could and allowed to confess and grandpa's knowledge is only so much. Then grandpa asked if we could all come down stairs in a few to help move some stuff and we agreed.

_Here you go Cass. You can enjoy the rest of the day._

_You sure? You don't want to hang out with them longer?_ Cassie thought

_No. They are more your friends than mine_

_ Well they are your friends now too_ she smiled

My POV

_No they are more your friends than mine_ Cleo thought letting me have my body back.

As we were walking down stairs, it hit me that I never said what I was ever going to do with that prize money. I forgot, sorry. After moving several boxes, Joey started talking.

"Hey Cass, you never said what you were going to do with that prize money" Joey said.

"Your sister's getting that operation, Joey" I smiled

"No, really?" He jumped for joy hugging me

"Yeah." I couldn't breathe "Joey don't kill me. You're like crushing me"

"Oh sorry"

"I may not know her, but I know how much you would hate yourself seeing her go blind. She's going to be happy"

"You bet she'll be."

We all waked into the front of store talking about random stuff when the door opened. Well that was an unexpected surprise.

"Help me" The person said.

* * *

I hope you like it... Please tell me if theres anything i could do to change it.i know its short


	14. Chapter 14

Oh look nother update :D

* * *

"So the only way your bother can win is to win the game?" Yugi said.

"I came to you because I know you are the only people to help" Mokuba said

"We'll help" Grandpa said

"I don't know much about the prototypes. He spent so much time on them to make them perfect"

"There are others?" I asked

"Yeah, in his lab"

"We'll show them" Joey said

The 6 of us ran off to Kaiba's lab to rescue him with Mokuba leading the way. This is going to blow just as much as Duelist Kingdom. Too many freaken idiots running around this world. And some fence jumping, which was fun. Mokuba showed us the room where Kaiba had kept all the prototype pods.

"There are only 4" Tristan said.

"I know I'm going" I said pushing my way into one of the pods.

"Me too" Mokuba said

"I say Tristan stays" I yelled

"Why don't you Cassie" He said

"Well I am a better duelist than you"

We figured out who else was going and eventually made our way into the virtual world. None of us cared about the risks involve. I said to everyone fuck the risks cuz rich boy needs us whether we or he like it or not. After finding our way around we found some zombies. Joey pulled a stupid and kept attacking them. He eventually realized he needed a different idea and pulled Shield and sword from his deck.

"Oh yeah. I forgot I need to use this card on zombie monsters" He said.

"Nice one Wheeler." Mokuba said

We made an attempt to go through a desert, it failed so bad, so we went back into that town we were in to find that stand that sold cards. We no have enough money to buy cards or the card we need. We were told that we had to win some contest to get that card we needed. Joey took on the task of this match. His opponent was um someone named Madame Butterfly.

Yugi and I figured out that this Madame Butterfly person was actually Mai. Once Joey found out that Madam Butterfly was Mai Valentine, the three of us ran over to them and explained what happened to Kaiba. Offering to help, Mai got her Harpie Lady to snatch the Niwatori card from the Coliseum owner and the five of them ran for the desert. At the edge of the desert, Mai played the Niwatori card.

"yay more danger." I sarcassticlly said, we were about across the desert and were attacked by some sandstorm monster

"I play Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Joey said pausing.

"Look theres the temple" Mokuba Said

"Go drumsticks" Joey said

"Oh look, Joey named his chicken" I said

"It's a Niwatori"

"So its still a fucking chicken"

Once we crossed the desert, they reached the template at the Cave of Death. Inside they found themselves in a maze and were chased by Labyrinth Tank.

"yay were really going to die" I said

Yugi used Magical Hats to hide them and transport them to another part of the maze, where we met Iru and Edina. Iru guided the group to the exit, but it was guarded by Gate Guardian. Cool this bullshit again right? Yugi and Joey together Summoned Black Skull Dragon and equipped it with Dragon Nails, making it strong enough to defeat Gate Guardian. Outside the maze, a rescue party arrived and took us to the palace as a reward for saving Edina.

At the palace we learned that Edina was the princess of the land. Edina informed them of a ritual where they must offer sacrifices to the Mythic Dragon. We learn that Edina is to be this kingdom's sacrifice and Kaiba is to be another kingdom's. Edina tells them of a legendary flying machine which can access the castle where Kaiba is and how she believed that Yugi and his friends are prophesized heroes who will destroy the Mythic Dragon. Yugi, Joey, Mai, Mokuba and I agreed to help and were given hero costumes to wear. I felt so naked in my hero costume, short skirt like thing and a really revealing top. Everyone insisted it looked good on me. Joey on the other hand, had this fur like dress. He looked like a caveman.

"You look like an idiot" I laughed almost falling on the floor

"This is a garment of our national hero" Edina maid said

"Cassie make sure your boobs don't fall out" Joey said

"Hey stop makin fun of my boobs, just cuz they're small." I said

On one of the balconies, we were attacked by monsters that were after the sacrifice. Yugi, Joey and Mai unsuccessfully tried fighting them off. However Mokuba, who had previously swapped clothes with Edina, was kidnapped instead. While trying to find a way to save Mokuba, Yugi noticed a recent storm had revealed the outlines of the flying machine on the floor below them. Yugi asked Edina how long ago the legend involving the flying machine took place. With the unlikelihood of the machine still working and not enough time to dig it up, Yugi hinted to Joey that they needed to restore it to the condition it was 1000 years ago, prompting Joey to use Time Wizard to take the machine back 1000 years.

Yugi, Joey, Mai and I flew the airship up to the castle. Joey was insistent that he drive. On the way they were attacked by monsters, which they countered by Summoning their own monsters. Yugi was attacked while his Dark Magician was too far away to save him. However Iru blocked the attack, sacrificing itself. Yugi then played Swords Of Revealing Light to block the attacks. Angry over Iru's death, Yugi switched to Yami Yugi, who led the group to the castle. Our ship blew up on us before we made it to the castle, well that sort of this would happen to us.

We managed to find the Kaiba brothers and freed them. Then the real battle began with having to fight the Mythic Dragon, created by the big 5. The mythic dragon ended up being a monster named Five-Headed Dragon. It didn't help that we could only Dragon-type monsters. No joke how many times we made that mistake, no really I'm actually being serious.

Go figure Kaiba would summon Blue Eyes White Dragon on his first turn. Joey summoned Red Eyes Black Dragon, Mai summoned Harpies Pet Dragon, and Yami summoned Curse of Dragon.

"Shit, what one do I play." I said. "I play Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress"

Despite all of us attacking at the same time, it didn't work.

"One of you guys doesn't have any sort of dragon to attack or defend." The big 5 said. "Isn't that right Mokuba?"

"No, you wouldn't" Kaiba said

One of the heads on the Five-Headed Dragon attacked Mokuba, but Joey called for his Red-Eyes to defend. It caused him to lose all of his life points and disappear from the game. Mai and Yugi were the most disappointed out of all of us, I was sad but at the same time it game some sense of silence. Yugi came up with an idea of summoning the Black Luster Solider, but unable to attack. His solider was attacked, but Mai called her pet dragon to defend, causing her to lose like Joey.

"Looks like im not going to be around much longer. Sorry I tried, looks like its up to you" She said then disappeared.

"NO!" Yami screamed in anger. "I will avenge you and Joey. Please Kaiba we have to work as a team."

"Hell no" He said

"Come on Kaiba. We don't have much option" I said

"Pfft I can do this myself" Kaiba said

"Trust me Kaiba" I said

"Again, I can do this myself"

"We'll make it three now" The big 5 attacked Kaiba but Mokuba blocked the attack with his body.

"Its not you they want, its me" He said also disappearing.

"You assholes killed my brother. Now its time to pay" Kaiba said letting his anger get the best of him.

Right before Kaiba summoned his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, the big five attacked one more time. This time at my dragon, I was fucked either way. Kaiba and Yami stood there watching this happen. I fell to my knees, shaking after my life points his zero.

"Yugi, Im sorry. I let you down too." I looked up at him and one tear fell down my face. "I love you."

"Cassie. Don't go" He grabbed my hand. "Just don't, I need you"

"Im sorry." I looked over at Kaiba. "Fuck you Kaiba"

Then I disappeared into the emptiness of the virtual world.

* * *

Cassie: yep Joey would make a comment about my boobs

Joey: not sorry

you two. -_- thanks to The Queen of Water for comments


	15. Chapter 15

Yami's POV

"Yugi, Im sorry. I let you down too." Cassie looked up at me and one tear fell down her face. "I love you."

"Cassie. Don't go" I grabbed her hand. "Just don't, I need you"

"Im sorry." She looked over at Kaiba. "Fuck you Kaiba" Then she disappeared into the emptiness of the virtual world.

"Cassie, Joey, Mokuba and Mai I will avenge you all. Im sorry" I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh grow up" Kaiba said.

"All of them are gone" I said crying

"Im only here now to save my brother, nothing else." He said "Get up and fight"

"Summon your ultimate beast" I said wiping the last of the tears away.

"I summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I hope you know what you're doing" He said

"Ha our beast is still more powerful." The big 5 said

"Hmmm. The prophecy says that when heroes are together, they will create a monster powerful enough to destroy the mythic beast. Go Polymerization" I said, fusing Black Luster Solider with Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to create Dragon Master Solider.

Dragon Master Solider won the battle with the mystic dragon using dragon saber blast. It was one combination I never thought I would use. There was still one problem after the duel ended Cassie, Mai, Joey, Iru and Mokuba were still gone. Kaiba and I returned to Edina's palace, where she revealed herself to be the Mystical Elf. Edina thanked us and revived Mai, Joey, Mokuba, Cassie and Iru, and we returned to the real world.

Cassie's POV

"I think my big brother is going to kick your ass know for what you did" Mokuba said

"He's right. Lets get out of here" One of Kaiba guards said.

"We did it" I said.

"Everything cool now?" Mai asked walking out of another room.

"Looks like it" Yugi said

"Thank you guys, for everything" Mokuba said

"No problem" we said

"okay where's the bathroom. I really have to pee. I had like 7 sodas before I came" Joey complained.

"You would have to pee"

We all laughed and left Kaiba corp. to go home after that long day. What was going to be the next adventure of us, while at the same time not getting killed.

* * *

yeah its really short.. but i didnt want to reveal too much about whats going to happen next

Cassie: I would mouth off Kaiba

Yugi: Reviews? Comments on what could be better?


	16. Chapter 16

-Several days later-

"Good morning Yugi" Teá said.

"Good morning Teá and Cassie" Yugi said

Grandpa was sweeping outside his store muttering to himself. It wasn't unusual for him to do that, but this time he looked a little more pissed off.

"Whats wrong with him?" I asked

"I don't know" Yugi said.

"I've endured many things in my life, but this. A new game shop" Grandpa said

"New game shop" I said **Ha I stole Teá's line**

"They have no respect for the classics with their new fancy stuff" He said

"Wow a new game store" Yugi said

"Don't even think about it" Grandpa said

However we passed it on the way to school later. Yugi received a flyer for a new game Dungeon Dice Monsters, but Teá dragged him away after he blushed at the lady handing out the flyer. At school, we met the new student, Duke Devlin, the owner of the Black Clown. Joey was jealous of Duke's popularity and challenged him to a game of _Duel Monsters_. Yugi objected to the condition that Joey and Duke both use Decks from packs they open on the spot.

"Don't listen to his Joey" Teá and I yelled

"He's just trying to get into your head" I said

"Remember you have to do what he says if you lose" Tristan said

"Ewwww. No way" Joey said.

Joey lost the televised Duel and in keeping his end of the bargain had to do whatever Duke said. Yugi became disgusted after Duke forced Joey to wear a dog suit and behave like a dog, so he switched to Yami who challenged Duke to a Duel. Joey had to take orders like a dog. I am never going to let this one up. Duke accepted if they play _Dungeon Dice Monsters_ instead of _Duel Monsters_ and should Yugi lose he must relinquish his title of "King of Games" and give-up playing _Duel Monsters_. Cleo got pretty upset that everyone was risking something.

"You would lose Joey" I said

"What? I could kill you for that" Joey said trying to attack me

"Joey remember what happened to Bandit Keith at duelist kingdom" I said

"Yeah, what about it"

"I'll do that to you"

"What happened" Teá asked

"I kicked his ass for something." I said not being able to say what

"What did he do" Teá said

"Umm im not allowed to go there. Made a promise I would never say why" I said

Yami was getting off to a rough start; he was really unfamiliar with the rules. His chances did not improve as Duke revealed that he designed _Dungeon Dice Monsters_ with Pegasus' aid. Duke blamed Yugi for Pegasus' disappearance after Duelist Kingdom. His cheerleaders were really starting to get on my nerves; it looked like Teá was too.

"Will you shut it already? Damn, I think that's why I never wanted to be in cheerleading or have ever approved of it" I said

"Same here" Teá said.

"Come on Yugi" Joey said

"Shut up you dog. Dogs don't talk" One of the cheerleaders said

Several turns later Yami used his innate gaming skills to turn the tables on Duke. Eventually Yami succeeded in calling Dark Magician", which Pegasus had added to the game, and used it to defeat Duke. After the game, Duke, Yugi and Yugi's friends went to Duke's office. Duke lamented that his dream has been crushed as nobody would want to play _Dungeon Dice Monsters_ now. However Yugi assured him that it was a great game and his friends agreed. Duke apologized for how he had treated them and they agreed to be friends.

"I was such a creep today." Duke said

"I will agree with that, but I could see Dungeon Dice Monsters o be a success" I said

"Really? You think so. I thought it would be ruined because I lost on TV" He said

"Nah, it will be a success" Yugi said.

_You okay Cassie_ Cleo thought

_Yeah im fine_

_I still don't understand why Joey and Yugi risked what they did_

_Yugi had to prove he really was the King of Games. Joey, I have no idea._ I started to think. _You're such a dog Joey_ I thought to him

"Really Cassie? Did you have to" Joey said

I sat there and laughed. I got around to explain what I just did, Duke thought I was crazy until I did it to him.

_DUKE!_

I will admit it scared the shit out of him.

"Dont ever do that to me again please" He said after a few minutes of silence.

"No promises. But it does come in handy in certain situations though"

* * *

Cassie: I like being able to do that.

Joey: Shut it Cassie

Cassie: I will send your mind to the shadows

Joey: You wouldnt

Cassie: Yes i will

Hey chill it out both of you before i kick both of your ass'

Yami: Comments? what do you like about this so far?


	17. Chapter 17

Over the weekend Tristan, Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Teá and I went downtown to some water park. It was quite fun after everything we went through so far. Teá came over two hours before we were going to meet up. She was wondering what I was going to wear.

"Oh you should wear this one, Cassie. It would be really pretty on you" She said picking up a pink and blue bikini.

"Umm, no thank you. Unlike you I am not one that likes pink"

"Please, it would make me happy."

"Okay fine, if you'll shut up about it"

She was happy that I was doing something her way for once. It would only be a few hours I would have to wear it. We still had a little more than an hour until we would all meet up, Teá passed the time a lot quicker than I thought. Well she wouldn't shut up, but it did pass the time.

"Hey look, there they are" Joey said

"Hey guys" I said

"I really hope that isn't what you're swimming in, Cassie" Yugi said, everyone including Teá was already ready to get in.

"No, its under my clothes" I said

We found a spot to put our stuff and everyone except for me ran off to the pool. Tristan and Joey started fighting about who would get pushed in. I stood there laughing as I was changing. They eventually dragged each other in.

"You guys are such goofballs" I said walking towards the pool.

"You're one to. Whoa, you're bathing suit" Joey said blushing

"Yeah I know. I look hot" I said sarcastically, then jumped in the pool.

"Whats up with that one. I thought you would wear that blue one you had" Yugi said.

"You creep, you would know:" I said

"I have been to the pool where you live Cassie" He said.

The first hour or so we were in the pool people kept staring at me, well most people in Domino know I am one of those girls you don't mess with, or maybe it was what I was wearing. Bakura kept blushing at me; he did admit I looked good in it. Joey, Tristan, Teá and Yugi went over to the water slides while Bakura and I sat around and watched. I wasn't a huge fan of them and Bakura said he would freak out if he went on them. I think he didn't want to leave me alone. It was quite funny watching everyone go down the slides. Teá freaked out every time she went down.

"I've been meaning to ask you something" Bakura said

"What is it Bakura?" I said

"Your belt, its quite interesting. Where did you get it"

"My dad gave it to me 8 years ago. Why?"

"It interests me." His voice started to change "I want it."

"What? Bakura what the hell"

Then his Millennium ring appeared, I knew it wasn't good. That was when everyone was coming back from the slides. I started backed up towards the slides with my belt.

"Yugi." I paused, turned around and ran to them. "He's back"

"Whose back?" Tristan said

"The evil from Bakura's ring" I said

"I thought you got rid of it" Joey said

"I did."

"Cassie I demand a shadow duel now." Evil Bakura said throwing me my deck.

"Fine, you're on" I said

"One thing" He said, then out of nowhere the shadow realm started to appear.

"Cool" I said sarcastically

Evil Bakura and I made a deal that if I won he would let everyone and myself go, if he won, he would get my belt and all of our souls. The stakes of this duel were high. I was so pissed that this was going on, more than you can imagine.

_Cassie, let me duel. I don't know how well you can handle the shadow realm._

_Are you sure? The stakes are really high in this duel_

_ Yes, I can do it._

Cleo's POV

_Cassie, let me duel. I don't know how well you can handle the shadow realm._

_Are you sure? The stakes are really high in this duel_

_ Yes, I can do it._

"Bakura, you're going down" I said

"What is this?" He said

"I am the spirit of the Millennium belt" I said.

"Hmph. I'll go first. I place this face down"

"I play 7 Colored Fish in attack mode and attack" I said

The move destroyed Bakura's card. Ten moves and thirty minutes later Bakura was down to 500 life points and I was down to 400. So far it was the hardest duel that I have been in. I knew I was one or two turn away from winning or losing. The next turn Bakura placed a trap card, assuming I would place something that would use it. He was extremely wrong and I won by playing the Dark Magician. Bakura was pretty pissed that he lost, but he did keep to his promise, which was surprising. When the shadow realm dissipated, everyone was surprised that I had won the duel.

"So you're judging my dueling abilities" I said

"Um no" Tristan said

"You so are" I said

My POV

"You so are" Cleo said, was the last thing I heard before she switched with me. All I knew was that my head hurt. Like really bad, but it would go away in a few.

_See Cassie that's why I didn't want you to duel. _

"I think we should get food and go home. I know I really don't want to be here anymore" I said.

"Yeah I agree" Joey said

Bakura was sitting on the ground looking at us, unknowing of what just happened. It was creepy how he was just staring at us.

"What just happened?" He asked

"Im not going there" I said.

"You were a freak again Bakura" Tristan said

"Freak? Oh my"

"You really need that ring checked out. I really hope I never get into another shadow duel again"

"20 bucks saying it will happen" Tristan said

"Oh my god can we just get food now" Joey complained

* * *

There goes Bakura being a freak again -_-

Joey: When isnt Bakura a freak.

Cassie: So far i counted twice

Battle City coming up :D so going to enjoy that

Cassie:Nother tournament? :D


	18. Chapter 18

That Monday Yugi met up with Teá and I; and left for a soccer game. Yugi told us about the Yami Yugi; that he lives in the Millennium Puzzle, is worried about his destiny and has no memory of his past.

"Damn that really sucks" I said

"Yeah, poor guy" He said.

On the way to the soccer game, we bumped into a fortune-teller. Something was suspicious about this guy.

"You three, come here so I can tell you your fortune" The guy said

"Should we?" Teá said

"We have time" I said starting to walk over

"I will need an item from you two to start" The guy said, referring to Yugi and I

Falling for the disguise, Yugi and I reluctantly let him hold the Millennium Puzzle and Belt in order to read our future.

"hmmmmm" he said

"Im not trusting this guy" Teá muttered

The guy knocked over the table at Yugi, Teá and I and ran off with the Puzzle and the Belt. We decided to split-up to find him. In his search, Yugi and I followed a series of arrows, although he knew it was a trap, he felt that he had no other choice.

"This guy is suck a creep for what he did" I said running

"Yeah"

Yugi and I caught-up with the mysterious guy, who had the Puzzle and the belt bolted to a wall. The guy revealed himself to be Bandit Keith. He demanded to duel Yugi, but one the stakes were high because he had to save two items, and two something wasn't right about Keith this time. Yugi was unable to switch to Yami during the Duel.

"Who are you" Yugi asked

"My name is Marik. And I want your puzzle, but I have to win it in a duel." Possessed Keith said.

"Cool just one fucked up duel after another" I said. "I want my Belt back you ass"

"Hmph Yugi has to win it back" he said.

According to ancient rules, Marik had to win the Puzzle in a Duel, so he challenged Yugi to a Duel through Keith. Yugi was putting up a good fight, but it was harder for him because Yami wasn't there to help him.

"Yugi remember who you're fighting for. Believe in the heart of the cards" I said.

Yugi looked over at me and smiled. "Thank you Cassie."

Near the end of the duel Yami Bakura sensed an evil presence and pinpointed it to the Duel. Seeing Keith controlled, Yami Bakura used the Millennium Ring to break Marik's control. Keith struggled to resist being repossessed, but Marik took control long enough to have Keith smash the Puzzle.

"NO!" Yugi yelled

"What the hell, you fucker" I screamed

Bakura swung down from a rope, knocking Keith unconscious. I went over to where his body was and kicked his stomach, hard.

"And that was also from Duelist Kingdom, you asshole" I said.

Bakura and I collected a piece of the Puzzle and Bakura sealed a fragment of his soul inside it, before returning it to Yugi.

"Better shattered than stolen" Bakura said.

"Yeah" I said

"Is your Belt okay" Bakura asked

"Yeah."

Keith regained consciousness and continued to struggle with Marik's mind control, setting fire to the warehouse in his confusion. He looked like he was having a crap attack trying to break Marik's control. Unable to remove the piece of the Puzzle connected to the wall, Yugi stayed in the burning building to reassemble it. Joey and Tristan showed up to help, while Teá stood outside waiting for help to show up. We tried to get Yugi to leave but wouldn't without the Puzzle. Joey and Tristan found a pole and used it to pull the Puzzle out of the wall and the four of us left the burning building. After getting outside, with some help from Tristan, I passed out. Joey, Tristan, and Yugi didn't care about their injuries, but wanted to get help for me.

That night we were all in Yugi's room, he had to stay for the night. I was allowed to leave, despite having five stitches in my arm (really don't know how that happened), two more stiches by my ear, and some other problems. I was told there was no real point in keeping me for heat exhaustion. Joey and Tristan only came out with some bruises and cuts.

"What happened then, Cassie?" Bakura asked. "What you said to Bandit Keith about Duelist Kingdom"

"Im sorry. I cant talk about it." I looked down.

"You can tell, Cass. I won't kick your ass for this" Joey said. Everyone looked at Joey and I confused.

"The first night in Pegasus' castle something happened. Yugi came to my room all freaked out, and then Joey came looking for Yugi. Then Bandit Keith showed up as Joey and I were talking. Keith admitted to doing some stuff to Yugi. Then Joey was trying to hold me back from beating him up."

"I kinda thought screw it, he deserves to have his ass kicked' Joey said.

"So yeah, I went and kicked Bandit Keith's ass." I finished.

"What did he do?" Tristan asked

"Sorry. I don't feel comfortable saying what he did." I said leaving. "I'll see you guys later"

"Im sorry about what happened, Cass. Please don't leave" Yugi said

"Don't be sorry. You'd do the same for me"

To try and help Yami regain his memories, Yugi asked Teá and me to spend time with Yami. Teá recommended that exhibit at Domino Museum. He almost asked Teá out, but switched to Yami just before. Not expecting this Yami started shouting into the Puzzle at Yugi, until he was noticed by Teá. I felt like a third wheel, but that was normal for me. It wasn't uncommon for me to be that extra person to come along. On the date, the three of us learned from Ishizu Ishtar that Yami was once an Egyptian Pharaoh and that I was married to the pharaoh.

"That isn't awkward" I said.

"What is?" Teá said

"I was married to him" I said

"Well, Cleo was" Ishizu said.

"Whose Cleo?" Teá asked

"Really Teá you forgot already" She looked at me, confused. "One second" _Cleo? I need you_

_What is it?_

_Could you talk to people right now. They are having issues._

_Sure_

Cleo's POV

_Sure_ I thought before switching with Cassie.

I saw Ishizu bowing to me. It was quite awkward. She didn't have to, but I remembered that she was taught that.

"Hello Ishizu" I said

"My queen" She said

"Now I remember" Teá said.

"Go figure" Yami said.

Ishizu continued to inform us of Yami and my destiny. Then she said that Yugi had to enter the upcoming Battle City tournament to stop their new enemy, AKA her brother Malik Ishtar. **Malik is the same person as Marik, its not Yami Marik. Its just the spelling. But I will go back and forth between Malik and Marik. ** She told us that she showed rich boy (Kaiba) around not too long ago and it didn't believe what she said and that she gave him Obelisk the Tormentor, one of the three Egyptian God Cards.

_I know what he's going to do to do with it_ Cassie thought

_You would_ I said laughing

"Whats so funny" Yami asked

"Cassie's thoughts" I said

"You can hear her thoughts, like how I can hear Yugi's?" He said

"Yeah." I said

After the museum, the three of us walked into this arcade and Teá challenged this guy named Johnny to this dancing game. He kept trying to get her to back out because she won't win. Johnny tried to cheated during their round, but he ended up losing to me and Teá. It really was quite funny to watch him yell at us.

"I call for another round." He said

"Over my dead body" I said

We walked to the beach after that and enjoyed the sunset, its kinda girly but it was pretty. Yeah I know that's kinda weird even for me. Yami was telling us how good we were at that sort of thing. It was kinda cool, but all mushy at the same time. Teá kept hitting on him, it was extremely awkward. Then, Johnny showed up demanding a rematch.

"I'll give you a rematch" Yami said stepping forward. "But we do it my way."

"Im with him on this." I said also stepping forward. "Im not letting you do this alone"

"Back off porcupine head, you too shorty." He said

"We do this my way" Yami said. "May I finish him off for you?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Name your game freaks" Johnny said.

"The game is duel monsters and if I win you are to never bother any of us again." Yami said.

"Fine if I win I get to go on a date with you ladies"

"Eww" I muttered

Yami won the duel between him and Johnny. It was such a relief that Teá and I wouldn't have to go on a date with this creep. Teá and I kept laughing because Johnny tried leaving during the duel cuz he was losing. What a baby. I kinda wanted to mind crush him, but Yami wouldn't let me. We eventually caught up with Mai. She was telling us how much she already hated the competition for Battle city.

Then on every TV that was outside, Kaiba's face showed up. Kaiba started to tell everyone who received an invite to his new tournament and how everyone he invited was the best. He continued to tell us of these new rules and that we had to use his new duel disks.

"Every duel both players have to ante up their rarest card and at least one locater card. You need 6 locater cards to make it to the finals" Kaiba said

Then Kaiba appeared in one of his helicopters telling us that we have to register for the tournament and we have one week until it starts.

My POV

While talking with Teá, about _Duel Monsters_ at school, I was dueling Joey and winning, while Teá asked which card best suited Yugi, assuming he would pick Dark Magician. However Yugi explained that while Dark Magician is powerful, Maha Vailo better suits him, as it's not the strongest card, but it had hidden power. He would have liked to have picked Dark Magician, but thought it's better suited to the other Yugi. Joey was pretty pissed that he wasn't invited to Kaiba's tournament, it was funny to watch him bitch about it.

* * *

yay the start of Battle City well kinda...

Cassie: im so glad i didnt have to go on a date with Johnny

Teá: Yea

Comments?


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter i have no idea about.. it just sorta happened. Things come out of Kaiba that i never thought i would hear.. well in this case write but that doesnt matter

* * *

Kaiba coming over an hour before Yugi and Joey were to come over, to personally give me the Duel Disk and asks me to be a part of Battle City. I say yes but decide to lose early because I don't exactly want to duel. He asks me to come by his company the next day because he wants to show me something. I couldn't figure out why Kaiba kept blushing as he was talking to me. He gave me the duel disk for the wrong arm; whatever I would make it work. I didn't bother telling Yugi or Joey when they came by because we needed to get our duel disks, but they were suspicious that I already had a duel disk. I knew telling them that Kaiba came by would piss them off. When we got to the place to get the duel disks, Joey became upset that he couldn't enter and Yugi and I could. Yugi did defeat Pegasus; wait never mid it was mostly because Kaiba hated Joey.

"What do you mean I can't enter?" Joey said

"Well you only have one star"

"Kaiba fixed the results" Joey screamed.

"Quit having a cow" Tristan said

The guy giving the duel disks out looked back at his computer again and stared at it in shock. I think it was because Joey has a Red Eyes Black Dragon; it is a pretty rare card. The guy fixed the results so Joey could enter. After that, Joey ran off home to finish his deck before he went to the hospital to see his sister. It reminded me that I have to go by too because I never gave Joey the money for the operation.

I went over a while before Joey was to show up mainly because I wanted to personally give Joey's mom the money. Joey's mom was standing outside the room where his sister was, looking like she was waiting for something.

"Mrs. Wheeler?" I said

"Yes?" She said looking at me

"My name is Cassie" I said putting my hand out

"Yes, I have heard about you from Joey." She said shaking my hand

I pulled out the money from my back pocket and handed it to her, she was a little taken aback that I had the money.

"For Serenity's operation." I gave a half smile

"Thank you so much for this." She hugged me. "Would you like to meet her?"

Before I could say anything, Serenity came running out. She asked where Joey was. I told her that he was at home getting ready for a new tournament and he should be here soon.

"I never got your name" she said

"Cassie" I said

"The same one my brother talks about?"

"Yeah."

She proceeded hug me and tell me how much she admired me for what I'm doing. Then she told me how grateful she was for giving up the prize money for her operation. We talked for a while more, and I eventually told her I had to leave, but would make sure Joey would come over and would come back over in the morning. I was unable to get ahold of him, I didn't know why.

The next morning I left early with a backpack filled with spare cards, wallet with money, keys and my phone charger knowing that one I still had to see Kaiba and two, Serenity and I had an agreement. I didn't know what would happen while I was out, so I'd rather be prepared. My mom caught me as I was leaving wondering where I was going and when I would be home.

"New duel monster's tournament and I don't know when I will be home." I said putting on the duel disk.

"You're never home" She complained

"Neither are you" I said leaving.

As I arrived at the hospital, I see Joey running up with Tristan right behind him. I knew he fucked and fucked up big time.

"What did you do Wheeler" I said running up to him.

"I'll tell you later, I need to see her." He said

As the three of us ran up we see Joey's mom talking to one of the doctors, she was telling him to wait a few more minutes.

"Just a minute doc." Joey said

"Joseph" She said

"Yeah, let me take care of this. Serenity, its me. Let me in."

"No. you said you were going to be here last night. I was scared. I need you to help me through this." She started to cry

"Im sorry. I know I let you down. Please let me explain. I was on my way, like I promised when a bunch of creeps held me up downtown. All I could think of was coming to see you. They forced me into a duel and stole my best card. I managed to let down the most important person in my life. I must be the worst big brother ever."

"Joey" I paused "Don't blame yourself, its those thugs fault."

"Please Serenity. Come give your brother a hug"

Next thing we know she's comes running out of her room hugging Joey, crying. At least they made up.

"Its nice to see you Joey" Mrs. Wheeler said

I told them I had to go somewhere, but told them to call me with updates. Next thing I knew I was standing in front of Kaiba Corp. I was scared; I didn't know what Kaiba wanted from me. I took the elevator to his floor and walked out.

"I said no visitors today" He yelled

"It's Cassie" I said

"Disregard" He said walking over.

He placed a sign on the outside his door then locked the door. The silence felt really awkward, I wonder if he feels the awkwardness. He placed a hand on my face and look at me. I don't know what it was but despite the slight awkwardness, I felt slightly attracted to him. This was one of those moments you want to make a move but you don't know what to even know what to do. He leaned down and kissed me. I blushed and kissed him back.

"Sorry" He said backing off but keeping a hand on my face.

"Its okay." I placed a hand on his face.

He told me to follow him and he took me into this secret room that was right next to his office. He motioned for me to sit on the bed; I took of my duel disk and backpack before doing so and he walked into the bathroom.

"Awkward" I muttered.

_Are you okay?_

_Yeah. Im going to take the belt off for a while okay? I'll be fine_

_Okay_ she said as I took the belt off and placed it in my backpack.

Kaiba came out a minute later and sat on the bed next to me. He just sat there and stared at me.

"Kaiba, you okay" I said

"Yeah." He paused. "No. I cant keep doing this to myself."

"What? I don't think im following?"

"I like you"

I just looked at him is shock, I got what he said, but I just didn't know what to say. That was one thing I was never expecting to come out of his mouth.

"Cassie, please say something"

"Im sorry. I don't even know what to say" I said.

"No I'm the one that should be saying sorry. I was the one to say it." I leaned in and kissed him before he could finish.

Next thing I know he pushed me on the bed and lays on top of me, still kissing me. I was going to let what was about to happen, happen. All of a sudden he stopped kissing me and just backed off.

"I just cant. I don't want to hurt you." Kaiba said.

I had a feeling he wanted to have sex with me but it was too awkward for him to ask if it was okay to.

"Whatever you want to do, im okay with it." I said.

"Can we?"

"Yes"

* * *

Cassie: -_- i cant believe i did that

Kaiba: you agreed to it

Im still questioning this.. Comments?


	20. Chapter 20

The next day everyone had gathered for Kaiba's Battle city tournament. Then a blimp started flying over and Kaiba's voice said that it has officially begun. Also he said that the eight best will make it to the finals.

Not too much time later Yugi spotted Joey trying to get a rematch with the Rare Hunter who had won his Red Eyes Black Dragon. I was near Joey when he challenged the Rare Hunter. Yugi noticed his robes were the same as the ones Bandit Keith wore, while he was possessed. Seeker refused to face Joey again, but challenges Yugi to a Duel. Yugi accepts and switched to Yami, who won and took back Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon. The Rare hunter was cheating the entire time.

His cards were marked, so he would always know what card he was going to pick. All of his Exodia cards were the ones marked. Marik then used Seeker as his puppet to communicate with Yugi. He introduced himself, told Yugi how he's after the power of the pharaoh and warned him that there are more deadly Rare Hunters. It was creepy how Marik controlled them the way he did. Yugi offered Joey back the Red-Eyes, but Joey refused, saying he will wait until he's a true duelist before earning it back.

"You two are such good friends" I said.

"Whoa. When did you get here, Cassie?" Joey said

"I've been here the entire time. Saw the duel between you and the Rare Hunter. Then Yugi and the Rare Hunter"

Later on I saw Joey duel this guy named Espa Roba. The guy was a total fraud, Yugi seemed to agree. Though he wasn't fully with us, I saw him on a roof building. During the Duel, Mokuba caught Espa Roba's brothers helping him. He told the brother's that if they stopped cheating, he wouldn't disqualify the duel. Joey managed to win the duel, but not by much. Besides the locater card, he won Espa's best card, Jinzo. I will admit it is a good and useful card.

The next few hours seemed like forever, but I somehow managed to get two more locater cards but not so much useful cards. They were rare but I decided not to use them in my deck. I was kinda glad I had Exodia in my deck, but I never got all the pieces, at least I didn't need it. I got a feeling I would at some point.

_Ah shit we forgot about __Teá. Whatever_

_Cassie._

_What. I don't really care_

Yugi was lured into a tent by a harlequin and confronted by the Rare Hunter, Arkana. That was the last time anyone saw him.

Yami's POV

I faced Arkana in a Duel, where the loser's get sent to the Shadow Realm by energy disks. That isn't creepy. It didn't help that you're locked in place and needed a key to escape. I knew this guy was a cheat before we even started, on my second turn I played Card Destruction, knowing he had his Dark Magician in his hand. His plan was ruined, I laughed a little, despite having to get rid of my hand too.

Several turns later I managed to get his life points cut in half with my Dark Magician. Arkana kept screaming that I would be the one going to the shadow realm and that I should worry about myself because it's his show. It was his fault that he lost. On his next turn he managed to bring back a card from his graveyard. It was an obvious choice what card, Dark Magician. He continued to cheat and pry his way to victory. We had very similar strategies to get rid of the other's Dark Magician.

Arkana told a story of this girl that he was working with, how pretty she was and how he lost her after a horrible accident. He said that his master would bring her back if his wins this duel. His face was quite disfigured.

"Working with Malik will only bring you more pain" I said

Several turns later he played a card, Ectoplasmer, it lead to his downfall in just a few turns. He lost because of that card. As the energy disk moved closer to Arkana, Yugi then took over and saved Arkana from the energy disk.

Yugi's POV

Right before the energy disk got to Arkana I took control and pushed him out of the way. Then Malik took control of Arkana's body and started playing tricks on Arkana.

"Not even a cheat like you deserves to go to the shadow realm"

"What have I done? Catharine, I'm coming." He knocked the curtain that surrounded her, and hugged her. "Please stay and I will make it up to you"

Then the curtain fell from her, revealing her to be nothing more than a doll.

"I need you back with me. We can finally be married and forget all of this" He started to cry.

"Arkana, will you be all right?" I asked

"Arkana is gone. We meet again little Yugi. Im sure I need no introduction."

"Show your face to me, Marik." I said

"You will see when the time is right. Once I obtain what is mine and you know what I mean. The unlimited power of the Millennium Puzzle"

"No way Marik."

"Remember when I took control of Bandit Keith. I almost succeeded, but you were able to put it back together."

"Tell me why you want Yami's power"

"Because that power rightfully belongs to me. Once I have it I will be unstoppable."

"Just watch me Marik.

"My family has watched over the Pharaoh's tomb for centuries until his return. For what I should be the Pharaoh."

"Never"

"We'll just see about that. I was raised on the scriptures and learning all there is about King Yami and the shadow games. Your powers are your Puzzle and the 3 Egyptian god cards."

Marik continued to talk about how he deserves Yami's powers and his right to be king. He mentioned that his destiny cant be stopped. Malik said that another one of his mind slaves was already in Battle city and that he holds an Egyptian god card, Slifer the Sky Dragon. The he leaves Arkana's body and traps his mind in the shadow realm. The gang came running in right after and I explained what happened.

Back in Domino square, I saw Joey catch up with Weevil. He challenged Joey to a duel. I really don't like bug cards. Well, bugs in general creep me out. Several turns into the duel Weevil had summoned his Unlimited Great Moth, causing Joey to stress out more and me to freak out.

"Eww squash it, Joey" I yelled

"When did you get here?"

"Ive been here the entire time, you idiot"

Teá, Tristan and grandpa saw me and ran over, so the four of us can cheer Joey on. He managed to pull a fast one with a trap and magic card combo. The combo caused Weevil to lose his moth. He doesn't deserve to have that moth on the field, it was gross. Then out of nowhere Weevil summoned Insect Queen. If used correctly it is almost unstoppable. It lays these eggs, then once they hatch, the Insect Queen uses them to power up.

"Aww that's gross" I said.

"Im with you on that" Teá said

Joey ended up having a good turn despite leaving all of his monsters in attack mode, but apparently that was a part of his plan. He used a trap card called Magic Arm Shield. Later on in the duel Joey was down, and just unable to fight anymore.

"Joey remember who you're fighting for. Remember your sister needs you" Tristan said

"Yeah, Serenity needs you. Make her proud" I said.

"Just give up" Weevil said

"Joey Wheeler never gives up" He said pulling a card from his deck. "I place one card face down and summon Gearfried the Iron Knight."

"Troll dude. Gearfried is made of iron. You nimrod" I said

"Parasite parasite cant feed on certain cards. And you call yourself a bug duelist" Grandpa said.

During Weevil's turn, he tried to attack with his Insect Queen but was cut short due to Joey playing a trap card known as Grave Robber. It caused Joey to be able to steal a card from Weevil's graveyard and use it against him. Joey was smart and picked the can of aerosol card. From there Joey was able to win the duel.

"Cough up the two locater cards and your Insect Queen" He said.

"Have Mercy" Weevil said

"Pfft no way. You should have thought about that before you cheated"

"Hey, im going to go find Yugi. Someone needs to be cheering him on too." I said

"Be safe and try to get to the finals" Tristan said. "We don't need anything to happen to you"

"I'll be fine" I said running off "And I already have the 8"

Yami's POV

At the canal side, Yugi spoke with me about recent happenings. He seemed concerned as well. Then another Rare Hunter named Strings appeared. Strings was under Marik's complete control and dueled me. During the duel Strings played a card called Revival Jam. The he proceeded to play a card called Jam Breeding Machine. Strings eventually had three slime tokens and sacrificed them to play Slifer the Sky Dragon. Kaiba and Cassie appeared during the Duel. I was about to accept defeat when Kaiba started to tell me that I had to win

"When do you bow to your enemies? Find the weakness and defeat this clown."

Several turns later I played Mind Control; which allowed me to take control of one of Strings' monsters. I chose his Revival Jam, but I had a new monster on the field, it caused Slifer's second mouth to attack. A chain reaction started because Revival Jam can't be destroyed and Strings had this one card on the field that allowed him to pick the first three cards from his deck. Eventually he ran out of cards and I won the Duel, and earned Slifer the Sky Dragon through the Ante rule.

"Ha. Troll. Marik." I said.

Kaiba challenged me to a Duel on the spot, but Marik warned me that he was going to take control of Joey. I declined Kaiba's challenge as he had to find and save his friend. As I searched the city for my friends, with Kaiba's help, we found 2 more Rare Hunters, Umbra and Lumis for a second time. They had the balls to take Mokuba, which really went and pissed Kaiba off. Lumis and Umbra forced us into a shadow game. During the duel, I saved Kaiba's life points using Kuriboh and Multiply. Despite all of us losing our hands because of a magic card I played, it was to Kaiba's advantage.

He was able to play his Blue Eyes White Dragon. Several turns later, Kaiba and myself aren't allowed to sacrifice, but Kaiba figured out a way around it. He summoned Soul Exchange, causing my three magna warriors to be sacrificed so he could summon Obelisk the Tormentor. Umbra lost causing him to fall through and lose his mind to the shadows. Marik took over Lumis' mind and reveal that he has taken Joey, Mokuba and Teá. Kaiba and myself gaining enough Locator cards to qualify for the final and found out that Mokuba had escaped and found us. He also located Joey at Domino Pier.

"You have enough locater cards, Cassie?" I asked

"Pfft who cares if she has enough? Im the one that going to win this all" Kaiba said

"Yeah, I have enough, weirdly" She said ignoring Kaiba.

At the Pier, I was forced to duel Joey, who was possessed by Marik. Teá was also possessed by Marik; she would be crushed to death if anyone tried to help. Each player had their ankles chained to an anchor, which would drag them underwater to drown after the timer reaches 0. The only way for either player to save themself was to defeat their opponent, which would open a box, giving them a key. I made the first few of Yugi's moves, but Yugi insisted that he should fight this battle himself.

* * *

Cassie: Finals baby :D

Kaiba: Ah shut it im going to win it all

Stop being all cocky Kaiba. you wont win it xD that sounded sexual

Yami: Comments? questions?


	21. Chapter 21

Yugi's POV

I insisted to Yami that I should be the one fighting this duel. Through talking to Joey and using the magic card Exchange, causing him to see Red-Eyes Black Dragon to remind him of his promise to become a true duelist. I risked even giving him the Millennium Puzzle. I managed to get Joey's sub consciousness to ignore Marik's commands. Finally I managed to fully snap Joey out of Marik's control shortly before forcing himself to lose. With Joey back to normal, I told Marik that he was the true loser of this Duel. Yugi let his life point's fall to 0 and collapsed, releasing Joey's key.

However Joey managed to force the Duel into a Draw by commanding his Red Eyes to attack him, releasing my key too. Using the chain, Joey swung to my side of the field and grabbed his key, before the anchor dragged them both down. He unlocked me before he unlocked himself, while I floated to the surface and was brought ashore by Tristan. Joey never came back up when I did. Cassie ran over to where Joey's key would be with Serenity right behind her. Serenity and Cassie dove in with the other key to save Joey.

My POV

After what happened Joey apologized and returned the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi thanked Yami for trusting in him and Yami said that Yugi has taught him the strength behind kindness and that one day Yugi will surpass him in every way.

Yugi, Joey, Mai, Teá, Tristan, Duke, Serenity and I arrived at the Kaiba Corp. stadium for the finals. Ishizu arrived, though she wasn't dueling. She was there to make sure her brother was okay. Yugi was suspicious of the finalist Marik, who is under the guise "Namu". I didn't blame him, I was getting a bad feeling too about it and Bakura, who should be in the hospital. Teá cleared any suspicion of Namu, by informing Yugi of how he saved her, Joey and Bakura earlier. Shortly after Odion Ishtar, pretending to be Marik arrived, everyone boarded the blimp, where the finals took place.

As Yugi prepared for the finals in his room, I knocked and asked if I could come in. I didn't realize that we had to share a room. He was fixing his deck thinking about what cards he would need to face Marik. While Yugi worked on his deck reminded me that I needed to fix mine.

"You want to look through my cards to see if there's any you would like to use?" I asked giving a half smile placing my cards on the table next to his, unknowing my Exodia cards were face up.

"Nah I'm good." He paused looking at my cards. "Is that the Exodia cards that Weevil threw from Duelist Kingdom?"

"Yeah. You want them back?" I was willing to give them back if he wanted them.

"No, remember when I said you could have it. I meant it"

"Thanks Yug." I said placing the 5 pieces in my deck

"Where's your room?"

"I was told to go to this room" I showed him the paper with the room number on it.

"Looks like we're sharing a room."

"I thought I would have gotten placed with Teá, but i guess not." I wasn't trying to complain, it just was a little awkward.

"I think Bakura has come into contact with the Millennium Ring again" He said.

We were all called to this one room were we would be told who was fighting who. Yugi didn't seem to mind that I left my spare cards in his room. The finalists were Yugi, Joey, I, Namu, Kaiba, Mai, Bakura and Malik.

Yami faced Bakura in the first of the quarter-finals on the Dueling Arena. Yugi's suspicions were confirmed as they faced Yami Bakura. Bakura started a shadow game, but most of us saw that coming miles away.

"Cool story bro. Now get us the hell out of here" I yelled at Bakura

When Bakura was one turn away from winning with Destiny Board, the two Yugi's agreed that they had to use Slifer the Sky Dragon to defeat him. Yami Summoned "Slifer", but Marik switched control of Bakura's body from Yami Bakura to the good Bakura, who was too weak to withstand the attack. However Yami Bakura disagreed with Marik's plan and took control of Bakura's body. He invited Yugi to attack him, refusing to let his host die. Yugi won the Duel, knocking Bakura unconscious and in leaving him need of medical attention.

During the intermission before the next Duel, Yugi unsuccessfully tried to get Kaiba to make an emergency stop to take Bakura to a doctor. Yugi and I went back to our room and began examining his Deck. He was interrupted by Shadi, who told him how the Egyptian God Cards were created and why he must stop Marik from getting his hands on them. I just sat there looking at them.

"Cassie, you must at all costs try to make it to the final 4." Shadi said

"I'll try. Not going to make any promises"

"Its your destiny to help Yami defeat Marik."

"Like I said, not making any promises Shadi"

Right after Shadi left we were informed that the next rounds of duels were to be announced. This duel was between Joey and the fake Marik.

* * *

Another appearance from Shadi.


	22. Chapter 22

Things get serious here

Cassie: Shush

* * *

The second round of duels were about to start, everything isn't as it seems. Odion pulled some crazy moves and eventually summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra. Both duelists were down to just two hundred life points each. Then everything went wrong. Odion's Winged Dragon of Ra disappeared from the field, but left dark storm clouds. Out of nowhere lightning starting striking everywhere, and then hitting Joey and Odion, knocking them both out.

Odion was able to get up first and declared the winner, but immediately passed back out. Joey managed to get back up, no one knows how. Both of them shouldn't have survived that. Joey defeated Odion, just barley, but he survived that lightning attack. Odion who was still pretending to be Marik and exposed him as a fake, subsequently Namu was exposed as the real Marik. Right before Yami Malik took control, it looked like Malik was having a crap attack, but Yami Malik took control of his body. Marik confronted Yugi, saying the battle for the Pharaoh's power had just begun.

"Back of Malik" I said stepping in front of Yugi. "You'll have to go through me first"

"Stupid girl. I deserve to be Pharaoh, not him"

Later on we were all in Odion's room, talking. Joey admitted that he was able to get back up because he had a dream and all of his friends were there. That's what caused him to get back up. Then Tristan mentioned another one of Joey's dreams, something about pudding, underwear and a monkey. Then we realized Kaiba was about to pick the next round of duels.

The next round ended up being Mai and the real Marik. We knew this wasn't going to end well. He pulled a shadow duel. That was to be expected. I knew Cleo was watching. She looked at me, her face said it all. Mai wasn't going to win.

"Whats wrong Cassie?" Tristan asked

"I don't think Mai's going to make it out of this one. Cleo even agrees" I said looking down and unable to smile.

No matter what cards Mai placed each turn, Marik was one step ahead of her. It was really disappointing to watch. She had her strengths, but several of them were also her weakness. Marik pulled more shadow magic on her. This time with each monster she loses, she loses the memory of someone she knows.

First person from her memory to go was Teá. No matter how hard she cheered, Mai was just unable to remember her. Two turns later Joey and I were gone from Mai's memories. I don't blame Joey for being mad. He did love her, more than any other girl. When it comes to me, Mai and I did have a moment that no one knows about. Joey would kick my ass for what happened. Probably why I've kept my mouth shut this long about it.

Mai did admit she was used to being alone. Her parents were always moving and she never had any true friends. She also said her parents were always too busy to be with her. That was really sad. Mai managed to trade cards with Marik, so she was able to get his Winged Dragon of Ra. But when the time came for her to play it, she was unaware of the chant you have to say. During Malik's turn he used his Holding Arms and Holding Legs cards to stop Mai from using any of her cards.

"What kind of hologram is this?" She said

"This is a shadow game. Everything is real." Malik said

The cards attacked her life points directly, despite Joey calling out to her, she was unable to know who it was. Malik said the chant that was on the Winged Dragon of Ra and it became his once more.

"Ah shit" I said

"You said it" Joey said. "Yugi we got to do something about this"

"Marik, your grudge is against me. Leave her alone" Yami said.

"That's true. Im just having a little fun up here. We well duel when the time comes. I have been waiting for it for years. Cursed to carry the secret of the Pharaoh on my back. It has brought great honor for the Ishtar name, but it has done nothing but cause me great pain and suffering."

Joey ran up to the arena to make some sort of attempt to stop this duel. Even if it means using his own body as a shield. He didn't give two fucks if he would be disqualified. We all started freaking out when Marik called his God card to attack. Mai kept saying that Joey sounded like an old friend.

"Please Mai, you just have to remember" Joey said.

She was able to remember him, but not they were friends. Joey in his own way admitted his feeling for her. After that she was able to fully remember him and she demanded that they both leave. As Ra started to attack, she told him to leave but he wouldn't.

"Now Winged Dragon of Ra attack them both." Marik said.

Joey wouldn't move no matter what Mai said, he wasn't going to leave her. He wouldn't break a promise he made to someone. Yami ran up about to take the hit, but I followed and pushed him out of the way, taking the hit.

"No way in hell you're going to hurt them"

"Cassie" Joey and Mai said

"You ruined it" Malik said

"Marik you and your deeds will not succeed. I will protect everyone, even if it kills me. Your dark shadow powers will never penetrate me. I will shield everybody from your evil."

Everyone was in shock that I would do something like that. I didn't care, no one would fuck with my friends. Ra's attack eventually stopped and I passed out.

Yami's POV

"Marik! How many people do you have to kill before your satisfied" I said standing up and running up to Cassie, not taking my eye off of him.I kneeled next to her before anything else was said.

"Whats it to you" He said, unaware there was another spirit in the millennium item I had.

"Its my business when you hurt my friends" I said walking up to Marik.

Malik demanded that the round go to him.

"The round goes to Marik Ishtar."

"Lets see what the damage is." He started walking towards us. "I should send her to the shadow realm."

He proceeded to use his powers to freeze Joey and I in place and went over to where Mai was. Malik took back his god card and sent her mind to the shadow realm.

"This guy's psychotic" Tristan said.

We tried for several minutes to get Mai and Cassie up, but with no success. Then she woke up and we all were excited.

"You okay?" I asked

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine" She said looking over at Mai

"Mai's not though. Marik pulled some freaky magic on her" Joey said.

"Clear the field for the next round you geeks" Kaiba said. "Clear it so the torment can begin"

"Im sorry Mai. I tried." She said

Next round was Cassie versus Kaiba. Shit was about to go down.

* * *

Hope you like. -_- had to rewrite most of this chapter


	23. Chapter 23

"If contestant number 8 doesn't show in the next five minutes, an automatic victory will be awarded to Seto Kaiba"

"Shit where is she?" Joey said.

A minute later I came bursting through the elevator. All I could think of was damn it bladder why must you have had to pee right now, well better now than in the middle of the duel. Ishizu was watching, but talking to Yami. She was saying that I wasn't going to win.

When the duel began, I already had 4 of the 5 pieces of Exodia, off the bat I knew I wouldn't get the last piece. Kaiba went first, placing a trap card and a monster card. When my turn started I followed Kaiba's lead with playing a trap card and a monster card. I was able to get rid of Kaiba's Ax Raider with my Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Ring of Destruction combo. I knew I was risking life points but I was also able to get a direct attack to his life points.

Two turns later and two failed attempts to get the last piece of Exodia, my luck changed on my third turn. Maybe I doubted the heart of the cards, but I believed this turn and picked up the final piece. I placed the card with the other cards, trying to contain myself, but I started laughing to myself. Kaiba was going to really hate me.

"whats so funny. Just play your silly card so I can win." Kaiba said.

"You just lost Kaiba." I said trying not to sing can't touch this and dance to it.

"What do you mean?"

I held up the card I just picked up and showed it to him. I couldn't help it, I started to sing and dance to Cant Touch this.

"Hmph that's only one of the pieces of Exodia."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well you lose. I play all 5 pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One" I placed all the pieces on my duel disk. "Exodia, Obliterate"

Kaiba fell to his knees, as he watched his life points hit zero, confused on how he lost and how he lost in only a few turns. Everyone else looked at me in shock that I was able to pull something like that off. Kaiba was reluctant to give me Obelisk the Tormentor.

"Hand it over rich boy" I said

But he did hand it over.

"How did you do that" Joey blurted out after I got of the arena

"Yugi told me to keep the cards after I tried to give them back. Two separate times."

"Not that, how did you do that"

"Heart of the cards. It really came through"

After the duel between Kaiba and me, Ishizu came to Yugi's room. She proceeded to tell Yugi and I of the Ishtar family's history and gave him the Millennium Necklace, as he was going to need all eight Millennium Items to recover the Pharaoh's memories.

That night Yugi was woken by Teá, who reported Bakura has gone missing. Bakura who was possessed by the evil spirit of the ring was dueling Malik, to see who was the better. That and a shadow game, go figure that would happen. They saw him lose shortly after. Yugi didn't bother waking me, knowing I would most likely kill someone. No joke intended.

The blimp started shaking; no one knows what was going on. It felt like we were being pulled by something. It scared the shit out of almost everyone. Me, I would sleep through the first few tugs of the blimp.

The Battle City blimp ended up getting sucked into a mechanical fortress in the sea, by Noah Kaiba. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Teá, Serenity, Duke, Kaiba, myself and Mokuba exited the blimp, where we were greeted by a projection of the big 5, who explained that they got trapped in the Virtual World, after they failed to trap Kaiba there. For that they hate Yugi and his friends for helping Kaiba. Having Kaiba as a common enemy, Noah uploaded their minds into his computer system. Using an altered form of _Duel Monsters_, they planned to face the gang in order to claim possession of our bodies, so that they may exist in the real world

* * *

Cassie: what now i just beat the great Seto Kaiba

Well you had Exodia. What if you didnt have it

Cassie:I would still win.

Yami: Reviews?


	24. Chapter 24

The big 5 had us all split up and mentioned that there was a new dueling rule were we had to have a deck master. Joey was the first to go, Teá right after, then Serenity, Tristan and Duke together, followed by the Kaiba brothers. Leaving Yugi and myself as the last two to fall through the portal. It was a horrible experience going through that portal. Part of me was hoping that we would find everyone together after we exited the portal. That wasn't the case at all.

Yugi and I were transported to a pond, where he was faced by Gansley, who had taken the form of Deepsea Warrior. Before dueling Gansley, Yugi changed to Yami before the duel started. I tried to get in the duel too, but was unable to, Gansley said he wanted only to fight Yugi. Due to the new rule of needing a deck master, Yami oddly picked Kuriboh. I will say Kuriboh was really cute.

"Im already hating this place" I said

"You'll be next Cassie." Gansley said.

"No she wont, because you will lose" Yami said.

"I can defend my own ass Yugi"

During the Duel, Yugi noticed that their Deck Master, Kuriboh was trying to tell them something. As Yami was about to lose, Yugi took over and used Kuriboh's Deck Master effect to save them. Shortly afterwards, Yugi collapsed so Yami took back control and won the Duel.

I had a bad feeling that everyone else here was experiencing the same thing Yugi and I were. I just hope none of them would lose. Then it hit me, Serenity has never played the game. Lets just hope no one challenges her.

Kaiba's POV

After Mokuba and I went through this one door we some something neither of us were expecting. It was both of us as kids.

"Somehow Noah was able to recreate memories from our past." I said.

Noah continued to show us the day we went to that orphanage because our parents died. One thing I really didn't want to relive.

flashback

Then continuing with the events of the time, Gozaburo Kaiba arrived at the orphanage to perform a publicity stunt. I was 12 at the time, saw the chance to challenge him to a game of chess, with the stakes being that Gozaburo was to adopt me and Mokuba together, should I win. Gozaburo refused at first, but when Seto threatened to tell everyone he backed down from a challenge with a child, he submits. Seto won since he had already studied Gozaburo's chess methods. Gozaburo then reluctantly adopted both brothers.

When he adopted Seto, Gozaburo planned to only use his body as a shell for his son, Noah. Noah had been injured in an accident and had his mind uploaded into a virtual world, as he was unable to survive in his real body. Gozaburo also used Seto to motivate Noah to work harder. However, Seto proved to be more capable of running KaibaCorp than Noah. Gozaburo abandoned his idea to transfer Noah's mind into Seto's body and focused his energies in training Seto. Gozaburo forced Seto into a rigorously accelerated education program.

When Gozaburo asked my former self what he planned to do with KaibaCorp after he inherited it, Seto said that he planned to build a Kaiba Land theme park for underprivileged children. Gozaburo called this boring, but Seto protested that games purify the soul. Gozaburo was not interested as games cannot be used to rule. He couldn't keep up with the pace Gozaburo wanted me to study at. Gozaburo disallowed him from having weekends off. As Gozaburo said that discipline is the only way to crush your enemies, Seto protested that he has no enemies. Gozaburo insisted that he does and he must learn that he can't even trust Gozaburo. He ordered Hobson to confiscate all of Seto's toys, so that they won't distract him from his studies.

Mokuba hid his old Duel Monsters Deck in a hollowed-out book, including a drawing of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. He also left a note saying that their new family couldn't take everything away from them. My former self stepped out onto a balcony and vowed to get a real "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", one day.

Gozaburo brought Seto and Mokuba to a party he threw. Seto had achieved a name for himself as a prodigy. A German man introduced his son as a prodigy too. The son, Zigfried von Schroeder, whispered to Seto asking if they should spice things up. Then the lights began to flicker on and off. Gozaburo was astonished as the system was protected by a fail safe system. Zigfried whispered to Kaiba that he dabbles in technology. He said that spending all your time alone causes you to tinker in your own projects and Seto must understand.

On Seto's birthday, he was given 10 million dollars and was told that although he could spend the money any way he wished, he must return 10 times the amount in one year. Seto returned all the money within a single day. He did this by buying 51% shares of a small company that cares for its employees, Seto then made the president buy it back, under threat of it being shut down and leaving the employees jobless.

End of flashback

My POV

The Yugis and I entered a hallway afterwards. Although they were aware there were traps behind some doors, Yugi ran through one, after hearing Teá scream, but was thrown back by an attack. Yami draw the Level Star of the door to Yugi's attention, so Yugi Summoned a monster of a higher Level, Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress and has it launch an attack into the doorway. Then it hit me, Teá was experiencing this.

We entered the doorway and wound up repeating the same process. Realizing it was because they keep choosing the Level 1 door, they started attacking different Levels. The final door had the 2000 attack points, Level 4 monster, Flash Assailant, backed up with a series of face down Magic or Trap points. Yugi used Heave Storm to clear the face-downs and 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom effect to destroy Flash Assailant.

We arrived at the scene of Teá's Duel, but was held back by a wall of ice. Then out of nowhere Yugi's Dark Magician was taken from his Deck and Summoned to Teá field, after she played Sage's Stone. Attacking with Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, Teá defeated Crump, causing the ice around her to disappear. Yugi rushed to her aid and gave her his coat. Together we walked through the ice region, talking. None of us could figure out why this was going on. I gave up and gave Yugi my jacket, knowing he was cold. This is one of those weird times I had a long sleeve shirt on underneath my shirt.

We found a door and walked through it, taking us to a courtroom, where Joey was dueling Johnson. Joey ended up picking Flame Swordsman as his deck master while Johnson had Judgeman


	25. Chapter 25

Oh look another Virtual world. -_-

* * *

During Joey's duel, Yugi correctly suspected that Johnson had rigged the outcome of Joey's luck based cards.

"What a total cheat" I said

Then Noah appeared, no one knew really why he did. He tried to call off the duel because Johnson was cheating. Noah said that Johnson was tampering with Joey's dice rolls. Although Noah attempted to disqualify Johnson, Joey insisted that they continue with the game unrigged. I was pretty tempted to go over and hit Johnson upside the head. Apparently so did Joey, he mentions something about tampering with his face. Noah continued to say that he was more deserving of Kaiba Corp. than Kaiba. Joey, Yugi, Teá and I looked at him confused. After Joey won, he, Yugi, Teá and I exited though another door.

"This world is really pissing me off." I said

"Yeah. Its like they want us to lose." Joey said.

"Im really going to need some serious therapy after this" I said.

We managed to find our way to Duke, Serenity and Tristan's Duel against Nezbitt. Joey flipped out on everyone because his sister was dueling. One moment in the duel, Serenity almost lost. Tristan sacrificed his monster for her. Serenity and Duke managed to win all because Tristan sacrificed his monster to save Serenity. Nezbitt broke his promise to release Tristan if Duke and Serenity won. After the Duel, we tried to find Tristan's body, before the Big Five took it for themselves. It was impossible, the big 5 had already dumped his mind into a robotic monkey.

"I swear once we find Nezbitt, I'm going to rip his head off. Im going to make sure he's dead. That lying bitch" I said helping Teá hold Duke up

"Im with you on that" Duke said.

"Yeah, me too" Joey said. "Pretty sure Tristan would be too"

After we left the room we were in, we briefly met up with Kaiba and Mokuba, but were attacked by Nezbitt in possession of Tristan's body. Joey was all telling me to help Kaiba fight off Nezbitt.

"Im so going to enjoy this" I said cracking my knuckles

The real Tristan in the body of a robot monkey helped them fight the imposter. The monkey didn't do much, so Joey came in and the two of us tackled Nezbitt.

"Guys its still his body" Teá said

However Nezbitt kidnapped Mokuba. I started running towards the direction Nezbitt went.

"Get back here so I can kick your ass" I screamed.

Kaiba took off after him, leaving the others think about what to do with the monkey, not knowing it was Tristan. He almost ran us over. I didn't even get a crack at him. The monkey started freaking out on us. Serenity tried to hold it, but Duke was all don't touch it cuz it would be a trap.

"We could take him apart" Joey said

"Yeah. Unscrew his head and take out his batteries" Duke said

"And throw away all the pieces?"

We took a pick-up truck to go after Kaiba. On the way, they found out the robotic monkey was Tristan after he accidentally flipped a switch, allowing him to speak normally. After Tristan flipped a switch that allowed him to talk normally, he mentioned about being happy that Serenity was holding him. It was creepy as hell.

"That isn't creepy as fuck" I said.

"It is, but im okay with it. Its cute" Serenity said, continuing to hold the monkey.

Monkey Tristan looked pretty content with her holding him, while Duke and I were going to watch it, so it didn't try to do anything. We found Kaiba after a few minutes. He managed to get himself into a duel with Leichter. It was a gross duel, just because it was Kaiba. Kaiba was in a shit spot because Leichter's deck master was Jinzo. Kaiba kicked Leichter's ass with his Blue-Eyes. After the duel this tunnel opened. Kaiba ran through to continue looking for his brother. Yugi, Teá and I followed right after Kaiba to help him find Mokuba. There was no way I was going to Yugi go alone with Teá. She can duel, but she isn't all that great. The others tried to follow, but the tunnel disappeared, before they could enter.

Inside the tunnel Yugi, myself and Teá got separated from Kaiba, and found themselves in a simulation of Kaiba's mansion back when Seto Kaiba got adopted. We kept hearing a baby crying, but were unable to find it. The mansion was huge and empty, go figure it would be. We came across a rattle. It was kinda strange.

"I'd be crying too if I were in some creepy old house with no rattle" Teá said.

We ended up agreeing that there was no baby, and that it was just a sound effect, just to mess with us. Yugi found a picture of Kaiba's father, Gozaburo, with Noah.

Noah then showed the three of them a projection of the past, where Gozaburo showed Noah a picture of Seto, who Noah had to be able to compete with in order to run KaibaCorp.

"Again that isn't creepy or awkward" I said

Noah managed to get rid of the big 5 for now and transported Yugi, Teá, Kaiba and I back to their friends.

"You guys okay?" I said

"Besides the fact that Joey almost killing us with his driving. Im fine" Duke said.

Kaiba didn't believe that Noah was his step-brother. Cleo seemed to agree with Kaiba, seemed kinda weird, but whatever. Teá stood up to Kaiba, who was being a snot nosed brat, but that really was normal for Kaiba. Then we were confronted by the big 5, now all sharing possession of Tristan's body. They challenged Yugi to a duel. Joey argued that 5 against one wasn't fair so he joined in.

"Im in too" I said pushing my way up to where Joey and Yugi were.

The three of us teamed-up to duel them in order to win back Tristan's body. We risked losing our freakin bodies for him. We agreed that the big 5 would have 12000 life points while the rest of us only had 4000. It was horrible because the three of us had to pick new decks. I based this deck off of my other deck. So at least I have some familiar cards. Yugi picked Dark Magician as his deck master, Joey picked Flame Swordsman and I picked Dark Magician Girl. I didn't know what anyone had picked, but I managed to yet again get four of the five pieces of Exodia in my hand. Joey and I kept getting headaches because the five of them kept switching. Kaiba left before the duel got anywhere. We managed to win, the Big Five attempted to steal our bodies, but Noah took them away, along with Tristan's body, before they could.

"Our bodies would be attempted to be taken. Why didn't I see that coming?"

Since Noah designed the robot monkey, Yugi and his friends searched it for clues. Yugi pushed a red button, which transported them to a virtual Kaiba Land. From there we took a handcar through a subway and wound up on the scene of Noah and Seto Kaiba's Duel.

* * *

Yep -_- Tristan would have his body taken and mind placed in a monkey

Cassie: Saw that coming

Monkey Tristan: Hey cut it out *Monkey sounds*

Comments? questions?


	26. Chapter 26

Noah won and turned Seto and Mokuba to stone. This caused Yugi to get mad and change to Yami, who accused Noah of foul play, as he had used Mokuba as a shield to help him win. As Yami, he combined his Deck with Seto's and continued the Duel Noah gradually turned his friends to stone as Yami dueled. Noah left me for last, knowing somehow knowing Yami had feelings for me.

"Yami, you have to win." I paused. "For us."

Yami's POV

Watching my friends get turned to stone was the hardest thing to watch. He left Cassie as the last one to be turned to stone. I will admit to myself that to do like her, but I also know Yugi has feelings for Teá. I knew things had to be quiet about that. For Yugi's sake.

Yugi then offered me support and took me to his soul room. Inside he brought me to a room containing his recent memories, where everyone, who had been turned to stone offered their support. Back in virtual reality, I imagined Yugi's friends giving him the cards drawn by Card of Sanctity. With them, I Summoned Kaiba's three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" to win the Duel against Noah. I knew I had everyone with me, and the heart of the cards.

My POV

After the Duel, Noah attempted to steal Yugi's body and escape to the real world, but the power of the Millennium Puzzle forced him back. After Noah found out that Gozaburo had been using him, he tried to help everyone escape the virtual world and took them to a virtual Domino City. The group got separated and met-up again, minus the Kaibas. Having realized Noah double crossed them, Yugi started to blame himself for trusting Noah.

"Its not your fault Yugi. Everyone falls for something like that at some point." I said

"Please save it Cass."

"No Yug. Everyone fucks up. I'll admit it I've even fucked up. And quite a bit. More than anyone here knows"

Gozaburo had monsters attack us as we looked for a way out, but Yugi and Joey fought them off by Summoning monsters from their Decks. Noah, having stolen Mokuba's body and escaped to the real world, organized a missile attack to destroy the fortress, including the servers for the virtual world. After having a change of heart, he contacted the group and explained that they must get out quickly before the virtual world is destroyed.

Noah told us to go the arcade. Yugi, Duke, Joey fought and I off more of Gozaburo's monsters, while Teá, Serenity and Tristan went there. When we got to the arcade, Noah asked Yugi to go and get Seto before returning himself. Noah asked me to follow Yugi, more because he felt bad about what he did to me.

The two of us complied and went to the Kaiba Corp building, catching Seto shortly after he beat Gozaburo in a Duel. Once Kaiba saw us, he was pissed that we were there. Then Gozaburo took the form of a monster and chased us. Noah instructed us to jump off the building. That was a real scary thought, we would hit the ground. With no other option we complied and awoke in the real world, before hitting the ground. At least Noah came through with his promise to open a portal for us. Yay portals.

"That really wouldn't have been good." I said

"What wouldn't have been?" Kaiba said

"Hitting the freakin ground" I said.

Yugi, Kaiba, Mokuba and I ran to escape the fortress before the missile strike and were helped onto the moving blimp by Joey and Tristan, shortly before the fortress got destroyed. We barely made it but we weren't out of the blast zone.

After that, Kaiba insisted that we finish the Battle City finals. Go figure he would, he more demanded it. He kept talking about how pissed he was that he was already out. Then he went on about how the duel should have won and how he would have all the Egyptian God Cards.

Then we arrived at Kaiba Corp Island for the final rounds. Kaiba went on to tell us that this island was where the original Kaiba Corp started but he tore it down. As we all entered there was another prelim we had to go for. This time was different than any other. This determined who would play who in the next round. As we lose life points the terminal will move higher. The first 2 duelists to reach the top will face each other. You can attack whoever you want. There was one new rule; you can only have 40 cards in your deck.

Despite this only being a prelim round, it was not an easy duel. There was always that bad feeling in the back of my head of who would have to fight Marik. Everyone wanted to gang up on me, just because I was the only girl, but I held my ground and went and kicked Joey's ass.

"What was that about?" Joey said.

"Im just Dueling Joey." I said.

"Don't attack me then"

"Too bad Wheeler. Im allowed to attack whoever I want"

When the results were in, they were not pretty. One round would be Joey verses Marik. That left Yugi verses me. Yet again Joey did want revenge on Marik for what he did to Mai, so I don't really blame him for his choices. The next duels would determine the fate of the world. As of now, im really not liking how its turning out.

Yugi's POV

I was pretty upset with the results. I didn't want my best friend to fight Marik and risk losing his mind to the shadow realm like Mai did. Yami convinced me that Joey knows what he's doing and that he'll be fine. Then Yami got the idea to use the Millennium Necklace to see what happens. I then used it to look into the future, where they saw Yami and Joey preparing to Duel. Lets just hope that I really do duel him later on like the vision says.

* * *

yep this would happen

Cassie: What you going to do about me attacking you

Joey: Seriously Cassie.

Cassie: Yes.

Reviews?


	27. Chapter 27

Now sense the prelims are over, the semifinals start. Joey and Malik are scheduled to duel, leaving Yugi and I to duel. This was going to be a difficult duel; one because we both had God cards and two whoever won would most likely have to face Malik. Joey and Malik were the first to duel. Despite having time to relax, but also I knew I had to watch the duel. I knew my anger was going to go a wall if Joey lost.

"Hey, Duke, Tristan?" I said looking at them

"Whats up?" Tristan said confused

"Yeah, something up?" Duke said

"If Joey loses, I will need you to hold me back. Or things will get messy" I said

"Why?" Tristan said

"Its Malik were talking about. That is if you forgot what happened when he and Mai dueled. Do you really want a repeat of that."

"Yeah, we got your back. Right Duke?"

"Yeah"

Once the Duel started, Joey had that look where he didn't know what to really do. He managed to put a few cards down, at least he had something to protect his life points for now. Then Malik pulled the shadow realm in, sealing all of us in it for the remainder of the duel.

"You shitting me?" I said. "he would. Wait no I called that"

"Oh come on, again" Tristan

"Show some originality Malik" Joey said

Malik went on to say that the shadows wanted him. Joey tried to play it all Mr. tough guy, but I could tell he was slightly scared.

"What did I say, Joey" Teá said

"What?" Yami asked

"Im sorry Yugi. Joey and I had a conversation after Mai's duel with Malik."

Flashback

"I know I can beat that evil freak in a duel I could get Mai back." Joey said

"Are you sure about this Joey?"

"Ive never been more sure of anything in my life. I owe it to Mai and to myself to face Malik. If I back away from this fight now I'll never be able to forgive myself. I've made up my mind. I gave Mai my word that I wouldn't let anything happen to her and Joey Wheeler would never break a promise to a friend. So look out Marik, here I come."

End Flashback

"So Joey's trying to rescue Mai out there and nothing we say can change that" Teá said

"I thought so" Yami said.

Several turns go by and Malik upped the stakes by adding these energy streams. Every time a monster would go to the graveyard, the energy streams would sap some of our energy. It looked extremely painful. Malik seemed to take the saps of the energy streams better than Joey could. It was really disgusting to see Joey go through this.

He was able to get Jinzo in his hand, but decided not to use it. It was a real stupid choice; it caused Malik to be able to spring a trap on him. The trap sent this creature and it attached to Joey's monster. It saps 500 of the monsters power. I didn't realize I was looking really pissed off until Tristan and Duke both put a hand on my shoulders.

"Don't, not worth it" Tristan said.

Right as 500 points of Joey's monster left, he was sapped of energy. He fell to his knees, screaming.

"Fight it Joey" Yami screamed.

"You'll never break my spirit Malik. I ma.. I made a promise to Mai."

Malik pulled another trap and activated it, causing it to move one of his monsters to Joey's graveyard. That's not even the crap part of it; it takes one of Joey's cards at random every turn. He even loses life points if it's a monster card. If that were me id be screaming 'fuck my life'

_Cassie!_ Cleo thought

_ What?_

_Joey's screwed now_ she said looking at the duel through my eyes.

_Where have you been. I've been lonely in my head. I haven't really seen you around except that duel between Mai and Malik._

_Im sorry. I just have been trying to figure things out. I didn't want to bother you during the tournament. I owe you now. _

_ What have you been trying to figure out? If I may ask. _

_ I was trying to figure out how to help the pharaoh_

_ Yeah I know. Ive been slightly thinking about it too. _

Not realizing I had totally zoned out, I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders, trying to figure out whats wrong.

"Cassie. Cassie"

I felt someone slap my face. I blinked and realized Yami had done it.

"Sorry Cassie, I had to. You were really zoned out." He said. "Not the best time to be"

"Sorry." I looked puzzled at what was going on.

"Whats wrong?"

"I'll tell you later, Joey needs us all here"

By this point Joey was really screwed, Malik didn't have his god card on the field yet, but Joey's life points were already about half gone. Malik had sent more of those monsters on Joey's monsters, causing him to lose more strength. Malik was just one evil son of a bitch.

Joey managed to pull the card he needed, Gilford the Lightning. He was able to play it, there was some lightning and it almost hit Malik in the face. On Malik's turn, he had this creepy look on his face.

"He just got his God Card." I said, wide eyed. "He's fucked now. So very much"

"Ah shit" Tristan said.

Little did I know I was really, really wrong. Malik placed one magic card down and activated it. It was the magic card Monster Reborn. He summoned his God card. We all looked at Malik in shock.

"Son. Of. A. Bitch" I said with a slight pause in between each word.

"What kind of strategy is that? It has zero attack and zero defense." Yami said

"I'll activate Ra's special ability of instant attack." He said as his god card changed forms. "In this form he is unstoppable."

This duel was just all. You know. Freakin crazy as hell. Kaiba didn't give a shit about anything except his hands on the god cards. The rest of us didn't know what the hell to do.

"Cassie, Yugi. Watch now for in the next round one of you will face the wrath of Ra." Malik said laughing

Yugi and I stood there death glaring him, more of me doing it more than Yami was. Cleo felt my pain and could understand it.

_Cass this isn't going to end well. Please trade with me before you end up getting really pissed off_

_Yeah youre right. At least I will still be able to see the duel._

Cleo's POV

_Cass this isn't going to end well. Please trade with me before you end up getting really pissed off_

_Yeah youre right. At least I will still be able to see the duel._

I traded spots with her; no one seemed to notice except for Yami. He looked surprised to see me, but whatever.

"While your flame boiled chicken has none" I heard Joey say.

"You still don't get it little Joey. Like I said Ra has ability's beyond your understanding. And im about to unlock another of my monster's ability's. He can instantly destroy a monster, even though mine has no attack points. All I have to do is give up 1000 life points."

Malik used his God card and attacked Joey. The gang and I just stood there in shock, hoping he would survive that attack. It looked like Joey was in a lot of pain even though its just a bunch of holograms. Wait never mind, it's a shadow game, so everything is real. More or less.

"Come on Joey. Fight it" Yami said

Malik just stood there laughing at his pain and suffering. Not cool, just not cool Malik. He went on to say that Joey will be in the shadow realm with Mai shortly after the smoke clears. After the smoke cleared, Joey was still standing. It shocked everyone that he was still up. His energy was just barley there.

"You got to be shitting me" Tristan said.

_Joey. Don't give up. You just cant. You have to win this for Mai_ Cassie thought

"No you cant. You should be wiped out by now." Malik said

"In your dreams" Joey said.

"If he succeeds in attacking my life points I'll lose the duel and have to forfeit my god card." He said

"How?" Kaiba said unsure of what just happened.

"Come on Joey, play your next move to end this" Yami said

Joey was able to pick up one more card; Gearfried the Iron Knight. Then Serenity appeared as he was playing the card. He was unable to call an attack when he passed out. We stood there screaming at him to get up, but to no use.

"He has 30 seconds to get up" Kaiba said

"Fuck your rules Kaiba" I bitched

"Forget your rules Kaiba, he needs help." Yami said

Just as the 30 second limit was called, Mokuba jumped on the arena saying that he needs help. At least he considered Joey a friend. Malik was deemed the winner of the round. The rest of us ran to his side. Serenity was probably the most worried of all of us. I don't blame her. A few of us started crying, while Tristan looked like he was about to punch Joey in the face. Joey's mind was already lost to the shadows. I had a feeling Yugi knew what happened and was crying about it.

I was still standing near Joey when Malik walked by laughing and saying I would be next. He wasn't expecting to be punched in the face by me. Tristan got a good laugh because of it. We were informed that we had one hour until the next duel. On the way to the blimp I let Cassie take control; she was calm enough now to handle things.

My POV

Back on the blimp, we were all standing in Joey's room waiting for what the doctor was going to say. When he did finally speak, he said that Joey was fine and that there was no actual problem. No problem? His mind is in the shadow realm you moron. Ishizu tried her best to calm Serenity. It was horrible, we were informed that we can't get off the island because of engine damage.

After that I said I was going back to my room to quickly fix my deck. Little did I know things were about to change. It was not the way I expected.

* * *

Somethin weirds going to happen next chapter

Cleo: Sush you cant say anything. it has to be a surprise

I didnt say what was going to happen. Comments?


	28. Chapter 28

Yeah This chapter o.o Its all yeah.

* * *

Despite going to my room and only having half an hour until my duel, everything changed right before I left.

I was finishing up the last few details of my deck when I hear the door open. I was making sure I had all the pieces of Exodia and Obelisk the Tormentor in my deck. I didn't say anything because I thought it was Yugi or Yami. Then I hear this laugh; it was one type of laugh you hear right before something bad happens. I finally turn around, ready to defend myself, It was Malik. This was really not going to be good.

I see him pull his Millennium Rod out and point it towards me. I stared moving back towards the wall and he followed.

"Time to get rid of you" He said sending my mind to the shadow realm.

Cleo's POV

"Time to get rid of you" I heard him say, sending Cassie's mind to the shadow realm.

It was a horrible experience to watch. I saw her body drop to the ground and despite only being a spirit now, I kneeled next to her. All I could do was cry. Malik left right after he sent her mind to the shadow realm. I was unable to feel her presence, her craziness and everything else about her. I switched with her knowing that the duel was going to start soon.

I wasn't even able to get up. I just stood on my hands and knees, crying my eyes out. I didn't want her to be gone. I wanted to die, I can't live without her. She kept me a little more sane, but there was still a lot of craziness.

"CASSIE!" I screamed.

Two minutes later the door opened, I didn't care who it was, unless it was Malik. Then I would beat the living shit out of him. Then it would be his mind in the shadow realm and all hell to the body.

"Cass?" Yami said unaware of what happened.

"She's gone" I cried.

"What?" He kneeled next to me.

"Malik took her mind. Her mind's in the shadow realm."

"Im sorry"

I didn't say anything and put my arms around him, still crying. Yami wasn't expecting me to hug him, but he did hug me back.

"Come on we have a duel to do." He said after a few minutes of silence

"Okay" I wiped a tear away.

He put an arm around my waist to help me. When we arrived we only had two minutes until we had to start. It wasn't a concern of mine that I was still slightly crying. I really did not want to duel, but I knew I had to because it would be either Yami or me facing Malik in the next round. The rest of the gang had no idea what happened, but saw that something was really wrong with me.

"What happened to you?" Duke said

"Its Cassie." Yami said

"What about her? She looks fine to me." I death glared him.

"Malik sent her mind to the shadow realm" He said.

The three of them gave me a hug, telling me that everything will be okay. Then the round had to start.

During the duel, Yami played the magic card Exchange, because I played a card called Lullaby of Obedience, which allowed me to take his Slifer the Sky Dragon. Sense he played Exchange, I had to take one of his cards, I took his Lifeshaver card. The cool thing about this card is that the longer I have the card face down on the field, the more cards Yami has to discard from his hand. Two turns later, Yami managed to play a magic card that allowed him to summon any four star monster from his deck. Now he managed to have 3 monsters on the field, he was able to summon his God card.

This is one duel I didn't want to fight in the condition I was in. At this rate I was able to summon my God card, but I also had 4 of the pieces of Exodia. It was quite interesting to see which of our God cards were better. My monster was stronger despite Slifer's ability. It quickly wearied off when he played Pot of Greed.

Yami was able to weaken my Obelisk making Slifer stronger than mine. After that weird stuff started happening when Card of Sanctity was played. When Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon attack, this light started forming between them. Kaiba was saying that none of his equipment could do that.

Next thing I knew, Kaiba, Yami and I were transported to this ancient city. I had no freakin idea what the hell was going on. But it looked like we were transported to ancient Egypt. We found these statues of Obelisk and Slifer. It really was creepy.

"What the hell?" Kaiba said. "They look exactly like the cards"

The statues looked exactly like them. Then we were transported to this room. It looked like there was a battle going on. Like ancient duel monsters. It didn't help that one of the guys fighting the duel looked kinda like Kaiba, while the other one looked like Yami. Kaiba was thinking this was all a load of bullshit and wasn't real. Then the three of us were transported back to our time.

When we returned to the stadium, we looked at each other like what just happened. Kaiba still took it as a load of bullshit, but Yami and I agreed that it was real. Getting back to the duel, several turns later.

"You're going down Yug" I said pulling a card. _Please heart of the cards. Guide me_

"What do you mean?" He said confused. "I have my Dark Magician on the field and you have nothing"

"I have in my hand a card you gave me." I smirked. "I have Exodia the Forbidden One"

"You wouldn't use it. I bet you don't even have all the pieces" He said, confidently

"You sure about that" I raised an eyebrow

"Yes"

"Well sorry to break it to you Yug. I do have all the pieces in my hand. And you know what." He looked at me in shock. "I play Exodia the Forbidden One"

Next thing I know Yami's god card was back on the field. I didn't have a chance to attack. Then Joey appeared in the arena.

"No way" I said staring at Joey. "Joey what the hell?"

Yami turned around at stared at Joey, in as much shock as I was. Malik looked surprised and pretty pissed that he was there.

Yami ended up pulling a stupid, which was really unusual for him and ended his turn, causing his god card to go back to the graveyard. It was my move and I took advantage of it and attacked him with Exodia. Yami ended up pulling a fast one and used a trap card causing my move to backfire and lose the duel. Somehow the redirected attack knocked me on the ground, dislocating my elbow.

"Shit" I said putting my hand on my elbow. "That's going to hurt for a while."

Yami came over and helped me up; pulling on my dislocated my elbow. I screamed in pain and he thought he hurt me.

"Whats wrong?" He said

"Im pretty sure that blast caused me to dislocate my elbow." I lifted up my arm "Yeah its dislocated. Cool"

As Yami and I were walking down from the arena, Kaiba kept bitching that I was not complying with tournament rules. The one about having to give up your rarest card. I told him to fuck off and I would give it to him after my arm was fixed.

Back on the blimp, I was in the same room where Mai was waiting or the doctor to do something about my elbow. When he came in, he thought nothing was wrong with me. He made me take my shirt of, which was kinda awkward.

"Glad to see youre okay Joey. Damn it." The doctor kept pushing on where it was dislocated.

"Malik wasn't going to get me down." He said.

The doctor did say my elbow was dislocated and he had to relocate it. He tried to get to take my shirt off so he could fix it. I told him hell no because one my friends were in the room and two I don't feel comfortable doing that.

"FUCK" I screamed when he relocated it.

Me screaming that caused everyone, well almost everyone to jump. No one expected that at all. The doctor gave me some morphine to help with some of the pain. I really felt it when it started working.

"Woah. Hey guys. Damn" I laid on the bed, I looked high.

"Is she okay?" The doctor looked at me

"I dunno" Joey said, I started laughing out of nowhere.

"This is just what happens when you give me morphine" I said, trying to not laugh

The doctor wanted me to stay in the room for a while until some of the meds wore off, yeah im not going to listen. I pulled a card from my deck and handed it to Yami.

"Whats this?" he said taking the card

"I owe you it. I never gave you it after our duel. You'll need it to fight Malik." I sat up too quick. "Whoa head rush"

I managed to get my duel disk back on because Yami and Malik were about to duel. The doctor continued to protest that I stay until the morphine wears off, but I didn't care.

* * *

And this is why you shouldnt give people morphine *cough cough* Cleo *cough cough*

Cleo: Its not my fault. It messes with your head.

Cassie: yeah you should see what mom said that one time i was in the ER and i was given morphine. No it was never mentioned in this.

Do i really want to know

Cassie: Yes. She thought i was drunk.

why did i not see that coming. So yeah Comments? questions.


	29. Chapter 29

This chapter is all -_- i dunno

Yami: Come on at least have a positive attitude about it

Malik: Who cares. I deserve to be Pharaoh

Dont make me bring the shadows here Malik. I will send your mind to the shadow realm

Yugi: She doesnt own Yugioh

* * *

Yami and I made our way to the top of the dueling arena ahead of everyone else. Malik was already up there and causing more trouble. The good Malik took control of Teá's body while the evil one tried to banish him to the shadow realm. That weird glowy eye appeared on both Yami and I.

"That's enough Marik." Yami said

"It looks like I'll be able to get rid of you now" He started to say. "What, what are you doing here. I know I sent your mind to the shadow realm"

"You only sent one mind to the shadow realm. Two minds share this body" I said.

Then Marik started to bring the shadow realm in around us. Ishizu looked slightly worried.

"Humph. On second thought, I don't want to end this quite yet. That would be too easy Pharaoh. I have something more fun planned." He looked at me and left.

Apparently we had more time than I thought. Then we realized Teá was up here. At least she was okay.

"Pharaoh the good Marik still exists" Ishizu said

"Yes." He said

"You cant loose" I said. "I need Cassie back"

"Yes I know. I will make sure he pays for what he did to you"

"What did my brother do to you?" Ishizu said

"He trapped her mind in the shadow realm" I said.

She apologized for what happened. Malik and everyone else showed up for the duel a few minutes later.

"Marik you're going down. Just remember this creep plays by his own rules." Joey said thinking of Mai.

Right before Yami and Malik started dueling, Kaiba started to mention that he had a card that could help Yami win, and that is if he uses it at the right time. He was surprisingly kind enough to give Yami the card. Then the duel began.

"Wipe the floor with him Yug." Joey said

"Yeah remember who you're fighting for and believe in the heart of the cards" I said.

Marik brought the shadow realm again, but this time would be different than any other duel. Marik used his Millennium Rod to bring forth Yugi, Cassie and the good Malik. Cassie and Yugi were placed on Yami's side while the good Malik was placed on Marik's side. He said that whoever lost the duel, their counterpart would go to the shadow realm. Several of us were shocked to see Cassie up there alongside Yugi.

"CASSIE!" I yelled at her but she didn't look right. "Marik leave her out of this. This bullshit is between you and me"

"Leave Yugi out of this. This duel is between you and me" Yami said.

"The shadow realm will claim an innocent soul no matter what." Malik said

I started walking away from what was going on. _Im sorry Cass, Ive failed you_. It was hard to not cry. He has hurt way too many people.

"Whats wrong?" Joey asked

"He sent Cassie's mind to the shadow realm." I said. "Right before the duel between Yugi and I."

I fell to my knees unable to watch the duel. Not with Cassie's life at steak. I still blame myself for this. Joey pulled my up into an unexpected hug.

"It'll be okay. Yug will win this and get her back." Joey said

"We can do this. Ever sense we first met, we've faced everything together as a team. This shadow game is no different." Yugi said.

During the duel Joey and Tristan took turns keeping me on my feet. I had no energy to stay up. All of us had to be there for him. It was painful to watch Cassie go through this. Her body slowly going back into the shadows as Yami lost life points.

I looked up during the duel and see that Cassie is staring at me. And she's giving a half smile at me. Despite a good portion of her body gone, I knew she was coming around.

_Im sorry Cass. I love you more that anything. You are my best friend_. I thought, then feeling Joey tighten his grip. I knew he heard what I thought.

_I love you too Cleo._ She let a scream out when Yami kept Fiend Sanctuary on the field.

"Im sorry Cassie. I had to" Yami said

"Its okay. It was worth it" She said.

It was cool because he used the magic card Multiply and was able to summon his other God card, Obelisk the Tormentor. Tristan put Duke in a headlock because he was so happy. I don't blame him. We all had a feeling Yami was going to win now.

"Hey get a good look at Marik guys. He's so scared that his hair is standing up. Oh wait he always looks like that." Joey said.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I said

It was funny watching Yami attack Malik. He was pushed down to 700 life points. Malik pulled another one of his tricks, placing a monster card on the field that would take 300 life points per turn. Malik caused Yami's next attack to backfire causing him to lose 1000 life points, plus another 300 for his monster causing Yugi and Cassie's bodies to go to the shadow realm. Malik's good side took control of Teá.

"Please listen. You must over power my dark side and don't worry about protecting me." She said.

"Teá snap out of it" Joey said

"Theres no time. I borrowed your friends body in order to reason with you. Destroy my evil half and let the shadows take me. Im sorry Pharaoh. My family and I were charged to protect you until your return and I always resented this task. So he was born as a result of my anger. Now he must be destroyed and I shall go with him."

"Uh is Teá home" Joey said

"Marik don't do this. Please don't." Ishizu said

"Do what?"

"Surrender your own life, to stop him."

"Sorry sister. But there isn't another option. You must take him down. If destroying him means destroying me, then do it"

A few turns later Malik used another Monster Reborn to bring back his God card, but failed when he attacked. Yami brought back his God cards to the field. Malik managed to be able to repeat his turn and fuse himself to Winged Dragon of Ra. Yeah that wasn't creepy at all. Yami was able to destroy his slime card.

"Do it Yug." I said.

"I use the double sacrifice to unlock Obelisk's special ability." He said.

"Ha troll infinite power." I said laughing

Two more turns pass and out of nowhere Odion appears. After that Yami manages to win the duel, but just barely. After the duel, Malik said he had one more thing he had to show us. Next thing we know he's taking his shirt off. That wasn't weird. At least now Cassie was back where she belongs and not in the shadow realm. Kaiba thought he was still better that everyone and was all im going to blow this place up now. No, He was actually serious.

We only had one hour to get off the island and the blimp was still broken. After trying to fix the blimp we realized that there was a helicopter that was there.

"Cool guys. Why didn't you think of that sooner." I said.

None of us really cared that the Kaiba brothers were still missing in action, but who cared. Both of them made it out alive. When we arrived back in Domino, I was glad everything was over. Cassie was glad too.

"I guess I'll start. Bye everyone" Duke said.

"What?" Joey said.

"I cant stay in one place for too long." He grabbed Serenity's hand. "Goodbye Serenity" then left.

"Everyone's goin their own way" Joey said

"My turn." Mai said

"What your leaving too" Joey said

"Im a wonderer. Its time for me to move on."

"Don't go. You were like a sister to me." Serenity said

"Don't cry. I should be thanking you. When I was in the shadow realm you took care of me."

"Um Mai. Never mind" Joey said

"Bye guys" Mai started to leave

"Do something right for a change you idiot" Teá said

He ran off to talk to Mai. Don't know what he said or what not. But I guess it was important. After that we all went home for some good old relaxation.

* * *

joey needs to get his shit together

Joey: Shut it

Make me

Yugi: Forget it while those two fight. Reviews?


	30. Chapter 30

aww the battle city stuff is over. :( I actually enjoyed that. But oh look another update done in 4 hours

Cassie: You sicko. You only enjoyed it cuz my mind was in the shadow realm

no not true at all. it was al the weirdness that happened.

Joey: Well there bitching again enjoy the chapter and she does not own Yugioh

* * *

When I got home, go figure my mom wouldn't be home. She did leave me a note telling me that whenever I got home that I needed to at least pick up after myself if I made a mess. Good old mom. It was nice to finally be home.

_Hey Cleo?_

_ Cassie_ I didn't fully care what she had to say and pulled her into a hug. _Im glad youre okay now. _

_ What happened after Marik trapped me in the shadow realm?_

_ Yugi and I dueled, he won. Then went on to battle Marik. As you can tell he won. Can I ask you something?_

_ Yeah sure what is it. _

Then Cassie's mom walks in the house, calling out to me. Cassie and I traded so we wouldn't scare the shit out of her with an appearance change. She still didn't know about it.

My POV

"Yeah mom" I said walking out of my room.

"Oh youre home"

"Yeah?"

"How was the tournament?"

"Crazy. I did make it to the finals" I didn't want to mention that my mind was trapped in the shadow realm.

"How far into the finals did you get?"

"Made it to the semifinals"

"Good girl."

"Im going to bed."

I went back to my room and changed. I made sure I settled in bed with the Millennium belt so Cleo and I could talk.

Inside the Millennium Belt

"Hey Cleo"

"Cassie," She interrupted, "what did it feel like… when you were being pulled into the shadow realm… I mean… how bad did it hurt?"

My eyes saddened at the memory, but I held a strong expression for Cleo's sake.

"It really wasn't that bad."

"You're lying. I can read your mind you know." She was determined to get this subject out in the open.

"What does it matter? I'm safe now."

"But it was sheer luck that Yami won. If Odion hadn't awoken, you might not be standing here right now."

"You did all you could do, and it worked out anyway. Don't worry about it, I'm fine now."

"You don't understand. You were so vulnerable. For once I couldn't protect you, and you were in pain."

"Cleo… I can protect myself. You shouldn't have to feel so responsible of me."

"I know… It's not that I don't think you're strong… You are, I know this. But you're my friend. Not only that, but I'm in debt to you. I wouldn't know so much about my past by now without your support. Now tell me before I lose it, please; what did it feel like? Describe the pain to me, I just want to know."

I gave in. Normally, the she would know the answer through my thoughts later. But this was so stressful for her; she needed to hear it in person.

"It was… the most unbearable pain I've ever felt," I replied honestly. "I know it appeared that my limbs were being severed but… they were still attached. Just stretched and bended in the direction of the Shadow Realm. I probably made it worse by trying not to scream… but…" I couldn't finish the sentence

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay. You needed to know. Im sorry for worrying you so much."

"it's okay. Im just glad you're safe now. I don't know what I would have done if you never came back." She pulled me into a hug. "Probably suffered a lot"

"I don't know. I really don't know what would have happened. I know I would be upset to lose all of my friends and the people I love."

"What happened to Bakura? He like disappeared after Kaiba dropped us off"

"I dunno. I think that ring of his is what we should focus on cuz you know. It has that evil spirit in it. "

"You're probably right."

"I'll talk to you soon. I want to sleep now. Im still really exhausted. I love you" I said leaving.

"I love you too"

Real World/ Yugi's POV

That night at home Yami and I were talking about what had happened. Then he went and picked up Joey's Red Eyes. I knew what he meant, we had to duel him and see if he would get it back. I knew we would have to leave early for it.

The next morning as I was leaving Grandpa came out wondering where I was going. I told him that I would be back soon and that I had to go do something. I changed to Yami about a block away for the duel.

"We did it Joey. But theres still one thing left to do. I still have something of yours" Yami said

"Yep. And its time for me to earn it back." He said putting his deck into his duel disk. "Out of all the duels, this is the most important"

The Duel's outcome will be left unknown.

* * *

Joey: Aw what you dont know who won the duel

We all know Yugi won. Its almost impossible to win with someone who has the Egyptian God cards.

Cleo: Im just glad Cassie is back *Pulls her into lap+

Cassie: If you were a guy i would find it awkward if i was like

what like sitting in his lap and he had a boner

Cassie: Howd you know what i was thinking.

ive seen it before.

Joey: O.o

please review :D it would make me happy to know what you think


	31. Chapter 31

Cassie's POV

After class I saw Yami leave school, I didn't know why. I knew for a fact that Yami never switches with Yugi at school. Joey, Tristan, Teá and I found Yami walking towards the Domino Museum.

"Theres something I need to do and it might be dangerous." Yami said.

"Pfft screw the danger." I said. "We're here no matter what. No matter the danger. No matter what it takes. We're your friends, we believe in you when you have ceased to believe in yourself. We've been through so much shit together. Now its time to blow this fucker down! "

"Nice speech Cass." Tristan said.

"I didn't want to put you in harm's way." Yami said

"We're a team" Teá said

"Yeah. Like I said fuck the danger. We've done everything so far together."

We followed Yami into the museum; little did we know this adventure would be another living hell. Yami showed up the tablet of the Pharaoh. He held up the three god cards and the tablet actually froze. This dark energy started coming out of the god cards. We heard people screaming outside and ran out.

"Oh cool there are freakin duel monsters everywhere" I said

"Someones duel disk must have imploded" Joey said

"Looks like we're paying a visit to Kaiba" I said

On our way to Kaiba's we found Rex and Weevil, but they looked more out of it than usual. They kept mumbling about the age of destruction. We left before things got weirder with those two. There was a huge crowd in front of Kaiba Corp. So we decided to say fuck it with Kaiba, for now and we would come back later. We went back to Yugi's place knowing we wouldn't be able to get in.

That night at Yugi's place we were watching the news and they were talking about the duel monsters sightings. Grandpa was looking at the God cards in another room. The news station showed us an interview with Kaiba. He said that his company had nothing to do with what is going on. We all in a way agreed that the monsters were real. Then we heard Grandpa scream. We ran to the room he was in and he said that the God cards were gone. Joey and I were really pissed and ran out of the shop, ready to go kill someone. Then Obelisk The Tormentor was summoned.

"Oh that's just wrong." I paused. "On so many levels"

Then everyone else ran out to see what was going on. Then the Winged Dragon of Ra and Slifer the Sky Dragon were summoned.

"Dude. That's really really fucking wrong"

Then these three guys on bikes showed up saying if we wanted to have the cards back we had to duel them. I knew someone else was going to have a huge ass kicking. We followed their orders and went to the rooftop of this one building.

"Come down here and face us like a man" Joey said.

"Joey, he doesn't have the balls to be a man." I said laughing

Yami was forced into a duel with this dude. The guy kept saying that he was going to get the Pharaoh's soul. The guy's second turn came and he used the Seal of Orichalcos.

"That's not going to be good." I said.

Then this idiot duelist had the idea to summon a God card. He brought Obelisk the Tormentor to the field. We were all scared shitless.

"Dude. What the fuck? Kick his ass Yug." I said

"Yeah what she said" Joey said.

This guy started to lose it during the duel. He just looked really sick. I was hoping he would pass out just so the duel would end. Then this other guy and 2 of his friends who were watching from above said that he had trapped 2 souls in cards already. Sound familiar of someone else who did that?

"Ew don't remind me of Pegasus." I said.

Yami was able to get rid of Obelisk. He was able to kick this guys ass with his Dark Magician Girl. That meant that a soul was taken, at least it wasn't Yami's. It was creepy watching his soul leave.

"Hold on. Give me back those God cards" Yami demanded

"Sorry you didn't hold up your end of the bargain." Rafael said. "I released your friend's souls as a gift."

"Ew you released Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. Gross." I said

"I'll give you a gift. It's a gift that keeps on giving." Joey said

"I like that guy. He has spunk. Kinda reminds me of meself. Only dumber" Valon said.

Teá handed Yami this weird looking stone. It glowed and it reminded me of that weird eye that will sometimes appear on Yami and I.

We found Rex and Weevil and started interrogating them. I had picked up Weevil while Joey had Rex. It was quite funny for me because Weevil was going to get a beating from a girl.

"Take your paws off of me you Sasquatch" Weevil said

"Don't make me go all ninja on your ass" Rex said.

"Hey I got an idea dude" I said

"See how far we can throw these dweebs?" Joey said

"No wait. We got to figure out what happened" Yugi said

Joey and I dropped them and they said what happened. They said that their souls were taken by these guys in robes and that they used the Seal of Orichalcos. We left them after that and after a few minutes of walking this girl named Rebecca came up to us. She started hugging him and saying that she's missed her boyfriend. It really just looked like she was trying to get in his pants. Teá was really looking pissed; I was with her on that.

"Hey Teá?" I muttered as we were walking

"Yeah?"

"Lets get rid of her. And any other girl who tries doing that to him. So he's left to choose you or me." I said

"Sure."

We arrived at the museum where Rebecca's grandfather was; Yugi's was there too. Rebecca's grandfather said that he believes that everything that's going on is something relating to him

* * *

This chapter i dont know -_-

Cassie: How could you not know.

Just because

Joey: i wish we got to throw those dweebs

-_- oh Joey and his Brooklyn rage

Joey: Hey watch it

Hope you enjoyed it


	32. Chapter 32

yay more weird shits about to happen. and some bitchyness. Hope you enjoy

* * *

Rebecca's grandfather told us that he spent the last half of his carrier studying duel monsters. He said that in Egypt they played duel monsters but on a different level. It was real monsters and real magic. They could seal away these monsters in stone tablets and use them. Their magic almost destroyed all life and the Pharaoh stopped it all. Using his own name to stop it. He continued to say the he possibly found the great city of Atlantis and how it possibly existed before Egypt. He handed us several pictures of what he found. They looked like duel monsters.

Yugi handed Rebecca's grandfather the stone we found. Maybe he would know something about it. He held on to it, possibly knowing something about it. Rebecca and her grandfather had to leave and go back to wherever they came from.

"Good riddance." Tristan said.

"One clingy ass bitch' I said.

"You can say that again." Teá said.

_Please help me_ I heard a voice say.

I started looking around; looks like Yugi heard it too.

"What is it?" Joey said.

"I thought I heard someone call for help. Did you guys hear anything?" He said

"Nope" Joey, Tristan and Teá said

"I did" I said.

"Weird."

Yugi's POV

"Cant sleep?" Yami said.

"Yeah." I paused. "All I could think about is what Pro. Hawkins said."

"if he's correct this could be our toughest battle yet."

Inside the puzzle, several hours later

"What is it Yugi?" Yami asked

"It sounds like someone needs us"

We followed the voice to no success, and then we split up to cover more ground. No matter what door we opened we couldn't figure out where this voice was. We caught back up and started talking about there was no way to find what we were looking for. We eventually found Kuriboh, who led us to a room they'd never been to before.

We heard the voice again and followed it, causing them to be transported through a vortex to the Duel Monsters Spirit world. We found ourselves hovering above a castle. We flew down into it and met Dark Magician Girl, who told them that both worlds were in danger. She explained that the two worlds rely on each other for survival, but now a gateway has been opened between the two worlds and the great beast, who feeds on the life force of humans and spirits will consume them all. Yugi and Yami agreed to help them, so Dark Magician Girl took them to three dragons trapped in crystal. According to legend, three warriors should be able to free them. Believing Yugi to be one of the warriors, she instructed us to remove a sword from one of the dragons. We pulled the sword out, freeing the dragon, Timaeus.

I woke-up in my bed shortly afterwards. Then I saw a strange light phenomenon trapping monsters outside. I ran to the plaza to see what it was and met his friends there.

Cassie's POV

In the middle of the night I kept seeing this flash of light in my room and when I went to look, weird shit was going on. As I was trying to leave, my mom decided to go all bitch mode on me and tell me I cant leave.

"Mom I have to figure out whats going on. The gang might need me. And its like 2AM" I said putting my duel disk on.

"God your never home. It would be nice to see you more often."

"Bye I'll be home at some point." I ran out.

I ran to the Plaza and Joey and the rest of the gang except for Yugi were there. A few minutes later I saw Yugi run towards us. I guess he knew what was going on.

"What the hell's going on" Joey said.

"Shits getting creepy around here again" I said.

"Im pretty sure I know what it, and its not good" Yugi said.

We watched for a minute while these duel monsters get sucked into this crystal like thing in the sky. Then the crystals started falling off and out came this eye thing. It was worse looking than evil Malik's face. To tell you the truth evil Malik's face was pretty bad.

"What the fuck?" I said

"What the hell is that?" Joey said

"Im pretty sure it's the great beast we keep hearing about." I said

Next thing we know the giant eye thing attacked us with this giant twister. We all moved except for Yugi and he gets trapped in it. Next thing we know Yugi summoned this monster that no one knew he even had. He was able to get rid of the giant eye thing, for now.

We went back to Yugi's place as usual and sat around on his computer figuring out what the hell was going on. The news wasn't really much help. Then Grandpa comes in with a box for Yugi. Yeah this wasn't looking too good, not after the last time he came in with a box. Pegasus stole grandpa's soul. The box was from Industrial Illusions. Cool, looks like we're going to have another shadow duel.

"Ah shit. Don't open it. He could steal another soul again" I yelled.

"Duelist Kingdom all over again" Tristan said

"Burn it. Burn it now." I said

"Burn the witch." Joey said

"It's a box Joey. Not a witch"

"No one gives a fuck."

Yugi put the tape in and we all freaked out and grabbed onto something so he couldn't try to hurt us again.

"Greetings Yugi-boy. Its been so long. You never call, you never write. After all we've been through together you could of at least sent an e-mail" Pegasus started

"Yeah you can kiss my ass Pegasus." I said

"Now unless you've been living under a rock for the past 2 days. Im sure you're aware duel monsters suddenly run amuck all around this world of ours. Luckily for me, Kaiba-boy's been taking most of the heat on this recent state of affairs. Of course I know whose responsible for this. I must stop them. They are ruining the reputation of my game and I'm afraid that just not good for business. The only catch is, its too risky to leave you any information on this tape. So that means you will have to come see me in person"

"Say what?" Joey said.

"Yeah and take all of our souls" I said

"It's the only way to ensure complete secrecy. And last but not least I've enclosed a one of a kind card. JUST MAKE SURE YOU DON'T LOSE IT."

"Okay I wont." Yugi said

"It's the only way to enter my compound. Guard it with your life. They mustn't take it."

Yugi said he had to go. The rest of us said we were going to with him. You never know, he may just need us.

That night at home was a bitch for me. I was trying to pack for this next round of whatever the hell was going to happen when my mom came in yelling at me.

"Where you going now."

"To see Pegasus. He needs me and the gang now. More than ever." I said

"No youre not going."

I walked out of my room to go to the dryer and get some of my clothes out. Right as im trying to open the door she stands right in front of it.

"I said you're not going."

"Whats stopping me?"

"I am."

"You want to know why you can't" I said changed spots with Cleo.

Cleo's POV

"You still cant go."

I knew where Cassie was going with this, so I followed what she was going with it. I started bringing the shadows here. I couldn't help it. We're trying to get her to back off. Probably not using the smartest means first, but it didn't work that well.

"I don't care you are not going to see this Pegasus dude."

I started walking towards the closest door. When I got outside I faced the door and turned on my duel disk.

"This is why you cant stop me from going" I said

"Whats wrong with your voice?"

"I play Exodia the Forbidden One" Placing the 5 pieces on my duel disk.

Then out of nowhere Kaiba shows up.

"Whats going on here?" Kaiba said

"Whats it to you Kaiba." I said

"I see that you're having a little problem. Let me help you."

"Why should you help me."

_I swear this dude likes me_

_Pretty much_

"I play Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon"

The three of us are just standing there and Cassie's mom is still not backing down. I couldn't help but give a slightly evil smile.

_Don't kill her Cleo. But yes you can do that, but please don't kill her_

_ Yes I know not to kill her. Im just trying to scare her_

I started to bring the shadow realm here, like how Marik did. But I really wasn't trying to hurt her. No matter what she said I would make sure Cassie would be able to go.

"Okay you can go" She said.

Im pretty sure seeing two gigantic and ever so slightly scary holograms caused her to let me go. Either that or it was because two gigantic and ever so slightly scary holograms and the shadow realm there. After that Kaiba left, jumping over a fence. I walked back inside and grabbed a few things out of the dryer. Cassie's mom continued to follow me back into my room.

"What have you done with her?"

"I haven't done anything. I technically am your daughter."

"No you aren't. You don't sound like my daughter."

"Well technically yes and no. im really not. But we do share a body."

"What the hell?"

I explained to her who I was and why I was here. She had the right not to believe me, but whatever she left us alone. She looked like she was going to call the police or something.

My POV

"Nice job" I said

"Eh it was nothing. Go, finish packing, we do leave early" Cleo said.

"Yeah I know. Love you."

"Love you too."

Im so grateful to have someone like her around, she makes thing so much better. In a really messed up way. I finished packing and went to bed.

* * *

Cassie: Cuz this would happen

only to you this would happen. You would decide to use the shadows

Cleo: well it was Cassie's idea

Yami: well those three have a random discussion about that. Enjoy and review.

Kaiba: Stop making me so soft.

suck it Kaiba


	33. Chapter 33

Yami: *reads over chapter* you suck, you know that

Im sorry. Next chaper's going to be worse for you

Cassie: Why cuz i

SUSH WOMAN. keep your mouth shut. it has to be a secret.

Enjoy

* * *

The next morning we arrived at the airport, thanks to grandpa for giving us a ride. We owe him for that.

"Cool private jet" Tristan said.

"So why do you think Pegasus asked you to fly all the way out to see him?" Teá asked

"He may need someone to help him fight whoever this person is." He said

"Good thing I'm here" Joey said

"Ha no. Bitch please that's why im here" I said

"Is one of you Yugi?" one of Pegasus' guys asked

"I am" Yugi said

"Follow us" He said

We followed them to the plane. The plane was huge compared to the outside. This was going to be fun.

"I claim a window seat" I jumped into a window seat

"I bet they serve fancy food" Tristan said

We have a long flight ahead of us, all the way to San Francisco. I don't think any of us have been there. That and I have family there that ive never met. But that's not the point right now. At least we got food on the way over. It wasn't that bad, have had better and worse.

When we arrived, a limousine was provided to take them to the Industrial Illusions. Right as we were leaving we noticed an extra bag and said something about it. They left it for the lost and found. Inside the limousine, Yugi noticed The Eye of Timaeus lighting up as Kaiba freed Critias elsewhere. However the limousine took the group to a desert and the driver abandoned them at a gas station.

"Cool they left. Someone's ass is going to get kicked" I said

At the station, we were approached by another motorcyclist gang looking for trouble. Yami took control of Yugi's body, while Cleo didn't bother with me. She know I could handle my shit, for the most part, but with Yugi, he's still kinda innocent.

"I've got an idea" Joey said

"Like what? Run?" I said

"Yeah. RUN" He said.

They circled us and pulled out poles. Yeah they're going to hurt us, not over my dead body they are. I was about ready to shove my foot up one of these guys' ass. Then Mai appeared on a motorbike and fought off the bikers, causing a fire. Tristan drove the rest of us in the limousine away from the station before the gasoline pump caused an explosion. Mai also escaped on her motorbike and drove away.

"That was close. We almost died" Joey said

"Yeah." I said.

The limousine broke down, while still in the desert, leaving all of us stranded. Using Teá's femininity while the rest of us hid, they were able to hitch a ride from a truck driver to Industrial Illusions.

"Nice Teá" I said. "I don't think I would be able to pull that off, and Im a girl. It would just look wrong. On so many levels"

"How did you know that was even Mai back there?" Yami asked

"That's easy. She was carrying Harpies Ladies" He said.

When we finally at the Industrial Illusions headquarters, we were locked in by Mai.

"This would happen to us" I said.

She revealed that she was with Doma and had captured Pegasus' soul in a The Seal of Orichalcos card.

"ewwww gross." I paused. "He deserved to have his soul taken for what he did."

"Cassie" Yami said

"What, he does" I put my hands up defensively

Then Mai challenged Joey to a duel. Before the duel had even started, she used the Seal. We all had the feeling something bad was going to happen. During the Duel, Yugi's The Eye of Timaeus card once again lit-up as Joey was sent to the Spirit World to free Hermos. Joey went and played that card.

"Ha troll. This duel is over." I started to say

_Cassie_

_Come on. She betrayed us_

"Cassie come on." Tristan said

"Again she betrayed us."

"Again?" he said

"Sorry Cleo was talking to me."

After that Valon feared that Mai would lose, he broke-up the Duel and the members of Doma fled.

"Um. I think after seeing that, that dude likes Mai." I said

"Don't say that. I like her." He said

We made our way to Rebecca's house, with the help of Duke Devlin. But when we got there, their house was gone. And Rebecca's grandfather was kidnapped Rebecca flung herself around Yugi and explained what happened. The group went into Arthur's mobile home and discussed what happened. Rebecca returned the Orichalcos stone, Yugi had lent to Arthur. While the others prepared something to eat, Yugi and Rebecca stepped outside to talk. Rebecca showed Yugi a card and note from Rafael she found after the explosion.

Yugi's POV

Later that night, I borrowed Rebecca's horse, Copernicus. I didn't bother telling anyone where I was going; this was my battle and my battle alone.

Cassie's POV

Joey woke us all up, apparently not to long after Yugi left. Rebecca told us what happened, how Yugi wanted to fight to get Arthur back. Joey ran out to go look for him and we followed. We got right outside the door when we saw Arthur struggling to get back. Joey and I ran a head and barely made it when he collapsed. We caught him up with everything that's happened in the last few hours. Tristan, Duke, Joey and I left shortly after to go find Yugi. Leaving behind everyone else, we didn't need any more people than we needed to.

Yami's POV

At sunrise I managed to find the spot Rafael told me to go to left in the note. Only way to get across it is by a bridge. Rafael said that he had already released Arthur and insisted that we duel.

"Your friends aren't good enough" He said. "I need your soul to save the world"

"Save the world. Don't you see what you are doing is going to destroy the world. Or are you so insane that you can't tell the difference."

We started the duel like said. Something seemed off about him, and Yugi seems to agree. Rafael told us a story about 12 years ago, back when he was a kid, how his life was all good and stuff, then everything went wrong. He continued on about how his family was on a boat and it capsized. He lost his entire family and was stranded on an island for 3 years.

"At least on that island no one could walk out on me like my family did." Rafael said.

"How can you blame people" I said

"I said, People are evil"

Later in the duel he mentioned that was not going to use the card. Yugi was relieved when Rafael said that he had no intention of playing The Seal of Orichalcos in this Duel. However Rafael used Exchange to give the card to Yami later on. Yugi urged Yami not to use that card, no matter what happens and I agreed. However, we reached a point, where I felt he was going to lose, unless he played the Seal. Despite Yugi's objections, I played it and Yugi's spirit form left him alone.

Cassie's POV

"Do you see what I see?" Tristan said

"Is that what I think it is" Joey said

"The Seal Of Orichalcos" I said

We showed up to where the duel was a few minutes later.

"Yugi" Tristan said and Yami turned around

"No way. He didn't" I said.

"Why's that Orichalcos thing on Yugi's forehead" Joey said.

"I'm going to kill you Rafael" I screamed involuntarily shifting with Cleo.

Cleo's POV

"I'm going to kill you Rafael" Cassie screamed involuntarily shifting with me.

"hmmm looks like another important soul I have to take" Rafael said.

We slid down this incline and found Rex and Weevil standing there.

"You guys just missed the best part" Rex said

"Well why don't you two fill us in." Duke said

Joey freaked out on Weevil and ended up chocking him. Leaving Rex to confess what happened. Joey ended up letting his grip up and dropping him.

Yami's POV

Yugi was unable to contact me for the rest of the Duel, as he was trapped behind a seal. He unsuccessfully tried pleading with him to not sacrifice his monsters, including Dark Magician Girl. Using the power of the Puzzle, Yugi broke the seal that was holding him back and appeared next to me again. Since The Seal of Orichalcos only takes one soul, Yugi pushed me aside and let the seal take him instead.

"Yugi No." I said

"It only needs one of us. So Im letting the seal take me instead."

I passed out as the seal disappeared.

"YOU MORON!" Cleo screamed

Cleo's POV

We stood there watching the seal get smaller around Yami. It was a depressing sight to watch. He just couldn't accept defeat without the seal. We honestly thought we had lost Yami forever.

"Please Yugi, you have to get up" Joey said.

Next thing we know Rafael picks up Yami and gets in this helicopter. When he gets closer, he throws him at us, hitting Joey and Tristan.

"Get back here and fight me you asshole." I screamed.

Rafael looked up at Alister and came to some sort of agreement and allowed Rafael to fight me. He told me to meet him over this one hill in twenty minutes and left.

"You really aren't going to fight this guy are you?" Duke said

"Looks like I have no option now." I said.

_Cleo switch with me. Let me fight him_

_ No, this is my battle. _

_ NO! look at what happened to Yugi and Yami. I don't want that to happen again. And if something does happen I'd rather it be me cuz your soul is more valuable than mine. These guys wont be able to do as much with my soul as they could with your's_

"Cleo?" Tristan waived his hand in front of me. "You in there?"

"Sorry. I looked down.

"Whats wrong?" Joey asked.

"Nothing."

"Spill it" Duke said. "We all know something's wrong."

"Its about Cassie." I paused. "Shes scared about the duel."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked

"She doesn't want me to do it."

"Look he's waking up" Duke said.

"You okay?" I tried not to make a face at him.

"He's gone." He said crying.

There was only one other time I personally have seen him cry, and it wasn't good then. I doubt it's good now.

"How'd you do it. How'd you outsmart him?"

"I didn't outsmart him. Yugi's gone" He continued.

"I don't get it. How could you be talking to us if your soul is gone" Joey said.

I put my hand over my mouth, understanding what just happened and looked at Joey.

"They took the real Yugi." I paused trying to hold back the tears. "They think they got the Pharaoh. This duel is on. I'm going to kill Rafael now."

"YUGI!" Yami said dropping to his knees, crying even more now. "Come back. I need you. Yugi"

Before I went anywhere I know I would let Cassie duel, so I swapped with her.

Cassie's POV

I started to walk off in the direction I needed to go; I didn't care what was about to happen to me. I was hoping by winning the duel, he'd release Yugi's soul back to us.

"Where you going?" Yami asked, still crying

"I have a duel to attend" I said.

"Who?" He said

"Rafael" I said.

"No don't go. Don't duel him"

"I have to." I turned and faced him. "Will you come with me though?"

"Why him?" Joey said

"He's the only one I fully trust with a Millennium item."

"Okay. I'll go." Yami said, struggling to stand up.

Five minutes of walking and we arrived to the spot Rafael told me to go to. He was already there waiting for me. I stopped and turned to Yami, slightly unsure about me next few sets of moves.

"Whats wrong. Are you thinking of backing out?" He said

"No im not backing out its just."

"What is it?"

I hesitated for a moment, then sighed and took off my Millennium Belt and handed it to him.

"Cass what the hell are you doing?" He said.

_Im sorry Cleo. I have to do this. _

"Please just take it. I don't want her to know what im about to do. Or cause her any harm." He took the belt from me

"What are you doing?"

"Whatever happens to me, take care of her. I didn't want her to know that if I did lose this duel for her to worry about me."

"You wont lose. Just believe in the heart of the cards."

"Yami I want you to promise me something."

"Yeah, what is it."

* * *

Oh look a promise. :(

Yami: i miss Yugi

. i know, I promise he'll come back.

Cassie: You told me to shut it

yes i did. Please review :D comments make me happy


	34. Chapter 34

Yeah. i actually cried writing this chapter

Joey: you're weak

Fuck you Wheeler, so in a later chapter you lose yours

Cassie: *reads chapter* The fuck?

Enjoy

* * *

"Yeah what is it?" Yami said.

"If I do lose my soul during this duel, please be strong for Cleo. I want you to at least make sure after the duel to make sure the belt it touching me so Cleo can take over."

"Why don't you wear it during the duel?"

"I don't want her to see my pain if he plays the card."

He agreed to the conditions, not really wanting to but he knew that it would give some protection for her.

"Its on now Rafael" I said.

"Another soul for the great beast"

"Yeah and it will be your's"

On his second turn, he summoned the Seal of Orichalcos and from there the duel went downhill. No matter what cards I threw on the field to protect myself Rafael was able to easily get rid of them. Not to mention that his monsters had a 500 attack point increase.

"Cassie Don't give up" Yami said. "Believe in the Heart of the Cards"

Three turns later, Rafael is attacking for the last time with his Guardian Eatos. My life points dropped to zero and I dropped to my knees.

"Hmmm looks like your soul will finally awaken the great Leviathan, Queen." Rafael said walking closer.

"Youre wrong." I looked up at him. "Im not the queen."

He was shocked that he was deceived like that. He took off right after. The seal closed in around me and Yami ran as close as he could get to me.

Yami's POV

Rafael was shocked that he was deceived like that. He took off right after. The seal closed in around her and I ran as close as I could get to her.

"Cassie don't go. I need you." I placed his hands on the seal

"Im sorry Yami. Please forgive me. Im sorry I let you down."

"I love you. Just don't go on me."

Next thing I knows the seal is gone. I sat on the ground next to her and held her soulless body in my lap crying. I knew I had failed so much. I knew we would have to return and confront everyone about what happened. That and I would wait to give her the belt back. It was difficult to bring her back, not so much her weight, it was her height. She is several inches taller than me, but I made it work.

Joey and Duke were the first out when the two of us returned. Joey, Duke, Tristan, Teá and Arthur came out right after. I was still fighting back the tears.

"What happened?" Duke said

There was a good twenty feet between us when I started to stumble, next thing I know Duke has a hold on me while Tristan had Cassie.

"Seriously what the hell happened after you two left?" Tristan said.

"Cassie went on and dueled Rafael, to try to get Yugi back." I could say anymore or hold back the tears. It really was all my fault

"And?" Duke said

"She lost" I said through the tears

Tristan looked down at her, understanding why now. His face said it all. Rebecca ran out of the trailer and hugged Yami

"I knew you would win" Rebecca said. "So how'd it go?"

"Not good. We have a problem on our hands." Joey said

"Yugi didn't win. And." Tristan paused, still holding Cassie.

He was unable to finish the sentence and just looked down at her.

"And what?" Rebecca said. "Whats wrong with Cassie?"

"She went and battled Rafael. And it didn't turn out well." Joey said

"Yugi is that true? "Rebecca said

There was a slight silence among everyone. No one really knew what to say.

"Yugi talk to me." She said

"They got him. They got Yugi and Cassie." I said thinking back to what happened.

-Flashback-

Since The Seal of Orichalcos only takes one soul, Yugi pushed me aside and let the seal take him instead.

"Yugi No." I said

"It only needs one of us. So Im letting the seal take me instead."

I passed out as the seal disappeared.

-End Flashback-

"I know this whole thing is my fault. I'm the one who unleashed the magic that took Yugi and eventually Cassie."

"You knew that card was evil and you still played it anyway. If you were a brave pharaoh, you would have never done something like that to poor little Yugi." She started to cry again and hugged me. "This just isn't fair. How could you. It should have been you"

"Now hold on" Teá said

"Oh Teá" She hugged Teá

"She's right" I said

"Whats done is done." Joey said.

"Not yet Joey. There's still one more thing I have to do. One promise I made and it's a promise I made to Cassie." I said walking over to Tristan.

"Well?" Joey said.

"Tristan can I have Cassie's body?" I asked

"Yeah sure why?" He said hander her over

"I made her a promise I have to keep." I paused trying to collect my thoughts. "Can I have a few minutes alone?"

"Yeah sure. Come on everyone back in the trailer. Give them some space." Joey said.

After everyone was inside I let out a sigh and put Cassie on the table. I knew I had to keep my promise, so I took her Millennium Belt off of me, placed it on her stomach and placed her hands on it. Today has just been too much on me. First losing Yugi, and then having to watch Cassie lose too. Just the pain of it is too unbearable. I'm sorry, more than any of you will know.

"huh, Cassie? Cassie where are you. Why cant I hear her thoughts." I heard Cleo say, unknowingly knowing my eyes were closed.

"Yug what the fuck happened to her?" She said "What did you do"

"I didn't do anything. She." I couldn't finish

"What did she do." She snapped

"Her…. Her soul is gone" I said.

She gets up and grabs me. She was pretty pissed about what I just admitted.

"I blame you"

"Why me. It was her idea. She just made me promise her that if anything were to her that I would protect you." I said remembering back to that promise.

"Why didn't she take the belt with her? I know she handed it to you, but I don't know why." She put me down

"Back to the promise. She didn't want you to see her suffer. Im guessing she was trying to protect you from being taken."

"Im sorry. For the way I just treated you." She said.

"Its okay. I don't blame you for being mad. I still am blaming myself for what happened."

Cleo's POV

"Im sorry. For the way I just treated you." I said.

"Its okay. I don't blame you for being mad. I still am blaming myself for what happened." He paused. "Its all my fault. Its my fault that he's gone."

I see Joey run out of the trailer and practically shoved Yami to the ground. I guess he heard what happened.

"Get a hold of yourself man." Joey said.

"Joey." Teá said.

"If we're going to rescue Yugi and Cassie we got to move ahead. So pull yourself together. We got to figure out this Dartz guy is and where he keeps these souls."

"I've been suggesting that sense day one" Duke said.

Tristan went and hit Duke for saying that. I went up and did the same thing, well he deserves that.

"This happened because I couldn't control my anger and if we cant stop fighting amongst ourselves, the Orichalcos will have won." Yami said.

A few minutes later we were all back inside the trailer discussing our next plan of action. More or less speaking. But when have any of our plans actually worked.

"So they want to rule the world, we've dealt with that before" Joey said.

"No Joey, This time things are different." Yami said.

"They aren't just talking, they're actually doing it" Tristan said.

"But we know how to stop them." Joey said

"We got to go to the source and stop them" I said

"Right now they have Yugi and Cassie. But I'm not going to stand here and goof off, im going to take action." Joey said

We started talking about the ruins and that we could just go to them to find what we need. Then Rebecca showed us that they are gone.

"Don't give up so easily" Arthur said. "I could help you find what you need."

"Really?" I said

"From what I could figure out these people could be descendants of Atlantis. " He said.

"You sure?" Tristan said.

He continues to say that these people could have destroyed their history to hide something. From the history he did know, Atlantis was extremely advanced and one day an evil king called forth an evil creature. The king drew his strength from a strange stone and the stone drew its strength from another world. We managed to figure out that there are copies of the Atlantis history at a museum in Florida. There's just one problem, we don't know how to get there. We video called Kaiba, not expecting to be able to get through.

"Make it fast Wheeler" Kaiba said

"wow he took our call" I said I rolled my eyes. "Shocker"

"What do you want" Kaiba said

"We have information about that biker group. If you give us a lift to Florida, we'll fill you in." Joey said

"So what's it going to be" Tristan said

"Time is running out, those freaks defeated Yugi and took his soul."

I face palmed at his statement, while Tristan pulled Joey into a headlock.

"You moron. You were supposed to keep your fucking mouth shut. Fucking bitch" I said

"You cant keep a damn secret" Tristan said.

"Please disregard my last statement" Joey said

"Whatever Kaiba doesn't even believe in this stuff." Tristan started to say

"Yeah it's some kind of hocus pocus mind trick" Duke and I said at the same time

"Hey you two sound exactly like him" Joey said

"Yugi lost." Kaiba screamed slamming his fists on his desk. "Yugi gave his crown to some nobody. Nobody deserves that title but me"

"Hold on" Yami said

"No I don't want another word of it. You're a disgrace to the game" He said hanging up on us.

"Now what?" Yami said

"I say we catch the next flight to Florida." Joey said. "We all go sept gramps"

"Yeah you shouldn't go in the shape you're in" Rebecca said.

"Duke you should stay here and watch the Professor" Joey said.

"I'll book our flight and we'll take a train." Rebecca said

The train is such a bad idea, so bad. The next morning Duke dropped all of us off at the train station. Teá tried to beg Duke to go instead of her, but he said no. He had to keep an eye on Rebecca. We had to keep her at home; the professor said that it shouldn't be our responsibility to watch her.

"Come on weirdos we got to go now" I said

On the train, Yami and I sat there in silence, still torn up about what happened the last few days. Teá tried to get us to talk, didn't work out so well. It was started to get on my nerves, but I didn't want to be rude and say something.

"I'll be back." I stood up and started to walk off.

"Me too." Yami said and followed. "Im sorry Teá"

Yami and I stood on this little platform right outside the car we were in. Im pretty sure he was thinking about what happened during that duel. I don't blame him, I was thinking back to what he said about the duel with Cassie. I missed her so very much. He missed Yug too.

"I've lost him forever. Im sorry Yugi" He sat down crying

I sat down too, and stared at him; unsure of what to even say to him.

"Yami im sorry."

"Don't be. Its my fault."

"I blame myself for Cassie being gone." I put my head between my knees.

"Don't blame yourself. Its my fault that she's gone. I'm the one who unleashed the magic that took Yugi and Cassie."

After a few minutes we got up to return to the group. The train was completely empty when we found everyone.

"I bet those crazy freaks are on board." Joey said.

We started to run off to find one of Dartz's people, when the car we were on and the one in front of us started to move apart. Yami and I were already on the next car when Teá screamed for us. Yami managed to convince Teá to jump while Joey and Tristan were trapped on the other car.

"Get help." Yami said.

The three of us made it to the front of the train and tried to get it to stop, but a huge problem came on the way. His name is Weevil Underwood.

"This isn't good. It aint good at all" I said.

"What do you want with us worm boy" Teá said

"I know something he could do" I muttered.

"What did you say." Weevil said

"Suck my cock!" I screamed.

"I want a rematch with the King of Games" He said

"Oh cool we got a moron up here" I said

"You crazy?" Teá said.

Yami agreed to duel Weevil, while things turned from shit to Im going to rip your damn head off if Yami loses. Weevil apparently was a part of Dartz's little freak group. He all and goes and plays the steal your soul if you lose card. Im pretty sure Teá was going to kill Weevil; I was really with her on that. He almost killed Teá and I by playing that damn card. Later in the duel Weevil pulled a huge stupid by saying he had could bring Yugi back and it was on the card in his hand. It was a huge fraud.

"That's really fucked up you little dick." I screamed.

Yami managed to win the duel, but at what cost. We'd get Weevil back after everything was over, so I didn't really care. We almost died because the train went off the track. I blame Weevil for this, despite his soul being gone. It went over a freakin cliff. We blacked out right after we landed.

* * *

. now you know why i cried writing this.

Yami: im sorry. Please review


	35. Chapter 35

Next thing I know the three of us are in this tent. Yami and Teá were already up. Then this dog comes in and starts licking Teá face. The dog went on to lick Yami and my face. It was quite cute in a way.

"Sky that's no way to treat our guests." This girl said walking in.

"Who are you?" Yami asks

"You can call me Chris" She said. "I see that you already met Sky. She's the one that saved you guys."

We followed Chris to this river near the campground. This guy was picking up Yami's cards.

"I see you three are okay now." The guy says

"Thank you" I said

"The name is Ironheart." He said handing Yami his cards. "I couldn't help but notice you have the legendary eye of Timeous."

"Take it. I am not worthy of this card anymore" He said handing the card over.

"I'll hold it till you're ready." Ironheart said. "I see you hold a great deal of pain."

"Yes, I recently lost a very close friend." Yami said.

"I also see it within you too" He said.

"I lost a close friend too" I said giving a half smile.

"What would you two do if you were to find your friends" Ironheart asked

"I would apologize for betraying his trust."

"I would say I'm sorry for not believing in her." I sighed "I betrayed her and everything she did"

Ironheart said he could help the two of us and instructed us to follow. He said that we are going to where the spirits are. When we arrived Ironheart motioned for Yami to go down. He had more right than me to go first; he really owed Yugi.

"Cleo you go first." Yami said.

"What?" Teá said baffled

"Yeah why me first."

"Just go" He said.

I made my way down the cliff to the Stone Wilderness. I was able to hear other spirits that roamed this place. They really didn't sound happy. I was pretty sure for a moment I heard Yugi. Then this ball of light started to appear in front of me, and started to form a person. It was Cassie. She looked shocked to see me, but at the same time she was mad.

"Cleo?" She said.

"Cassie!" I dropped to my knees and started crying. "I'm sorry. More than you know. Im sorry for not believing you. I'm sorry for what happened to you. Its all my fault."

"If you're really blaming yourself for what happened, you'll duel me." She said as a duel disk appeared.

"What? No! Im dueling my best friend."

"Fine I guess you're not sorry for what happened." She started to walk away.

"Okay fine I'll do it." I got up.

I managed to win the duel despite her being my other half and our decks being identical. I convinced myself that I must win, or he wouldn't be able to save Cassie later on. She did play one particular card I was hoping she wouldn't play, The Seal of Orichalcos. I knew right as the duel finished I would only have a few moments before she left. I pulled her into a hug and just started crying. A minute later she disappeared.

"Im sorry Cassie. I'll get you back soon." I screamed

I made my way back up the cliff, continuing to cry. Teá pulled me into a hug, I didn't care. She didn't really either, just let me cry. I felt Yami's hand on my shoulder, he was just trying to make me feel better.

"Go man. Yugi needs you." I said.

As Yami approached the circle, voices told him to turn back, but he called on the voices to show themselves. Yami then walked past the souls of people he had defeated in Duels, before meeting Yugi. Yami tried apologizing, but Yugi blamed Yami for what happened and challenged him to a Duel. It was depressing to watch. Since Yugi was the mirror of Yami's heart, he initially drew the same cards as him. Yugi managed to shuffle his Deck and reset their hands to change that.

Since there was still darkness in Yami's heart, Yugi was able to draw The Seal of Orichalcos. He played it and used the same strategy Yami used against Rafael, where he merciless sacrificed monsters to try and win. Yami convinced himself that he must win, or he wouldn't be able to save Yugi later on. Yami managed to counter the sacrificing strategy and win the Duel. Yugi was pleased that Yami won and said that in defeating him, Yami has resisted the Orichalchos' temptations and purified the darkness in his heart.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rafael and it wasn't going to be good. Then this monster appears out of the ground. The monster thing wanted to duel Yami, but Yami was unable to escape. The seal appeared and screwed Yami from leaving.

"Oh that's cool. And just slightly gross" I said

The monster thing summoned a monster and it almost punched Yami in the face. The spirits went and saved him. Then Ironheart ran down the cliff to help Yami.

"Please be okay Ironheart." I said think back about what he said that only one person can go down.

Chris and Sky followed right after. Right before Ironheart had reached Yami, he was struck by lightning. Chris tried to finish what Ironheart started, bring Yami the Eye of Timeous. She was barely able to make it before she disappeared.

"Yami kick this things ass. For Chris, Ironheart and Sky" I screamed.

Yami was able to win the duel, using the Eye of Timeous. After the duel we found this old stone tablet that showed that Chris, Ironheart and Sky are really spirits or ghosts. Whatever you want to call them. It was kinda creepy, but we were thankful for what they have done for us.

"This gives me three more reasons to defeat Dartz." Yami said

We made our way back up the hill so we could get back on the rail road track. We had to find Tristan and Joey. As of now we found Kaiba, well Timeous helped. He along with The Fang of Critias and The Claw of Hermos. It did lead us to find Joey and Tristan. One of Kaiba's security guards told us that Kaiba Corp. was taken over.

We went into one of Kaiba's helicopters, where everything was explained. The whole thing where Kaiba Corp was taken over and who did it. It just happened to be Dartz. There was one good thing that came out of the Kaiba Corp take over; Kaiba's security wouldn't leave him. We had to get to the museum, but it looked like Kaiba was already ahead of us. It wasn't long before we got some information, but not all of it. We messaged the info to Rebecca back in California. They were on their way to meet us. Then the weird lights appeared in the sky again.

"oh great weird shit's going to happen again" I said

We found Rebecca and everyone else at the pier. Duke mentioned that they found Mai on the way and she was still on their side. Kaiba started to leave, and told us whoever was going to come, they better come now. Yami and I followed him. Kaiba was kinda pissed that I followed.

"You really have to follow? Im already mad at Yugi for coming." He said

"Yeah I can kick your ass in a duel any day you fucking want rich boy" I said.

He led us through this tunnel where his central computer was. No one would see us coming, it made me laugh a little. Before we even got to the floor we needed, we were attacked by this rabbit looking thing. We forced our way out of the elevator to find a bunch of duel monsters. They weren't normal duel monsters; they were possessed by the Orichalcos. We managed to get passed them for now, but when we reached the room where Kaiba's computer was; we were unable to get in. Though Rebecca wasn't with us, she managed to hack so we could get it. She saved our asses.

"Voice recognition set. Shut down the old system, reboot with backup system." He placed the disk with the photos into the computer. "Reference every inscription"

After a few moments, Arthur told us that it was possibly the lost city of Atlantis is to return. Kaiba said that Paradius owned a share of every company around the world.

"Oh…. My….God" I said

"The president of Paradius is Dartz" Kaiba said

He really looked like he was about to shit his pants. Then everything started to blow up. Dartz appeared and said that we fell for his trap. We apparently made his job a lot better; he didn't have to go searching for us. Kaiba and Yami demanded a duel with him. I would have joined in but Dartz did something forbidding me to. Apparently it was a fake Dartz they dueled, though the duel didn't last for more than one turn.

"That's sick. One sick ass bitch." I said

The three of us forced our way to the roof; where we were attacked by more monsters. Then we jumped from the top of Kaiba Corp onto his Blue eyes jet, but didn't get far before it got destroyed. We escaped unharmed, but then we saw this dragon like thing in the sky. It was really just fucked up. We managed to find Rebecca and they gave us a ride. After that we found Tristan, about to be killed, but no Joey. He told us that Joey was fighting one of Dartz's guys. A little while later we found Joey, the exact location where Rebecca told us to go.

"No way" Tristan said

"Son of a bitch he lost." I paused. "Eww his soul belongs to Dartz now."

"Who did do this?" Teá asked

"Doesn't look like Valon did it, looks like his soul is gone too." I said, I couldn't help but laugh

"Whats so funny. In don't see this as being funny" Tristan said

"Im laughing because I know whose ass we really need to kill. And I know you all know who im thinking of." I paused "You hear me Dartz. Im going to kill you"

"Im going to kill you Dartz" Yami said running off

"Yeah no you're not going alone" I ran after him

"What about us?" Tristan said

When we approached the elevator inside Paradius, it opened and Mai fell out. Her soul was gone and she had Joey's card. We went up several floors and when it opened, we found Rafael and he wanted a rematch.

"There's no one for you to hide behind this time." He said

"Yeah there is. And its me. You'll have to kill me before you can duel him." I said

"No Cleo. This is my duel. You're on" he said

"Pharaoh." I screamed. "No let me take him on. Remember what Yugi said. Your soul is more valuable. And its certainly more valuable than mine."

Yami managed to win the duel, but this duel was unusual than the others. Rafael's soul wasn't taken. His hatred was gone. Weird ass weather started to happen, go figure that would happen to us. Rafael sacrificed himself to save Yami. He practically threw Yami on the roof. The building collapsed just as we left. On our way to the island Rafael mentioned, several twisters formed. Mokuba fell and accidently head butted Tristan in the crotch. I couldn't help but laugh.

After we arrived, we found this room where all these people's souls were carved in stone. We all admitted, except for Kaiba, that it was kinda creepy. Dartz came out and mentioned he's been collecting souls for 10 millennia.

"Again…. That isn't creepy" I said sarcastically.

When Kaiba, Yami and I were dueling Dartz, the leader of Doma, Dartz Summoned four Mirror Knight Tokens. When Kaiba tried destroying them, he instead caused their helmets to break revealing that they had taken the form of people whose souls had been lost to "The Seal of Orichalcos", including Yugi, Joey, Mai and Pegasus. Dartz claimed that destroying the Tokens would result in destroying their souls.

The "Mirror Knight" Yugi tried to resist when Dartz made him attack Yami. Yami refused to attack any of the Tokens as it would risk killing his friends. Kaiba was convinced nothing would happen if the Tokens were destroyed and attacked the Joey one, but the Yugi one used his effect to block the attack at the cost of his shield. Yami was given another opportunity to destroy the Tokens. He was reluctant, but Yugi insisted that Yami attack and not worry about him, as he has a more important mission to focus on. Yami still refused to attack.

After playing Orichalcos Tritos, the "Mirror Knights" were unable to defy Dartz and he had Yugi attack Yami. Eventually Kaiba got the opportunity to destroy the Tokens. Yami tried to stop him, but Yugi insisted that he would be fine and Kaiba continued. Kaiba fucked up and lost the duel, leaving Yami and I to finish what he started.

"Kaiba, No" Yami screamed

"Dude no. we need you" I said

"Orichalcos one, Kaiba zip." Dartz said

"No. Im not done. Activate trap. It turns every one of my dragon's points into Cassie's life points"

"No Kaiba give it to Yugi. He needs it more than I do" I said.

Yami looked like he was about to give up. Dartz commanded the seal to take his soul, but Yami invoked the power of the puzzle and stopped the seal from taking his soul.

"Yeah you can kiss my ass before you take his soul" I said giving Dartz the finger.

I blame Cassie; she influenced me a little too much, but whatever. This isn't the point right now. Dartz was pretty pissed that he couldn't get the soul of Yami. Yami had the spirits of all of his friends protecting him.

After Yami and I defeated Dartz, the Legendary Dragons now in their Legendary Knight forms, released the souls of the chosen duelists; Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey. Yes they are in fact, human. Dartz had disappeared into a vortex after the Duel.

"Yugi" Yami said holding a ball of light

* * *

Cleo: Oh the great influence of Cassie

Cassie: You love me. You wouldnt know what you would do without me. You would be influenced by me

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews?


	36. Chapter 36

Yeah Another update

Joey:*Reads it* the fuck? *Puts arm around neck*

*Bites hand* Yeah stop bitchin about my work. Enjoy the chapter

* * *

Yugi's POV

Roland alerted us about Atlantis rising from the sea. Yugi, Kaiba and Joey opted to travel through the vortex Dartz used, suspecting it would take them to Atlantis to face him. Teá objected as they could be walking straight into Dartz's trap, Yugi convinced her that they must go to save the other lost souls.

"Cleo, stay here. To protect everyone else here." I said

"Okay fine." Cleo said

Inside the temple where the Duel took place, the Millennium Puzzle started to glow and led Yugi to the location of the Egyptian God cards. However they were powerless as Dartz had already sucked their energy into the leviathan. I caught up with Joey and Kaiba and returned their Legendary Dragon cards before we stepped into the vortex. We emerged on Atlantis and I switched with Yami.

Yami's POV

"He's waiting to get crushed by the awesome threesome." Joey said

We found that Dartz had left his body and combined with The Great Leviathan, to compensate for not getting the souls of the chosen duelists.

"I thought this guy was creepy before" He said

As Kaiba, Joey, myself and an army of Duel Monster Spirits battled the leviathan. However the leviathan's tendrils pulled the three chosen duelists inside it. Yugi appeared next to me and suggested that they might be able to fight back by calling to the other people trapped inside. Taking Yugi's advice, I called on everyone else to focus on the light in their hearts and pass that strength onto him. Using it I Summoned the Egyptian Gods and freed the chosen duelists from the leviathan. Thinking the Gods might need his help; I returned control of Yugi's body to Yugi and flew up to the Gods in spirit form. Yugi cheer for me as he watched him and the Gods battle and defeat the Leviathan.

I returned to Yugi back on Atlantis just as it started to sink. As Yugi was about to leave through the vortex after Joey and Kaiba, I called him back and the duo were confronted by Dartz and The Great Leviathan in a smaller form. After Timaeus failed to destroy the leviathan, I advised Yugi to run, but Yugi refused to leave and helped me argue against Dartz's ideology. The Leviathan turned into a black whirlwind and surrounded me.

"Pharaoh No" Yug screamed

"No get back. This is my fight now. I must prove that my rage is gone. When I played that card I unlocked the evil in my heart, and every sense then Ive been fighting the anger within me. And now its destroying me." I said

"You stopped it didn't you?"

"No Yugi. Listen fighting you was the first step, but theres a long way to go. The darkness knows no bounds."

"Be strong Pharaoh. Remember the good, remember your friends."

Focusing on that the leviathan disappeared.

Cleo's POV

Not too long later we saw Yugi walk through the portal. A few of us attacked him with hugs, more glad that he was back than anything else. It was nice to have the entire group back, yes Cassie is back. Kaiba gave us all a ride back home, oddly nice but unusual. But you know, it works though.

"Hey Cleo?" Yugi asked

"Yeah Yugi?"

"Is Cassie back?"

"Yeah. She is." I smiled. "Ah shit. I should let her have her body back"

Cassie's POV

"Yeah. She is." She smiled. "Ah shit. I should let her have her body back"

_Nice Cleo. Come on_

_I love you too_ She thought switching with me

It is nice to be back and back in my own body. Almost everyone else was glad I was back and okay. Kaiba left us with Rebecca and her grandfather. We slept quite a bit when we got there. Despite it not being in my own bed, it worked for now. It wasn't comfortable but you have to do what you have to do in certain situations. Then Rebecca woke us up. No one was really happy.

"Whats for breakfast?" Duke asked

"All you four do is eat and sleep." Teá said

"SO?" I said "Anything wrong with that"

_So you…._

_You love it. That's why you love me_

"Where's Yugi" Rebecca asked

Teá and Rebecca walked off to look for him. They came back a few minutes later with him. I will admit Arthur makes pretty good food. Pretty sure Joey, Tristan and I had like three servings. Arthur walked inside before he even finished. Rebecca was all over Yugi right after.

"That disgusts me" Teá muttered

"Want me to stop it? Cuz I can." I said looking at her

"How?"

"Remember how I can throw thoughts at people?" I smiled evilly

"Do it." She said

"My pleasure. At least she doesn't know about it." Quietly laughing evilly

"Whats so funny?" Rebecca asked

"Nothing." I lied "Watch this Teá"

_I wonder how you do in bed._ I thought to her.

It was hard to not laugh. She looked around confused at who said that.

"Who said that?" She asked

"Said what?" I said with a straight face

"I thought I heard someone say something"

I did it two more times before I started laughing quietly. Kaiba's chopper appeared, Mokuba was offering us a ride home. But there was one catch Yugi had to enter Kaiba's new tournament.

"Cool something else to do" I sarcastically said. "It would be nice to have some sort of beak."

Mokuba told us that this tournament is going to be held at Kaibaland. Only the best duelists are entered. He continued to say that his own brother isn't going to play. It was a shocker to all of us. Rebecca, Joey and I were also entered.

A little while later we arrived at Kaibaland. It was huge, and I mean it was bigger than any other theme park ive been to. As usual Joey had to pee, he almost ran into a statue of Blue eyes. Mokuba showed us around more and then we went to this dome in the shape of Blue Eyes.

"Go figure it would be a Blue Eyes." I said

Apparently it's the world's largest indoor stadium. It had its own dueling arena. You could practically duel against a robot. You could change the setting based on how good you are. It wasn't creepy at all that the decks of Yugi and Kaiba.

This kid named Leon challenged the robot to a duel, but everything didn't turn out right. He set the level to 2 but it somehow changed itself to the highest level. The duel hadn't even started before we were all locked in. The dueling arena was being controlled by an outside source. Yugi changed to Yami, jumped on the platform and dueled in Rick's place. It didn't look like an easy duel for him; Rick's deck was mostly monster cards. Yami kicked this things butt and won. Everything seemed to go back to normal after the duel. Kaiba showed up and Joey demanded a duel with him. It didn't work out too well. Kaiba was doing his own thing as of now. Theres a time and place for that sort of thing and it really not now.

Later that day Mokuba showed us to this room where all the duelists that were entered were.

"Too many fancy people if you ask me" I said

Mokuba left to go do something, leaving us alone. This girl came up to Yugi and was being a huge fan girl and stuff like that. It was kinda gross. Teá and Rebecca were pretty peeved by this. She was really trying to hit on him.

"By the way, my name is Vivian. But you can call me Viv." She said.

Then she runs off thinking she sees Kaiba. That girl has serious issues, well more like serious attachment issues. Then the announcement of all the contestants started. There was like 16 or so of us. With whoever the last person was gets to battle Yugi. No pressure there to get the final.

Joey was supposes to duel this masked dude. Teá thought it looked like our gym teacher. The masked dude looked more like grandpa than our gym teacher. Joey messed up big time, he didn't show up to the area he needed to be at.

"If you don't show up in that arena in 10 minutes you're disqualified." Mokuba said.

He made it with five seconds to spare. Apparently there was a special back door to every area. During Joey's duel he was still had no idea it was grandpa. Everyone else knew who it was.

"Hey Cassie? Doesn't your duel start soon?" Mokuba said

"Ah shit. I'll be back later guys." I ran off

"You better win" Tristan said

* * *

Seriously Vivian is a huge bitch

Joey: Yeah

Comments? Reviews? Whatever you want to say say it now.


	37. Chapter 37

Yeah... more of Kaiba's shit tournament

Kaiba: Whats that supposed to mean

fuck you. Enjoy the fucking chapter

* * *

Yugi's POV

"You better win" Tristan said as Cassie ran off

Joey managed to get his Gilford on the field and managed to destroy grandpa's dragon. But because of the magic card grandpa had, it came back to the field and destroyed Gilford. Joey stood there thinking about what to do next.

"I cant believe im about to say this but you're thinking bout it too much." Tristan said

"Shut it. First I activate my premature burial card to bring back my Goblin attack force. Then I activate my Giant trunade."

"If Joey doesn't screw up he may actually win the duel" Mokuba said

"Sense Premature Burial is back in my hand I can use it again to bring back Gilford the Lightning."

Joey used his Gilford and Goblin monster's to attack grandpa and won the duel. Grandpa revealed himself to Joey. He still didn't know who it was. Joey freaked out just a little.

We found a TV after leaving the arena, and then Grandpa threw his back out. It was scary to watch. Arthur was cool and promised to watch him. We had to go find Rebecca and Cassie. We found Rebecca about to duel Vivian.

"Hi Yugi-poo. Just wait until this duel is over then it will be just you and me." Vivian said.

I just kinda stood there and freaked out. Vivian scares me more than Rebecca. Joey and Tristan almost killed me to figure out how I do it. I don't do anything, it just happens. I wonder how Cassie's duel is going.

Several turns later Rebecca was in a tight spot. Rebecca won, but not by much. She went and rubbed it in Vivian's face. I don't blame her. Vivian deserves it and she's really a creep. We saw on the closest TV Cassie's Duel. She was dueling this guy named Zigfried Lloyd.

Cassie's POV

My duel was against this guy named Zigfried Lloyd. Creepy looking guy, if you tell me. I don't think I have ever met a dude with pink hair.

"I place two cards face down and this one in defense mode" I said

"Heh. You just lost."

"What how? Its only your first turn."

"I play Ride of the Valkyries"

Then my only defense monster disappeared and my life points hit zero. I couldn't believe that it just happened.

Yugi's POV

We stood there watching Cassie's only monster disappear and her life points drop to zero, just in shock. No one was expecting her to loose.

"She lost?" Joey said

"What?" Rebecca said

"How is that even possible?" Tristan said.

"Lets go find her" I said.

Cassie's POV

Every left the second the duel ended. I didn't leave; I just stood at the bottom of the stairs in shock.

_How. How the hell did he do that? Out of all the cards in this damn game, I have never heard of __Ride of the Valkyries__. _

_ Cass take it easy. Things happen. _

The gang shows up seconds later, just staring at me. I kinda wish I knew what they were thinking.

"Ummm" Tristan said.

"Hey" I said sadly

"How the hell did you lose?" Joey screamed

"I don't know. I've never even heard of that card. I thought I knew all of the duel monsters cards."

"But still" Joey said

"Dude he beat me in one fucking turn. I don't fucking get it. I would have won if I had 2 more turns. All I know is that this Zigfried Lloyd dude is creepy and theres definitely something up with him that im not liking"

"Come on the next round of duels are going to be announced" Yugi said.

30 minutes later Joey's next duel was announced. It didn't look good. He had to duel Zigfried Lloyd.

"Dude watch out for that card. Run for your fucking life if he does use it." I said.

Joey's duel was in some area called the volcanic pit. From what I knew about this dude, it was not going to be a good duel. Lets just hope Joey can beat this dude.

"Hey Yug?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Theres something about this Zigfried dude that im not liking. I have a feeling this is the dude Kaiba's looking for"

"You think so?"

Joey kept stressing out and the duel hadn't even started. He had the first move, but looked really freaked out.

"Kick this fuck tard's Joey."

Joey's face said it all. He had a shit hand and we all knew it. He's screwed big time.

"Keep your cool dude. Remember" Yugi said

He played one card and ended his turn. We all agreed that it was probably the only card he could play. Things just were not going his way. Poor guy. Zigfried pulled a similar thing to Joey. Placing one card face down. He was up to something.

"And I thought you were going to be me in one turn like you did with Cassie" Joey said

"Watch it Wheeler. Don't make me come over there and shove a foot up your ass."

_Calm the fuck down Cassie_

_ Sorry. Still hurt though_ I probably would have flipped her off but no one would get it and I would just look weird.

Things started getting serious. Lava started spewing everywhere, almost burning everyone.

"We're all going to die. Im too young to die. Mokuba do something"

"This isn't apart of the attraction"

"If Kaibacorp isn't controlling this who is" Duke said

Joey was able to get a monster on the field. At least now he would be able to protect himself and attack. But I was wrong with the attack part. Joey had issues keeping his cool on Zigfried turn. At least when his turn came, he summoned Jinzo to the field.

Zigfried play the magic card I was really worried about. If you forgot it was, Ride of the Valkyries.

"Joey get the fuck out of there." I screamed. "Not that fucking card again. If I ever get my hands on his deck, im going to rip it up."

Zigfried had like 4 monsters on the field thanks to that damn card. One of the monster cards Zigfried had was able to automatically destroy one of Joey's cards. There goes Jinzo.

_Cass you okay?_

_ Im fine. You me convo later. Okay?_

_ Okay fine. _

_ I've missed you talking to me_

_ Sorry. We'll talk later like you said._

When I started to pay attention again, Joey was in some deep shit. That damn card, Ride of the Valkyries was still there and Zigfried attacked him with it, causing Joey to supposedly loose the duel. Joey pulled a fast one, saving his life points.

"That wont last long. I place one card face down and end my turn" Zigfried said

Ride of the Valkyries disappeared and returned to his deck. That was really not good, he could summon it back again and really get rid of Joey's life points.

"You're still not going to win this duel. You're wide open and it's my turn."

"Good it looks like everything fixed." Tristan said

"I wonder what the gas bill's going to be like" I said

Mokuba ran off to see Kaiba and to see what the problem was really. Joey summoned a weak monster and tried to attack, but was unsuccessful. Damn this Zigfried dude and his deck. He proceeded to place one card face down and end his turn.

"Beating you is more fun than I thought." Zigfried said

"And you can go to hell Zigfried." I screamed

Joey kept screwing up. We felt bad for him. Zigfried had this Valkyrie card on the field, it got extra points for every dragon monster on both sides of the field. Joey was so close to winning, but lost the duel. Yugi had this look that he knew Zigfried's plan from the start.

"A rose is a rose, and a looser is a looser."

"Holy shit. Wheeler actually lost." I said

"Come on Joey. It was just one game." Tristan said.

"It was just based on chance." Teá said

Joey started chasing and screaming at us. There's the Joey we all know. He was kinda mad that we did a shit job at cheering him up.

So yeah Joey was out, witch meant Zigfried would advance on to the semifinals. Let's just hope he doesn't have to duel Yugi. We left the dueling area, kinda of unsure what to do next. I guess its more of a sit and wait and see who Yugi will duel later on. Joey was upset the entire time getting out of the arena.

"I was knocked out of the tournament by a guy with pink hair." He said while everyone got out.

"Yeah a dude with pink hair whose an expert duelist." Tristan said

"Joey at least you didn't get your ass kicked by that dude in one fucking turn. So stop your god damn bitching."

"Just think of it this way, every duel you lose makes you a better duelist." Yugi said

"He should be an expert now" Tristan said

Then Rebecca's grandfather ran up to us saying there was something wrong. It was Yugi's grandfather. He messed his back up and was in the hospital, but somehow disappeared. Apparently he screwed his back up after he and Joey dueled. Yeah people never tell me things, so I was really in the dark. Tristan started making jokes about the current situation, I would have too, but I was smart and kept my mouth shut. Tristan got an ass kicking from a few of us.

We told Rebecca's grandfather to find Rebecca and cheer her on and that we would catch up as soon as possible. We all split off to cover more ground. It didn't work too well; the park is just too big. This is just after running through several spots of the park and getting attacked by holographic bugs and shit like that. That's when the announcement came.

"Attention Kaibaland guests. A short stalky elderly gentleman in overalls and a headband has been separated from his loved ones. If anyone has lost a grandpa, he is waiting for you at the entrance." The woman on the PA said.

"Overalls and a headband." I paused making a face. "Grandpa."

_It has to be. No one else we know would dress like that._

"Cool its on the other side of the park. Cool" I started to run in the direction of the front gate. "I'm not meant for this."

_Oh just fucking run Cassie._

Everyone else was already at the front gate when I arrived. They were doing or looking at something.

"What took you so long?" Joey said

"Sorry im not a runner. I march, I no run. What are you looking at?"

"Its some kind of map. We guess it will lead us to grandpa."

"Lets hope it does. Im sick of all of this running."

"It doesn't make sense to me. Why would he page for us, leave a note and hide." Duke said.

"What do you mean?" I said

"I think this is all a trap"

"What?" We all said

"Im not going to fall for any trap" Tristan said.

We ran off in the direction of where the x on the map we found the location, it was some restaurant that sold Chinese food. Someone hit this gong thing and most of us freaked out because it was really loud. I just stood there, loud things didnt bother me. Thank you band. And it looks like we're just in time for lunch. Most of our faces were all 'oh my god food. Im so hungry.' Yugi was the only one of us to keep a serious face. Joey and Tristan ran towards the food. GO figure

"I didnt see you two on the guest list." Vivian said.

"Here we go with this bitch again." I said, placing a hand on my face.

Vivian proceeded to jump from the balcony she was on, but Duke noticed that she really wasnt jumping and that she was on a rope. She has a little helper and it was Grandpa.

"This is getting weird." Joey said

"Im with you on that"

Grandpa dropped the rope and Vivian fell to the ground.

"Did Vivian kidnap you or was this planned." Yugi asked

Vivian wanted to be the real person to duel Yugi, so now that note kinda makes sense. She wanted to be the one to win the King of Games crown.

"Bitch you lost fair and square. Now back the fuck off before I come over there and shove a foot up your ass."

"Ha Im starting my own tournament and Yugi and I are the only duelists."

"This bitch just does not get it." I muttered

"You dont get it. Just do it" Grandpa said

"She has you hypnotized" Joey said

"No its not what you think."

Grandpa went on and told us how he was in the hospital room and Vivian came in and helped him. We told him that he forgot the heart of the cards. She got pissed and screwed his back up and demanded to duel him.

"Can I please shove a foot up this chick's ass?"

Yugi went on to duel Vivian, only to save his grandpa, but thats it. He would have to go on a date with her if he lost. Tea and I would have a little bit of fun with that, if you know what I mean. Joey, Tristan and I sat on the floor next to this one table and started scarfing down food. We got a panda thrown at us and Tea decided to bitch at us that we were not supporting Yugi. We were, and eating at the same time. We got a glimpse at grandpa, just for a moment, he was in a lot of pain.

Yugi won the duel and surprisingly Vivian kept her promise and fixed grandpa. We knew we had to get out quickly and find Rebecca. We had a promise to keep to her. She only had 100 life points left when we showed up. She lost the duel just a few turns later. We felt bad that she lost.

"Come on Rebecca. That was a great duel. You played great" Leon said

"Thank you. Now don't let it go to your head. You have a long way to go."

A minute later she was hugging Yugi, crying. She was bitching that she should have won.

"Must she be so dramatic" grandpa said

"Looks whose talking" Tea, Joey, Tristan and I said.

"oh."

"Does this sound familiar, 'oh my back hurts, someone help me'" Joey said

Now on to the finals of Kaiba Tournament. This round was Zigfried Lloyd vs Leon Wilson, with whoever wins this round gets to duel Yugi. Though the duel hasn't started I was betting a bad feeling about this duel. And I was right, Kaiba appears in the arena.

"Whats he doin here" Joey said

"Dropping by?" Yugi said

"Seto was scheduled to be here" Mokuba said

"Stop the duel." Kaiba says dropping down on the dueling arena. "As president of Kaiba corp, I declare this duel invalid"

"What?" the crowd says

"He cant rip us off." Joey said

"Im with you on that. What a bitch move"

"I think he just did" Yugi said

"As a result of this, Leon Wilson is the winner." Kaiba said

"The fuck? I still don't get it" I said making a face

Kaiba went on to say that Zigfried Lloyd wasn't who he said he was. He was really Zigfried Von Schroeder of the Schroeder Company. Most of us haven't even heard of it. Aperently it is some gaming company, not as good as Kaiba's. According to grandpa, it still exists but you don't hear much of it.

Everything started to make a little more sense, Kaiba corp's biggest rival joins the tournament and suddenly everything goes haywire. Kaiba wasn't going to have Zigfried arrested for trespassing and fraud. He said he was feeling nice.

_Ha nice my ass. Kaiba's always been a bitch._ I thought

_Yeah. Wait what about that one time you went to Kaiba's office right before Battle City started. _

_Nothing.._ I tried to keep a serious face.

"On one condition. You get out of my fucking life. And take your bad hair with you."

I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't hear what Kaiba said next, but Zigfried started laughing.

"So you've been exposed to the public for what you really are. A coward." Zigfried said. "You know if I win the tournament, you will never win the king of games."

"Oh shit."

"No. Im kicking you out because I don't fucking like you."

Kaiba promised he wasn't going to duel in this tournament, but it looks like things have changed and he will be. Zigfried is going to lose to Kaiba and everyone will laugh at him.

Things were about to get serious, Kaiba and Zigfried are about to duel.

"Come on Seto, Show this circus freak whose boss." Mokuba said

"Anyone want to bet on who wins?" I said

"Hey Yugi" Leon said

"Hey Leon" Yugi said

"So whats next. Am I going to dueling you or Zigfried?"

"Im guessing it'll be determined how well Kaiba does" I said

"I hope your right Cassie" Leon said

"Whatever happens, you'll get your chance"

"As much as I hate Kaiba, Anyone is better than that pink hair side show freak Zigfried." Joey said after a short pause.

"Hell yeah" I said, trying to think of some random thing to say

Zigfried looked like he was up to his normal bullshit, aka hacking KaibaCorp.

"Kick this freak's ass Kaiba" I screamed. "Get his ass out of the tournament"

"Is she normally like this?" Leon asked

"Yeah. She's been worse." Yugi said

"No don't make a reference to Battle City." I said "That was a reason for my attitude problem being worse."

We all saw it coming; Zigfried used the card that caused me the duel in one turn, Ride of the Valkyries. Kaiba was able to stop and skip Zigfried's monster and turn. It was good for Kaiba, but who knows what other things Zigfried has up his sleeves.

"Don't screw this one up rich boy." Joey said

"Cuz you'll regret it if you do."

At least for now, Kaiba had something defending his life points, but who knows how long that will last for. As they dueled, Zigfried stated how KaibaCorp had always been one step ahead of Schroeder Corp in the gaming industry, including Kaiba making the contract with Pegasus to develop holographic technology for _Duel Monsters_, just before he could make a similar contract.

With KaibaCorp's stock low, Zigfried planned to defeat Kaiba and destroy KaibaCorp's reputation and cause Pegasus to give up on KaibaCorp and make a new partnership with Schroeder Corp. Kaiba got his shit together and went on to win the Duel, with 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons. Kaiba was able to humiliate Zigfried, like he said he would.

_Lets hope so_ I thought

_Yeah_

_You okay? Your face umm._

_Im fine. Just in shock._

_Hey it'll be okay._

"Roland announce the championship duel" Kaiba said

"Uhh yes sir. Should I call security to escort Zigfried out?"

"No. Give him a good seat so he knows what he is missing out on."

"Serves that asshole right. Im glad this freak is out." I said

Yugi and Leon's duel was going to happen in this blue eyes room thing. It was a cool room. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke and a few others were able to get really good seats, thanks to Mokuba. At least he was cool with us.

_Be careful Cassie_

_What? Im not even dueling_

_Seriously just watch out. Im getting a bad feeling about this duel. I feel that though Zigfried's out of the competition, he still has something up his dirty little sleeves._

_I hope its not true._

"Cassie? You there?"

"What?" I said

"You zoned out again? You feeling alright?" Tristan said

"Im fine."

"Cleo?"

"She's thinking Zigfried's still up to no good."

Yugi's POV

"Ready Pharaoh? I'll admit im nervous. You know with our title at steak"

"Just remember to relax. But most importantly. Have fun."

* * *

Yeah shit gets serious next chapter with Yugi and Leon's duel

Enjoy and review


	38. Chapter 38

yay more weirdness chapter... . i dunno

Cassie: Just sayn shit now?

pretty much. Enjoy the chapter while i get my shit together .

Cassie: She wants to thank **The Queen of Water **for reviewing

* * *

Cassie's POV

Though the duel hasn't started yet, Leon was acting differently than he usually is. He seemed more on edge and ready to win the duel.

_See what I mean. Im pretty sure Zigfried is up to this. Leon isn't normally like this._

_Cleo no. He's probably just nervous and trying to hide it. _

"Its always been my dream to meet you. Now that I have, I got myself a new dream to defeat you." Leon said

"Something isn't right here." I started to say

"What do you mean?" Tristan said

"Cleo started to talk to me about this and she noticed a huge attitude change in him. Im pretty sure she's right."

_Hell yeah im right. Didn't you hear what he just said._

"Hmm lets just hope it isn't correct and Yugi wins" Joey said

"Yugi's going to win. He has the freakin God cards in his deck."

"This is going to be one epic duel no matter what." Duke said

"Yeah unless Yugi somehow freakishly loses"

As Leon faced Yugi in the title Duel, Kaiba noticed Leon was acting strange. One of his employees performed another background check on Leon Wilson and found that he is part of the Schroeder family.

"Tell me this is some kind of Joke" Kaiba said

"Im afraid its true Herr Kaiba" Zigfried said

Zigfried appeared on Kaiba's balcony and revealed that Leon winning the tournament had been his plan all along. Zigfried dragged his own brother into his twisted plan and admitted to it. I almost started chocking on nothing because of the shock.

"What the fuck."

"You were so blinded by the truth that I was the real problem. My younger brother climbed the ranks while you exhausted you efforts trying to uncover me."

"Disqualify this asshole Kaiba. Show Zigfried no mercy"

Kaiba was unable to disqualify Leon as the tournament rules forbade him from interrupting Duels, but he did chew Zigfried out. Which was quite funny.

"Who knew Ziggy was such a stage mom" Joey said.

"He would make a good one too. He does look like a woman"

_Cassie stop with the sexual jokes_

_Come on its not my fault. You should know me by now. It just happens_

_Yeah. _

Several turns later Yugi had his Dark Magician Girl on the field and she started to flirt with Leon. It was gross but extremely hilarious at the same time. Leon played the card Golden Castle of Stromberg, which in normal tournaments should be illegal.

"What the hell? Kaiba do something. He just pulled an illegal move." I bitched

"You've heard of that card?" Joey said

"Yes. Its an illegal card and also one of a kind. I don't even know how he managed to play it."

_See I was right_

_Im sorry for doubting you_

"How did you get your hands on that card Zigfried" Kaiba said

"I've only heard stories about it. I thought it was never released" Yami said

Leon was able to summon a monster to the field using the special ability of that castle and he used the card he summoned to attack Yami's life points directly.

"Where did he get that card Zigfried"

Duke noticed that Yugi's grandpa and Rebecca's grandfather were muttering something and the rest of us became curious about what they were talking about. Rebecca's grandpa said that when duel monsters were created there were certain cards that were never fully developed and released and Golden Castle of Stromberg was one of them.

"I remember a tournament several years ago where that card was being offered as the prize. It was never meant to be used." Yugi's grandpa said

"It was only a prototype and forbidden from any tournament"

"It remains to be the most sought after card in the game"

"Hey Kaiba, can I punch this freak in the face?" I asked pointing to him

"Sure. Why the hell not. Theres not much more I can do right now."

_Hey Cleo wanna punch him_

_Sure_

Cleo's POV

_Hey Cleo wanna punch him_

_Sure_ She thought switching with me

_Make sure its his face you get_

I couldn't help but laugh evilly when I was walking up to him.

"Im going to enjoy this more than that time I punched Marik in the face." I said punching him.

Everyone was expecting Zigfried to dodge or something, but no that didn't happen. He's going to have a black eye for a while and you know what it was worth it.

_Here you go. _

_Enjoyed yourself?_

_Hell yeah_

Cassie's POV

_Enjoyed yourself?_

_Hell yeah_

Back to the duel Zigfried had hacked the system to allow it. Unbeknownst to Leon, Zigfried had also re-written the data on the card, so that it would inflict a deadly virus into KaibaCorp's computer system when played. Kaiba tried to launch an anti-virus, but was too late. As Kaiba and his workers tried to stop the virus;

Yugi managed to destroy Golden Castle of Stromberg, using Dark Magician, Necromancy and Diffusion Wave Motion to win and stopping the virus from doing further damage. Yugi almost didn't win the duel due to the effect of the Golden Castle of Stromberg, the opponent had to discard half of their deck. Zigfried was really, really pissed that Leon lost. He started going on a curing rampage.

Despite Leon losing the Duel, Zigfried believed the virus had done enough damage to destroy years' worth of programming, but due to his earlier preparations, Kaiba was able to restore everything.

"Don't make me come back over there and punch you in the face again Schroder." I said

"I'll let her do it" Kaiba said

"And I'll get these two to help me too" I pointed to Tristan and Joey

"You don't get it. I can never beat Kaiba. Im weak." Zigfried said

"Wow that's the first sensible thing he's said all week." Kaiba said

"Fuck yeah."

"Roland wrap this up."

Leon and Zigfried made up and the tournament ended. Yugi was still the King of Games and everything kinda went back to normal. But now it was nice to be able to go home.

We were at the airport waiting for our plane, when Duke said he'll be in our area soon because he had a date with Serenity. Joey and Tristan had a shit attack because of it. Rebecca was all over Yugi, go figure. But you know it will be nice to get away from her.

"I hook you up with a flight and you don't have the courtesy to show up on time" Mokuba said running up to us

"Oops Sorry Mokuba" I said

"We got distracted" Joey said

On the plane ride home I leaned forward and looked at Tea to see if she was still up cuz I wanted to ask her something.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Personal space Katz. " Tristan said

"Ah shut it Tristan we're already crammed for space on here as it is. Hey Tea?"

"Yeah Cassie?"

"Want to go shopping when we get back?"

"You want to go shopping?" Joey said

"I freaken need pants man. Im wearing my last pair and their already ripped"

"Where they ripped" Tristan asked

"Do you really want to know" I gave this weird look

"Never mind."

"Sure." Tea said

* * *

Cassie: Did you get your shit together yet?

nope not at all. did you really enjoy punching Zigfried?

Cleo: yes so very much. He deserved it anyway.

Reviews? what to do next... *Laughs evilly*


	39. Chapter 39

yeah sorry about the late update... . no i didnt forget all of my awesome readers and subscribers. To sassysisters9294, leeroyy4, The Queen of Water, and Rueky Ishtar for being awesome subscribers. Thank you

Yami: Seriously why are you mentioning these people

Yami shut it. im just glad someone is reading this shit. Otherwise enjoy the fucking chapter.

* * *

The next afternoon after we got back, Tea and I caught up at the mall to do some shopping. Like I said before I really badly needed pants. I only asked Tea to go to because my mom wouldn't have a fit with her. She thought I needed the whole girl time thing. One thing is, I forget the millennium belt, but remember my duel disk and deck when I left. Didn't have the time to go back and get it. That's something that never happens.

We walked into this one store, it was too girly for my taste but I would grin and bear it for Tea. At least they sold the pants I like.

"Come on out Cass. I want to see them" She said after we grabbed some stuff and went into the dressing rooms

"Fine" I walked out. "I know they're shorts but you never know when they will come in handy."

"Yeah. They're really cute on you. I never thought you would look good in something like that, No offence"

"None taken. I've just never found a pair that I like. Oddly I actually like this pair. They're comfortable"

"That's good. You going to get them?"

"Yes. Are you done or do you still need to look in this store more?"

"One thing in this store. But you're free to check out."

"okay"

We finished shopping in the store we were in and walked off to look through some other stores. By the time we were about done, we decided to stop and take a dinner break. It was getting kinda late and we were starving. Before we even get to one of the restaurants we heard this voice yelling at us.

"Hi Tea. Hi Cassie" Rebecca said

"Hey Rebecca" We said.

_Just go away you little bitch. No one wants to be around you_ I thought expecting an answer.

"What are you two doing here? I thought my Yugi would be here with you."

"Needed some girl time.. kinda."

"Oh just get out of here" Tea muttered

"Cool. I wish my Yugi was here. He would make everything better"

"Yeah; your just lucky I don't have my belt on me right now" I muttered

"What? What is it"

"Nothing" I lied

It got quiet for maybe a minute before we heard this laugh. You just know something bad is about to happen. Bakura appears out of nowhere with this evil look on his face.

"Shit" I muttered

"Cassie I demand a shadow duel now." Evil Bakura

"Tea, Rebecca get out of here now."

"No im not leaving you" Tea said

"No I don't need anyone dragged into this duel."

"Cassie I can help" Rebecca said

"No Rebecca. You've never faced someone like Bakura. I swear he's under the influence of the ring again. God damn it."

"Are we going to duel or not. Or do you just want me to rip the Millennium belt from your dead body"

"You wouldn't dare." I said turning my duel disk on.

"One thing" He said, and then out of nowhere the shadow realm started to appear.

"Cool" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes "I called it. Show some originality Bakura."

Yami Bakura and I made a deal that if I won he would let everyone and myself go, if he won, he would get my belt and all of our souls. The stakes of this duel were high. I was so pissed that this was going on, more than you can imagine.

"I'll start. I place 2 cards face down and this one face-down in defense mode" Bakura said

"I play this in attack mode and use it to attack."

The move destroyed Bakura's card. Eleven moves and forty minutes later Bakura was down to 500 life points and I was down to 400. So far it was the hardest duel that I have been in. I knew I was one or two turn away from winning or losing. The next turn Bakura placed a trap card, assuming I would place something that would use it. He was extremely wrong and I won by playing the Dark Magician Girl. Bakura was pretty pissed that he lost, but he did keep to his promise, which was surprising. When the shadow realm dissipated, everyone was surprised that I had won the duel.

"I think you'll need this." Bakura said throwing something at me.

"How'd you get this" I said holding the Millennium Belt.

"It wasn't hard fooling your foolish mother"

"If you hurt her you WILL be dead in less than a minute."

Bakura just walks away not saying anything. If my mom was hurt he would get all hell from me.

_Cassie?_

_ Hey?_

_ What the fuck was that about?_

_ I don't know. But if mom's hurt he will get all hell from me. _

_ Yes. _

_ Mind in shadow realm?_ I smiled

"Cassie what the hell was that about?" Tea said

"What did he want" Rebecca said

"He wants the belt." I said

"Seriously he's still after the items" Tea said

"Looks like it. I really don't want to know if he has any others."

"I'll um see you guys later" Rebecca said

"Bye Rebecca"

_Hope you never come back you little bitch_ Cleo thought

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Tea looked at me weird not knowing what happened.

"Cleo" I said

"What'd she say?"

"She called Rebecca a little bitch"

"wow. Lets go get food. I need to be home soon"

"Okay."

* * *

Oh shit... I just realized there are only 11 more chapters left.. . i almost misspelled chapters. god why cant i spell today...

Cassie: Its friday. so thats why its almost the weekend.

Mer shut your face woman.

Cassie: Make me.

bitch i will come over there and kill you with my hands

Yugi: MetTheRealWorld/Kat would like to thank you for reading and would love it if you reviewed.


	40. Chapter 40

Yeah . another update. This may be the last update for a few weeks cuz i have finals coming up so i dont know if or when i will be able to update.

Cassie: So your forgetting about us?

No i wouldnt ever forget about you people. Its just on hiatus for now. Thanks to xXYuseiXAkikoXx for favoring my story . it means a lot that people like this.

* * *

A few weeks pass after we returned home. My mom didnt chew my ass out like I thought she would for being gone for so long. She was a lot calmer about me being home. I was just waiting for her to yell at me for being gone for as long as I was for that tournament and the stuff with Paradius, but all she knew is I was just seeing Pegasus not everything else. I kinda have kept my mouth shut sense we got home. Yet again, the group and I had to leave for Egypt.

"Mom?" I said after a few minutes of silence

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Im sorry."

"For what? I should be the one saying sorry. I was being selfish when you were trying to leave."

"I was just going to say I was sorry for being gone for so long this time. Kinda got caught.. Well more dragged into a tournament after dealing with what Pegasus needed."

I kept my mouth shut about actually losing my soul yet again and everything that happened with the whole Paradius/ Dartz thing.

"What tournament?"

"Some tournament Kaiba was holding. He promised us a ride home if we joined."

"I saw the finals of that on TV. Yugi won it. I was surprised it wasn't you and him dueling."

"It just didn't work out that way."

"What happened?" She bitched

"Zigfried Von Schroder is what happened. First round of the tournament. Him and his cheating ways"

"Damn Cassie. I thought you were better than that."

"Im sorry. It was one time. One more thing and im really sorry about this."

"What is it?"

"Going to Egypt tomorrow. Im sorry for it being last minute, I promise this should be that last big thing for a while"

"Okay. I'm not going to yell at you. I realized its not the right thing to do. Just make this trip quick. Is there any reason why?"

"You remember that belt dad got me when I was 8"

"Yeah? What about it. Don't tell me it has something to do with that person that shares a body with you."

"It does… The same sort of thing is going on with Yugi. Theres a spirit that resides in Yugi's item and that's why we have to go to Egypt"

"I still don't get it. I kinda understand the part where theres the spirit within your and Yugi's Items but I don't get why you have to go to Egypt

"To return the items to Egypt. So this might be the last time I see Cleo."

"oh. That makes more sense now. I think I remember Yugi's grandpa talk about the item Yugi has and how it relates to Egypt. Tell.. oh whats her name…. Cleo that's it. Tell her I sorry for the way I acted. And again im sorry for not letting you leave to see Pegasus.

"Its okay. Ill make sure she knows. Im going to bed now. Im exhausted"

"Night."

Inside the belt several minutes later

"Hey Cleo?"

"Cassie!" She said hugging me.

"Everythings fine."

"I know. Its just. We havnt really had a chance to talk."

"Yeah I know. I feel bad about it."

"Don't be. We got caught up in Kaiba's tournament. You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah. You know when my soul was taken. Not when Malik took it."

"Yeah? What about it. What happened?"

"One, im sorry for having to leave you like that. It hurt more that you know. I still feel really bad about that."

"Now that makes sense. Im sorry myself too. I feel so bad for betraying your trust like I did."

"Its okay. I forgive you. Two, when we had that duel in the stone wilderness. I um.." I paused

"What. What happened then?"

"I saw my dad."

"What really?"

"Yeah. I did." I paused trying not to cry.

Talking about my dad is a touchy subject. Its just something that's never talked about in my house. Now its more of a it feels like its my fault that he died.

"He… He said he was proud of me for what I've done so far in life." I couldn't hold it in anymore and started crying.

"Sush its okay. It'll be fine." She pulled me to the ground and on her lap.

"No it won't. I won't ever see him again. I miss him so much. More than anyone knows"

"Cassie. Everything will be fine. You have all of your friends here. All of your friends who love and care about you. Who will always be here for you." She put her hand where my heart is. "More importantly he will always be in your heart. He will always be proud of you no matter what you do or decide to do."

She started to sing to me. One of my favorite songs, Overdrive by Monster Eats the Pilot

_Sayer_

_That your mind on overdrive_

_Kill_

_All the thoughts in your loaded mind_

_Tell me what we're doing here_

_Tell me why we're afraid to fear_

_Tell me what we're doing here_

_Tell me why we're afraid to fear_

_Sayer_

_That we're blind on the other side_

_Feel_

_All the moons on the lonely tide_

_Tell me what we're doing here_

_Tell me why we're afraid to fear_

_Tell me what we're doing here_

_Tell me why we're afraid of_

_Fear_

_Tell me what we're doing here all day_

_Hey yeah_

_Hey _

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Hey yeah_

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Sayer_

_That our spines will grow like vines_

_Crawl_

_Back to me in your good time_

_Tell me what we're doing here_

_Tell me why we're afraid to fear_

_Tell me what we're doing here_

_Tell me why we're afraid of_

_Fear_

_Tell me what we're doing here all day_

_Hey yeah_

_Tell me what we're doing here all day_

_Hey yeah_

_Hey _

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Hey yeah_

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Oh Yeah_

_Sayer_

_That your mind on overdrive_

_Kill_

_All the thoughts in your loaded mind_

_Tell me what we're doing here_

_Tell me why we're afraid to fear_

_Tell me what we're doing here_

_Tell me why we're afraid to fear_

_Tell me what we're doing here all day_

_Hey yeah_

_Tell me what we're doing here all day_

_Hey yeah_

_Hey _

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Hey yeah_

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Oh yeah_

Yugi's POV

Before heading to Egypt to finally unlock the pharaoh's memories, I wanted to learn as much as I could. I asked his Grandpa to tell me about his adventure where he recovered the Millennium Puzzle from the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh. I was sad to hear that Grandpa didn't know the way back to the tomb, but Grandpa advised me to stay away from there. Obsessed with the Egyptian God cards, Grandpa pleaded with me to leave them with him rather than return them.

I reminded him how the pharaoh was going to need them and Grandpa apologized. Before saying goodnight, Grandpa said that his own adventure was over and assured me that he is the only one with the power to help the pharaoh recover everything he has lost. Holding the legacy of the pharaoh is no small task; he said and advised me to take every challenge like he faces a game. As I slept, he dreamed I was talking with Yami, reflecting on how meeting each other had changed their lives.

I was woken-up as he heard Rex and Weevil breaking in to steal the Egyptian God cards. They took a bag, not knowing it also contained most of the Millennium Items, and I ran after them. By the time I caught up, they had been knocked unconscious by Evil Bakura who had taken back the Items. Bakura returned the Items and God cards to me, but insisted on keeping the Ring for himself. He tried to assure me that they had the same goal; to bring the seven Millennium Items to the Millennium Stone. Taking control of my body, Yami ordered Bakura to stop poisoning my mind. Before parting Bakura said that in order to solve the riddle of the pharaoh's memory they will play the ultimate shadow game.

Cassie's POV

Morning was finally here and the day we go to Egypt to help the Pharaoh regain his memories.

_You're right you know. _

_ I know. But I have one question before we leave_ I thought sitting at the table eating food.

_What is it my favorite person?_

_I was thinking back to what Ishizu said about you being married to the Pharaoh 5000 years ago._

_ Yeah what about it_

_ I was wondering why you haven't said anything about the Pharaoh's past and his name. It just occurred to me._

_ Hmmm. Im sorry my love. I know I could have said something about it, but the Pharaoh has to figure this out alone. Im only here to make sure he's okay and succeeds. _

_ Oh okay. I shouldn't have asked. _

_ No no. You have the right to know. I know it will be revealed in time_

_ You know I can look through your thoughts and find it_

_ No you wont. It's buried down too far. Hurry up or we'll miss the flight. _

_ Okay_

I finished eating, put my stuff in the sink and grabbed the small bag I packed. I didn't know how much stuff to bring so I just went with a couple of items when I packed.

"Bye mom. See you in a few days or something. I love you"

"Bye Cass. Have fun and don't do anything stupid or reckless"

"No promises mom. I love you"

"Love you too."

_Oh your mom Cassie_ she started laughing

_ Yeah I know. Im not making any promises to not do anything stupid and reckless. It just happens to me._

When I got to the airport, the rest of the group was there and we waited to get on the plane to Egypt. By this time I had already had an energy drink. He told us that we didn't have to come, but we insisted that we wouldn't miss this for the world. We wernt even on the plane or anything and I was already hyper

"Really Cassie" Joey said

"This is why you don't give me energy drinks"

_Cassie you know you shouldn't drink those. You know what they do to you_

"Weeeee." I said

"What did you drink" Joey said just knowing

"I had an energy drink"

"You know you shouldn't drink that shit. It screws you up too much" Yugi said

"That's what Cleo said. But I drank it anyway." I paused "I have to pee now"

"Go take a piss" Tristan said

"I don't want to" I wined

"You'll regret it if you don't"

When we arrived at the airport in Egypt, we were greeted by Ishizu, Marik and Odion.

* * *

Yes Overdrive by Monster Eats the Pilot is a real song and band. Please review.

Cassie: please it would make her happy

Cleo: Yeah. We would like to know what you are thinking about this.


	41. Chapter 41

oh look i found time to update between studying for finals.

Yugi: you studying for finals

i found spare time. *looks at remaining chapters*shit 9 more chapters

Yami: excuse Kat while she has a panic attack or some shit like that

* * *

When we arrived at the airport in Egypt, we were greeted by Ishizu, Marik and Odion. This would possibly be the last adventure together. Ishizu, Marik and Odion wanted to speak to the Pharaoh about something. Ishizu looked at me with this confused look

"What is it Ishizu?" I said

"May I speak with the queen?"

"Yeah sure" I switched with Cleo

Cleo's POV

"May I speak with the queen?"

"Yeah sure" Cassie switched with Me

"My queen"

"Hey Ishizu"

"You two are finally home. It is an honor to be your guide"

"Please. The honor is mine" Yami said

The Ishtar's brought us to an underground cavern in the desert, where the stone tablets from the museum had been relocated.

_Time to help the Pharaoh regain his memories_

_Yeah. _

"I guess our job as tomb keepers is officially over." Marik said

Cassie's POV

Ishizu, Malik and Odion were unable to follow us in the underground cavern, but knew that we would know what to do from now. As Yami held the Egyptian God cards up to the tablet, his spirit was sucked out of Yugi's body and into the Memory World. I felt Cleo leave and disappear. Yugi and I were left on our knees.

"That was supposed to happen?" Tristan said

"Yugi, Cassie? You guys all right?"

"Hey can you hear me?" Joey said

"Cleo where'd you go?" I said

"He's gone" Yugi said

"What? Whose gone" Joey said

"The Pharaoh. He's gone. He just left."

"Cleo's gone too. Damn it. I got so used to her voice being there and now" I paused. "Fuckin nothing."

Shadi appeared and confirmed that the Pharaoh and the Queen had left Yugi and me.

"Shadi?" I said

"Is that you?" Yugi said

"Hey you. You're that guy in the bathrobe from battle city." Tristan said

"You seriously called him that" I laughed.

Yami's POV

When I opened my eyes I noticed that I was on this balcony, looking over people. They were all chanting 'Pharaoh'

"Where am I" I muttered

"Your public awaits you. My Pharaoh" This guy said, who looks exactly like grandpa. "They await to pay their respects to the new Pharaoh"

"Did you say Pharaoh." I paused and looked back to the crowed. "Um. Hi."

Everyone gasped and bowed. The guy who looks like grandpa said that there was a ceremony in his honor and marriage. I don't remember ever being married. Oh wait never mind about the second part. When we got to the room the ceremony was is there was this chair on the other end, two rows of guards bowing and this girl sitting next to the chair.

"All hail the new Pharaoh." The guy said.

"Kaiba, Ishizu, Cassie?" I said looking at these 8 people in front of me and looked at the guy who looked like grandpa. "Grandpa?"

"Whose grandpa?"

"My Pharaoh. Perhaps we should postpone the celebration"

"That wont be necessary. Please carry on" I said

The guy who looks like Kaiba announced the start of celebration festivities. Several minutes later, the festivities started and I couldn't help but look at the seven people in front of me that held the items.

"What? Each one of you hold an item?"

"Have you forgotten, these are the six priests, known as Seto, Guardian of the Millennium Rod, Isis, Guardian of the Millennium Necklace, Karim, Guardian of the Millennium Scales, Shada, Guardian of the Millennium Key, Mahad, Guardian of the Millennium Ring, and Ahknadin, Guardian of the Millennium Eye and Cleo, Guardian of the Millennium Belt. Each one was chosen by the items themselves."

Some time passes and I was thinking about how some of the people in this time period look a lot like the people in the 21st century. Isis was alerted to an evil presence.

"Mahad quick." Isis said

Mahad protected me from a dart shot from behind a pillar. Seto called the guard on the guy. The guy was brought before us and Seto said that the guy should be put through the Millennium trials.

"So let it be written so let it be done" Shimon said

"Commence the trial of this man's soul"

"We the people of your court are here to ensure your protection" Ahknadin said

"Shada will start."

"With the power of the millennium key, I shall read your mind." Shada paused "Evil shadow creature."

Ahknadin used his Millennium eye to extract the shadow creature and Seto used his item to seal the creature in a stone tablet.

Cassie's POV

Shadi informed us that the pharaoh has gone to a world of his memories, which was created 5000 years ago from the Pharaoh's experiences. The pharaoh would have to win, or it would mess up future generations. Shadi admitted that he is a centuries old spirit and Joey flipped out. Well more of a shit attack. Shadi explained that his earthly body was destroyed by a tomb raider named Bakura. He said that Bakura had followed the Pharaoh into his memories to obtain the items to release a creature.

Fearing Yami and Cleo are in the same danger that sealed them in the Millennium Puzzle and Belt the first time around, we pleaded with Shadi to let us go to the Memory World to help them. Shadi explained that we must go through a doorway in the Millennium Puzzle to get there.

Yami's POV

Seto suggested that this guy be sent to the dungeon, but Ahknadin suggested that he be set free. There was no more evil within this man.

"Please Pharaoh forgive me. The Millennium ring has been acting up. It has been difficult to detect any evil. May I have your permission to increase security?" Mahad said

"Yes. Go right ahead."

"Pharaoh I suggest that we go ahead with the festivities" Shimon said

"What? I was just attacked."

"Yes but if your followers sense fear. They will fear too." Shimon said

"I'll try"

Isis sensed a great evil right outside the palace. Mahad started sensing the evil right before we were attacked.

Cassie's POV

"So let me get this straight. We must go through a doorway in the Millennium Puzzle to get there."

Shadi explained that some of the doors inside the puzzle are dangerous and that if we wished to return we were on our own.

"We have no choice. Lets do this" Joey said

"Fuck the danger. We've already been through so much. Im not going to give up when the Pharaoh and Cleo need us" I said

"No. I need to do this alone." Yugi said

"Yugi No way in hell you're doing this alone. Im in this cuz of Cleo. She needs me." I said

"Ive already put all of your lives in danger way too many times."

"No. Just no. I already risked my life too many times. And I already almost lost my soul to Bakura before we left. We've been through so much shit together as it is."

Using the Millennium Key, Shadi brought us inside the Puzzle, where we began searching the labyrinth for the right door.

Yami's POV

Thief King Bakura attacked the palace, filling the my head with lies that my father, Aknamkanon, was the one who created the Millennium Items, and it is also found that Bakura dragged Aknamkanon into the Throne Room.

"You dare disrespect a former King." Seto said

"You've taken this too far Bakura. Your soul must be judged by the Millennium Items" I said

"I hope your soul does not go to the afterlife" Cleo said

Seto and the other item holders were unsuccessful in sealing Bakura's monster, Diabound in a tablet. Everyone was in shock that it didn't work.

Cassie's POV

I woke up to someone shaking me. It caused me to almost punch Joey in the face. It would have been an accident. We had to wake everyone else up, knowing we had to find the Pharaoh and Cleo, fast.

Yami's POV

All of priests and Cleo activate their DiaDhank. I didn't know what it was; they looked like Kaiba's Duel disks. Shimon explained that the DiaDhank uses the person's Life Force to summon spirit monsters from their stone tablets and control them.

Seto and several of the other priests made the attempt to get rid of Bakura's Diabound, but to no success. Everyone was in shock that Bakura possessed a DiaDhank. Only the people in the Pharaoh's royal court has one. Bakura mentioned that my father only wanted the 8 items for power. Cleo summoned Red Eyes Black Dragon to help the priests, but lost.

"Cleo? Are you okay?" I asked

"Im fine. Don't worry about me my king."

"Cleo this was not your place to fight." Shimon said

"Im sorry Shimon. Please forgive me. I was only trying to defend." Cleo said

Bakura said that I knew nothing about my ancestors and kicked the casket that held my father over. Shimon became upset over it. I couldn't listen to this madman anymore, and was about to summon one of the Egyptian Gods. Shimon said that only the chosen Pharaoh will know the names of the gods. I summoned Obelisk the Tormentor to combat Bakura's Diabound, his God Monster. The priests are in shock, as well as Bakura

"Things just got serious" Cleo said.

While I unleashed his power, making Bakura flee to recover from battle.

* * *

. but still 9 more chapters

Yami: Stop having a panic attack

Its not my fault. it just happens

Enjoy and review please!


	42. Chapter 42

So yeah im putting off studying for my English final.

Yami: Stop procrastinating

What about you Yami? You're putting off defeating Bakura

Yami: I have nothing else to say.

Enjoy the chapter

* * *

Kaiba's POV

I looked over at my desk where the millennium eye is sitting and hear something. Something that is oddly familiar.

"Did I just hear a Blue Eyes?"

Yami's POV

I walked outside and saw the damage Bakura caused. This pyramid in the sky caught my attention.

"Shimon what is that?" I asked pointing.

"Im sorry I do not see anything."

_Im sure it has something to do with Bakura's shadow game. _

"My king you have fought bravely" Ahknadin said

"Yes thanks to you we may rest easy" Seto said

_Only if Kaiba could see himself fight bravely by my side._

Kaiba's POV

_Cant these people see this is just a fucking card game _I looked over at the eye

"What are you looking at? You think you're going to change my mind" I picked it up. "I am not going to Egypt. Look at me I'm talking to some golden antique eyeball"

I started to move the eye closer thinking I saw something.

"Whats that?" I said, then seeing a flashback of ancient Egypt of someone who looks like me talking to Yugi

I dropped the eye freaking out.

"No way it's a trick"

Somewhat convinced, I took his Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet and flew to Cairo

Isis' POV

"Anything?" Shada asked

"Nothing. Ever sense Bakura showed up, my vision of the future has been cloudy. Its like the kingdom has been shrouded in a blanket of shadows."

"You should save your energy. Tonight's battle has taken its toll on us"

"He's right. When he returns we will need our energy" Karim said

Yami's POV

_What will become of the future?_ I thought Yugi _I'll do whatever it takes to protect you_

Cassie's POV

We searched the inside of the Puzzle for a long time, but no avail. Joey and Tristan almost got themselves killed. It was kinda funny. Tea thought that sense Yugi has the closest bond to the Pharaoh; he might be able to find him.

Yami's POV

_Its strange. Everyone seems to know me but I have no memory of them. _

"Pardon me, my Pharaoh" Mahad said

"Yes how can I help you uhh." _Whats his name?_ "Mahad"

"Please accept my apology, but it is not wise for you to be outside alone."

"Perhaps you are right"

"Yes. Stay close, especially after what has happened tonight."

"Yes"

After walking for a few minutes, we passed this one pot and I heard it shake. I was starting questioning it when this girl jumps out of it. Mahad was upset with the girl; whose name was Mana.

"What am I not allowed to pay a visit to my oldest friend?" Mana said. "ever sense he's become Pharaoh we haven't been able to talk at all."

"It only has been one day."

"You're Mana and we grew up together."

"You didn't forget me did you? After all these years of practicing magic together. We're practically family"

"Of course."

"Wait hold on"

Mana and Mahad started fighting. At least it's good to know that I had friends. Mahad questioned how she got passed the guards, she said her magic's been improving.

"Mana we need them" Cleo said walking up. "So you were saying your magic's been improving?"

She tried to free them, but it didn't work. Looking through her spell book didn't help much either.

The next morning Mahad went to the town, while Mana and I spent some time together. Later on I was in the throne room and Mahad was telling us that the tomb of the former Pharaoh and my father would be never disturbed again. His sorcerers were casting a spell to protect it as they spoke.

Seto said that the tomb wouldn't be completely secure until he checked it. Knowing what Mahad's spell casters in training were capable of.

When Mahad left to return to the tomb, Mana tried to follow, claiming her magic was improving. Shimon had to hold her back.

"Mana, Mahad is a strong wizard. You would not find a stronger one anywhere. He'll be fine." Shimon said

I woke up in the middle of the night. It felt like one of my guardians was in trouble. I noticed that Mahad's tablet sanctuary was in use. This wasn't going to be good, so I went over to it.

When I got there, Mana was there. She was sensing it too. Mahad was in danger. We noticed that his Illusion Magician was being played, but that was his spirit monster. If it's destroyed in battle, Mahad cant exist anymore.

Cassie's POV

Joey had the idea to mark the doors, so we would know which ones we had already checked. Behind one of the doors we found Yami Bakura who turned into a monster and attacked us. Joey and Tristan started hugging each other.

"That would happen… Wait no that would just happen to us. Fuck Im really going to need some serious therapy after this."

"Yeah no. The therapist is going to think you're just nuts" Tristan said

"Fuck off Tristan. You're no help."

After we escaped Shadi informed us that that was the pharaoh's enemy in his true form.

Yami's POV

Mana and I rode off somewhere in the desert, looking for a sign of where Mahad could possibly be. We saw a lightning bolt off in one direction and went in that direction. It was the spell caster's training ground. Mana was confused on why Mahad went there.

When we got there, I picked up a sword and started fighting off Bakura's skeleton army. One of the guards said that Mahad was battling Bakura. We needed to send word to the castle, Mana used her bird, Anzu and sent word. I went and tried to fight off more of Bakura's skeleton army, but I sensed that he was separated from his item. Then Bakura's army left and Mana tried to help her master. The stone tablet brought to seal Bakura's monster dropped off the cliff it was on and almost crushed Mana, but I saved her.

When the smoke cleared, it wasn't Bakura's monster sealed in the stone, it was Mahad. Mana took the sight of it really bad.

"Mahad. No. Why?"

Cassie's POV

Sense the maze reflected the pharaoh's heart; Yugi eventually started the temperature changed as the pharaoh's emotions changed. No one else was able to feel it.

Yami's POV

When the other guardians arrived, Seto demanded to know what was going on. But he realized what had happened when he saw the tablet.

"Mahad No." Mana cried

"Thank you Mahad." I said quietly

Cassie's POV

Yugi said that it started to warm back up. We were still all confused by this. Then Shadi appeared and explained that the puzzle was a reflection of the Pharaoh's heart.

"You must listen. You do so, you will find him" Shadi said

"Of course. I thought we had to knock on the Pharaoh's door. But what we really have to do is wait for the Pharaoh to knock for us."

"Yes but you must listen with your heart."

"Lets do this" Joey said

"All for one and one for all" I said. "We're coming for you guys"

"Hand in" Yugi said putting his hand out

"Do we always have to do the hands thing"

"Joey Take your own advice and shut it"

After concentrating for a minute I heard a voice saying Yugi's name. It was creepy, but I knew it was a sign. A sign that the Pharaoh was looking us. We concentrated more and heard the Pharaoh.

_Yugi? Can you hear me? Where are you?_

Then this light appeared

Yami's POV

Isis appeared and said that her item said this would happen. Mana begged for me to release him, but Isis said that Mahad fused himself with his most trusted creature, now known as the Dark Magician.

Cassie's POV

"Hey look" Yugi said. "I think we found it. The world of the Pharaoh's memories"

Shadi said that he was unable to continue, we had to help the Pharaoh. Only the people called by the Pharaoh were able to continue

"How we supposed to get down there?" Joey said

"I got an idea?" I said taking a few steps back and started running towards the opening. "Cannonball"

"Im following her" Yugi said jumping also

"Yugi, Cassie" Everyone else said

"I was afraid of this" Joey said

Everyone else jumped too, but freaked out. Yugi and I were really calm about it.

Yami's POV

Back inside the castle Seto claimed that due to Mahad's carelessness, Bakura is more dangerous than ever. Rumor had it that Bakura had the Millennium ring, but he was still buried under the rubble. Isis was unable to see what was about to happen with Bakura.

"I think I speak for everyone that we will not disappoint you again" Seto said

"I am sorry" Isis said

"There are no needs for an apology Isis. We need answers" Shimon said

"Of course Master Shimon. I will do everything I can to break through the shadows."

"That is all we could ask for" I said

"Pharaoh, with all due respect, time is of the essence. Please allow me to search for Bakura. I already have a plan in place." Seto said

Seto told us of his plan to watch everyone, due to no one being trusted. Shimon agreed with Seto.

"So let it be written, so let it be done"

Cassie's POV

When we landed we noticed all the food stands. Despite looking out of place, no one took any notice of us. They quickly learned that other people could not see them and trying to touch solid matter, resulted in them phasing through it. Yugi no longer had the Millennium Puzzle and I didn't have the Belt anymore. Tea was freaking out because she thought when we found the Pharaoh, he wouldn't be able to see us.

We started running to find where the Pharaoh could be. Joey kept bitchin that he was hungry. One thing that hasn't changed.

"You guys know that I cant run on an empty stomach"

We found this guy eating all this food, but like us couldn't be seen by most other people, but unlike them were able to touch objects. We chased the guy, leading us to find this guy who looks like Kaiba saving this girl who was being stoned due to her unorthodox appearance (snow white hair, pale tan skin, and deep blue eyes). We nearly had a shit attacked because the guy looked like Kaiba.

"Act cool if can actually see us." I muttered. "What the fuck? Holy shit. Oh my god"

"Smooth Cassie" Tea said

We knew he worked for the pharaoh and followed him to the palace. Unlike other objects, we found that we couldn't phase through the palace gates. Thank you Joey, for running into a wall for us.

"Ha Nice job Wheeler"

Then that guy reappeared and offered to help us. He introduced himself as Bobasa. He said that invisible people should stick together. Bobasa almost crushed us when he came up to us. But yet again he offered us food. Joey and Tristan took it and started scarfing it down.

"hey wanna share?" I asked

"Hell no" Joey said

Ahknadin's POV

"The findings were greater than I thought." Seto said. "You should be proud"

"Well I'm not. You release them now Seto"

"You cannot be serious"

"Silence. You must listen to me. You are going down a dark path. You are a guardian and you must act like one. Free them now or you have disgraced the name of the Pharaoh."

"Never. It is the only way to get Bakura" He started to leave

"Seto wait. You're making a mistake." I fell to one knee. "I would know. I make the same mistake not long ago."

I thought I heard something. When I looked up, Bakura was there, laughing.

Seto's POV

_Is this the girl I saw so long ago?_ I placed a hand on her face. _The girl with the blue eyes and white hair_

Flashback

I saved Kisara from slave traders, who had kidnapped her from her home country and were planning to sell her for a high price, and she repaid me by unconsciously releasing her inner dragon spirit after the traders set fire to my village and killed my mother.

End Flashback

_It is her. After all these years she has returned._

* * *

So yeah i got my midterm back from my English class. . I wanted to punch this girl in the face

Yami: Why what happened?

She was bitching because she got an A- on it. She did better than most of the class.

Yami:*scoffs* I'll mind crush her for bitching.

Feel free too.

Joey: She was bitching because of an A-.

Yeah *rolls eyes* She did better than most of the class.

Joey: Did she start complaining that she should have deserved and A+

Oh my god YES.

Yugi: While those three talk about that. Please review? It would make Kat happy

It really would :D


	43. Chapter 43

Sush im still putting off studying for my english final tomorrow

Yugi: Come on Kat, your going to fail if you dont study

I'll be fine. 7 more chapters. awww

* * *

Bakura's POV

"Perhaps you remember a town called Kul Elna? You crushed my people and abandoned your son. A young boy named Seto."

"Release me at once"

"You're in no position to be making demands. I've already destroyed one of your cohorts and have the millennium ring to prove it."

"So its true."

"So you actually care. It hurts doesn't it. Try losing your whole village" I removed my foot from his neck.

"Please let me explain" I picked him up

"You destroyed my homeland, took away my family and left me with nothing."

Yami's POV

_My puzzle is sensing a dark presence_

"Pharaoh" Shimon said running out

"What is it?"

"One of our villages along the Nile was attacked moments ago"

"What?"

"One of the sanctuary's"

"But whose?"

"Ahknadin's" Shimon paused. "Theres only one person whos capable of an act of treason"

"Bakura"

Bakura tried to escape on his horse and I went after him on my horse. I couldn't take his crap anymore and summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon. Bakura said that the ultimate shadow game was about to begin and he should prevail.

"Bakura stop cowering and face up for what you have done."

Cassie's POV

We fell asleep outside the palace until the gates finally opened as the pharaoh chased Bakura on horseback, accompanied by the monster Diabound and Slifer the Sky Dragon respectively.

"This sort of thing used to freak me out, but now… Nothin" Tristan said

"Come on we have to help" Yugi said

"Way ahead of you" I said starting to run

3rd person POV looking over Ahknadin

_I know all of your secrets. I know what you did at Kul Elna. These events may have occurred 15 long years ago but time doesn't heal all_ _wounds_ Bakura's voice said

Flashback

"My pharaoh we've lost our stronghold to the north and the enemy continues to march towards the capitol" The guard said

"With our remaining army's how much longer can we withstand" Aknamkanon said

"Perhaps a week"

"So this is the end."

"This conflict would not only decide the fate of our country but the fate of the entire world." Ahknadin said. "If we were allow the enemy to advance much closer they might gain the Millennium spell book"

"They must not succeed. It is said that whoever deciphers the book's ancient texts would be able to control a power known only by the Egyptian Gods themselves".

"Yes perhaps we can tap that power too."

"We've been through this before Ahknadin. No one has been able to decode it."

"That's not true sir, we've had a breakthrough."

"What are you saying that you've decoded the book"

"Not quite, I've deciphered one spell. It's a ritual that allows the spell caster to form to forge 7 mystical treasures. These Millennium items could eliminate Egypt's invaders, and bring tranquility to the realm once again.

"Just how long will it take?"

"According to the book, 7 days. Fortunately I have already started with the shadow magic necessary to do so."

"If it will bring peace. Then do so. Go forward and create the 7 millennium items in the name of Egypt. The fate of the work rests with you my brother."

Ahknadin abandoned his son Seto and his wife for fear his actions would later cause criminals to target them, as well as to shield them from prejudice. Ahknadin led a group of soldiers to the village of Kul Elna, where he ordered the thieves there killed, and their blood collected for the ritual to create the items. The only survivor of this slaughter was Bakura. The slaughter was so horrific that Ahknadin never told his brother of it, and had all the soldiers he had taken brainwashed so as to forget the incident.

Ahknadin succeeded in crafting the Millennium items, but a chasm opened in the chamber where the ritual has taken place. Zorc Necrophades (same thing as Zorc the Dark One) rose from the chasm and ensnared Ahknadin, presumably to kill him. Ahknadin gouged out his eye and placed the Millennium Eye into the socket, using its magic to protect himself and repel Zorc. On the journey back to the palace, all the soldiers but Ahknadin fell, and only he survived. Upon the invading army's attack, Ahknadin, his brother and five other priests used the Millennium Items to hold them at bay and defeat them.

Ahknadin would later remain a member of the Sacred Court after his brother sacrificed himself and his son took the throne. Ahknadin also witnessed his son Seto's rise to power as the High Priest and holder of the Millennium rod. Ahknadin was amazed his son had made his way from peasant to priest despite him abandoning him, and spent all his spare time training Seto, although he never told him they were related.

End Flashback

Yami's POV

As Bakura and I were riding, his Diabound attacked me, using one of Dark Magician's moves.

"Diabound steals the ability of its defeated enemies." Bakura said "And that one came courtesy of Mahad"

"That cant be? Slifer, Lightning Blast"

"Sorry Pharaoh. But you're not in the clear yet."

Bakura's Diabound appeared out of nowhere and almost attacked me, but Slifer protected me and striked back.

"No. You'll pay for that."

"You forgot who you're dealing with."

"You seem to forget this isn't one of your little card games. In this arena I have the advantage. Diabound destroy the city."

"No."

"Make way for his majesty"

Bakura's monster attacked the city, and almost attacked 2 children. But Slifer took the hit and protected them.

"No harm shall come upon the people of my kingdom. Slifer, attack."

Cassie's POV

"Whoa those are definitely not holograms." Tristan said looking at this ball of light

"Ummm I really don't think so." I said

Yami's POV

"I refuse to let you put the city in anymore danger. Slifer take this fight to the skies"

Bakura's monster turned invisible, causing it to confuse me. He said that his monster has the ability to move in the shadows.

"When the gods are attacked and feel pain, so do you. Now, how shall I finish this battle? Just hand over your Millennium puzzle to make it simple."

I took off the puzzle, just to distract him. It may just work so I can use this to attack.

"Now get off your horse and kneel before me. I command you." He started laughing

"Slifer now. Call off your Diabound and I will call off my attack."

"Never. Two can play at this game, just look behind you"

His monster was right behind me, ready to strike. I was scared. Bakura called his monster to attack, but it was unsuccessful.

"Hold on, that's Seto's creature"

"Hold on Pharaoh. We shall save thee" Seto said

Seto called his monster to attack again, but Bakura called his monster off and fled.

"What a coward" Seto said

"Dont be fooled. Bakura's retreat may be an attempt to lead us into a trap."

"Captain have your men follow him. Evacuate all civilians to the palace court yard."

Cassie's POV

"There's no sign of the Pharaoh anywhere" I said

"Look up there" Yugi said, pointing

"Oh look its Slifer" I said. "What the fuck."

Yami's POV

Seto used his monster to track down Bakura. Karim summoned one of his monsters to help Seto and Slifer. Out of nowhere, an attack came out of the skies, hitting Karim's monster.

"Karim" I shouted

"If we are to defeat him you must stand tall" Seto said

Karim said that we do not know when or where his monster will attack. I started to ride off, Seto and Karim followed. Bakura has become more powerful than I thought. I called on Slifer to seek and destroy.

"Lets finish this"

I told Slifer to attack when I saw Bakura's monster about to attack. But for some reason the attack failed and his monster's attack was successful. Slifer disappeared causing some of my life points to disappear.

"Its up to you Seto."

"Duo's, Aura sword" Seto said

"Good work"

"You think you destroyed him? Not even close."

When Bakura's monster appeared, it wasn't Diabound. It was another monster. We were all in shock. I had no energy to summon another monster. Everything started going blurry and I passed out.

"Pharaoh" Seto yelled

Cassie's POV

We ran after them and finally caught up with the pharaoh after he fell off his horse following Slifer's defeat. We were happy to find that the pharaoh could see them, as he asked Yugi in surprise if it was really him.

"Im glad you're okay" Yugi said

"Yeah."

"You guys need to get out of here. Its too dangerous"

"Ha no. We've come too far to turn back. We've been through so much shit already" I said

"She's right" Yugi said. "We're a team"

By taking the pharaoh's hand, Yugi was able to give him some of his strength, enabling him to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra to battle Bakura's Diabound.

"Shit just got serious. Ra's on the field"

Bakura had no idea how the Pharaoh was able to pull off what he just did. He called an attack on Ra, but failed and Ra was protected by Seto's monster. The pharaoh called upon Ra to transform into its better form and was successful in getting rid of Bakura's monster.

"I take it you just won?" Joey said

"Yes." He said smiling. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"Well you did all the work" Yugi said

"You gave me the strength to do it." Yami said putting his hand out.

We all jumped in on this and put our hands in.

"All for one and one for all." Tristan said

"Hell yeah" I said

"How did I not see this coming" Joey said

"Nothing could separate us." I said. "No matter what happens."

"Bobasa is touched" Bobasa said.

But that's when things started to change. Time started to flow backwards. Joey, Tristan, Yugi and the rest of us started getting pulled by the winds. I didn't care, I grabbed Joey's legs when I fell to the ground.

But it didn't last long. We got swopped up and transported out of the area.

"YUGI" Yami screamed

"Fuck this shit" I said

Yami's POV

"YUGI" I screamed

"Fuck this shit" Cassie said

"To pick up where I left off." Bakura said attacking Slifer.

"Pharaoh" Karim said

Bakura laughed.

Cassie's POV

"Is it just me or did we just do this?" Joey said running

"No we did. I don't think it'll be right this time" I said

"Im having some major Déjà vu right now" Tristan said

Yami's POV

"What have you done Bakura" I said, holding back the pain

"Pharaoh." I heard Joey say

"Just look. I brought back some time. Lets try this again."

Bakura's monster attacked me directly, causing the rocks below me to crumble and fall away.

"My king" Karim said

"He's gone" Seto said.

Cassie's POV

Bakura's monster attacked Yami directly, causing the rocks below him to crumble and fall away. We were knocked to the ground because of the shockwaves. I was in shock that we were too late to help.

"It seems like the table's are turned" Bakura said

"What do you want" Yami said

"What's rightfully mine" Bakura said taking the puzzle. "But where you're going you wont need it."

Bakura knocked what was left of the rocks off, which meant the Pharaoh fell. Possibly to his death.

"NO" We screamed.

"This dude is going to get a foot up his ass." I said. "You hear me Bakura. You're going to regret that."

Its not even funny how pissed I got. No one fucks with my friends and gets away with it. Tristan ran up and punched Bakura in the back of the head. It more got him in the face, but it left a bruise. Bakura picked Tristan up and did something. I couldn't help it, ran over and tackled Bakura to the ground.

"You fools you don't know what you're doing"

"Us? I know what the hell I'm doin. Im kicking your ass." I said hearing several horses.

"I thought he was working alone." Tristan said

"You thought wrong." Bakura said

Bobasa appeared again telling us to follow him. We escaped with him, but still unsure about the Pharaoh. Tea worried that the pharaoh may have lost his soul, since he just lost a Shadow Game, but Yugi reminded everyone that the world is built on the pharaoh's memories and since it still existed, he had to be okay. Joey did have a point, everyone we knew who was in a shadow game and lost, also lost their soul.

Shada's POV

_Will Bakura's evil rampage ever end? First Mahad was attack and now Master Ahknadin. Please Millennium Key, guide his soul. _

Ahknadin wakes up out of nowhere.

"Ahknadin are you alright. Please speak to me"

"Shada have you found any strong spirits." He asked

"Yes as a matter of fact. Seto and I found a young peasant girl whose soul could not be measured."

"It was too strong for the key?"

"Please with all due respect you need your rest."

"Out of my way" He shoved me to the ground.

"Wait master"

Seto's POV

"Where is she?" I said to guard

"I thought you knew? She was taken to the sub terrain battle ground, by Ahknadin." The guard outside her room said

"He did what?"

"Did he say why?" Shada said

"Perhaps I could shed some light on this. Please follow me." This guy said

He brought me to the battle ground. I was in shock. Nothing else I could really say. Several outlaws used their soul monsters to battle each other.

"This cant be." I said

"Let the battle commence" Ahknadin said

"Master Ahknadin has gone mad" I said.

He commanded one of the guys to stop resting and fight. I saw Kisara locked up in a cage. I was in shock that he would do something like this. I started to question Ahknadin why he was doing this. Was it for his own amusement or what. He said he was executing my idea. This wasn't what I had in mind.

"I found a way to make them bigger."

"You will never take me" One of the prisoners said, his soul monster grew bigger.

"Now, I understand that the pharaoh is gone. Don't you think it's time to make the necessary changes."

"The Pharaoh is very much alive. The royal guard is searching for his as we speak."

"Be realistic. The time has come to call for a new Pharaoh. Someone who can save us." He looked at me. "Someone like you Seto. You cannot do it alone."

He went on that he was doing this to create an army stronger than the gods themselves. I was in shock, there has to be something wrong with him. Then he called for the guards to release Kisara. He attempts to test Kisara's immeasurable power by forcing her to fight in a battle against two other prisoners. Seto steps in and saves her, but we fell into danger, causing Kisara to release her inner spirit dragon and save us. Ahknadin was really pissed with my actions tonight, but it was the right thing to do.

Ahknadin then orders me to kill Kisara and extract her Ka, claiming that the tremendous energy and power of the white dragon can surpass the enemy and even the Pharaoh's three gods.

Cassie's POV

The next day, we searched for the pharaoh along the River Nile. We had a feeling he would be somewhere along it. After all he does need food and water. We they found a girl named Mana, who was able to see them and mistook Yugi for the pharaoh. Bobasa found a fish, we kinda yelled at him for that.

"You're supposed to be searching for the Pharaoh." Joey said

"You." She said coming up to me. "You look like Cleo?"

"Im umm… Her cousin" I lied

"You're not her cousin" Joey said

"Damn it Joey. Cant you keep your mouth shut for once" I said hitting him upside the head.

"You're not supposed to be searching for lunch Bobasa"

"But look what I found" He said turning around

There was a cape on his back. It looked oddly familiar, wait it's the Pharaoh's cape. That means, he's somewhere along the river. Bobasa said he found it floating along the river. Mana realized that Yugi isn't the pharaoh. She quickly learned that they were his friends and joined their search party. The group were about to be attacked by Thief Bakura's men, shortly afterwards but Mana used her magic to raise the river and sweep the attackers away.

Yami's POV

_The puzzle, its gone. Its in.. Bakura's hands. Could his words be true? Did my father really bring harm to Egypt? Or did he rule justly and restore peace. I wish I remembered more about him._

Flashback

I was learning how to walk and I was only a few feet from my father when I fell. I started to cry.

"Theres no need to cry my boy." Aknamkanon said

I got back up and continued to walk to him. When I got into his arms I started to cry again.

"Its alright my boy. Everyone falls once in a while. That is what makes us stronger."

Several years later in flashback

"Must I go with you father? I don't like this place. What are we doing here anyway." I said walking behind my father

"This is something you need to witness my boy. Now follow me."

"Why is it so dark in here?"

"You mustn't be afraid. This place is protected by the Egyptian Gods. As long as you show your respects, nothing here will harm you."

"No I wont go any further" We stopped

"This is not a matter of choice" He started walking again

"Father wait."

"Stay close and watch your surroundings."

I was walking too close to the edge and it gave out. I held on and begged for father to help me, but he said I had to do it on my own. I was able to and we continued on. We saw some painting and I questioned who they were.

"Pharaohs before us."

When we got to the end, father kneeled and started praying to the gods that he has committed an evil crime. A crime that lead to the creation of the millennium items and many lives lost. He was truly sorry for this and takes the blame, in turn sparing me from any further punishment.

"Are you alright?" I asked

Lightning starting striking everywhere, scaring me. My father said that I would be safe now

End Flashback

_I remember now. He surrendered his own safety to save me._

When I opened my eyes there was this figure there. I asked him who he was.

"I am he who is known as Hassan. I have come to warn you of an impending doom. Zorc the dark one will soon awakin"

"Who is he?"

"The embodiment of pure darkness"

"Please tell me what I can do"

"When the time comes, you will know" He disappeared

I was shocked that he was gone. I stood up and walked outside. Everyone else had to know what was going to happen.

Cassie's POV

As we continued their search Yugi said that he has never met a real magician, while Mana explained how only half her spells work, but Yugi told her how she resembled the card Dark Magician Girl and that if she kept practicing he's sure Mana could become as strong as the Dark Magician Girl. She took a slight offence to it, but said she wanted to change her name to the card we were talking about.

Eventually we found the pharaoh on the beach. He was really glad to see us. Mana started bouncing on Bobasa stomach. It was quite fun to watch. She looked like she was enjoying herself.

"Just bounce your troubles away" He said "Anyone else"

"I'll pass" Joey said

"Me too."

Mana and Bobasa started running off somewhere.

"We heard about Bakura. He's the evil force you defeated all those years ago." Yugi said

"Yes. He has the puzzle, it was passed down to me by my father"

"Your father? Does that mean your memories are back"

The pharaoh told us that had only regained a fragment of his childhood memory and no one would tell him his real name. Everyone only calls him king or pharaoh. Mana and Bobasa were in the water, splashing each other and asked us to come in.

* * *

So yeah i almost screwed up writing this

Yami: What do you mean Kat?

I almost revealed your real name too early. aka in this chapter

Yami: Why didnt you put it in

Because it wasnt the right moment

Joey: While those 2 fight Please review.


	44. Chapter 44

Yeah my finals are all done, so i'll be able to write more :D

Yami: did you get any of your grades back.

A and a B.

Yami: Nice

Enjoy the chapter

* * *

Isis' POV

"I have news of the pharaoh. He is safe. He is in good health and Shada will see to him that he returns safely."

"We can all rest easy." Shimon said

"Im seeing something else. Its in regards to the Millennium Puzzle. It's missing."

Yami's POV

"Who are you?" I asked

"Pharaoh uh" Yugi started to say

"You're a lot shorter than I thought you would be." He started to laugh. "Im kidding."

"Pharaoh this is Bobasa. An honorary member of the gang." Yugi said

"Without him we wouldn't have been able to find you" Cassie said.

"Welcome" I said

"Aww stop you're making me blush. The pleasure is mine" He said

Cassie's POV

"Aww stop you're making me blush. The pleasure is mine" He said

"Pharaoh." Several people riding up on horses said.

"My pharaoh. I am glad you are safe." One of the guys said

"He cant see us can he?" Joey said waving his hand in front of one of the guys

"YOU!" He shouted "Mana halt"

"Hi Shada" Mana said

This other girl who was standing near Shada, I was having issues recognizing. I somehow knew she could see me and smiled. I instantly knew who it was, Cleo.

"Hey Cleo." I said, she just smiled

Yugi looked at me confused, I told him who the girl behind Shada was. He didn't believe me till he got a good look. Shada and Yami were talking about how he knew where Bakura's hiding spot was.

Sense Cleo was behind Shada and she was the only other person to see me, I started making faces at her. She tried not to laugh, but did anyway.

"Whats so funny about this?" Shada asked

"Nothing. Sorry"

"Ha nice going."

"Cassie be nice" Yugi said

She made a face back at me. Shada said that Bakura was hiding in an old town called Kul Elna. The pharaoh eventually left on horseback with Mana and asked that us to return to our world and not get involved. We were not going to leave him no matter what. Cleo stopped right in front of me, while everyone one else was ahead.

"The Pharaoh's right. You should listen to him Cassie"

"No. You were there for me, even when I never asked for it. Now im going to be here for you even if you don't want me here."

"Fine." She placed a hand on my face. "I love you. Please be careful"

"I love you too. Be careful yourself" She removed her hand and rode off.

Yami's POV

"I believe its just ahead" Shada said

"What is this place" A solider asked

"A place once populated by criminals. And one day they just disappeared." Shada said

We started hearing and seeing spirits. Another solider said that he heard this place is inhabited by ghosts. One of the soldiers was thrown off of his horse and these skeleton army appeared. The soldiers and Shada made the attempt to fight off the skeleton army.

"You shouldn't be protecting me. I should be protecting you" Mana said jumping off the horse

"We'll fight these things off. You go find Bakura" Shada said

I ran off on my horse to find this coward. I walked down this one staircase.

"I must say im proud." Bakura laughed. "Your father never had the courage to come down here."

"Lets duel"

"Theres something you need to see first."

"Legendary Millennium Stone tablet?"

"Its protected by the very spirits used to create the items."

Bakura went on to say that he was the only survivor. He sent the spirits to kill me. It was excruciatingly painful. I couldn't possibly live without the puzzle protecting me. But out of nowhere I started to glow and the spirits stopped attacking me. Mahad as the Dark Magician appeared to protect me. He said that he made a vow to always protect me.

"Is it true? Did my father really create the items for that?" I asked

Bakura said that his town was innocently murdered to create the items. While Mahad said that his town was truly evil. He had always sensed an evil within the ring. When he had begun research on the spell used to create the items. When he reported the findings to my father, he was shocked.

Flashback

"How could this have happen. These items were supposed to bring peace, but how can they, when they are plagued with evil" Aknamkanon said

"Its not your fault sir. You didn't know" Mahad said

"Mahad. Im the king of Egypt. Every task carried out by my guards is my responsibility. And now I must pay the price by confessing my crime to the Egyptian Gods."

End Flashback

"My father is a great man" I said

"Your father sacrificed himself to protect you."

"Are you finished yet? Spirits attack them" Bakura said

Flashback

"By bringing the Millennium items to this world I have unleashed a great evil. My reign will soon end. Please guide my so he may use these items to restore peace." Aknamkanon said

End Flashback

"I owe it to him to return this. In the name of the former Pharaoh return the items at once." I said

Bakura brought back his Diabound to fight. This time his monster is stronger. Mahad protected me from the attack and redirected it to him. But the attack was redirected at a pillar which fell and almost destroyed the Millennium tablet. Bakura called is monster to get rid of the pillar. He said that the source of his power comes from the tablet.

Bakura summoned another monster to the field to protect the tablet and his Diabound disappeared. Mahad attacked in various placed, it may have just seemed like random attacks, but it let in more light. It brightened the room to penetrate the darkness. I commanded Mahad to make the final strike on his monster. But it didn't do much. He called on the spirits in the room to help him and made Diabound stronger.

Mahad tried to attack again, but his monster somehow blocked it and counter striked. He almost sealed Mahad away for good, but he had one more trick up his sleeve. The Dark Magician Girl saved him.

"Who summoned you? Mahad said

"A former student of yours" She said

"Mana" I said

"Thought you might need some help"

"Even in my absence, you've been keeping up with your training" Mahad said

"Thank you" I said as Mana appeared by my side

"You should have stayed at home" Bakura said

"All right its time" Mahad said

Mahad and Dark Magician Girl attacked his Diabound once more but yet again was unsuccessful and his monster multiplied to three monsters. One of the three Diabounds attacked and it hit Mahad. It attacked once again, but this time at me. Mana protected me using something like Magical Hats. It didn't protect us for long. His monster was preparing itself to attack us again but a sword came out of nowhere, hitting him. It was Seto's monster. He and most of the guardians came running in.

"Are you alright?" Shimon asked

"I am fine"

"Mahad." Isis said

"I have returned"

"Just like the vision said."

"Know this. Though my spirit is sealed in stone, I shall continue to protect the king."

"Good work Mahad" Shimon said.

We still had a villain to defeat. Isis summoned Mystical Elf to restore my live energy. I owe her. Shimon suggested that the fight remain with the guardians, because I didn't have the puzzle. Karim and Cleo summoned monsters to help defeat Bakura. But Bakura had the help of the spirits to protect his monster. We couldn't do much because we were still in his village.

Isis was the first of us to lose her monster.

Cassie's POV

After running a lot, most of us were sitting on the ground. Bobasa complained that he was hungry, kinda causing a chain reaction. Joey, Yugi, Tea and I were all now hungry.

"Ahh all of you shut it about food. You're making me want tater tots" I said

Tristan suggested that the pharaoh deliberately made himself lose his memory in order to forget information only he knew that someone would need to bring back the evil that he had locked away. Joey was all lost, but when isn't he. We agreed that this must be his name, which had been erased from history. Yugi figured the pharaoh must have used it as a password to lock Zorc Necrophades away. Since the pharaoh was going to relive his battle with this creature, Yugi realized that without knowing his name, the pharaoh will lose this time. Determined to find out the pharaoh's name before the battle, we decided to go to the palace to see if there was some record of it.

I will admit now, that Tristan has been acting funny. His attitude is different.

Yami's POV

Seto called on his monster to attack, but failed. Bakura called an attack. Karim suggested that he call upon the Millennium scale to fuse his and Seto's monster. Combining the power of the fusion monster and Mahad theres an increase in strength.

Seto's monster and Bakura's monster attacked each other, but appeared equal. Bakura once again called on the spirits of Kul Elna to help him. Karim called his monster to attack once again, somehow melting the shield protecting Diabound. But no, Bakura summoned another monster, using it to attack Karim and taking his item. It also caused Seto's and Karim's fusion monster to return to it's two separate monsters.

Bakura attacked once again, destroying everyone's monsters. Isis went to attend to Karim, but told her to protect me. Bakura went and fused two of his monsters together.

"Spare my friends and take me." I said

"No Pharaoh." Mana said

"This is something I must do."

"It seems like the mighty Pharaoh has come to his senses. Prepare to be trapped for eternity."

"What are you doing" Seto said

"When my father created the 8 Millennium item, spirits had to be captured to complete the spell"

"And now they want revenge"

"These spirits blame my father for trapping them here and want me to pay the price. I shall allow my soul to join them."

"Well you heard him."

The spirits attacked my, going after my very soul. Everyone shouted at my decision. When the spirits stopped attacking, I got very cold.

"I never ment to have this happen to you my son" my father's voice said to me

"Look something is happening." Isis said as I began to glow.

"Whats this?" Bakura said

"Spirits of Kul Elna, it is not my son you want it is me." Aknamkanon voice said

"Is it really him?" Shimon said as the glowing around me turned into my father

The spirits of Kul Elna attacked my father instead of me, protecting me from the punishment. His Diabound started to weaken.

"Look he just absorbed the evil spirits" Isis said

"You saved me, but why?" I said

"King Aknamkanon will lead this wondering spirits to the realm of shadows where they belong." Mahad said

"But no then he'll be trapped there" I said

"Spirits return to me. You cannot allow this person to trap you again" Bakura said, but too late Aknamkanon already disappeared

"Goodbye father" I said

"Restore peace to the land my son"

"Mahad attack his monster at once while it's still weak"

Diabound was destroyed once and for all.

Cassie's POV

This time at the palace, thinking to himself, Yugi asked the pharaoh to let them in it, and found he could pass through the palace gates. Bobasa looked pleased that he could try the palace food.

"Palace pork chops here I come" He said as we ran through the gates

Inside the courtyard, he suggested that they split up to search and meet back in an hour. Bobasa went for the kitchen, go figure and the rest of us ran off in different directions.

Yami's POV

"This is not over" Bakura screamed "Your items will be mine and Zorc the dark one will return."

"Your plans will never work. So let it be written, so let it be done. The land of Egypt will soon have peace."

"Never" He said placing the items he had into the tablet

"Return those items to me"

"Those items will stay right where they are" Ahknadin said

"Ahknadin? What is the meaning of this?" I said

"Pharaoh, I am the real creator of the items. And I shall decide their fate" He said

"Oh no." I said

"He holds the Key" Isis said.

"That item belongs to Shada" Seto said "What have you done to him?"

"Whats important is that his item will be put to good use. As will all of yours"

"You've lost your mind" I said

Bakura started to laugh and glowed purple. After a few moments the glow disappeared.

"Wh. Where am I? Who are you? Tell me?" Bakura said lifting his hands up "Ahhh what is this? Whats happening to me?"

"Hahaha, he was just a pawn" A voice that sounded like Bakura

"What do you want" I said

"The shadows are taking me" Bakura said disappearing

"Oh my god." Cleo said

"He's gone"

"Its time you learned the true nature of this shadow game"

"Explain yourself"

"Pharaoh you must stop him" Shada yelled

"Shada!" I said

* * *

Yeah, nother chapter done.

Yami: Please review

Cleo: Yeah it would make us all happy


	45. Chapter 45

Hey people check out the poll i posted for the Request. . I'm indesisive of what song i want to use.

Cassie: What about this?

no.. Heres another chapter

Fucking enjoy.

Cleo: Oh look you just pissed her off

* * *

Yugi's POV

"This could be a start." I said running up to a room.

I started looking at the walls, they were written in hieroglyphics. Cant read it, so I ran on to continue looking.

Cassie's POV

Tea and I looked through what looked like a library. But we couldn't touch anything. It was frustrating.

Yami's POV

"Shada?"

"Ahknadin is a traitor. Now give me back my Millennium Key." He said grabbing Ahknadin

"Ahknadin what is the meaning of this" Shimon said after Ahknadin shoved Shada to the ground

"A new king shall soon rise."

"Hold on we already have one. How dare you say that in the presence of the great pharaoh" Seto said

Ahknadin managed to freeze Seto. I was furious that he did that. He proceeded to freeze the rest of us. He continues where Bakura left off, taking the remaining items, saving his item for last and placing them in the stone. Despite being frozen we were all in shock.

"Yes place the 8 items where they belong" Bakura's voice said

_I thought Bakura was defeated, but how could I be hearing his voice?_

"You've been a worthy pawn Ahknadin. Now complete the task so the ultimate shadow game can begin"

_I saw Bakura disappear, how can this be? Unless this is just all a game._

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(Still in the POV of Yami)

"Leave it to you to sleep through it." Bakura said

"Tell me where we are." I said

"Why, where in the Shadow realm. Sitting before the playing table. After all I did promise you a shadow game"

"Im in no mood for games."

"Too late you're in the middle of one. The field is Egypt. And the pawns are the people of your past"

"Are you saying that anything we do will affect the people? Are you? Tell me. When I think you cant sink any lower, you prove me wrong. Manipulating the lives of people so you can play out your twisted game"

"This is not some game, it's THE GAME. When I have all the items back in the tablet and resurrect Zorc from it the final stage will be set."

"Wait so if I don't defeat Zorc I lose the game?"

"Much more than that. Those meddling twits you call friends. They'll be trapped in the shadows. If you want to see them again, you'll have to win. But all of your pawns are frozen thanks to this." He said pulling out his hourglass token

"Whats that?"

"Its my hourglass token"

"An hourglass token?"

"Yes and sense I'm the game master. I possess 3. It freezes all playable characters except for me."

"So you can manipulate time?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." He pulled out another hourglass token. "Observe, this one was used earlier in the game. Perhaps you remember when time went backwards? Now you know how."

"That was you!"

"Guilty as charged. He who controls the hands of time controls fate. Thanks to these hourglasses I can rewrite history 3 separate times. Your life is in my hands."

Tristan's POV

"Your free to move around. But what confuses me is that buffoon is unaffected." Bakura said to me

"This is bad my belly is so big I cant see my slippers." Bobasa said

Isis' POV

"Zorc hear me I now offer you the 8 Millennium items." Ahknadin said

_I sense pure darkness below us. The dark one has awaken._

"So the mortal whose responsible for creating the items has returned. Now announce your allegiance to me and everything you desire will be yours." Zorc said.

"My only wish is for a new pharaoh to be named."

Ahknadin reveals that he is in fact Seto's father, and that his lifelong desire has been to see Seto ascend to the throne.

Seto's POV

"My only wish is for a new pharaoh to be named."

Ahknadin reveals that he is in fact my father, and that his lifelong desire has been to see Seto ascend to the throne.

_This cannot be? Master Ahknadin is my father?_

"As you wish. Congratulation on from sacred guardian to lord of darkness is now complete. You are now Shadow Magus"

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"My Ahknadin game piece has just doubled in overall strength."

"What have you done to Ahknadin" I snapped

"I haven't done anything. All of these events are reoccurring as they did 5000 years ago. With a few small modifications. Thanks to the shadow games. I'm able to influence certain events. You see in the olden days you managed to seal away your spirit in order to seal Zorc away. But you wont be lucky this time. There are still some holes in your memory, like your name. A single most powerful word that could resurrect Zorc and seal him away, but I figured out a way to bring him back without it. Using this, my third hourglass token"

"What do you plan to do with that? What are you saying Bakura?"

"When the last grain of sand falls the dark one will rise."

Seto's POV

"Now great Shadow Magus banish the former Pharaoh to the shadows so your son can take the thrown" Zorc said

"This is what I've always dreamed of for you Seto, ever sense you were a boy."

_How could he lie to me all these years?_

"There's something else you should know, the former king Aknamkanon is my brother. So if anything were to happen to the current pharaoh your next in line. Seto we should no longer live in the shadows of my brother. The time has come to take our rightful place and claim our rightful place on the throne"

Ahknadin attacked, only to be repelled when Hassan stepped in to protect us.

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"Who dares interrupt?"

"Did you forget there 2 people playing this game. I have a token as well."

"Where did you get that?

Seto's POV

"Who dares stand in the way of my destiny?" Ahknadin screamed

"I am Hassan, protector of the Pharaohs"

"Why are you protecting him? You should be protecting Seto.

"Darkness be gone!" Hassan said redirecting Ahknadin's attack

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"NO!" Bakura screamed as his freezing hour glass is destroyed. "My time freezing hourglass"

"It seems time marches on. My tokens are now free."

Seto's POV

"I can move." Mana said

"No I rendered those fools immobile"

"You're spell is broken" Hassan said

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"It seems like your characters are running out of steam."

"But how?"

"Attached to everyone's wrist, is a sensor that indicates their life force. My great beast is at full power, but the same cant be said for yours. Once it goes dark, they're banished to the shadow realm. When you lose in the past you lose now. Now do you understand the importance of this shadow game? You and I are the game masters, manipulated the lives of the people 5,000 years ago. At times we're just observing and other times we intervene."

"Bakura stop this madness now."

"But of course. Every game has an ending. Its just a question of who the victor is. Now do you see why I call this the ultimate game? Here we both sit high above the playing field, deciding the fate of mankind"

"That's enough. You may fight for greed, while I fight for the safety of my friends and the world. I defeated you once and I'll do it again."

"That's all in the past. Now I have all sorts of advantages. You don't have the luxury of time."

"I defeated you 5,000 years ago and I'll do it again

Seto's POV

"Seto obey your destiny and stand by my side, so we may rule Egypt as father and son" Ahknadin said

"I am not your son. My father would never betray the Pharaoh like this."

"I understand your anger. But you must realize that, that imposter behind you is no Pharaoh, you are."

"I will not replace him."

"Seto it is true that you are the son of Ahknadin, but he has lost his ways to the shadows." Hassan said

"Nonsense. You are my flesh and blood Seto, so that makes you royalty."

Kaiba's POV

"Bakura what happened here?" I said looking at Bakura passed out on a set of stairs. "I guess our duel will have to wait."

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Yugi and those idiots passed out of the floor.

"No way, the geek squad. I guess they didn't fly all the way to Egypt just to take a nap. Wait a sec, I've seen this before, in the museum back home."

The Millennium Eye then lit up and sent a beam at the tablet and showed me visions of Priest Seto and other Ancient Egyptians.

Yami's POV

"Seto, your father chose a path of hatred, but I beg you don't make the same mistake. Together we can restore peace."

"Aw. I heard the very same words uttered by my brother. His idealistic approach nearly destroyed the kingdom."

Flashback

"For the last time Ahknadin, Egypt will only fight as a last resort." Aknamkanon said

"But I've moved the solders into attack position; it's the only way to prevent an invasion. They'll destroy us." Ahknadin said

"Ahknadin, please understand I want what's best for Egypt. Violence cannot be the only answer. "

End flashback

"Had it not been for me, the items wouldn't exist" Ahknadin said

"Neither would this mess" Shimon said

"Now Zorc can finish what I had started. I devoted my entire life to the pharaoh and received nothing."

"You're wrong and too blind to see it." Shimon said

"You know what I had to give up, my wife and only son. Somehow you managed to find your way back to me. That's why your path keeps crossing the path of the white dragon."

"Perhaps I should join you." Seto said, possessed

"Ahknadin, your false accusations and promises have gone on far too long." I said trying to run over

"Tell me the truth." Seto demanded after he attacked Yami.

"I want you to experience what I never could, power and respect. Zorc will usher in the age of darkness and someone will need to rule over it."

"I will do it" Seto said, possessed.

Kisara's POV

"Don't do this Seto."

Yami's POV

"Take your place beside me my son" Ahknadin said

"Yes father." Seto said, still possessed, but paused hearing something. "The White dragon"

"Yes. She's urging you to join me"

"Don't, you will lose yourself. Help us." I said

"The Pharaoh is protecting Seto. Just like your brother protected you" Hassan said.

"You are weak just like your father." He attacked me, but Hassan protected me. "Whats this? But how."

"As long as I am here, no harm will come." Hassan said

Kisara's POV

"Seto. I hope im not too late." I ran out of my room to search for him.

Cassie's POV

We met-up again, finding Bobasa had eaten all the food in a storage room. Despite this, he was still hungry and couldn't move without eating again.

"Aww thanks a lot for reminding us that we haven't eaten in days. Cool I want tater tots now.

Tristan argued that Bobasa was no help and we should leave him. However Yugi pointed out that he had helped us find the pharaoh. We agreed and helped Bobasa find something to eat. After finding some grapes we pulled him, more dragged outside and let him eat them. It was horrible, and made finding the Pharaoh's name easy.

"Thank you"

"No sweat. It was a piece of cake." We said

"Theres cake?"

The grapes finally filled Bobasa, who said this allowed him to grant our wish. His body inflated, allowing him to float in midair. He invited us to get on his back, so he could take us to see the pharaoh's name.

"yep… floating on a fat guy." Joey said

"Asshole, youre insensitive" I said

He flew us to the pharaoh's tomb at the Valley of the Kings. Yugi remembered that the Pharaoh's tomb is here. Bobasa disappeared soon after we arrived, one mystery after another.

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"Impressive." Bakura said

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Those people you call friends are close to uncovering your name."

"How do you know. You've been spying on them?"

"Of course not. It doesn't matter; the countdown to my victory is near."

"What sort of evil trick are you up to Bakura."

"Going to bring back a former pawn of mine. But first I need to do something."

Seto's POV

"Its good to be back." Bakura said. "Time to finish some unfinished business."

"How?" Yami said.

"It seems like you couldn't finish your task. I'll work on the Pharaoh, you need to persuade your son to pledge his allegiance to Zorc."

"You have a gift that rivals that of the Gods Seto." Ahknadin says

"What?" Yami said

"Looks like his majesty is threatened by someone who controls the Blue Eyes White Dragon." Bakura said

"Kisara." I muttered

"He means that girl" Shada said

"You knew about this?"

"Yes, Seto and I found a peasant girl one day in town, which harbors a power I have never seen. Whoever this girl is, possess a powerful gift, or a powerful curse. "

"it doesn't matter. You're afraid that you may lose you the people's faith? It doesn't matter, Zorc will be arriving any moment."

"Seto No" Hassan said

"You've got bigger things to worry about." Bakura said summoning his Diabound

His monsters attacked the Pharaoh, but Hassan protected him. It was impossible, but Bakura said he didn't need a tablet to summon it. All the items were returned, so he could do whatever he wants. I didn't realize I was being controlled until the Pharaoh and the other guardians snapped me out of it. Ahknadin drew me into a portal to appear at the palace.

Yami's POV

Ahknadin drew Seto into a portal to appear at the palace. Bakura somehow managed to get rid of the tablet holding the 8 items.

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"Now what?" I snapped

"The game is at a standstill. Now we wait for Zorc to arrive. It seems like your guardians could use a little time apart."

"What do you plan to do with them?"

"Destroy them." He paused. "One by one"

Isis's POV

"We're going to play a little game of hide and seek" Bakura said.

Cassie's POV

"The Pharaoh's name has to be somewhere in there." Joey said

"No shit." I said

We made our venture in; Joey insisted that ladies go first. What an asshole, it could be a trap.

Yami's POV

"Mahad any sign of the others?" I asked

"No. Sorry my king." He said

"Its okay. They cant be too far from here."

"Im pretty sure this is all a part of Bakura plan to stall for time"

_Yes but I have a feeling he's doing more than stalling for time. If I know Bakura, he plans to weaken our defenses so when Zorc arrives, he'll be unstoppable._

Isis's POV

"Karim. You're awake."

"But where is the Pharaoh? Is he okay?"

"Im not going to leave you."

"Look Isis, I barley have enough strength to summon a monster. Please I am of no use to you."

Yami's POV

Mahad tried to protect me from a swarm of bugs, but was unsuccessful. Hassan stepped in to help. Mahad made another attempt to get rid of the swarm.

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"Looks like your game pieces are being crushed." He laughed. "Lets see who losses their soul to the shadows first. Oh come on it's a game. Try to have fun." (Ha fun. What is this fun you talk about Bakura)

"These people are my friends."

"Its remarkable you don't remember a single thing about these people. But somehow you feel compelled to keep them as friends."

"You may not have any friends, but there is a bond between us that has lasted all of these years. A bond that can never be broken."

Isis' POV

"Isis no." Karim said as my monster was destroyed.

Then out of nowhere Shada's monster, Two headed Jackal Warrior appeared. Shada and Shimon appeared moments later. Karim begged Shada to take what was left of his strength and make sure to give it to the Pharaoh, before he left to the Shadows. Shada got rid of the monster.

"Shada?" The Pharaoh said running up.

Yami's POV

"Shada." I said running up.

"Pharaoh" He said

"He's all right." Karim said. "My pharaoh. I know you can defeat Bakura."

Karim was sent to the shadows, while Isis took the news horribly. I couldn't take it anymore with Bakura crap. I was about to take off on a horse, when I begged Hassan to protect the remaining guardians while I searched for Seto.

Cassie's POV

"Looks like we cant pass through walls here" Tea said, trying to do that.

"Im not surprised."

This place was heavily guarded with traps and stuff like that. Joey managed to set one of the traps off. Lets just hope Yugi remembers how to get through here, just based off of his grandpa's stories.

One room we got in had these statues. They were like robots and positioned so their left foot was forward. It was like a respect thing. When we reached the room where Grandpa found the Millennium Puzzle, but we were unable to find any clues there, so we began searching for another room. Joey accidentally leaned on a hidden switch, unlocking a passageway. Tristan ran ahead of everyone else, but found the room was empty.

There were hieroglyphics on the floor, but apparently it was all chicken scratch to Joey. To everyone's surprise, Tristan read the hieroglyphics on the floor claiming they said that whoever solved the Millennium Puzzle must return the wish that they were granted in order to pass.

Seto's POV

"Where am I?" I asked

"With me, now rise my son. Only after you accept her offering will you become the new king of Egypt."

"Kisara"

"Yes that girl holds the key to your victory. You must take it from her."

Before I can decide against this, however, Kisara runs to save me. I leave Ahknadin/Zorc behind. Kisara still believes she still owes me for the night I saved her. Zorc's arrival was about to happen any moment now. Ahknadin had summoned this beast to the field, while I had my Duos to protect me, but he destroyed it.

Kisara responded in kind by calling forth the White Dragon to battle Ahknadin. Enraged, Ahknadin questions how his son can abandon the chance to rule over Egypt.

"What is there to benefit from a world of darkness ruled by Zorc? Since I met Kisara, I realized how much of the world was dark and dry. And the solution to make this darkness disappear is through this light called love."

At this point Ahknadin fires off a beam of dark energy, and Kisara dies taking the blow meant for me. Kisara's spirit is sealed with the White Dragon and now in stone.

I attempted to kill my father, but instead my mind is taken over by Ahknadin/Zorc and forced to duel the Pharaoh. Kisara saves me once more by using her "pure light" to purge Ahknadin from my mind,

"You're free now. I promise Ahknadin will never hurt you again."

She made me the new keeper of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. I shed tears in front of the Blue Eyes tablet, with Kisara's dead body in my arms.

* * *

Wheee done with this chapter

Cassie: Review and check out the poll

You're really pissing me off you know that

Cleo: See i told you


	46. Chapter 46

Yeah nother update?

* * *

Yami's POV

"Nice outfit." Kaiba said

"What are you doing here Kaiba?"

"I've been asking myself the same question. I can think of better vacation spots than this dump. Now explain to me why everyone is running around in lame outfits and taking like their from some bad Shakespearian play."

I told him who Priest Seto is and that they are playing a Dark Game formed by the memories of 5000 years ago.

"So you're saying we're cousins"

I advised Kaiba to try and get out because Zorc was about to be revived.

"No one tells Seto Kaiba what to do."

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"hmm. Theres nothing you or the Kaiba twins can do. In a matter of moment the Dark One will be revived."

_Bakura's right as soon as the sand runs out Zorc will return and the world will be shrouded in darkness. I hope I can unlock my true power, the one greatest secret of my past. My true name._

"You're wasting your time"

"I disagree. You said this yourself, this is a game and every challenge in a game has a solution. Need I remind you, you're playing with the King of Games."

"I've already taken previsions so you don't get it. It involves those meddling twerps you call friends. Lets just say they stumbled upon your old tomb, which has your name inscribed."

Cassie's POV

Yugi claimed that what he wished for could never be returned, but after some coaxing admitted that he wished for friends. Joey, Tea and I were touched, having never heard this before.

_I've always considered Yugi my friend._ I looked down trying to hold back my feelings. _Even before he solved the puzzle. Even if something happens here, he will always be my friend. _

Tristan pushed Yugi onto one eye pattern on the floor and pushed Joey, Tea and I onto another, where he joined them. The floor apart from the two eyes and a connecting beam gave away, leaving the two eyes balancing on a stone needle below the middle of the beam.

"Oh look the shadow realm." I said looking over the edge and hysterically laughing. "I don't want to go there again. Not after what happened the first time."

The beam turned, positioning Yugi's eye at a door to another room. Yugi was reluctant to go through as it would have meant losing his friends. After calling Yugi weak, Tristan leaped from the platform to the doorway, causing the platform to go off balance. Joey, Tea and I jumped off the platform and grabbed onto the ledge. Yugi ran after them and jumped catching onto Joey. The four of us climbed up and entered the room.

"Three words. Fuck. This. Shit." I started to say.

"Living on the edge." Joey said. "Its true, what they say. You got to hang on to your friends."

"Damn, I was thinking the same thing." I said

Inside the room, they found the name written on a wall. Unable to read it, we just memorized the hieroglyphics. As they looked around for Tristan, they spotted and exit and followed it. We were taken to a chamber with two sides connected by a bridge. Standing at the other side was Tristan who revealed he was possessed by Yami Bakura and took on his appearance.

"Consider this friendship over" Joey said

"Hell yeah. I knew something was wrong with him."

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"Unfortunately we are unable to see what goes on in that tomb of yours. I guess they were sent plummeting to the shadows. Oh yeah." He pauses. "Time is up."

"Oh no."

Cassie's POV

Yami Bakura laughed that they weren't going to leave with the pharaoh's name, then formed a Duel Disk on his arm and challenged Yugi to a Duel. This wasn't going to be good.

Bakura said that it had been a while since they dueled, but this time Yugi doesn't have Yami Yugi to bail him out. Their Decks will be created from images of their mind and the order of the cards won't be revealed until they draw. Duel Disks and Decks then appeared on their arms. Bakura told Yugi that this would be a Shadow Game, so losing would mean losing his soul.

Isis' POV

"Quickly my friends we must find shelter." Hassan said guiding us away from the crumbling buildings.

"Karim, No." I said

A piece of a building came off and almost crushed Shimon and myself, but Mana summoned Dark Magician Girl to destroy it.

"The age of darkness had now arrived. The lord of darkness is now here."

The Millennium tablet was destroyed, scattering the 8 items as Zorc arrived. There's only one person who can destroy this beast, the chosen Pharaoh.

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"Ah check mate. My most powerful creature has joined the game."

Isis' POV

"What do you want with us?" I asked.

"Ages ago when I created the Shadow realm, I resided there. Our worlds will converge and your world will be swallowed by darkness. Farewell Mortals." Zorc said about to attack

When he did attack, Hassan protected us, but for how long. We had to leave and evacuate the kingdom while we still had the chance.

Cassie's POV

"The dark one has arrived. As long as you're down here, he cant get you. That doesn't mean you're safe from me"

"Rock this guys world" Joey said

"Joey that sounded really wrong." I said

"Get your mind out of the gutter." He said

"That's not my fault. You said it"

Yugi started the duel; placing one card facedown and one monster card face down in defense mode. Bakura played Doom Caliber Knight and used it to attack. It revealed Yugi's card to be Marshmellon and its special effect, causing Bakura to lose 1000 life points. It cannot be destroyed. He placed one more card facedown and ended his turn.

Isis's POV

"He's nearing the kingdom" I said

"What?" Shada said

"We must hurry. It is our duty to protect the people." Shimon said

Yami's POV

I asked if Kaiba believed him now. Kaiba said that for all he knows it could be a bad dream. I looked at Seto and asked Kaiba to tell him that. However Kaiba asked if he's supposed to feel bad because some guy who looks like him lost his girlfriend. Seto and I rode off to the Kingdom leaving behind Kaiba.

"Shimon, Shada" I said as we approached them.

"Welcome back."

"You're just in time."

"Seto. You're alright" Isis said

"I cannot say the same for my father."

"Is he still under Bakura's control?" Shada said

"No, he is in the shadow realm now. I promise he will return. Now on to the issue at hand. Now." I started to say, but almost passed out

"You're much too weak. Let me handle this." Seto said catching me.

Seto led the army the best he could, but no attack would stop Zorc.

Cassie's POV

Yugi placed another card facedown, and summoned Silent Swordsman LV0. Joey and I were confused at Yugi's deck. Joey, maybe, well quite a bit more confused than me.

"Joey, he plans on level up his Swordsman. It gains 500 points and one level each turn." I said

"You've heard of that card?"

"Yeah. It can become extremely powerful in just a few turns."

Yugi revealed his facedown card, Marshmellon Glasses and attached them to Bakura's Knight. It forces whoever wears it to only be able to attack Marshmellon. However Bakura forced Marshmellon into attack mode, leaving Yugi the burden of defending it too. Whenever Bakura took the upper hand, he would often taunt Yugi about not being able to win without Yami. Bakura placed one more card face down and ended his turn.

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"Enough. I have had it with your games"

"But things are just getting interesting. The events of the past are effecting the present. Think about it, if the world was destroyed 5000 years ago then the world of today would no longer exist. This is the crossroads where the past and the future meet."

Isis's POV

"he's just to strong" Shada said

"Seto we must flee and regroup our forces." Yami said

"Yes." Seto said. "To the Palace men."

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"You spent all this time trying to save the world only to lose now."

"Its not over yet Bakura"

Cassie's POV

Bakura placed one more card face down and ended his turn. Yugi's swordsman increased by one level. Before Yugi had the chance to place any cards down, Bakura activated a trap, Call of the Earthbound. It forces any one of the opponent's monsters to attack any monster the player chooses. He also activated, Zoma the Spirit. Bakura forced Yugi's Swordsman to attack Bakura's spirit monster. When Zoma is attacked, it transforms and is able to directly attack Yugi's life points with double what the swordsman's attack points is.

It would have cost Yugi the duel, but he countered with the magic card, Turn Jump. It allowed Yugi to skip the battle phase of Bakura and to increase Silent Swordsman to level 4 and it has 3000 attack points. He used Silent Swordsman to attack Bakura's Knight, and destroyed it.

"One more?" Joey said

"One more?" Tea said

"One more?" I said

"One more" Yugi said.

Yugi attacked Bakura's life points directly with Marshmellon, reducing his life points to 1600.

"Want smore. Get marshmallow, Smores. Ah never mind."

_This is probably the hardest duel Yugi's ever faced. You know, usually the Pharaoh duels, but now he has to do it alone._

Yami's POV

"I'm afraid that no mortal army has a chance to beat him." Shimon said. "The only way to defeat a supernatural is with a supernatural."

"Members of the sacred court, summon your strongest creatures." Seto said

Mana summoned Dark Magician Girl, Seto, Duos, Shada, Two Headed Jackal Warrior, Isis, Spiria, and Cleo, Red Eyes Black Dragon. They all attacked Zorc, but it didn't do anything.

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"I must say Pharaoh, I was hoping or more of a challenge. Conquering Zorc the first time didn't seem like a challenge. You've lost your touch"

Isis' POV

"Pharaoh No" Shada said as a lightning bolt came down towards Yami. "My king you are safe now."

"Shada no." I said

"Know this, your action will not be in vain. I will defeat this menace"

Cassie's POV

"Your Pharaoh friend must be in trouble now. And the only thing that can save him is locked down here." Bakura said.

"Yeah and you can go to hell with everything you think Bakura" I said

"Mouthy little thing aren't you"

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"It seems like Zorc resurrection has brought out the worst of both worlds. "

"Enough Bakura."

"Before long neither worlds will exist. The best part is that it is all your fault. You wont be able to win, because one little problem."

"You're right, but there is someone out there that has the courage and determination to do it for me. Yugi, theres a reason he and I were brought together. So we can rescue mankind from people like you. He is not the only person you need to worry about, I have all of my friends to help me. And I'm pretty sure you don't want to mess with Cassie and her problems."

Isis' POV

"Its pointless our defenses are too weak." Shimon said

"I know." Yami said

"There's only one way to defeat them. The 3 Egyptian Gods."

"But Shimon, I can't. Not without my puzzle. Look at my wrist, my energy is far too low."

"Then we must search the desert." I said

"Haven't they been destroyed?" Yami said

"No, they've been scattered."

"Fine, I'll go." Yami said

"No, you have other matters to attend to. I will go." I said

Mana begged to go with me. Mahad would want her to go if he was here. Seto and the other guardians distracting Zorc while we left. She and I used Spiria and Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress to search for the Millennium items.

Cassie's POV

"Who knew you'd get this far." Bakura said.

It was Bakura's turn and he used some magic card that instantly removed one of Yugi's cards currently in play and remove it.

"No." Joey, Tea and I said

"Not his Swordsman." I paused. "There goes his best card"

"He cannot be saved from Magic, Trap or monster abilities. Nor can he use his own ability." Bakura said

"Yeah you better count yourself lucky Bakura that I can't come over there and punch you in the face." I said.

Bakura summoned this mange thing to the field, attacked with it and ended his turn. Yugi lost a good chunk of life points, leaving only 1000. Bakura said that if Marshmellon was sent to the graveyard, Silent Swordsman would have been released. The effect of the Bakura's magic card would have gone away if Yugi lost a monster.

"Looks like you could have used the Pharaoh's help, you pathetic mortal." Bakura said.

"Something up with Bakura" Tea said.

"You're just now realizing this?" Joey said.

"He's fucking nuts" I said

"Don't you think its weird how he called Yugi a pathetic mortal? He said it like he's not human or something."

"My turn." Yugi said drawing a card.

"I hope you wernt counting on your swordsman's points to increase."

"I know the rules. Now I summon my Blocken to the field in defense mode"

"Whats Yugi thinkin?" Joey said

"Wheeler, ever heard of shutting it. He knows what he is doing." I said

Bakura attacked Marshmellon with his mange, but Blocken's special ability kicked in, taking the hit. Though Yugi lost a monster, well not really, Blocken just got sent back to Yugi's hand, so his swordsman is still unplayable.

Blocken's other special ability kicked in, whenever it is destroyed in battle he can summon Lenguard to the field. Bakura placed 3 cards on the field and ended his turn.

Isis' POV

We managed to find all the items close together. Now having the Millennium Necklace, all my strength returned.

Cassie's POV

"Not only have you failed the Pharaoh, you failed the entire world."

"Not yet, watch this." He said pulling a card.

Marshmellon attacked Bakura's monster, but the attacked failed. Bakura was confused that Yugi didn't lose the rest of his life points. The special effect of Lenguard, whenever a monster takes damage, Lenguard takes the damage. It was destroyed, but also freeing his Swordsman. Silent Swordsman attacked Bakura's monster, destroying it, but he didn't lose any life points.

Bakura's monster had a special ability; whenever it's destroyed the player can avoid damage if he/she returns their entire hand to their deck.

"Cheap ass shot Bakura." I said

"Now, I play Pot of Greed" Bakura said, pulling 2 new cards

"Greedy people don't deserve to pull 2 more card" I muttered

Joey started laughing at what I said. Bakura used his magic card, Cursed Twin Dolls.

"See and that's why I never played with dolls as a kid." Joey said

"And that why I burned mine." I said.

One of the twins has a gift, while the other is a curse. Yugi manages to pick the one with the gift, gain 200 life points every time a monster goes to the graveyard. While the cure one got rid of Bakura's graveyard, causing everything in his graveyard to turn into spirits on the field.

"Nay. Don't let them get me." Joey said hiding behind Tea

"Really? Do I look like a human shield to you?"

"Yes"

"Oh come here." I rolled my eyes pulling Joey away from Tea

"These Phantom creatures aren't able to attack or defend. So they are of no use to you…. Yet. Finally I play my Necro Solder in defense mode."

Isis' POV

When we returned Zorc spotted us and made the attempt to attack, but missed. We found a small hiding spot close enough to everyone to drop Mana off and have her return the items. She became upset over this. I knew I had to attempt to buy Mana enough time to give the Pharaoh his Millennium Puzzle, by distracting Zorc.

Shimon's POV

"Isis no." I said seeing her Spiria. "Far thee well."

"Shimon. Its Isis. She needs us."

"Mana, Isis may have been absorbed by the Shadows, like the others, but there is a way to bring them back."

"How?"

"By defeating Zorc." I said looking through the bag of Millennium Items and pulling out the Millennium Key

"What are you doing?"

"Buying some more time. Before Shada, I was the keeper of the Millennium Key."

"Be safe."

"Now take these items to the King." Mana took the bag and ran off. "Please Millennium Key grant this old man strength one more time. In the name of the King. I now summon the Forbidden One. Behold the great defender of Egypt, Exodia the Forbidden One. "

"Yeah Exodia" Warriors chanted

"Had it not been for you old friend, this land would surly had fallen. Due to your incredible strength I sealed you within 5 stone tablets, vowing never to release you. Now I lift that seal."

Yami's POV

Although Exodia experiences some success, Zorc overpowers Exodia because its power is based on Shimon, while Zorc can draw power from the darkness. Shimon calls on Exodia to Obliterate, it does little damage.

"Shimon?" Seto said

"Can he really destroy Zorc?"

Zorc manages to destroy Exodia and Shimon is killed. Mana appears moments later and returns the Puzzle and the rest of the Items. Their actions will not be in vain.

"Zorc, I face you with the spirit of all of my friends. In the name of the people of Egypt I shall prevail."

Cassie's POV

"You're teetering on the edge of the shadows. Every card that was sent to what was my former graveyard was just released onto the field. Lets just say, you've seen better duels."

Bakura's twin dolls disappeared off of the field and now its Yugi's turn. Right as Yugi drew a card, the special ability of Bakura's Solder started. It multiplied to 3 instead of 1, and it multiplies every time it is Yugi's turn. Before Yugi attacked, his Swordsman jumped another level and summoned Silent Magician. He attacked with the three monsters, but when his Swordsman tried to attack it couldn't.

Bakura activated his Narrow Corridor trap card, it only allows Yugi to attack 2 times per turn. The 2 soldiers that were destroyed returned to the field as spirits, as part of Bakura's curse.

"Yeah you're lucky I cant come over there and kill you right now" I muttered _Seriously what the fuck is he going to do with that curse he has?_

"My move" Bakura drew a card

"Oh yeah. I forgot the special ability of my Magician, he jump up one level every time you draw a card."

"Now its time to reveal my true strategy."

"True strategy?" Yugi said

"Yes. Behold my Counterbalance magic card."

"Oh fuck. Not good. Yugi's screwed with that card." I said

"What does it do?" Yugi said.

"It cause players to send cards from their Deck to the Graveyard equal to the number of cards on the field including the ghosts each turn. Since Bakura no longer had a Graveyard he was unaffected" I said

"Nay. That's not good." Joey said

"Oh so very right Cassie. It only drains your deck"

I flipped him off because it pissed me off so much. Bakura summoned Necro Mannequin in defense mode and used the trap card Necro Cycle. It allowed Bakura to summon another Necro Mannequin as long as one is already in play.

"Just think about it, every monster is a card YOU have to get rid of. I see no reason to continue the suspense. I end my turn."

By this point all of our mouths, except Bakura's, was practically on the ground in shock. He's practically throwing away his entire deck.

" ." I paused. "Fuck."

Yami's POV

"Stand back I shall handle this" Seto said.

"No, Zorc is mine. It's the only way. We've tried everything else. There's only one more option and it lies in my hands. Zorc, you've invaded my kingdom and threatened my people and you must pay for your crimes. I call upon the 3 Egyptian Gods."

The 3 gods appeared and Slifer was the first to attack Zorc.

On an alternate playing field (AKA the Shadow Realm)

(POV of Yami)

"Well it looks like things have changed."

"Your creatures are no match for Zorc. I should know sense he and I are one of the same."

"You mean you are Zorc?"

"Surprise" He laughed "How's this for a twist. Lets go in for a closer look."

Yami's POV

"Zorc surrender or face the wrath of the 3 Egyptian gods." I said

"When I am through with them your deity's shall bow before the lord of Darkness"

Kaiba's POV

As I was walking towards the castle I see something that can't be real.

"No way it's the 3 gods. Slifer, Obelisk and Ra. They seem too realistic to be holograms. Can they be the real deal?"

Yami's POV

"Obelisk, Fist of Fate." I said, He attacked Zorc, knocking him down.

Kaiba's POV

"Nice shot. Not a bad first move. Now lets see if he can keep this up."

Yami's POV

"Slifer, its your turn, lay down your judgment on this enemy of Egypt." Slifer attacked like commanded. "Now Winged Dragon, may your eternal light banish the darkness."

"Get them" Cleo said

"Now my friends combine your powers and end this. Fist of Furry, Thunder Force and Blaze Cannon Blast."

"Its over, we're all saved" Seto said.

The dark clouds started to vanish. The sun starts to reveal itself once more, but Zorc arises again, blacking out the sun of Egypt. Everyone is in shock over this. He crushes the Egyptian Gods, causing me to pass out from the pain it causes me.

"Ra fucking damn it" Cleo said


	47. Chapter 47

Aww look 3 more chapters.

Cassie: We're we your favorite people to write about?

Just a little.

* * *

Cassie's POV

"Remember you lose a card for every monster on the field. So far there are 10."

"Not yet. First my Swordsman gains a level and 500 points."

"Hold on, your monsters aren't the only ones. Necro Mannequin show Yugi your new trick." The 2 mannequins changed into 3 "Now there's a total of 11 monsters on the field."

"How's Yugi supposed to get rid of all of those" Tea asked.

"Magic." I said not trying to be sarcastic

"Ha ha very funny" Joey said

"Watch Im going to be correct"

Yugi was only able to attack twice because of Bakura's Narrow Corridor card.

"Your turn is over and you know what that means. 11 cards go to your graveyard"

"Don't make me come over there and kill you. Cuz I will." I said

"Now if im correct that leaves 17 cards in your deck. Once their gone your finished."

Bakura's dolls gave Yugi 2200 life points because of their effect. Yugi's Magician gained another level and 500 life points. Bakura placed another monster on the field.

"Twelve cards now." I muttered

"Thanks to my Necro Wall I can summon as many tokens as there are ghosts. Which gives me two extra tokens."

"No way" Joey said

"Now fourteen" I muttered

"Stop keepin count Cassie" Joey bitched

"Sorry. The higher it keeps going, the more its scaring me" I said as Bakura ended his turn.

His swordsman gains 500 points and another level. Yugi used his Swordsman and Magician to attack once again. Yugi used Aria From Beyond to use Spirit Sword of Sealing" to temporarily remove Silent Swordsman from the game.

"He seriously just harpooned his best monster?" I said

"Apparently so" Joey said.

"I end my turn"

"Discard 11 cards" Bakura snapped.

"At least its only 11 and not 14." I said

"You may gain a few life points but you lose most of your deck. Just one more turn and victory will be mine."

"Im getting real sick of this freak show and his Necro cards." I sat down and put my head in my hand. "Can I please kill him now?"

"I think watching you squirm would be a much better option than ending my turn now. So I summon my Necro Jar and attack your Magician."

"What a pathetic move Bakura." I snapped. "You just gave up all but 200 life points"

"why?" Yugi asked

"Because it was all a part of my master plan. You must discard 1 card for every 300 points I lost. So you lose 4 cards."

"So that's only going to leave Yugi with only" Joey said

"One card." I finished Joey's sentence.

The end is near, according to Bakura. He believes Yugi is nothing without the Pharaoh and he's the true King of Games.

"And you're just a frightened child"

"No don't listen to him Yugi. That isn't true." Joey said

"That's it." I barked standing up. "Im done with your bullshit Bakura and when Yugi is done beating you. Im going to come over there and rip your goddamn fucking head off your goddamn fucking body. And make sure all the fucking pieces are so fucking destroyed no one can fucking find them."

"Im not going to hold her back." Joey said putting his hands up.

"Think about it, every battle you faced the Pharaoh did it for you."

"Yugi duck down now." I said pulling a shoe off.

He does that and I throw my shoe at Bakura, hitting him in the face.

"Humph Im so glad I have a good arm." I smiled.

Yami's POV

_Yugi where are you. I cant do this without you Please help me. The future depends on it._

Cassie's POV

Yugi somehow snapped out of it and realized the Pharaoh needs him. I knew Yugi would win this.

"I have one card left and that's all I need."

"Yeah that's the spirit."

"And Bakura's still going to get it from me."

Yugi sacrificed his 2 remaining monsters and summoned Gandora the Dragon of Destruction.

"No not that." Bakura said freaking out.

"Oh shit just got serious." I said "Use his special ability"

"I activate his special ability."

Gandora destroyed and removed from play all other monsters on the field and then destroyed itself.

Seto's POV

"The Egyptian gods have been defeated. You see Pharaoh; you so called gods were of no match for me. And now the human world shall crumble." Zorc said knocking a stoned piece of Ra off.

The Pharaoh passed out from the pain of it.

"Where's your Pharaoh now. He's cowering at the feet of the new ruler of Egypt."

"Mana escort the Pharaoh back to the palace, Zorc is mine."

"What about you?" She said

"Do not worry about me." I started running towards Zorc. "Kisara lend me your power. White Dragon come forth."

The White Dragon appeared and tackled Zorc. Then proceeded to use White lighting. The sun started to appear again.

"Kisara your strength is greater than I thought."

Then Zorc appeared out of nowhere attacking the White Dragon with the mouth on its stomach. She was turned to stone and so was I.

"No the shadows their taking me." Kisara was destroyed and I passed out.

Kaiba's POV

"No way in hell this sideshow freak defeated one blue-eyes and 3 Egyptian gods."

Zorc went and started attacking the town. Putting everything on fire and almost attacking 2 young boys.

"You want to pick on someone? Then pick on me." I said

"As you wish."

In response, Zorc blasted fire at me. I managed to dodge it, but was unable to get the boys to move before they were incinerated. A duel disk appeared on my hand, which he used to summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Zorc reminded me that Seto had already tried that.

"What makes you any different?" Zorc said

"I've been smacking around virtual monsters sense before I talk. As a matter of fact my first word was Neutron Blast Attack."

"You should have stayed in your own world."

"You may have been able to handle one, but what about 3 in the form of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Show this thing how we do it back home"

Zorc and Blue eyes attacked each other.

Cassie's POV

This deactivated the effect of Spirit Sword of Sealing and returned Silent Swordsman. It had more than enough points to get rid of Bakura's life points.

"Your victory is in vain."

"Let us go" Yugi said

"Fine but you're too late."

Bakura said that he couldn't believe he lost to a "container". Before relinquishing control of Tristan's body, he laughed that Zorc had still been freed and they couldn't win if the pharaoh dies. After explaining to Tristan what just happened and me apologizing for the whole shoe thing, the chamber started to collapse. We exited through a tunnel leading them to the side of a cliff. After sliding down the cliff, we were attacked by hooded riders. Tristan went after them to try to make it up. I couldn't help but follow, I needed to punch someone. Like how Yugi and Yami Bakura were able to form Duel Disks, Yugi realized that if concentrated hard enough, their thoughts could become real. We all made duel disks appear.

We were going to fight a bunch of hooded people, cool. Joey summoned Flame Swordsman and Gearfried the Iron Knight, while Tristan summoned Lava Battle guard and Swamp Battle Guard.

With no time to fight the riders, we imagined that we could fly and took off to find the pharaoh.

"So if we concentrate hard enough could we turn those freaks into something more interesting?" Tristan said

"Probably." Joey said

They tried to get them to turn into pork chops and apple sauce. It was quite funny.

Kaiba's POV

Zorc and Blue eyes attacked each other and their blast was too bright. He tried to get me to bow before him. There is no way in hell I'm bowing to a fucking hologram.

Mana's POV

"As we approach the final hours restore the Pharaoh's power." Yami sat up. "You're awake"

"Yes but where is Zorc." I ran towards the edge of the Balcony. "Mana do you see that dragon."

Yami's POV

"Seto's dragon was defeated but came back in a different form."

_Theres only one person I know who can summon that creature. Kaiba._

"Mana I need the Millennium Scale"

"Yeah but why?"

"Theres only one chance I have. Karim please lend me your strength." I jumped off the Balcony. "Kaiba"

"He's nuts." Kaiba said

"I know you know what to do." I said

I gained the armor of Black Luster Soldier and fused myself and Kaiba with the Dragon creating Master of Dragon Soldiers. We attacked Zorc, causing a massive burst of energy. The attack was strong, but didn't destroy Zorc. Master of Dragon Soldier disappeared and Kaiba and I returned to normal.

Shadi's POV

"My Pharaoh, Ive been waiting my entire life for this. I know what to do." I made my way into the memories of the Pharaoh and fused myself with Hassan.

_With the power of Hassan, I shall protect you._

Yami's POV

"We stand face to face for the last time. Darkness shall prevail. The universe was born with darkness. You are only a flicker of light that has expired."

"You're wrong. Without light there would be no life. It is light that will defeat you."

Zorc attacked me with fire, but Hassan appeared and protected me. I thought he was gone. The mask that on Hassan broke, revealing Shadi.

"You must never give up. The hope of life will soon arrive bearing the information you need."

"Light of hope?" Shadi disappeared "Shadi No."

"Everything will return to darkness. Look at the poor Pharaoh, standing over his destroyed kingdom."

"This is not over. The light of hope still burns."

"Open your eyes. Its over."

"NEVER"

"Centuries ago you possessed the power to stop me."

"Please Yugi. I need you" I screamed.

"My Pharaoh" I heard a voice say.

"Cleo? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not leaving you. No matter what it takes, I will always stand by your side"

We see 5 balls of light. I knew who it was instantly. I knew they would come through for me.

"Thank you."

"You should have stayed in your own world." Zorc said, attacking them but missed.

"Yugi watch out" Yami said, as horses appeared

"First the lord of darkness and now these freaks"

"You know what I always say. Put your faith in the heart of the cards" Yugi said as a duel disk formed on his arm.

"Oh hell yes." Cassie said as one formed on my arm.

"We have a saying back home and Its time to duel." Yugi said summoning the Dark Magician.

"You're not going in there alone." Joey said summoning Red Eyes Black Dragon

Tea summoned Fire Sorcerer, Tristan summoned Super Roboyaru, Mana, Dark Magician Girl, Cleo, Armored Dragon Lv 7 and Cassie, Jinzo. No matter how hard they attacked, it did nothing.

Cassie's POV

Dark Magician Girl told us to go help the Pharaoh, her and Mahad had this under control. When we got to the Pharaoh, we held him up.

"Did you find my name?" He asked.

"Yes but."

"Oh my god someone's touching me." I said, not realizing Cleo put an arm around me

"Oh shut up its just me." She said

"Sorry."

"Whats the problem?" Yami asked

Yugi confesses that his name was carved in hieroglyphics that they couldn't read.

"Name or no name we got some ass to kick." Joey said

"Fuck yeah we do." I said.

Joey, Tristan and I attacked, but our monsters were destroyed. Then Zorc went after Tea's and Cleo's monsters. The 5 of us collapsed in pain.

"This is a little more painful than regular Duel Monsters." Tristan said.

"Don't look now, our friends are back." Yami said as the horses came back.

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl sacrificed themselves to try to get rid of Zorc. Tea and I saw the cartouche appear around the Pharaoh's neck. We were both thinking of the same thing.

"I know how we can help the Pharaoh." I said.

"How?"

"Concentrate. If we concentrate on the symbols, we can make them appear on the cartouche." Tea said.

"Now all we have to do is think about the Pharaoh's name" I said putting my hand out.

"Awww yeah" Joey said

We all work together as we think about the symbols to appear on the cartouche that Tea had given the Pharaoh earlier.

"Its working" He said as the symbols started to appear.

Zorc tried to attack us again, but it stopped before it could even reach us.

"How dare you interfere?" Zorc said

When the smoked started to disappear, Zorc saw that Yami had his name back. We did it.

"It worked." Yami said

"Well what does it say?" I asked

"Yes. Its been revealed. I am King Atem." Atem paused "I revive the three gods."

He merges them into the Creator of Light, Horakthy, and banishes Zorc for good.

"Shit just got serious." Cleo and I said.

"So the big shot lord of darkness is gone?" Tristan said after a minute of silence.

"So what now?" Joey said

"Hmm wait for the next thing?" Atem said

"No Atem. There wont be. You have conquered the embodiment of pure evil. There will be nothing else." Horakthy said. "With the help of your friends you nearly completed your destiny."

Horakthy disappeared mentioning something else about Atem's destiny.

"I want to thank you" Atem started to say. "Thank you for this Tea. All of you, thank you. I do not know how to repay you. I am forever in your debt."

"Thank you Cassie… For helping. Im sorry for what I said earlier." Cleo said

"Mer its okay. You're just tryin to look out for me. I don't know what I would do without you"

"When are you going to stop giving that lame friendship speech" Kaiba said.

"oh look its rich boy" I muttered

"When you stop thinking everythings a magic trick" Tristan said

"How do you explain that there are 2 Yugi's and 2 Cassie's." Joey said

"Maybe there is some truth to this junk." Kaiba said

"Please tell me you all heard that" I said

"Kaiba said this was all real" Joey said

"No I said this was all a mind trick."

"Ha bullshit"

Later on we all went back to the castle. No one knew how much longer we would be here for. Atem and Seto were talking about something, when we see him hand over the Puzzle to him. He relinquishes his position as Pharaoh to him. I saw Cleo and Mana walk out, Mana had the belt. I knew what she did. Atem and Cleo had to leave this world and return with us. Both walked up to us.

"Are you sure about this?" Yugi asked

"Yes. Its not my place to be here anymore." Cleo said grabbing my hand.

"Yes." Atem said.

"Back to the future. Or present" Tristan said.

We woke up back in the cavern with the tablets.

"Are you worried about Atem? Did he get stuck in the past?"

"Pharaoh? Are you there?" Yugi said switching with Atem

"Im right here. Right where I belong." Atem said

"Wait what about Cleo? Did she make it back too." Joey said

"Yeah she's here." I said

Cleo's POV

"Yeah she's here." Cassie said switching

"I wasn't going to leave you people here alone." I said

"Yeah the gang is all here."

"We all did it together." Atem said "The shadow games are over"

"Im glad I was here to help." Joey said

"Me too." Everyone else said.

Atem's POV

"Me too." Everyone else said.

_Im going to miss these people._

_ Pharaoh? I mean Atem. Sorry one of these days I'll get used to saying it. I cant believe after all these years you finally have your memories back. _

_ Thanks to you. _

"Threatened to be taken over." Tea said.

"You people" Cleo laughed

"Pharaoh or Cleo, please tell Joey that he was possessed."

Cleo's POV

"Pharaoh or Cleo, please tell Joey that he was possessed." Tea said

"yes" I said

Kaiba threw the Millennium Eye to Atem. We were all confused at how Kaiba got it. Kaiba started walking towards the stairs and we followed. We see Bakura walking down them.

"YOU!" Joey said

"Where are we?" Bakura asked.

"Wait it's the good Bakura." Joey said

"Last thing I remember is hearing a strange voice and." He collapsed

"Whats wrong?" Atem said

"I need food." He said

"Yeah you don't see me doing that" Joey said

"Well it has been 5000 years" Tristan said

"He's got something that belongs to you" Joey said taking the Millennium ring off.

Joey, Tristan and I dragged a weak Bakura up the stairs. Tea followed just in case we needed help. Kaiba stayed back with Atem and took a final look at the tablets.

Outside the room we found Ishizu, Marik and Odion waiting for us. Their family task of protecting the Pharaoh's tomb was finally over. But there still one more task to do.

_What is it?_ Cassie thought

_I think you know._

"I must seal them away forever so Cleo and I may enter the spirit world." Atem said

"You're leaving?" Tea said.

Marik and Ishizu offered to take us to the shrine of the Millennium stone.

"Yes and the inscription above it reads as follows. 'To the spirit world thou may proceed, but thou shall first complete this deed.'"

* * *

Oh look, found Atem's name. No joke how many times i screwed up with writing this. almost put his name before it was the right time. Oops, sorry people. It was an accident.

Atem: Sure,


	48. Chapter 48

Yeah this story is almost done. 2 more chapters

Yugi: Awww

Yeah Sorry Yugi. It was fun working with you guys.

Cassie: So enjoy the chapter

thats my line you dipshit

Cassie: you never claimed it

Yes i did

Atem: Excuse them while they fight, yet again.

* * *

Cassie's POV

We drove to a dock, but Joey insisted that we find another way to go.

"We don't want to rush this. This is our last adventure together with Atem and Cleo." Tristan said

"Sense when you all sappy"

Tristan made this look, we had to do this for Tea.

"Boats rule"

"Long ago boats were believed to be the only way to transport spirits to the world beyond" Ishizu said

"The world beyond?"

According to Ishizu where we were going was on an island to the west.

"Ahoy there." This voice said

"Isnt that your Grandpa, Yugi?" I asked

"About time you guys got here" Duke said

"Seto" Mokuba said attacking Kaiba

"We've been bored out of our minds."

"You couldn't leave me out of this." My mom said

"There was this voice telling me that how could I miss an important event in my grandson's life." Grandpa said

"Yeah with him hearing voices, I couldn't let him go alone" Duke said "We ran into Mokuba at the airport."

"Yeah. Roland and I had to track you down" Mokuba said.

"Humph I didnt think i had to report my every move to my little brother."

"Watch it. Next time you do that I'll take over Kaiba Corp and make you work for me."

"You guys had the nerve not to call me and tell me whats been going on."

"Sorry duke." Yugi said

"Yeah. Had a lot going on."

"So I invited myself and called everyone else about everything" Duke said

Pegasus' POV

"You finally did it Yugi-boy and little Cassie Everything I my life I spent creating has been leading to this. From the moment I received the Millennium Eye, from the moment I recreated the ancient shadow games in the form of duel monsters. It was fates hand guiding me to set the stage for the Pharaoh's and Queen's final journey home. But I wasn't the only one touched by fate. Everyone placed on the Pharaoh's and Queen's path was destined to play a role in it. And I'm betting most of them didn't even know it. But each individual no matter how utterly clueless was a necessary part of the puzzle of the Pharaoh's life. Be they weird fisherman duelists or annoying mousy little girls. All of these people have something in common; all of them are connected to a young man and woman named Yugi-boy and little Cassie and that mysterious alter egos of theirs. And not only did these individuals help Yugi and Cassie, in turn Yugi and Cassie touched each person they meet's life as well."

Cassie's POV

Later that evening we were all on the boat. Duke, Kaiba brothers, mom and grandpa were somewhere else on the Boat. The rest of us were on the front of the boat looking ahead.

"I know I've said this a million times, but thank you" Yugi sad

"No problem"

"Give it a rest already" Kaiba said

"What are you guys still doing here rich boy." Joey said

"We have our reasons" Mokuba said

"Kaiba may not admit it, but he's here for the same reason you all are" Ishizu said "To witness the Pharaoh and the Queen's final rite of passage."

"He does believe" Joey said

"Yugi, Cassie, before we go any further there something you need to know." Malik said. "Theres another ancient passage written, it mentions a battle ritual."

"Battle?" I said

"Yes, in order for the Pharaoh and Queen to move on to the spirit world, both must face against a worthy opponent and lose" Marik said.

"What kind of battle do you mean?" Joey said.

"In ancient times, this meant a battle with swords, now days Duel Monsters." Marik said

"I don't get it? The whole thing about losing" Yug said.

"Think about it. Winning is easy for them, but being able to accept defeat is the hardest thing to do" Duke said.

"Yeah"

"Doesn't this remind you of that one time we were on a boat to Duelist Kingdom?" Joey asked a little while later.

"Yeah." I said. "Feels like it was yesterday. More or less speaking"

Joey and Kaiba both offered to Duel Atem, but Yugi declined their offers in favor of dueling Atem himself. He believed that this was something both he and Atem needed. Kaiba tied to almost kill Yugi for a shot at the Pharaoh.

"Back it off Kaiba before I hit you in the face." Kaiba dropped Yugi.

Both tried doing the same thing to me, but like Yugi, I had to do this myself. Im pretty sure Kaiba wanted revenge for what happened between us back at Battle City. Kaiba thought we were both nuts for wanting to duel our 'imaginary friends'.

"Yeah why don't you just go home and duel against a robot or a monkey. Maybe you have a chance of winning against that." I muttered

I heard Cleo laugh, she knew it was true. Kaiba couldn't win against me or Yug. Kaiba showed Yugi and me a briefcase of cards and said that if were dueling, might as well use a real Deck, but both declined again. Kaiba was in shock that we both declined.

We all went back to our rooms for the night. Yugi and I were working on our decks together, for tomorrow when Tea came in. She was surprised that we were working together.

"Yeah so we arrive tomorrow" She said looking at the cards. "I see that you're working on your decks"

"Yeah. Its like our final gifts to them." Yugi said

"I guess I just don't want to see them go."

"Yeah I don't blame you I don't want to see them go." Yugi said. "Oh sorry Cass, I didn't mean to speak for you."

"No, no. It's fine. I agree. I don't want Cleo to go at all, but you know; she has to." I said.

"If I win it means I am ready to be away from him" Yugi said

"You okay Tea?" I asked

"Im fine."

"I'll umm just leave now" I said gathering my cards

"No, Cassie stay." Tea said. "I should let you two get back to work now."

Tea left the room. I knew she was upset about Atem and Cleo leaving tomorrow. I guess she wanted to say goodbye to them now.

"One sec." I ran out of the room trying to find Tea. "Tea wait."

"What is it?"

"I get it… I know how much you don't want them to go. You're not alone on that. No one here wants them to. But whatever happens tomorrow, will happen for a reason. I know that I personally don't want to force them to stay where they don't belong and wouldn't you rather see them happy?"

"I do but."

"Tea seriously we're all selfish at times. But even then it can backfire against us."

"Yeah you're right."

"Just remember no matter what happens tomorrow, we will always have the memories of what we went through."

I walked back into the room and Yugi and I worked in silence for a while. It was really awkwardly quiet; I didn't know where Cleo was. It was really worrying me, but I guess she was trying to give me space so I could redo my deck. I looked up for a minute thinking I heard something.

"What is it?" Yugi asked

"I thought I heard something." I paused listening in harder.

I heard it again, this time a lot clearer. It wasn't a thought I had or my voice.

"What did the voice say?"

_Sex with the Pharaoh_ was all I was able to catch. It was Cleo's thoughts. I dropped the entire deck and had this look of disgust on my face.

"You did what with him" I screamed

"ah. What is it?" He jumped

_What did you hear?_ Cleo said

"I didn't want to know that. Gross. Damn it. You don't say that sort of thing in front of me." I lied on the ground.

"Cassie? What is it."

_Cassie Im sorry. You wernt supposed to know that. Please forgive me_

"She she..." I couldn't find the words. "She did it with."

"did what"

"She did it with Atem"

"What"

"Cool Cleo thanks a lot for mentally scaring me more than I already am. I don't care if you do it, just don't tell me about it. I don't want to know."

Yugi came over and hugged me to try to make it better. He said that he felt bad for me. I was still in this state of shock.

"I totally get that they were like married and shit, but some things are just better left unsaid." I said

_Cassie Im so sorry. It was an accident. I didn't realize how close our mind link was. I'll leave you alone now to finish. I more sorry than you know._

"Come on Cass, lets finish our decks for tomorrow." He said after a few moments

"Yeah. Im sorry for freaking out on you like that"

"Its okay. Things happen. Lets just try to forget it and move forward"

"Yes. Thank you Yugi."

Several hours later we finally finished our decks. This would be one duel I promised myself to not use Exodia, so I didn't put it in my deck.

"Cassie you forgot a few cards" He said seeing the Exodia cards.

"No. I promised myself I wouldn't use it. Im just glad im finally done." I looked out the window. "I think this was the hardest thing to do: you know, making this deck."

"Yeah it was."

_Can I come out now?_

_Yeah. Its okay now. _

_Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear that. _

_I told you its okay. How much of my deck do you know?_

_I swear none of it. Its only fair that my opponents deck remains unknown._

_Now its your turn._ I smiled

_Yes, just remember no peaking. _

Cleo's POV

_Yes, just remember no peaking. _ I switched with her.

"Lets just hope everything turns out right" I muttered

"What?" Atem said

"Nothing."

"Just remember, everyone we've face has led to this. Though we aren't dueling each other, just remember, let the best person win."

"You forgot one thing; believe in the heart of the cards and it will guide us."

Somewhere in a far corner of the Millennium Belt

(In Cassie's POV)

_I hope I can prove to everyone that I am ready to be on my own. That I really don't need Cleo to guide me anymore. I will miss everything that she's done for me. She's protected me and was no matter what there for me, no matter what happened. Tomorrow will determine whether or not she will remain here. Part of me is saying that she has to go, she doesn't belong here, but the rest of me is saying that I'm not ready for her to leave. _

Cleo's POV

_Finally I'm done. Took the remainder of the night, but I did it. Atem looks like he's done too. Cassie, its on now. Let the best duelist win. _

"Ready?" Atem asked

"Yeah."

"The ultimate test is about to begin."

"Like I was just thinking, let the best duelist win"

The two of us walked off the boat several minutes after we arrived. The final test was about to begin. Everyone was waiting for us to show up.

"Its about time." Joey said

* * *

Oh look Pegasus is back...

Atem: But he's just only mentioned

No he gives a speech. Get it right

Yugi: Excuse them. Kat's on her

If you say it Yugi I will punch you in the face. You know I will.

Joey: She's on her period.

Come here Wheeler *pulls in headlock* Im really not. I just have constant bitchy moments.

Atem: Please review


	49. Chapter 49

Awww one more chapter left.

Atem: So whats this chapter about?

its the Ceremonial Duel Atem.

Cassie: Nice going Atem.

So yeah this is the last actual chapter of the series... the next chapter is just a filler cuz i didnt want an uneven amount of chapters

Atem: You have like OCD or something

Yeah, just a little.

* * *

Cassie's POV

On the way over to the Millennium stone was, Joey kept complaining. It wasn't unusual for him to bitch about something.

"NO" we said

"Here it is, the shrine of the Millennium Stone" Ishizu said as we arrived.

"This duel is going to be epic" Tristan said as we walked down a set of stairs

"I don't think we should rush into this. I mean this could be the last duel Cleo and the Pharaoh ever have." Tea said

"Yeah." I paused. "Please don't remind me. I really didn't want to remember that this is the last duel she'll possibly ever have"

"My friends I know this must be difficult, but they must carry out the battle ritual. If too much time passes, the window of opportunity will close." Ishizu said

"Tea, I know how hard this is for you, but it's the best for them." Yugi started to say

"Yeah, it wouldn't be fair to force them to stay, where they don't belong." I said

"I probably don't say this enough as I should but, Tea, you're one of the bravest people I know. I want you to know that im proud." Joey said

"Deep words man" I said. "But he is right. I don't know of any other women who have put up with the crap we've been through and continue to stand by her friends regardless of what happened."

"If you freaks start holding hands and shit, im out." Kaiba said

"Maybe if you had some friends, you wouldn't be like this" Joey said

"Harsh" Tristan said

"Lets go" Yugi said

"Here it is" Ishizu said once we reached the bottom

"The final resting place of the 8 Millennium items" Yugi said

Yugi and I walked up to the Millennium stone.

"Before the ritual can begin, the 8 items must be returned to the rightful place. The Eye of Wdjat will peer into your souls and unravel the Pharaoh and Queen from your own. If you accept these terms, I will ask you to place the items back into the Millennium Stone."

He started placed the Millennium Items in the in the rightful place, leaving two spots open. One for the Millennium Belt, the other for the Millennium Puzzle.

"Cassie?" Yug said

"Yeah I know." I took it off and handed it to him. "One of the hardest things I will ever do today"

I thought back to when my dad gave this item to me. It is one of the only things I have left of him and now….. its possible that it will be gone forever.

This caused the Eye of Wdjat to scan us for the pharaoh's and Queen's soul and split us into separate bodies. The ultimate duel was about to begin.

"Im seeing double of each of them" Joey said

"No, one is the Pharaoh, the other is Yugi. While the one is Cleo and the other is Cassie." Grandpa said.

"No way" Mokuba said.

"Its time to duel, Cleo" I said looking at her.

"Cleo and Cassie shall duel first" Ishizu said

"You're on" She said.

We walked to opposite sides of the cavern and prepared to Duel. Cleo went first, placing 2 cards face down and one face down in defense mode.

_I know what your plan is. You want to summon Exodia, but I know how to stop it. Hmm not a bad hand, __Crush Card__ and __Saggi the Dark Clown__. _I smiled. "Hmm my turn. I place these two cards face down and summon this face down in defense mode. _Yes go after the __Crush Card__ and __Saggi the Dark Clown__ combo._

"Good try but I know what you think still. So I use Heavy Storm. Destroying all of your trap and magic cards."

"Damn it. So close to destroying your entire deck."

"Really? Crush Card combo? Seen that before. I play to 7 Colored Fish and attack." She destroyed my facedown card, leaving me defenseless. "Oh I see what you did there. I end my turn."

"This one is for Mai" I muttered "I play Harpies Ladies in defense mode and place 2 cards face down"

"Really a weak card like that Cass? I thought you were better than this. I use 7 Colored Fish and attack again."

"You activated my trap, Mirror Wall. It weakens your monster by half. I attack"

The attack reduced her life points by 400, 3600 more to go. Everyone was just standing there, not knowing what to exactly say. 9 turns pass, my Harpies Ladies was gone, and we were down to 2400 for me while she had 2200. I had one card on the field defending my life points with one magic card, while Cleo had nothing.

"Things are getting down" Joey said

"Yeah. Cassie's holding up better than I thought" Atem said. "Cleo's a good test of her dueling abilities"

"Heart of the Cards, guide me" Cleo said drawing a card and had this look.

_Oh Cleo, you give the worst freakin poker face ever. I know what card it was and what you plan to do with it. But I know one way to get rid of it._

"I place this face down in defense mode and end my turn"

"My turn." I drew a card, just the one I needed, Ookazi. "I place this facedown and sacrifice my facedown monster to summon my Luster Dragon #2 and attack your face down monster."

The move destroyed her Lesser Dragon.

"But that's not the end of it. I activate one of my magic cards, Ookazi. Directly destroying 800 of your life points. And I also activate my Inexperienced Spy, allowing me to look at your entire hand."

She had 3 of the 5 pieces of Exodia, and Ring of Destruction. _Next turn possible move, use __Card Destruction__. _I bit my lip _She might get the 4__th__ piece. _

"I end my turn." I said

"Come on Cassie" Yugi said

"Just remember all that you learned." Grandpa said.

"I think were done but we might just be young." I muttered

"Hmmm" She said looking at her cards. "I activate Pot of Greed"

"No." I had a look of horror on my face.

She looked at the 2 cards she picked up and made a slight face.

"You still have a chance." Yugi said

"What do you mean?" My mom asked

"Cleo has one set of 5 monsters in her deck. The 5 pieces create a monster that is causes the person that played it to automatically win" Yugi said.

"What do you mean Yug?" Joey said

"You don't mean?" Atem said

"Yes, she has Exodia"

"I place this facedown and end my turn."

"My turn." I drew a card. "I place this in defense mode and I activate one of my face down cards, Pot of Greed"

I managed to pick up Mirror Force and another Crush Card.

_What next? Do I risk not playing my __Card Destruction__ now and use a different strategy? Heart of the Cards what do I do?_

"Cassie, do what your heart tells you and your cards will follow you" This voice said.

"Dad?" I muttered

"Are you going to finish your turn or what?" Cleo said

"I place these two cards face down and end my turn" One card was Mirror Force and the other was Ultimate Offering

"This will be your last turn." She drew a card. "Because I play Exodia the Forbidden One."

"No. god fucking damn it"

"Do something Cassie?" Tristan said

"Oh my god" Joey said

"Exodia, Obliterate"

"You activated my trap, Mirror Force" _Please work, please work. Please fuckin work. _

Her move backfired and Exodia was destroyed. I couldn't help it and tears started falling down my face.

"She just held her own against Exodia" Atem said

"Oh my gosh" Grandpa said

"I cant believe it" Joey said

"This is just some mind trick. She really didn't do that" Kaiba said

"She did Kaiba. Stop treating everything that happens as a fucking mind trick." Joey said

"Language." My mom said

"Do it Cassie." She put her arm out.

"I cant. I cant do it." I said

"Come on Cassie, You're one move away from winning." Tristan said

"Seriously you can do it." Yugi said

"I place these 2 cards facedown. I end my turn" I said, one being another Crush Card and the other being a weak monster

"Seriously what the hell are you doing?" Joey said.

"Okay fine. I activate this, Dian Keto the Cure Master, restoring my life points by 1000. I also use Emergency Provisions. All I have to do is send as many trap or magic cards I control to the graveyard and I have 2. So I gain 2000 life points And I use Gift of the Mystical Elf, allowing me to gain 300 life points for card that is on the field."

"That's 1500 life points." Joey said

"No shit Joey." I said

"I play this, Goblin Attack Force. I use it to attack your facedown card on the left."

"You activated my trap when you destroyed my monster." I smiled. "There goes your entire deck. Crush Card combo idea came courtesy of Seto Kaiba."

All her monster with more than 1500 attack points were destroyed, so worth having 2 in my deck. Not much left she can do.

"I end my turn."

"She left her life points wide open? She's crazy or something" Tristan said

I drew a card, but it wasn't what I wanted. Might as well at least chip away at her 5900 life points.

"I play my Celtic Guardian in attack mode and activate my trap, Ultimate Offering. All I have to do is give up 500 life points so I can summon another monster. I summon Zoa. I attack with my three monsters reducing your life points to nothing."

She looked at me, and smiled. When I realized I won I started crying and fell one knee. Cleo walked up to me, kneeling next to me.

"You did it. You are ready. You really proved yourself"

"No. I don't feel ready. I don't want you to go."

She had to drag me off the playing field, kinda bridal style, so Atem and Yugi can duel it out. She and I sat behind everyone for some reason.

"You're on." Atem said

"GO get them Yugi. Uhh you too Pharaoh" Tristan said

"Cassie it'll be okay" Cleo said

"No it wont be. Im losing my best friend."

"You may be losing me but you still have all your other friends here, who will always be by your side. Come on lets go watch the duel."

"okay" she kept an arm around me as we walked over

"Who are we supposed to root for?" Mokuba said

"I say we have to root for Yugi" Joey said

_It's the only way. Atem has to lose for his soul to really be free_

Cleo tightened her grip slightly and looked at me. I looked at her and gave this nod. Though our minds aren't linked anymore she knew what I was thinking.

Atem's POV

_This is the first time in my life I hoped for my opponent's victory. But in order to truly test our readiness I must fight with all of my strength._

Cassie's POV

"Time to see who the real King of Games truly is" Kaiba said

"Oh just shut it Kaiba." I said

Atem went first, discarding one card so he could play a card called the Tricky. He placed one card face down and ended his turn. Yugi activated his Swords of Revealing light.

"Called it" I said

Yugi placed one monster on the field and one face down and ended his turn. Several turns pass and Yugi's putting up a good fight against Atem.

"Come on Yug. You can do this." I said

Yugi tried to attack with his Gadget robot thing, but Atem was able to switch the effects of Swords of Revealing light. Atem used some magic card that allowed him to summon as many Tricky Tokens as there are monsters on the field.

"I sense a god card coming" I said

"Im taking this duel to the next level. I sacrifice 3 of the tokens to summon Obelisk."

"I called it. Lets see how he handles this"

"Obelisk destroy his fortress with Fist of Fate."

Yugi was left with only 1400 life points. Shit was getting down. He placed 3 cards down and summoned Silent Swordsman.

"oh shit." I muttered

Atem almost won the duel now but Yugi had some ticks hiding, waiting for the right moment. He used Ground Erosion and Time Jump. Obelisk lost 500 life points per turn after Ground Erosion, losing 1500 life points. Atem had his own trap card that he used, allowing him to summon a monster for each magic or trap card that's been played, so he's able to summon 3 monsters. He summoned Queens Knight and Kings Knight, automatically being allowed to summon Jacks Knight, But that wasn't the end of it. He summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"Son of a bitch" I said

"2 of the 3 gods." Cleo said.

"As you know Slifer receives 1000 points for every card that's in my hand and Im holding 3"

Atem was able to get rid of almost all of Yugi's monsters.

"You know whats left Yugi." Atem said "I sacrifice my 3 knight"

"No way." Kaiba said

"He isn't." I said

"All mighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry, Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight, I beseech thee, grace our humble game, But first, I shall call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!" Atem said

"Ah shit. He did." I dropped my chapstick

"Fuck." Cleo said. "Whats he going to do know. "

"All 3 gods in one turn" Kaiba said

"This seriously makes me want to go curl myself into a fucking ball in a corner and cry." I said.

All of us were standing there in shock, not even knowing what to even say. Trying to defeat one god card is hard enough, but trying to defeat 3 seems impossible. Each of the Gods has its own special ability; Slifer can do 2000 points in damage, Obelisk can have infinite power with 2 sacrifices and Ra's points can be raised to over 15000. Several minutes pass, Kaiba was debating leaving, cuz he thought watching wouldn't be worth it.

"Yugi I can see the uncertainty in your eyes and if you expect to win this duel you must overcome your self-doubt. I believe that's why fate brought us together so you can learn to trust in yourself and to become the duelist you truly are. And I learned from you."

"That makes sense" I said

"I wouldn't be who I am without you. I thought about everything you taught me when I was building my deck."

"That's what I did when I built mine. You taught me about bravery and self-confidence even when the odds are not in your favor."

"You taught me about friendship and having compassion. Back at Duelist Kingdom you showed me that winning isn't everything. Each of us has given someone a gift."

"I know you gave me a gift." I said.

"Yeah what violence isn't always the answer." She said

"Bandit Keith was the fucking exception." I thought back to what he did to Atem at Duelist Kingdom.

Flashback

Bandit Keith came around the corner, smirking. He looked like he was up to some trouble, and im guessing some pretty big trouble.

"Sup losers" he said. "Whats that I hear about little loser Yugi." Joey and looked at him confused. "That's right, I raped him"

"WHAT?!" Joey and I screamed

"That little asshole deserved it."

"Joey?" I said, as my anger built.

"Yeah?"

"Hold me back before I end up killing him" I spat

Joey did what I said, despite his own anger building. Despite Joey being slightly bigger and somewhat stronger than me, he was having issues holding me back.

"I should castrate you right now for what you did!" I screamed, trying to break Joey's grip on me. I know I told him to hold me back, but I wanted to hurt Keith so bad.

Joey gave up because I was thrashing around too much and let me go. When he let me go I hurled into Keith, knocking him over while I didn't fall over and got up a minute later.

"You bastard." I screamed and would have spit fire right now if I could have.

I brought his fist up and punched Keith, repeatedly, in the face. Then I brought his foot up and kicked him in the crotch, knocking him to the floor. Then kicked him in the crotch again and he cried even more.

"I should castrate you right now!" I made to kick him in his most sensitive spot again.

"Please, stop!" Keith pleaded. "It wasn't even my idea! Pegasus made me do it!"

End Flashback

"ugh never again. Never fucking again do I want to experience that."

Sense it is now Yugi's turn, his swordsman moves up a level. He summoned his Valkyrion the magnet warrior by discarding Alpha, Beta and Gamma to the graveyard. But it also activated Slifer's ability of instant attack, but Yugi countered with Mirage Spell causing him to gain 2000 life points.

He ended his turn, but left his monsters in attack mode. We all thought it was a careless move. Atem drew a card and Slifer's attack points went up to 4000 and attacked Yugi's Swordsman. Then Atem called on Ra to attack Yugi's Magnet warrior and destroyed. Yugi was down to no monsters on the field and could still possibly be attacked by Obelisk.

"This is it Yugi and for that I am thankful. Obelisk, wipe out his remaining life points."

"Shit." I said

Out of nowhere Yugi's Magnet warrior and swordsman returns to the field. We were all wondering how that happened. It was the effect of Yugi's trap card, for the cost of 1000 life points he could bring back all the monsters that were destroyed in the last turn.

"Oh my god. Give us a freaking heart attack or some shit like that"

Yugi used the special effect of his magnet warrior to bring back Alpha, Beta and Gamma to the field.

"Why on earth would dismantle his best monster just to summon 3 weaker monsters." Kaiba said

"Sense 3 new monsters are on the field, you should know the deal. Slifer, lightning blast"

"I activate Magnet Force, redirecting Slifer's attack to your monsters."

After Yugi's move weakened the 3 gods, he attacked Obelisk with his Swordsman, but Atem activated Mirror Force, destroying all of Yugi's monsters.

"He came closer than I thought he would" Marik said.

"Yugi's just a joke. All of you people waste my time." Kaiba said

"Cassie?" Cleo said

"Yeah?"

"You know what im thinking?"

"What?" I half smiled.

"Cock block." She said smiling, knowing what I would do sense Kaiba's next to me

"COCK BLOCK" I said hitting Kaiba in the crotch

"Ive been waiting for her to do that for so long." Cleo said laughing

"And that is why you should never put your guard down" I said

"What like this?" Cleo said groping my boob

"Pretty much" I said with a straight face

"And you're just allowing it?" Joey said

"Joey you have to remember im also a band kid. Done worse in band."

"That was a valiant effort Yugi. If only you predicted my face down card"

"I did." He said smiling. "And that's why this duel isn't over. When you activated your trap I was able to complete my card combo. Its about time I eliminated those Egyptian god Cards."

He used a magic card that allows him to bring back any monster that was destroyed in the last turn in defense mode, fully knowing of Slifer's special ability. Slifer's attack was redirected to Obelisk, destroying it.

"One down 2 more to go"

Yugi called on his Magnet warrior to separate into its 3 separate monster's, causing Slifer's ability to go off again, and finally destroying the remaining God cards.

"Oh shit" I said "Things just got serious"

Bakura and grandpa started dancing; it was quite funny to see that. Several turns pass and Atem had Gaia the Fierce Knight on the field.

"Gaia attack his monster." Atem said

Yugi played a magic card that allowed him to give up 1000 life points to summon any monster from his deck, he sacrificed that monster to play Summoned Skull. He used the special ability from the monster he sacrificed to allow him to pick one card from his deck and place it in his hand.

"I pick my good friend Marshmellon."

On Yugi's next turn, he managed to chip Atem's life points down to 1400. Atem used a magic card so he could summon Dark Magician and used another magic card to power it up. He attacked Yugi's monster, destroying it. Yugi played a monster in defense mode. Atem used another magic card with his Magician and attacked Yugi's monster, but it failed because of a magic card Yugi activated.

Yugi played a card called, Gold Sarcophagus, allowing Yugi to place one card inside it, removing it from play, but if Atem were to play the card that is sealed within Gold Sarcophagus, the effect of the card is negated.

"Who wants to bet on what it is?" I said

"What are the chances that the Pharaoh's going to play it?" Tristan said

"I say highly probable" I said

"I activate my BlockMan's special ability, deconstruction" Yugi said

Yugi sacrificed his 2 monster's to summon Gandora the Dragon of Destruction. He used half of his life points to use its special ability, but Atem used Dark Illusions, protecting his Magician.

"God damn it." I said

Two turns pass and Atem plays Monster Reborn, allowing him to summon a monster for anyone's graveyard. Atem attempted to revive Slifer the Sky Dragon using Monster Reborn, but Yugi revealed that he had selected that card with Gold Sarcophagus and negated its effect.

"How could he have known?" Joey said

"Luck man. That just has to be it." I said.

"He must have had this planned from the start." Tea said

Yugi looked at me not knowing what to do next. I just gave his this nod.

"Do it Yug, its okay. I'll be fine." I said

Yugi reluctantly attacked Atem directly with Silent Magician winning the Duel. With the Duel over Yugi wept. He called himself weak and said that he had always followed Atem, wanting to be as strong as him. However Atem said that Yugi has the strength of tenderness, which Yugi has also taught him.

_Here come the tears again_ I started crying again

"Aw come here" Cleo pulled me into a hug.

"I really am losing you now"

"The time has come. Tell the Eye of Wdjat your names." Ishizu said

"I am the son of Aknamkanon, my name is Atem."

"I am Cleo, wife of Atem"

Both started walking towards the opening of the spirit world.

"Wait" We all said and they turned around.

"So that's how it ends?" Tristan said. "You think you can just show up and change everyone's lives?"

"We don't want to say goodbye yet." Yugi said.

"Oh Cassie" Cleo said walking up to me and placing a hand on my face. "I never got the chance to tell you this, if I find your father, I will tell him everything you have done, how strong you are and most importantly how you stood by my side no matter what danger we went through. No matter where we are, you will be the most important person to me."

She leaned in and kissed me. I wasn't offended or anything by this, it just shocked me. Everyone else was not expecting it to happen.

"She didn't" Joey said.

"Just did Wheeler" I smiled.

"Goodbye my love" Cleo said

"Its just not fair" Tea said crying

"There are just some things you aren't supposed to understand. Just look at me, I go through half my life not understanding what going on. But I know true friends are hard to leave, but impossible to forget."

"Yeah"

"Cassie." Atem started to say. "I haven't said this enough to you. But thank you. Thank you for what you did for me back at Duelist Kingdom. I still owe you my life for it. You really are one badass chick."

"Atem consider it covered. You saved my ass when I lost to Rafael that one time." I looked over at Cleo.

Yugi said that he will never forget Atem. I would never forget Cleo.

"You're not going anywhere Atem and Cleo, because everything you have given us will always be in our hearts."

"Right"

"Cleo don't ever forget. That your mind on overdrive, kill, all the thoughts in your loaded mind."

"Tell me what we're doing here; Tell me why we're afraid to fear."

"Like I always say, its your move" Yugi said and we all gave thumps up

"Goodbye my other half." I said

"Goodbye Pharaoh"

Once the doorway shut, the chamber began to shake. We all ran outside, while the shrine collapsed, burying the Millennium Items with it.

"So this is the end? Feels weird" Tristan said

"Yeah"

"What were you geeks expecting?" Kaiba said

"Don't make me cock block you again rich boy"

"I dunno good music or something. Hey at least give one of your wrap up speeches Yugi" Joey said

"Well the end of one adventure opens the door to another adventure."

* * *

So yea thats the end of the actual story line.

Joey: So thats it for the story?

theres one more chapter Joey, if you were payi... oh wait you never pay attention Wheeler

Joey: What? i wasnt paying attention

See what i mean.

Please review?

Yugi: Whats the next chapter about?

Its a secret.


	50. Chapter 50-EpilaugeEpilauge

Aww damn, the final chapter. So much weird shit happened while writing this...

Cassie: Why because this shit happened to you

Some things, but im not saying what.

Yugi: Enjoy the chapter

Oh yeah.. anything in [] is stuff the crowd screams during the Rocky Horror stuff. I only picked a bunch of random scenes from the movie, its not the entire thing.

* * *

2 Years Later

The Afterlife

(Cleo's POV)

_After all this time I finally did it, the one promise I made to Cassie before I left the human world. The promise to find her father, and tell him everything she did. She is one tough woman and I am really proud of her. Her father will be proud of her and what she did. _ I thought as I walked up to him, he was thinking about something.

"Mr. Katz." I said kneeling

"Yes? Who are you" He said turning around

"My name is Cleo and I am a friend of your daughter."

"You know my daughter?"

"Yes, she was a very good friend of mine before I passed on."

"May I ask how? Is she okay?"

"Cassie is fine, you should be proud of her. It started 5000 years ago I bound my soul to an item called the Millennium Belt. Then when Cassie was 8 you gave her that belt." I paused

"Yes? Go on?" He said

"Sorry. Then 8 years pass and she was entered in a Duel Monsters tournament."

"Im sorry what is this Duel Monsters you talk about?"

"It's a type of card game."

"Okay."

"She was entered in a duel monster tournament, this one named Duelist Kingdom. Her friend, Yugi was also entered, but had one steak; his grandfather's soul was taken by the host, Maximillion Pegasus."

"How?"

"Pegasus held a Millennium Item, allowing him to take souls. He is not the only person to hold an Item. Yugi also held one, but his item possessed the soul of the nameless Pharaoh."

"I remember hearing about the nameless Pharaoh."

"Yugi gave up one of his 2 star chips, it's a mean of identification to get to the finals and they needed 10, to their other friend, Joey. The 3 of them made it all the way to the finals, with Yugi beating Pegasus and getting his grandfather soul back. Your daughter is the 3rd best duelist in that tournament."

"That really doesn't sound like my daughter." He said

"It is your daughter." I smiled "But that's not all she did. In the next tournament, this one held by a guy named Seto Kaiba, this competition named Battle City. She made it in the top 4. This competition held a different set of problems. This guy named Marik Ishtar held another of the 8 millennium items, abused the power of his item. Marik believed that he is the rightful Pharaoh, but he was under the control of his evil side"

"Evil side?"

"The Ishtar family has guarded the tomb of the nameless Pharaoh for 5000 years. Each first born male must receive the tomb keeper's initiation; it involves carrying the secret to the Nameless Pharaoh's power on their back. Marik regrets having it done."

"Okay that makes sense, carry on"

"Cassie, Joey and Yugi made it to the final 4, with Marik being the 4th. Yugi won the tournament, therefore defeating Marik and his evil side. Cassie currently holds the 2nd place spot."

I purposely left out her soul being taken; her father shouldn't have to hear that. It would freak him out too much and make him worry more than necessary.

"Any other crazy thing she went through?"

"Yes, one is this organization called Paradius."

"I don't trust that company." He looked away for a moment. "Don't they have like a share of every company out there?"

"Yes. She helped stop the leader of Paradius and his plans to revive a beast known as the Great Leviathan. She is one brave woman."

"Anything else?"

" Cassie, Yugi and a few of their friends traveled back in time to help the Pharaoh regain his memories."

"How?"

"Using the tablet of the nameless Pharaoh and the 3 Egyptian god cards. The Pharaoh was able to get his name back, thanks to Cassie, Yugi and their friends. Using his name the Pharaoh was able to defeat the lord of darkness, Zorc the Dark One."

"My daughter did all of that? My little Cassie?" He was in shock.

"Yes. The final test for her was to defeat me in a ceremonial duel. The same went for Yugi. Cassie and Yugi were able to defeat their opponent in their duel. That is why I am now here. Your daughter is the bravest woman I know. She taught me how to hold my ground no matter how bad the situation is, no matter how bad the odds are stacked against you."

"Really? She taught you that?"

"Yes sir, despite her being only a teenager at the time she isn't afraid to stand her own ground and defend her friends no matter what it takes. For that I owe her my life. She really is the world best female duelist, which she does hold that title. She's been deemed as the queen of Games."

"So you would do anything to see her again?" Someone said walking up to us

"Mahad? What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean. You want to be back in the human world with Cassie."

"Yes of course"

"Wait so you're saying you like my daughter?" Cassie's dad said

"Yes, very much."

"If you were able to return to the human world, I would approve if you went out with her. You seem like a nice and caring person." He said.

"Is there a way Mahad?" I asked.

"Yes, I've already asked Atem about this, if he would go back to the human world. There is a way to get there and. I and several other spell casters have looked into the spell to do it."

"Thank you Mahad." I said.

"I may not know you Mahad, but please do all that you can. Please do this for my child, she has had a difficult life."

"I will try my very best."

-Flashback of events-

(3rd POV)

4 months before graduation Tea and Yugi started dating, but broke up one month before graduation.

Cassie started dating this girl named Jasmine shortly after returning from Egypt. The two broke up one month before graduation.

Joey and Tristan both had girlfriends; no one really knows their names, but like Yugi and Cassie broke up with them not too long before graduation.

Serenity still lived with her mom, but visits Joey every Christmas.

Duke Devlin still owns his gaming company and Dungeon Dice Monsters.

Kaiba is still the same annoying, bitchy, assholeish person he ever is. Still the CEO of Kaiba corp with Mokuba by his side.

Pegasus still owns I2, Industrial Illusions. He has been sick quite a bit on and off.

Tea currently does not hang out with Yugi, and his friends because she believes that they did no good for her after her and Yugi broke up. She also believes that Cassie stole Yugi from her, though the two currently are not dating.

End flashback

Cassie's POV

"So what are we doing tonight? We did just graduate." Joey asked

"I know what we're doin. We're going to be out till 3 am or something like that, but it'll be fun" I said

"Do I really want to know?" he said

"We're going to that theater downtown. That show that's tonight."

"Whats the show?" Yugi asked

"Rocky Horror Picture Show." I smiled

"So who's all coming?" Joey said

"Me, Nicolle, you people" I said

"Any pre show stuff?" Nicolle asked

"no… not that I know of, but you want to get food after words?" I said

"Sure."

Later on at the venue

"Where do you guys want to sit?" Yugi asked

"Back row" I said, Nicolle laughed. "You would get it Nicolle"

"Duh"

A few minutes later the announcer said the show was about to start and had a few rules for us.

Don't throw anything at the screen. Its really fucking expensive.

If you're going to do it, do it in the back row

"Fuck the back row" I said

"We're in the back row" Joey said

"Im dying" I said laughing

"Finally fuck the rules and start the fucking movie"

"A long, long time ago in a galaxy far far away, god said let there be lips and they were. And they were good." I screamed

"Michael Rennie was ill, The Day the Earth Stood Still, But he told us where we stand.[On our feet]; And Flash Gordon was there, In silver underwear, Claude Rains was the Invisible Man; Then something went wrong, For Fay Wray and King Kong; They got caught in a celluloid [sexual] jam. [A 69] Then at a deadly pace, It Came from [Where, Janet's face. Thank you] Outer Space. And this is how the message ran, [Freeze those lips]"

Several minutes later

Janet: Uh huh.

[Say it, Brad!]

Brad: I really love the... [starts win an s] skillful way...[God Fucking Jesus] you beat the other girls... [With whips and chains?] to the bride's bouquet. [Same thing]

Janet: Oh Brad.

5 Minutes later

Narrator: [The man you're about to see has no fucking neck] I would like, ah, if I may, [You may not!] ...to take you on a strange journey. [Take me, Take me] It seemed a fairly ordinary night when Brad Majors and his fiancée Janet Weiss, two young, normal, [Normal?] healthy kids, left Denton that late November evening, to visit a Dr. Everett Scott, ex-tutor, now friend to both of them. It's true there were dark storm clouds. heavy, black, and pendulous, towards which they were driving. It's true, also, that the spare tire they were carrying was badly in need of some air, but, uh, they being normal kids, on a night out... [It was a night in] well, they weren't going to let a storm spoil the rest their evening, were they?...On a night out... [It was a night in] it was a night out they were going to remember... [How long?] for a very long time.

5 more minutes later

Riff Raff: [Which way?] This way.

Janet: Are you having a party?

[No my sister's bar mitzvah]

Riff Raff: You've arrived on a very special night. It's one of the master's affairs.

[Witch one?]

Janet: Oh lucky him.

Magenta: You're lucky, He's lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky! ha ha ha

[The banister's lucky!]

Riff Raff: It's astounding; Time is fleeting; Madness takes its toll. But listen closely...

Magenta: Not for very much longer.

Riff Raff: I've got to keep control. I remember doing the time-warp Drinking those moments when The darkness would hit me

Riff & Magenta: And a void would be calling...

Transylvanians: Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again.

Narrator: It's just a jump to the left.

All: And then a step to the right.

Narrator: With your hands on your hips.

All: You bring your knees in tight. But it's the pelvic thrust That really drives you insane. Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again.

Magenta: It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me. So you can't see me, no, not at all. In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention, Well secluded, I see all.

Riff Raff: With a bit of a mind flip [Fuck]

Magenta: You're into the time slip.

Riff Raff: And nothing can ever be the same.

Magenta: You're spaced out on sensation.

Riff Raff: Like you're under sedation.

All: Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again.

Columbia: Well I was walking down the street just having a think When this snake of a guy gave me an evil wink. He shook me up, he took me by surprise He had a pickup truck, and the devil's eyes. He stared at me and I felt a change. Time meant nothing, never would again.

All: Let's do the time-warp again. Lets do the time-warp again.

Narrator: It's just a jump to the left.

All: And then a step to the right.

Narrator: With your hands on your hips.

All: You bring your knees in tight. But it's the pelvic thrust That really drives you insane. Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again.

Narrator: It's just a jump to the left.

All: And then a step to the right.

Narrator: With your hands on your hips.

All: You bring your knees in tight. But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane. Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again.

["Say something stupid, Brad!(Asshole)"]

Janet: Brad, say something. (whispered)

Brad: Say, do any of you guys know how to Madison? ["Asshole!"]

Janet: Brad, please, let's get out of here.

Brad: For God's sake keep a grip on yourself Janet.

45 minutes later

Brad: Great Scott! [Suck my cock]

Dr. Scott: Frankenfurter, we meet at last.

Brad: Dr. Scott! [Suck my cock]

Dr. Scott: Brad! What are you doing here?

Frank: Don't play games, Dr. Scott. You know perfectly well what Brad Majors is doing here. It was part of your plan, was it not? That he and his female should check the layout for you. well, unfortunately for you, all your plans are to be changed. You must be adaptable, Dr. Scott; I know Brad is.

Dr. Scott: I can assure you that Brad's presence here comes as a complete surprise to me. I came here to find Eddy.

Brad: Eddy! I've seen him!

Frank: Eddy! What do you know of Eddy, Dr. Scott?

Dr. Scott: I happen to know a great deal about a lot of things. You see Eddy happens to be my nephew.

(Frank gasps)

Brad: Dr. Scott

Janet: Ah!

Dr. Scott: Janet!

Janet: Dr. Scott!

Brad: Janet!

Janet: Brad!

Frank: Rocky! [Bullwinkle]

Dr. Scott: Janet!

Janet: Dr. Scott!

Brad: Janet!

Janet: Brad!

Frank: Rocky! [Bullwinkle]

Dr. Scott: Janet!

Janet: Dr. Scott!

Brad: Janet!

Janet: Brad!

Frank: Rocky![Bullwinkle]

Last scenes of show

Magenta: How sentimental. _[Insensitive bitch!]_

Riff Raff: And also presumptuous of you. You see, when I said WE were to return to Transylvania, I referred only to Magenta and myself. I'm sorry, however, if you found my words misleading, but you see, you are to remain here, in spirit, anyway.

Scott: Great heavens! That's a laser!

Riff Raff: Yes, Dr. Scott. A laser capable of emitting a beam of pure anti-matter.

Brad: You mean...you're going to kill him? What's his crime?

Scott: You saw what became of Eddie. Society must be protected.

[Fuck society!]

Riff Raff: Exactly, Dr. Scott. And now, Frank N Furter, your time has come. Say goodbye to all of this, [Goodbye, all of this] and hello to oblivion. [Hello, oblivion. How's the wife and kids]

Janet: Oh! You killed them!

Magenta: But I thought you liked them. They liked you.

Riff Raff: They didn't like me! He never liked ME!

Scott: You did right.

Riff Raff: A decision had to be made.

Scott: You're O.K. by me.

Riff Raff: Dr. Scott, I'm sorry about your nephew.

Scott: Eddie? Yes, well, perhaps it was all for the best, heh, heh, heh.

Riff: You should leave now, Dr. Scott, while it is still possible. We are about to beam the entire house to the planet Transexual, in the galaxy of Transylvania Go... Now. Our mission is completed, my most beautiful sister, and soon we shall return to t_he moon-drenched shores of our beloved planet. _

(castle blasts off)

Brad: I've done a lot; God knows I've tried To find the truth. I've even lied. But all I know is down inside

All: I'm bleeding...

Janet: And super heroes come to the feast To taste the flesh not yet deceased. And all I know is still the beast

All: Is feeding...

Narrator: And crawling [where?] on the planet's face. Some insects [what're they called?] called the human race... Lost in time lost in space

All: Meaning.

Usherette: Science Fiction Double Feature. Frank has built and Lost his creature. Darkness has conquered, Brad and Janet. The servants gone to A distant planet. Wo, oh, oh, oh. At the late night, double feature, Picture show. I want to go, oh, oh, oh. To the late night, double feature, Picture show.

Several minutes after the move end

"The fuck was that about?" Joey said

"You and Nicolle would start dancing along." Tristan said

"Fuck yeah" Nicolle said

"You would get humped by one of the cast members" Yugi said

"Hell yeah I would. That chick was hot." Nicolle said

"You guys want to get food now?" I said

"Sure."

"Seriously I still don't get it" Joey said after we sat down at our booth at Denny's

"What don't you get?" I said

"What 69 means."

"Seriously? You don't know what it means?" Yugi said

"I really don't"

"I even know what it means. And its me" Yugi said.

"What the fuck does it mean?"

"It's a sexual position." I said

"What does it look like or some shit like that"

"Damn im not even sure how to explain it. Umm. Im sorry im going to use you I my explainin. Its like you going down on me and me going down on you at the same time."

'Neigh" Joey said freaking out.

"Hey" I pointed a finger at him "You asked Wheeler"

Our food arrived; we ate it and started to go our separate ways for now. I was standing outside of Denny's waiting for my ride.

"Hey Cassie?" Joey said

"Yeah"

"Ive had been wondering. In the time I've known you, I don't think I've ever met your dad."

"Umm… meet me at my house around one?"

"okay see you then"

"Jesus Wheeler, where the fuck are you?" I said looking at the time.

It was already one thirty and he was supposed to be here half an hour ago.

_Oh wait I forgot its Joey we're talking about here_ I rolled my eyes

It was another half hour till he showed up. He was going to get all hell from me for being an hour late. The cemetery would probably already be closed by the time we got there.

"Hey sorry" He said

"got caught up in stuff?"

"No. I overslept. I swear on my life."

"Sure. We need to hurry though."

"Why? I thought we were just seeing your dad?"

"We are. Theres just a small window of time where my dad is that allows visitors. Please tell me you know how to use a skateboard?"

"Yeah why?"

I tossed him one of my spare boards and we left. It would just be a ten minute ride instead of a 30 minute walk. Kinda worth it though we might be too late. I was right, we were too late.

"Damn it." I said looking at the closed gate

"What what is it? Why are we at a cemetery?"

"Give me a lift over the wall"

He gave me a lift and I sat on the space on top of the 7 foot wall. I put my hand out to pull Joey up and get the boards over the wall.

"Seriously Katz why are we in a cemetery?"

"In a minute you'll understand." I had a feeling I would start crying. Happens every time I'm here.

We got back on our boards and road down the street to the location where my dad will be. Joey tried to get ahead of me but I had to remind him that he doesn't know where to go here. When we got to the spot I got off of my board and stood over his grave, trying to hold back the tears.

"Im sorry dad. I love you more than anything" I spoke in Hebrew.

"Cass?" Joey said standing a few feet behind me. "Im sorry. I had no idea."

I let out a sigh. This is the exact reason why I don't tell people why my dad is dead. Or bring them here. Its just something I don't talk about.

"Dad… this is my friend Joey" I said in English.

"Whoa you speak English?" Joey said

"Yeah. Not the only language I know."

"What did you say earlier? It wasn't English."

"It was Hebrew. My dad was born and raised in America. He came here on a business trip about two years before I was born, fell in love with my mom. He's part Jewish."

"Cassie" He paused. "Im sorry more than you know."

"Its okay." I looked away.

All the emotions started to come back. It was extremely painful to hold it all back. Its not very often that I cry. Today might just be one of them.

"Cassie Katz." He pulled me into a hug.

That was the breaking point for me. I couldn't keep in in anymore and started crying. Joey knew it was coming.

"Im sorry Joey." I said through the tears.

"Don't be sorry. Its not easy loosing someone close to you. My parents are divorced and look how I turned out. You are one brave woman and I know for a fact that you turned out so much better than other people in the same situation. Im pretty sure your dad would be proud of you and everything you have done sense he died."

"I miss him."

"I bet. Im placing a lot on saying this but he wouldn't want you to dwell on the past. He'll be happy with whatever you choose to do. Come on we should get out of here before we get caught by the cops."

"Yeah you'd get in more trouble than I would cuz you have a record."

"What and you don't?"

"I really don't cuz I know when to stay out of trouble. I paused, looked back at my dad grave and spoke in Hebrew "Goodbye dad. I love you more than anything."

We started walking away, it wouldn't be healthy for me to stay here any much longer. Damn my depression.

"Hey Joey, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"No one knows about this, but" I let out a sigh. "I have depression."

"What?"

"Yeah.. I've had it sense I was dad died."

"How bad has it been?"

"I've almost killed myself."

"Damn Cassie. I would never have known."

"Well now you know"

* * *

Yeah so there it is, the ending of the story.

Yugi: Awww

Cassie: Damn

Yeah i know, but go check out **Life in the Dark, but can that Change **cuz its the sequel to this story.

Goodbye to this story, please leave final reviews for this :D :D


	51. SOPA Warning Please read

Sorry my fellow readers, but you should know this.

MY DEARS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Here is the link to the petition on the Whitehouse website, sign it if you want this stopped.

: / petitions . whitehouse . gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

If the link doesn't work search Open Petitions till you find Stop SOPA 2013 and sign it that way.

shadowwriter329  
g1rldraco7  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
InuYoiushi  
Ryoucutie4ever  
shadowrealm818

MetTheRealWorld


End file.
